Hochzeit, und dann? Alles begann in Las Vegas
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Urlaub in Las Vegas verspricht Spaß pur, vor allem, wenn man Freunde trifft, mit denen man die Discos unsicher machen kann. Was in einer duchzechten Nacht alles passieren kann und welche Auswirkungen es hat, erfahrt ihr hier! LilyxJames
1. Vorwort

Diese FF schreiben DarcAngel und ich (PrinzessofLight/Lightprinzess) gemeinsam, die Art und Weise erklären wir im ersten Kap. Und jetzt noch mal kurz zum Inhalt:  
  
Unsere FF weicht von der normalen Rumtreiberzeit ab, was schon daran deutlich wird, dass Lily und James in Hogwarts NICHT zusammenkamen, sondern nur gestritten haben. Voldemort ist ein wichtiger Grund für alles, was geschehen wird und taucht deshalb in unserer FF auch auf. Trotzdem ist die Stimmung wegen James, Sirius und Co. nie zu dark sondern sehr abwechslungsreich (Ihr kennt die beiden ja). 


	2. Ein Morgen voller Schrecken

_ HI!  
Hier ist das erste Kapitel unserer ersten zusammen geschriebenen FF!  
Die Art und Weise, wie wir diese FF schreiben, ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Wir schreiben abwechselnd die Kapitel, ich (PrinzessofLight) fange jetzt hier mit an, nachdem wir besprochen hatten, was passieren sollte. Der Andere betat anschließend, dann besprechen wir den Teil gemeinsam, nehmen eventuell nötige Änderungen im Verlauf des Geschehens vor und das wars eigentlich auch schon. Dann bekommt ihr sie zum Lesen und dabei nun viel Spaß!  
Disclaimer: Uns gehören nur Joanna und Nicole und der Storyverlauf, der Rest J.K. Rowling!  
Widmung: Allen Lily-James-Fans, aqualight und Mirumy  
kleine Bitte: Schreibt uns Kommis!!!! Damit wir wissen, ob wir so gut zusammenarbeiten, dass sich ein nächster Teil lohnt!  
knuddel  
Prinzess of Light und Darc Angel  
  
_

* * *

  
Lily wachte auf und stöhnte. Alles tat ihr weh. Ihre Muskeln fühlten sich an, als ob sie bei einem Marathon mitgemacht hätte, jeder einzelne ihrer Knochen schmerzte, als ob er grade dank eines kräftigen Schlucks Skelewachs neu wachsen würde, und in ihrem Kopf schienen ein Presslufthammer und ein Specht ein Stelldichein (= ne Art Date) zu haben. Das einzige, was sie in diesem Moment spüren konnte, war den Schmerz, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Selbst ihre Haut war überempfindlich, denn sogar die sonst so sanfte Seidenbettwäsche, in die sie grade eingekuschelt war, schien zu scheuern. Vorsichtig versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen, kniff sie aber gleich wieder zusammen, weil das Licht, dass durch die großen Fenster hereinfiel, noch greller zu sein schien als sonst.  
  
Langsam und darauf bedacht sich nur so viel wie nötig zu bewegen, drehte sich Lily in eine angenehme Lage. Kaum hatte sie diese erreicht, versuchte sie so still wie möglich zu liegen, um den Schmerz loszuwerden, was sogar funktionierte. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich, die Knochen schienen ausgewachsen zu sein und das Pochen und Ticken in ihrem Kopf wurde weniger. Der Schmerz ebbte ab, und sie konnte sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Was war passiert, warum fühlte sie sich so Elend? Hatte Voldemort sie doch gefunden und sie hatten gegen ihn kämpfen müssen? Hatte er sie etwa mit dem gefürchteten Cruciatus-Fluch belegt?  
  
Lily versuchte sich angestrengt daran zu erinnern, was in der gestrigen Nacht vorgefallen war, aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, wo sie überhaupt war. War sie in einer Art Kerker, oder war sie im Hotel? Sie und ihr besten Freundinnen Joanna und Nicky, die eigentlich Nicole hieß, aber nur dann so genannt wurde, wenn man ernsthaft über wichtige Angelegenheiten mit ihr redete, hatten auf Muggelart einen Urlaub in Las Vegas gebucht. Sie hatten schon lange vorgehabt, alleine zu verreisen und ihr Abschluss von Hogwarts war der beste Grund dazu gewesen. Amerika war die erste Wahl gewesen, da Voldemort hauptsächlich in Europa, besonders in England sein Unwesen trieb. Zwar wussten sie nicht, wie lange das noch so bleiben würde, aber vorerst waren sie hier sicher. Sie hatten extra alles auf Muggelart gemacht, damit Voldemort nicht sofort bemerkte, dass sie verreist waren. Zwar war Besenfliegen bei den Mitgliedern des Ordens noch erlaubt, im Gegensatz zu zaubern, weil der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte sie Dank eines von ihm erfundenen Dauer-Zauberspruch-Radar-System-Fluchs (AN: was für ein Wort) jeder Zeit ausfindig machen konnte - aber sicher war sicher.  
  
Gestern waren sie dann in einem Flugzeug hierher geflogen, hatten ihre Zimmer in Beschlag genommen und waren auf die Piste gegangen, um zu feiern, dass sie Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht und Voldemort ausgetrickst hatten. Daran konnte sie sich noch erinnern. Sie waren durch die Discos und Kneipen gezogen, hatten alles mögliche getrunken, von Cola am Anfang, über Mageritas bis zu doppelten Whiskys. Je später es an dem Abend geworden war, desto weniger konnte Lily sich daran erinnern, was passiert war, und nach dem eben genannten doppelten Whisky in der dritten Kneipe war ihr Gedächtnis ganz weg. Sie hatte einen totalen Filmriss, weshalb sie diese Schmerzen wohl auch in Zusammenhang mit einem dicken, fetten Kater stellen musste. Aber so schlecht konnte es ihr doch nicht nur wegen Alkohol gehen?!  
  
Sie seufzte. Jetzt wusste sie zwar wieder, was sie gestern Abend gemacht hatte und woher ein Großteil ihrer Schmerzen herkommen musste, aber das beantwortete immer noch nicht ihre Frage, wo sie denn jetzt war?! Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als doch die Augen zu öffnen und zu sehen, ob sie denn in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft war oder nicht?! Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Das Licht blendete zwar immer noch, aber ihre Augen schmerzten deshalb lange nicht mehr wie vorhin. Sie sah nach oben an die weißgetünchte Decke mit schicker Lampe. Von dort ließ sie ihren Blick nach links wandern. Die Wand, die sie daraufhin in Augenschein nehmen konnte, war ebenfalls nett und gemütlich. Sie war in einem warmen und freundlichen gelborange gestrichen und eine mit roten Rosen bedruckte Borte war etwa 15 Zentimeter vor der Decke angebracht. An der Wand hingen zwei wunderschöne Bilder, das eine von einem Liebespaar, den Kleidern nach ein Lord oder Ähnliches mit seiner Frau oder Freundin. Er hatte seine Hand um ihre Taille gelegt, während sie ihren Kopf an seine breite Schulter lehnte, gleichzeitig streckte sie sich ihm für einen Kuss entgegen, den er ihr anscheinend auch geben wollte, denn auch er beugte sich ihr entgegen. Lily seufzte sanft, was für ein schönes und romantisches Bild. Das zweite Bild war weniger romantisch, strahlte aber eine unglaubliche Harmonie aus; es zeigte eine Familie beim Picknick im Park. Zwischen den beiden Bildern hing ein Spiegel und davor stand ein kleines Tischchen. Rechts neben dem Bild des Paares war eine hölzerne Tür, auf der mit großen Buchstaben WC stand.  
  
Lily atmete erleichtert aus, sie war im Hotel. Zwar nicht in ihrem Zimmer, denn ihres sah ganz anders aus, aber 100%ig im Hotel, die Badezimmer Tür bewies es. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, in welchem Hotelzimmer sie dann war?!  
  
Plötzlich bewegte sich die Bettdecke rechts neben ihr und ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören. Erschrocken drehte sich Lily blitzschnell auf die rechte Seite - was ihrem Kreislauf und ihrem Körper gar nicht gefiel. Augenblick tat ihr wieder alles weh, nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie vorher, aber immer noch schlimm genug. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr schwindlig, sodass sie einen Moment die Augen schließen musste. Als sie sie einen Moment später wieder öffnete, erblickte sie kurzes, schwarzes und sehr strubbeliges Haar, das zu dem weißen Seidenbezug des Kissens einen unglaublich starken Kontrast darstellte. Der Rest der Person, die da neben ihr lag, war verdeckt, aber Lily wusste auch so, wer da neben ihr lag.  
  
Anscheinend hatte sie es gestern spät Abend (oder heute Morgen) irgendwie, wahrscheinlich mit Joannas Hilfe in deren Zimmer geschafft - und von da nicht mehr allein in ihres. Joanna hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt, dass sie hier schlief, warum sollte sie auch? Sie und Joanna waren schließlich schon seit der ersten Klasse auf Hogwarts die besten Freundinnen gewesen. Für sie war es normal, auch mal mit einer ihrer Freundinnen das Bett zu teilen, vor allen, wenn in den Ferien mal eine bei ihr zu Hause übernachtete. Ihren Eltern war es natürlich sehr peinlich gewesen, dass das Haus nicht groß genug für ein Gästezimmer war, aber Lily war das von jeher egal gewesen.  
  
Das sie jetzt bei Joanna aufwachte, würde auch erklären, warum ihr das Zimmer nicht bekannt vorkam, sie war schließlich gestern nicht drin gewesen. Die Mädels und sie hatten lediglich ihr Gepäck abgestellt, sich in Schale geworfen und waren losgezogen. Sie selbst hatte noch nicht mal ausgepackt, nur ihre Discoklamotten hingen relativ ordentlich im Schrank.  
  
Lily drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich wieder in ihre Decke, sie war hundemüde. Jetzt, da sie sicher war, dass sie nicht Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen war, würde sie beruhigt schlafen können. Dann wurden ihre strahlend grünen Augen von ihren Lidern verdeckt. Keine fünf Minuten später schlug sie die Augen jedoch wieder auf, sie musste aufs Klo, dringend - sehr dringend! Schnell schlug sie die Decke zurück und stand auf. Im nächsten Moment drehte sich alles, die Bilder verschwammen mit ihrem Spiegelbild an der Wand zu einem einzigen Brei. Jetzt musste sie noch dringender aufs Klo.  
  
So schnell sie konnte wankte Lily auf die Tür zu, ihre schmerzenden Knochen und die protestierenden Muskeln ignorierte sie einfach. Im Bad angekommen eilte sie zum Klo und riß den Deckel auf, aber anstatt ihre übel drückende Blase zu entleeren, kniete sie keine Sekunde später vor der Toilette und würgte den Inhalt eines etwas höher gelegenen Organs raus.  


* * *

  
Eine Viertelstunde später ging es Lily schon wesentlich besser. Ihr Körper hatte sich an die Belastung gewohnt und war viel geschmeidiger geworden, ihre Blase war leer, und all der Alkohol, der noch in ihrem Magen gewesen war, würde jetzt nicht mehr ihre Leber belasten. Der schreckliche Geschmack in ihrem Mund war dank Joannas Zahnbürste und ihrer Zahnpasta verschwunden ( auch wenn sich Lily wunderte, warum Joanna die Zahnpastamarke gewechselt hatte, mit der alten war sie immer sehr zufrieden gewesen).  
  
Fast die ganze Zeit hatte sie bei diesen Taten die Augen zu gehabt, es war ihr einfach viel zu anstrengend gewesen, ihre schweren Augenlider die ganze Zeit offen zu halten. Bevor sie jetzt wieder in das warme Bett kriechen würde, warf sie noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts mehr im Gesicht hatte, was da nicht hingehörte.  
  
Der Schrei, den sie bei ihrem Anblick ausstieß, könnte man noch im Schlafzimmer hören. Lily sah das Spiegelbild entsetzt an. Das konnte doch nicht sie sein, das, was sie da aus dem Spiegel so ungläubig ansah, war ein Monster! Die feuerroten Haare standen wirr ab, viele Strähnen waren verknotet. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und rau, der zu ihren Haaren passende Lippenstift war überall um ihren Mund herum, nur dank dem Handtuch, das sie grade benutzt, hatte nicht mehr da, wo er hingehörte. Ihre Augen - oh Gott. Das sonst so schöne Grün war ganz trüb, die Maskara verlaufen, der Eyeshadow verwischt und unter ihren sonstigen Highlights im Gesicht waren Säcke in solcher Größe, dass man meinen könnte, sie habe nicht eine Nacht, sondern eine ganze Woche durchgetanzt.  
  
Mit einem Schlag war Lily hellwach. An diesem Aussehen musste sie was ändern, so konnte sie nicht wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer! Wenn sie so noch mal einschlafen würde, bräuchte sie anschließend einen Friseur für einen Militärschnitt und einen Schönheitschirurg. Aber wo sollte sie anfangen? Die Haarknoten würde sie mit einer Bürste nicht rausbekommen, höchstens mit einem guten Zauber, aber den konnte sie ja nicht anwenden! Auf Joannas Shampoo konnte sie auch nicht wirklich zählen, da ihr so was wie ihr nie passieren könnte, weshalb sie auch kein Shampoo für solche Fälle besaß. Sie seufzte. Sie würde sich noch überlegen, wie sie ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung bekam, jetzt würde sie sich erst mal ihrem Gesicht zuwenden.  
  
Sie öffnete eine der Spiegelschranktüren, Joanna würde hier bestimmt irgendwo ihr Make-up und dessen Entferner aufbewahren. Aber in dem Schrank war nichts drin, also schloss Lily ihn wieder und öffnete den andern Schrank, diesmal fest in der Annahme, dass das Gesuchte dort drin war. Sie überflog die Reihen, nichts, absolut nichts. Sie zog die Stirn kraus. Das passte so gar nicht zu Joanna, sie war zwar sonst nicht sehr ordentlich, aber ihr Make-up bewahrte sie immer im Schrank auf, oben Rouge, Maskara, Puder und Co., unten alles, was zum Entfernen dieser Dinge nötig war. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern, vielleicht hatte Joanna ihre Sachen gestern in der Eile auch einfach nur wieder in ihren Kulturbeutel getan, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Lust danach zu suchen. Ausnahmsweise müssten mal nur Wasser und Seife zum Saubermachen reichen.  
  
Als Lily fünf Minuten später wieder in den Spiegel sah, war aus dem gruseligen Frankensteinmonster schon fast wieder sie geworden - nur noch die Haare waren zum Fürchten. Und auch dieses Makel ließ sich hoffentlich mit einer Dusche, einer Bürste und einem Föhn beheben. Lily nahm eines der großen Badetücher vom Haken, drehte sich zur Dusche und machte das Wasser an, damit es warm wurde. Dabei bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal die große Jacuzzi Eckbadewanne, die regelrecht zu einem ausgedehnten Bad einlud. Sie seufzte geschlagen. Irgendwie war das nicht fair, Joanna hatte ein viel größeres und viel schöneres Bad als sie! Und dann auch noch mit der Badewanne ihrer Träume, die sich perfekt für ein gemütliches Bad zu zweit eignete, weshalb sie später, wenn sie mal verheiratet war _unbedingt_ so eine Wanne haben wollte.  
  
Wie gerne würde sie diese Badewanne jetzt in Beschlag nehmen, aber sie wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Nicht wegen der Rechnung, nein, da hätte sie zugezahlt, und auch nicht wegen Joanna, die hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, aber ein Bad wäre für ihre Haare jetzt Gift. Vielleicht könnte sie sich die Wanne morgen Abend, wenn ihre Haare wieder vollends in Ordnung waren, ausleihen. Bei diesem Gedanken besserte sich ihre Laune etwas und sie stieg unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser floss über ihren Körper und lockerte ihre Muskeln noch mehr, was ihr ein genießerisches Stöhnen entlockte. Als sie nach unten auf die weiße Duschmatte sah, wurde dieses Stöhnen allerdings genervt. Das Wasser hatte einen leicht gelblichen Ton, den es nur aus einem Einzigen Grund haben konnte. Lily sah auf ihre wohlgeformten Oberschenkel, an der Innenseite klebte Blut.  
  
"Verdammt seist du, Voldemort!", dachte sie gehässig. Dieser _Typ_, beziehungsweise der Stress, den sie wegen ihm hatte, brachte ihren ganzen Hormonhaushalt durcheinander, was sich wunderbar an dem Abstand und der Stärke ihrer Tage belegen ließ. Mal fielen sie einen Monat aus, dann kamen sie wie jetzt nach zwei Wochen schon wieder, mal dauerten sie über eine Woche, mal nur einen Tag, dann hatte sie starke Bauchschmerzen und Brechreiz, dann spürte sie wieder gar nichts - kurz, in dieser Hinsicht war gar nichts sicher. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr drauf vorbereiten, oder wenigstens ahnen, wann etwa sie kommen würden, sie kamen einfach irgendwann, und sei es mitten im Zaubertränkeunterricht von Professor Rudd. Schaudernd und zugleich grinsend erinnerte sie sich an den Vorfall.  
  
**Flashback**  
Die meist gefürchtetste Stunde an der ganzen Schule, es sei denn, man hatte den Hausnamen Slytherin, hatte vor keinen zehn Minuten angefangen und schon stand dem Gryffindorteil der Klasse der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Lily hatte grade angefangen, den Zaubertrank, dessen Zutaten an der Tafel standen, zu mischen, als sie plötzlich merkte, wie eine zähe, warme Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen hervor floss und einen kleinen Teil des grauen Rocks ihrer Schuluniform durchtränkte. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie nicht möglichst schnell auf die Toilette durfte, bald aus diesem kleinen unauffälligen Fleck ein riesiger, _sehr_ auffälliger Fleck werden würde, also hob sie zitternd die Hand um Professor Rudd zu bitten, die Toilette aufsuchen zu dürfen. Als der parteiische Hauslehrer von Slytherin die Hand erblickte, polterte er durch die ganze Klasse: "Evans!"  
Lily schluckte, eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, das der Lehrer zu ihr kommen würde und sie nicht laut vor der ganzen Klasse fragen müsste, aber ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. "Könnte ich eben auf die Toilette, Herr Professor?", fragte sie mittellaut. Der Lehrer, der die Frage sehr wohl verstanden hatte, fing an hämisch zu grinsen und sagte: "Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden, Evans, was haben Sie gesagt?" Lily atmete tief ein und wiederholte lauter: "Könnte ich eben auf die Toilette, Herr Professor?" "Was?", kam es wieder von dem fies grinsenden Mr. Rudd.  
  
Lily platzte der Kragen, sie musste aufs Klo, und das sehr schnell, sonst würde es sehr peinlich für sie werden, noch peinlicher als die Situation jetzt. "Könnte ich eben auf die Toilette, Herr Professor?", schrie sie entnervt durch die Klasse. Professor Rudd stand auf, der Kopf rot vor Wut, aber auf dem Gesicht immer noch dieses gemeine Lächeln. "Nicht in diesem Ton, Evans, und nicht so laut, ich bin nicht taub; zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und ,Nein!' sie können nicht auf die Toilette, wenn sie müssen, hätten sie vor der Stunde gehen können! Außerdem ist es nicht gestattet, diesen gefährlichen Zaubertrank ohne Aufsicht kochen zu lassen!"  
  
Lily stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, warum musste er so gemein sein? "Aber vor der Stunde wusste ich das doch noch gar nicht.", flüsterte sie so leise, sodass nur Joanna, die neben ihr saß, James, der rechts neben ihr an einem anderen Tisch saß, Sirius, der hinter ihr saß (Prof. Rudd hatte Sirius mit Remus tauschen lassen) und Snape, der vor ihr saß, es mitbekamen. Joanna und die beiden Rumtreiber verstanden sofort, was mit Lily los war, denn sie hatten mitbekommen, wie sich Lily bei Nicky über das Problem mit ihren Tagen beschwert hatte. Leider schien aber auch Snape zu ahnen, was mit ihr los war, also fragte er gehässig und so laut, dass alles es mitbekamen: "Hast du etwa deine Tage gekriegt, Evans? Das würde auch deine Stimmungsschwankung erklären!" Daraufhin hatte natürlich die ganze Slytherinseite und Mr. Rudd angefangen zu lachen, während Lilys Wangen von einem leichten Rosa überzogen wurden. Jetzt würde sie nie hieraus kommen, ohne zum Gespött der Schule zu werden. Sie sah es schon vor sich; nachdem es zum Stundenende geschellt hatte, würden alle Slytherins nur darauf warten, dass sie aufstand und den Raum verließ. Dann würden sie natürlich den bis dahin stark gewachsenen Fleck sehen, der sich auf der Rückseite ihres Rockes bildete. Und dann würde sie damit noch wochenlang aufgezogen, ausgelacht und gedemütigt werden.  
  
Während sie so in sich versunken an das Elend, das ihr bevorstand, dachte, war der Unterricht weitergegangen und Joanna hatte unauffällig auch ihren Trank weitergebraut. Lily übernahm wieder und hatte grade die gefährlichste Stelle hinter sich gebracht; man musste ganz genau nur 3 Mäusehaare hineingeben, als plötzlich der Kessel von Damon und Lester, den zwei besten Zaubertrankbrauern aus Slytherin, explodierte und der Trank auf die beiden spritzte. Entsetzt und überrascht aufschreiend sprangen die beiden Jungen auf und die Stühle hinter ihnen fielen dank des Trankes auseinander, sodass ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit blieb, als weiter stehen zu bleiben und so von allen angestarrt zu werden. Die Klamotten der beiden fingen sich an aufzulösen, als ob nicht Zaubertrank sondern Salzsäure draufgespritzt wäre. Die Körperstellen, auf die der Trank gekommen war, wurden runzelig und grau und schienen zu schrumpfen.  
  
Professor Rudd sprang fluchend von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte zu seinem Schrank neben dem ersten Tisch rechts. In diesem Moment stupste James Potter, der arroganteste, eingebildetste und einfach schlimmste der Rumtreiber Lily an. Sie wollte ihm schon die Meinung sagen, als er ihr zuzischte: "Jetzt geh schon aufs Klo! Remus und ich werden diesen Pimpf schon in Schach halten, bis du wiederkommst!" Sie war total überrumpelt, die Probleme machenden Rumtreiber wollten ihr helfen?! Stotternd erwiderte Lily: "A..aber er sieht mich doch!" James verdrehte die Augen. "Ich würde dich nicht schicken, wenn du dafür Ärger bekommen würdest, schließlich bist du eine Gryffindor! Die Säule links hinter dem Tisch versperrt die Sicht auf diesen Tisch und die Tür, also geh!"  
  
Blitzschnell sprang sie auf und überließ ihren Trank wieder in der Obhut von Joanna. Leise schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und war keine drei Minuten später wieder da. Wie sich allerdings herausstellte, hätte Lily sich nicht so beeilen müssen, da Rudd immer noch nach dem passenden Rückzaubertrank suchte. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Umhänge, Hosen und Shirts der beiden schon fast ganz aufgelöst, dem kläglichen Rest versuchten sie mit ihren auf Kleinkindergröße zurück geschrumpften, faulig aussehenden Händen zusammen zu halten, was nicht so ganz klappte. Die Köpfe von Damon und Lester sahen wie eine Mischung aus uraltem Schrumpfkopf und normalen Teenagergesicht aus. Als Professor Rudd endlich das Gegenmittel gefunden hatte und sich umdrehte, waren die Kleider ganz weg und der gefährliche Trank hatte auch dort die Haut angegriffen. Und so wurde nicht Lily sondern Damon und Lester das Gespött der Schule - für das ganze restliche Jahr wurden sie mit der Größe ihres ,Teils' aufgezogen, das, weil keine Knochen in es hinein führten nur langsam wieder von Mini-Mini-Format auf Normal zurück wuchs.  
**Flashback End**  
  
Grinsend stellte Lily den Wasserhahn aus. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie einen Mann (Jungen) ganz nackt gesehen hatte, und es war ein lachhafter Anblick gewesen, vor allen diese zwei Bleistiftstummel, die zwischen den Beinen der beiden hervor geblitzt hatten. Sie war froh, dass normale Jungs anders aussehen würden, sonst hätte sie sich vielleicht noch überlegt, ob sie jemals heiraten würde oder nicht.  
  
Während der Erinnerung hatte sie sich mit dem Hotelshampoo zweimal die Haare gewaschen und auch ihren restlichen Körper gereinigt. Sie stieg aus der Dusche und schlang das strahlend weiße Handtuch um sich. Dann guckte sie nach einer Bürste, fand aber nur einen Kamm. Sie seufzte, eine Bürste wäre ihr wesentlich lieber gewesen. Als sie auch keinen Föhn fand, wurde sie sauer und trotzig. "Na dann eben nicht!", dachte sie und fing an in einer langwierigen Prozedur an, ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  


* * *

* * *

  
Das schwarzhaarige Etwas, das neben Lily in dem großen, mit weißer Seide überzogenen Bett gelegen hatte, wurde von einem lauten Aufschrei geweckt. Erschrocken riss es die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. War etwa Voldemort in diesem Raum? Aber bevor das Etwas umgucken konnte, um sicher zu gehen, dass du-weißt-schon-wer nicht da war, fiel es stöhnend zurück in die Kissen und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
James drehte sich auf die Seite. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf war ja kaum auszuhalten und die Schmerzen seines restlichen Körpers waren auch nicht grade zu unterschätzen. Gott, er hatte wirklich zu viel getrunken; so einen Kater hatte er nicht mehr gehabt, seit er zum ersten Mal mit Sirius an dessen Sechszehnten Geburtstag durch die Kneipen gezogen war. Wie war er überhaupt wieder in sein Zimmer gekommen? James seufzte, er sollte den vorigen Gedanken streichen und ersetzten mit: So einen schlimmen Kater hatte er noch nie gehabt, schließlich hatte er auch noch nie einen Filmriss gehabt. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass Evans und ihre zwei Freundinnen in die Bar gekommen waren - weiß der Teufel, wie die überhaupt nach Las Vegas kamen - und daran, dass sie mal wieder 'ne Trinkwette abgeschlossen hatten. Dann war Schluss.  
Vorsichtig öffnete James wieder die Augen und sah sich um. Das war nicht sein Zimmer, aber es war eindeutig eines vom Hotel. Welches wusste er aber nicht, auf jeden Fall keines der Rumtreiber. In seinem Zimmer, und auch in denen seiner Freunde waren die Wände weiß, es gab keine(!) Rosenborte und es hingen keine kitschigen Bilder von einer Hochzeit und einem jungen Paar, das sich am Kamin aneinander kuschelten, darin rum. Wo war er also?  
  
Er seufzte, das würde er nur rausfinden, wenn er aufstand und Sirius fragte, der es grade gewesen sein musste, der geschrien hatte. Bestimmt sah sein Haar mal wieder schrecklich aus, denn darüber beschwerte er sich immer nach vielen Disconächten. Das würde auch das Geräusch des Duschwassers erklären. Warum er und Sirius aber in einem fremden Zimmer zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen hatten (ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass das Bett sehr groß und die linke Seite ebenfalls zerwühlt war), wusste er zwar nicht, aber er würde es schon noch rausbekommen.  
  
Leicht schwankend stand er auf und guckte sich nach seinen Kleidern um. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte er sie auf einem Stuhl des kleinen Tisches vor der Fensterfront entdeckt. Splitternackt ging er darauf zu und wollte grade nach seinen Boxershorts greifen, als die Badezimmer Tür aufging und ein rothaariger Engel, der nur in ein wolkig weißes Badetuch gehüllt war, den Raum betrat. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und sah zu wie das Mädchen, das er am liebsten ärgerte, weil sie so süß aussah, wenn sie einen Flunsch zog, langsam die Tür zuzog. Dann drehte sie sich um, erblickte ihn und blieb ebenfalls wie angewurzelt stehen. Erschrocken, geschockt und mit roten Wangen schlug sie die Hände vor ihren Mund.  


* * *

* * *

  
Nach zehn Minuten waren Lilys Haare wundersamerweise schon knotenfrei, aber leider waren sie noch klatschnass. Naja, würden sie halt so trocknen müssen. Lily legte den benutzen Kamm zurück und sah in den Spiegel. Aus dem gruseligen Ungeheuer war wieder sie geworden, die Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über die Schulter, die Säcke unter den Augen waren fast ganz verschwunden, zusammen mit dem verschmierten Make-up. So konnte sie sich wieder der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.  
  
Lächelnd trat sie durch die Badezimmer Tür um sich anzuziehen. Leise machte sie die Tür zu um ihre Freundin nicht zu wecken und drehte sich um. Auf den Anblick, der sich ihr in diesem Moment bot, war sie nicht gefasst gewesen! Drei Meter von ihr entfernt stand James Potter, DER James Potter, mit absolut nichts am Leib und sah sie erstaunt an. Lily merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoß und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Dann musterte sie so unauffällig wie möglich das sonst so wortgewandte und einfallsreiche, männliche Wesen vor sich. Er war ziemlich braun gebrannt, als ober er ein paar Wochen nur in der Sonne gelegen hätte. Seine Schultern waren breit und er hatte kräftige Oberarme, aber sie waren nicht zu Muskel überladen, seine Brust war leicht behaart und an seinem Bauch deutete sich ein leichtes Six-pack an. Er hatte schöne Beine, genau passend zu ihm, nicht spindeldürr, nicht nur Muskeln, aber auch nicht nur Fett - einfach perfekt halt. Und das ... das ,Ding' zwischen seinen Beinen, Lily traute sich noch nicht mal den Namen zu denken, war ganz und gar nicht so wie die, die sie schon gesehen hatte. Er war nicht mit einem kleinen grauen Stummel ausgestattet, sondern mit einem gut gewachsenen, gesund aussehen Monsterteil gesegnet. (Ihr war schon klar, dass Damon und Lester nicht so minderbemittelt waren, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte, aber sie hatte halt nichts anderes zum Vergleichen.)  
  
Lily wurde noch etwas roter im Gesicht, als sie ihn so begutachtete, und war froh, dass sie wenigstens ein Badetuch umgeschlungen hatte, damit er nicht ihre Problemzonen sehen konnte. Genau in dem Moment, als sie das dachte, merkte sie plötzlich, wie sich das Tuch löste und ehe sie zugreifen konnte, lag es zu ihren Füßen. Sie erstarrte vor Schreck.  
  
James hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sie seinen Körper begutachtet hatte, er hatte ihren heißen Blick über seinen Körper gleiten spüren. Grade, als er sie damit ärgern wollte, rutschte ihr das Badetuch weg und sie stand vor ihm wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Statt etwas zu sagen, zog er scharf die Luft ein und sah die junge Frau vor ihm genau an.  
  
Von ihren schmalen Schultern führten schlanke Arme zu ihren schönen Händen. Ihre sonst so blasse Haut war leicht gebräunt. Ihr Busen war größer, als er gedacht hatte und jede einzelne Brust hatte eine schöne Rundung. Ihre Brustwarzen waren hart, ob vor Kälte oder Erregung wusste er nicht (AN: Erregung???). Sie hatte eine unglaublich schmale Taille, einen flachen Bauch und einen süßen kleinen Bauchnabel, um den sich ein kleines, anscheinend aufgeklebtes Tattoo schlängelte. Ihre Hüften passten einfach super zu ihr und zwischen ihren langen schlanken Beinen lag ihr mit rotem Flaum bedeckter Venushügel, bei dessen Anblick seine Körpertemperatur gehörig anstieg. Mit anderen Worten: Sie war einfach perfekt!  
  
Grade als James mit seiner Begutachtung fertig war, erwachte sie aus der Schockstarre, bückte sich rasend schnell und hatte im nächsten Moment wieder ihr Badetuch umgeschlungen. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass auch er nackt war und er schnappte sich seine Boxershorts vom Stuhl, in die er praktisch hinein sprang. Sie beide waren von dem Anblick des anderen so eingenommen gewesen, dass ihnen erst jetzt wieder einfiel, wen sie da eigentlich vor sich hatten. Und auch wenn sie zugeben mussten, dass ihnen der Anblick gefallen hatte, konnten sie nicht einfach ihr altes Image aufgeben. James und Lily holten tief Luft und brüllten gleichzeitig sauer: "Was machst du hier?"  
  
Lily rief weiter: "Was hast du mit Joanna gemacht?" James hob die Augenbrauen. "Joanna? Was soll ich mit Joanna gemacht haben? Schließlich war sie gar nicht hier! Die Frage ist, was du mit Sirius gemacht hast?! Hast du ihn etwa im Badezimmer ertränkt?" Jetzt guckte sie verwirrt. "Sirius? Wie soll Sirius denn hier reingekommen sein? Tatsache ist, dass ich heute morgen." Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war ein Uhr nachmittags. "Okay, heute mittag mit einem unglaublichen Kater neben Joanna aufgewacht bin! Ich werde die Frisur meiner Freundin wohl noch von hinten erkennen!" James überlegte, wie konnte das möglich sein?! Er hatte keinen Beweis, dass Sirius hier gewesen war und sie hatte den Kopf ihrer besten Freundin aus den Federn ragen sehen... Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Süße, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass Joanna und ich die gleiche Haarfarbe und fast die selbe Frisur haben?", fragte er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.  
  
Lily wurde blass. War das etwa echt James gewesen, der da neben ihr im Bett gelegen hatte? Dann war es klar, dass Joanna nicht hier war. Aber warum ... ? "Und warum sollten wir zwei zusammen in einem Bett schlafen, kannst du mir das mal erklären? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wie ich hier her gekommen bin! Gott, ich kann mich noch nicht mal daran erinnern, dich gestern getroffen zu haben!" Allmählich wurde ihr das Gespräch unangenehm, im Grunde wollte sie gar nicht wissen, was dabei herum kam. Außerdem wollte sie sich langsam mal anziehen, sie kam sich in diesem Tuch so ausgeliefert und hilflos vor. James wiederum musste grinsen, sie konnte sich also nicht mehr an den Abend erinnern? Jetzt hatte er noch mehr, womit er sie aufziehen konnte.  
  
"Da hast du wohl etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut, Evans. Wir haben dich und deine Freunde so gegen Mitternacht im ,Sky Lounge' getroffen, dann sind wir zusammen ins ,Baby's' gegangen und haben die Tanzfläche unsicher gemacht, später dann auch noch im ,Late Night' und dann haben wir im ,Olio!' noch 'ne Saufwette abgeschlossen, bei der du dich rege beteiligt hast!"  
  
Lily wurde rot, das hatte sie alles gemacht? Oh, Gott! Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, wie sie in dieses Hotelzimmer gekommen waren und wessen Zimmer das überhaupt war. "Und wie sind wir hier hingekommen, _Potter_?", fragte sie sarkastisch. Jetzt wurde James verlegen. "Daran ... kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern." Sie grinste hämisch und wiederholte seine Worte: "Da hast du wohl etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut, was?" Dann seufzte sie geschlagen. "Weißt du wenigstens, welches Zimmer das hier ist?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte Lily ihre Schläfen massiert, ihre Kopfschmerzen kamen wieder, aber das wagte sie nicht, hinterher hatte sich ihr Badetuch vielleicht wieder selbstständig gemacht. Was sollten sie jetzt machen? Dann kam ihr die rettende Idee.  
  
"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, James; wir ziehen uns jetzt an." Bei dem Gedanken daran, Lily wieder nackt sehen zu können, fingen James Augen an zu strahlen, was Lily natürlich auffiel, deshalb ergänzte sie schnell: "Du im Bad, weil du sicher noch ein bisschen Körperpflege betreiben willst, was ich schon hinter mir habe; und ich hier drin. Danach gehen wir nach unten und gucken, ob wir die anderen finden können, es könnte schließlich sein, dass sie sich noch an den gestrigen Abend erinnern. Also schnapp dir deine Klamotten und verzieh dich." Geschlagen nahm James seine Kleider vom Stuhl und ging Richtung Bad. Dann ereilte ihn ein Geistesblitz und er drehte sich noch mal zu der Rothaarigen um, die ihn herum kommandiert hatte. "Vielleicht haben wir auch irgend 'ne Wette verloren.", sagte er und Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich meine, wir haben diese Saufwette gemacht, wo's darum ging, wer am meisten kippen kann. Wir wissen beide nicht mehr, was danach kommt, es könnte also sein, das wir noch weitere Wetten abgeschlossen haben und du oder ich eine verloren haben. Oder aber Sirius und die anderen haben sich einfach nur einen Spaß erlaubt. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen."  
Lily nickte erst sanft, dann immer stärker. "Du hast Recht, es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie uns reingelegt haben. Denen sollten wir den Kopf waschen! Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du deine Klamotten an bekommst! Und wehe du guckst!!!" Keine Sekunde später war James im Bad verschwunden und Lily begann sich auf die Suche nach ihren Klamotten. Schließlich fand sie sie auf dem anderen Stuhl und begann sich anzukleiden. Sie stöhnte, sie hasste es Klamotten von einer durchfeierten Nacht wieder anzuziehen, sie rochen so schrecklich nach Rauch, Schweiß und Alk, aber ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Für den Fall das dieser nervige Rumtreiber, der grad das Bad unsicher machte, entgegen ihrer Warnung es doch wagen sollte zu gucken, zog sie sich blitzschnell an.  
  
Nachdem sie ihren schwarzen Tanga, den passenden mit Spitze besetzten BH, den dunkelblauen, mittel langen Jeansrock und ihre hochhackigen Sandalen anhatte, musste sie sich erneut auf die Suche machen, diesmal nach ihrem verschwundenen Top. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass James noch so lange im Bad bleiben würde, bis sie das Gesuchte gefunden hatte. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie das ganze Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt; sie hatte den Schrank durchwühlt, in der Schublade unter dem Tischchen vor dem Spiegel geguckt, ja, sie hatte selbst das Bett auseinander genommen, aber es half alles nichts - ihr Top blieb verschwunden. Geschlagen setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem ihre Wäsche gelegen hatte. Wo konnte ihr Top sonst abgeblieben sein?  
In diesem Moment betrat James Potter den Raum. Er trug schwarze Jeans, die knapp über die schwarzen Turnschuhe fielen, und ein weites silbernes Hemd aus Seide, das locker über der Hose hing und dessen Knöpfe an den Ärmeln und teilweise vorne offen waren, wodurch man einen Blick auf seine gut gebaute Brust erhaschen konnte. Seine Haare waren verstrubbelt wie eh und je, aber Lily hätte schwören können, dass er noch nie so sexy ausgesehen hatte.  
  
James hielt plötzlich ein jadegrünes Spagettiträgertop hoch und grinste sie an. "Vermisst du was?" Mit diesen Worten holte er Lily aus ihrer Traumwelt zurück. Wütend stand sie auf, ging schnell auf ihn zu und riss ihm das Top aus den Händen. Wie konnte er es wagen? Warum hatte er das Shirt so lange behalten? Hätte er es ihr nicht einfach schnell geben können, als er es entdeckt hatte? Schnell schlüpfte Lily in das Top, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und eilte zur Tür hinaus. James ging gelassener hinter ihr her und schnappte sich noch schnell die Karte, die man zum Öffnen brauchte.  


* * *

  
Im Aufzug auf dem Weg nach unten sprachen sie kein Wort; Lily nicht, weil sie noch immer sauer auf ihn war, und er nicht, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sie in diesem süßen Outfit zu betrachten. Die Farben standen ihr einfach, der Rock hätte zwar etwas kürzer sein können, aber Lily war nicht so, hmm, ,modern'. Das Top war einige Nuancen heller als ihre Augen und ließen diese dadurch noch tiefer und geheimnisvoller wirken und auf diesem Top stand ein aufreizender Spruch (,Can you feel me?'); das hätte er Lily gar nicht zugetraut.  
  
Schließlich ging der Aufzug mit einem lauten ,Pling' auf und die beiden machten sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, wo ihre ,Freunde' mit 99%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit schon waren. Gemeinsam (AN: O.O) stießen sie die Doppeltür auf und Lily wollte grade mit einer Schimpftriade loslegen, als sie je ein Glas Sekt in die Hand gedrückt bekamen, während sich Sirius, Joanna, Nicky und Remus auch jeweils mit je einem Glas Sekt erhoben und ihnen zu prosteten. Verwirrt sahen sie die vier an und Sirius ließ einen Toast hören: "Auf das frisch gebackene Ehepaar!" Daraufhin tranken die Rumtreiber und Lilys Freundinnen einen großen Schluck, während das Ehepaar leichenblass wurde.  
  
Lily ließ sich mit zitternden Knien auf einen Stuhl sinken und auch James sah zu, dass er nicht umkippte. Dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein, dass seine Freunde ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten und sie anscheinend auch Joanna und Nicky dazu überredet hatten, mitzuspielen. "Sehr, sehr witzig. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: WAS HABT IHR EUCH DABEI GEDACHT, UNS SO EINEN GEMEINEN STREICH ZU SPIELEN!??! Wie habt ihr das überhaupt mit dem neuen Zimmer gemanagt?" Alle, die am Tisch saßen mit Ausnahme von Lily, sahen ihn verwirrt an. Dann ergriff Remus das Wort. "Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht daran?" Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen. "Woran soll ich mich groß erinnern? Ich weiß nur, dass ich heute morgen in einem fremden Zimmer aufgewacht bin und plötzlich Lily aus dem Badezimmer hereinspaziert ist! Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie ihr diesen Streich hinbekommen habt, aber eins kann ich euch sagen: Es ist nicht sehr witzig!" Sirius räusperte sich: "Kannst du dich an gestern Abend erinnern?" "Nur bis zu dieser bescheuerten Trinkwette, dann ist Schluss, warum?", erwiderte James genervt.  
  
Jetzt wurden die vier Freunde blass. Joanna schluckte. "Und du, Lily, wie weit kannst du dich erinnern?" Lily lachte bitter auf. "Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, die drei getroffen zu haben." Joanna, Remus und die anderen sahen sich bestürzt an, dann ergriff wieder Sirius das Wort. "Okay, ihr zwei, setzt euch, ich erzähl euch jetzt, was vorgefallen ist..."  
  
**Flashback**  
Lily, Joanna und Nicky betraten schon recht angetrunken die ,Sky Lounge'. Der Abend war einfach nur klasse. Sie hatten darauf getrunken, die Schule hinter sich zu haben, wahrscheinlich ungestört Urlaub machen zu können und darauf, dass sie sich jetzt mal um den ,Ernst des Lebens', sprich Jungs, kümmern konnten. Bis jetzt hatten sie schon mit vielen geflirtet, hatten schon mehrere Drinks ausgegeben bekommen und auf der Tanzfläche waren sie nie lange allein gewesen.  
  
Lachend machten sich die Mädchen auf dem Weg zu Tresen, wobei Joanna ziemlich grob von einem jungen Mann angerempelt wurde. Das konnte sie natürlich nicht unkommentiert lassen, also schrie sie: "Hey, du Pfeife, bist du schon so zu, dass du nicht mehr sehen kannst, wo du hingehst?" Daraufhin fuhr der Mann herum und starrte sie an, als ob er sie kennen würde, aber sie hier nie und nimmer erwartet hätte. Das konnten die Mädchen nicht verstehen, schließlich kannten sie den Typ nicht.  
  
Dann aber kam er aus dem schlechten Licht heraus, zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln und meinte: "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dich nur anrempeln muss, damit du mit mir sprichst, hätte ich das schon vor Jahren getan." Jetzt erkannten sie ihn, vor ihnen stand Sirius Black, seines Zeichens Rumtreiber, Vize - Obermacho hinter James Potter und seit Jahren in Joanna verliebt, die aber nur mit ihm sprach, wenn es absolut nötig war, und was ihn nicht davon abhielt hemmungslos mit anderen zu flirten. Joanna wurde rot, ob vor Wut oder Verlegenheit ließ sich nicht sagen, Nicky war kurz davor loszulachen und Lily war in ihren Gedanken versunken. Sirius war hier, das ließ nur einen Schluss zu - der Rest der Rumtreiber war nicht weit und somit auch nicht ihr ärgster Feind, James Potter.  
  
Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, kam dieser auch schon auf sie zu und fragte den einzigen Mann in der Runde: "Sirius, wo bleibst du? Wir warten schon auf dich." Dann erblickte er Lily und ihre Freundinnen. "Evans, was machst du denn hier? So ein unschuldiges Mädchen, wie du, passt doch gar nicht in so eine böse, gefährliche Stadt wie Las Vegas! Oder haben dich Patil und Moon etwa gegen deinen Willen hierhin geschleppt?" Das konnte Lily nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "Zu deiner Information, du aufgeblasener Angeber, ich bin aus freien Stücken hier - ich hab diesen Urlaubsort sogar vorgeschlagen, damit wir gebührend unseren Abschluss feiern können!"  
  
"Feiern? DU weißt doch gar nicht, was feiern heißt! Und du verträgst noch lange nicht genug um Party zu machen. Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Vorfall auf der Klassenparty? Du hast keine drei Butterbier mit Feuerwhiskey vertragen!" Oh ja, wie sie sich daran erinnerte. James und Sirius hatten irgendwoher Feuerwhiskey aufgetrieben, vom Butterbier ein Drittel weggeschüttet und es dann mit dem Hochprozentigen ersetzt - und dann hatten sie ihr drei Flaschen hintereinander angedreht. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie eine leichte Alkoholvergiftung und durfte die nächste Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen. Damals war ihr das peinlich gewesen, jetzt aber sah sie James fest in die Augen. "Da waren wir im dritten Jahr! Mittlerweile vertrage ich viel mehr!"  
  
Auf dem Gesicht des Rumtreibers breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. "Das will ich sehen!" Dann rief er nach hinten zu Remus und Sirius, der sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt hatte: "Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zusammen mit den Mädels Las Vegas unsicher machen? In weiblicher Begleitung wird's bestimmt viel mehr Spaß machen und außerdem will ich sehen, ob Evans wirklich neuerdings Alkohol verträgt!" Sirius hatte natürlich sofort begeistert zugestimmt, schließlich war er dann den ganzen Abend mit Joanna zusammen. Remus hatte ebenfalls zugestimmt, wenn er schon in Bars sein musste, dann konnten wenigstens auch ein paar Mädchen dabei sein. Also setzten sich die drei Urlauberinnen zu ihnen.  
  
Nach einer Stunde wurde es ihnen aber allmählich langweilig, auch wenn es immer noch witzig war, zuzusehen, wie James mit jedem Drink, den Lily schaffte, die Augen weiter aufriss. Also standen sie auf und machten die Discos unsicher, erst das ,Baby's', dann das ,Late Night'. Die Mädels flirteten die ganze Zeit mit allen möglichen Jungs, was Sirius ganz und gar nicht gefiel, immer wieder verscheuchte er die Angehörigen seines Geschlechts, die sich an Joanna ranmachten, was diese natürlich zur Weißglut brachte. James dagegen flirtete hemmungslos alles an, was weiblich war, egal ob vergeben oder nicht und tanzte mit ihnen. In seinen ,Pausen' kam er dann zu Lily und flirtete mit ihr, was sie lachend mitmachte, schließlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass James Potter sich ihr gegenüber genauso verhielt wie gegenüber allen anderen Frauen. Remus, der nicht all zu gut tanzen konnte und auch zu schüchtern war um zu flirten, versuchte vergeblich seinen Tanzstil in einer der leeren, fahl beleuchteten Ecken zu verbessern. Nicky, die durch ihr Aussehen allein schon die größte Aufmerksamkeit der männlichen Spezies bekam, tanzte mit x Typen schnell und eng, auch wenn es nicht zur Musik passte. Was kein Wunder war, aber Alkohol, die Uhrzeit und die Stimmung hatten es noch verstärkt. Lily hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen auch hier ziemlich oft am Tresen gesessen, was aber nicht hieß, das sie nicht flirtete. Sie bekam mehr ausgegeben, als sie trinken konnte, genoss es mit den ,Trunkenbolden' ziemlich zweideutig zu reden und leistete sich sogar eine heiße Knutscherei mit einem braungebrannten Latino (was James jedoch nicht bemerkte).  
  
Schließlich wollte der Barkeeper ihr nichts mehr geben, was die Sechs veranlasste mal wieder die Lokation zu wechseln. Also wankten sie über den Bürgersteig ins ,Olio!', wo James endgültig sehen wollte, wie viel Lily noch vertrug und deshalb alle zu einem Trinkwettbewerb aufforderte. Das ganze lief so ab, dass der hiesige Barkeeper vor jeden ein Glas stellte, das sie alle gleichzeitig ansetzten und auf Ex kippten. Jeder musste solange mitmachen, bis er sich keinen Alk mehr zumutete. Auf diese Weise tranken sie sich quer durch das gesamte Repertoire an Schnaps und Co. Zum Schluss waren nur noch James und Lily dabei, und dann gab Lily auf; nicht, weil sie keinen Alk mehr vertragen würde, sondern weil ihr Magen einfach voll war.  
  
Mittlerweile war es kurz vor Fünf in der Früh, sie waren allesamt hundemüde und betrunken, und so beschlossen sie, ins Hotel zurückzukehren, in dem sie alle wohnten, was sich während des Abend ... nein, Morgens herausgestellt hatte. Da sie kein Taxi bekamen, beschlossen sie zu Fuß zu gehen, vorbei an noch mehr Bars, Discos und Kasinos.  
  
Einen Block vor dem Hotel fiel James Blick zufällig auf eine kleine weiße Kirche am Straßenrand. In diesem Moment formte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf. Während des gesamten Abends waren er und seine Lily sich immer näher gekommen, je mehr er getrunken hatte, desto mehr traute er sich, mit ihr umzugehen, wie mit jedem anderen Mädchen auch und er meinte gemerkt zu haben, dass das Lily alles andere als unrecht zu sein schien.  
  
Vielleicht war das mit ihr ja so wie bei ihm. Eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen Lily. Was hätte er auch gegen sie haben sollen?! Ob ihr Blut rein war oder nicht interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne, so was war ihm schon immer egal gewesen. Sie sah super sexy aus, konnte umwerfend lächeln und auch nett, selbst zu ihm sein, wie sich eben herausgestellt hatte. Es machte ihm riesigen Spaß sich mit ihr zu streiten oder sie anderweitig zu necken, was ihr anscheinend genauso ging, auch wenn sie manchmal ziemlich wütend auf ihn sein konnte, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie dann schlechter aussah! Ihr Schmollmund war einfach herrlich. Sie war also vollkommen sein Typ, warum sollte er sie also nicht heiraten?!  
  
Die ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts waren eigentlich teilweise nur wegen ihr so lustig gewesen, wie sie eben waren. Denn die kleinen und großen Streitereien mit ihr waren wirklich mehr als nur amüsant gewesen, er hatte sich manchmal sogar richtig darauf gefreut sie mal wieder zu ärgern. Während ihre Laune dabei anscheinend immer fiel, zumindest tat sie so, als wäre das der Fall, stieg seine dabei grundsätzlich, was er natürlich genau wie sie überspielte, sonst machte es ja weniger Spaß. Sie spielte die Beleidigte sogar so gut, dass ihre grünen Augen blitzten, sich ihr Gesicht verzog und wenn schließlich ihre Haare wehten, wenn sie sich wütend umdrehte und davon stapfte, war die Show perfekt. Der Anblick war einfach köstlich und er glaubte, dass er genauso gut schauspielerte, schließlich hatten alle anderen, mit Ausnahme der Rumtreiber und der Catz, wie sich die drei Mädels selbst nannten, ihnen abgekauft, dass sie sich hassten. Aber das taten sie nicht, oder?! Also er war sich nach diesem Abend sicher, dass er Lily nicht hasste, nein, im Gegenteil, er mochte sie sogar. Aber war das mit ihr genauso? Es wäre einen Versuch wert, überlegte er. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Eigentlich nur eine ihrer Abfuhren, die er so liebte, und dann könnte er sich immer noch damit rausreden, es wäre nur ein Joke gewesen, um sie mal wieder zu reizen, wenn er wollte.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass die Süße sich nie und nimmer im nüchternen Zustand mit ihm einlassen würde, aber jetzt zeigte sie, dass sie ihn mochte. Wenn er sie jetzt bat, ihn zu heiraten würde sie wahrscheinlich ja sagen und dann wären sie halt verheiratet, was solltet daran schon schlimm sein?! Er fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
Mitten auf dem Bürgersteig sank er auf die Knie und im nächsten Moment standen alle um ihn rum, weil sie dachten ihm ginge es schlecht. Von seiner Position aus schaut er hinauf in Lilys Augen und fragte. "Lily Evans, Engel, willst du meine Frau werden?" Durch diese Aussage hatte er alle geschockt und als sie sich davon erholt hatten sahen sie Lily interessiert an, was würde sie sagen?! Lily hatte genauso überrascht geguckt wie die anderen. Sollte sie? Sollte sie sich James Potter für immer anschließen? Was sprach dagegen? Er war den ganzen Abend super nett gewesen, genauso wie er mit seinen Freunden umging, wenn er mit ihnen ,allein' war, er war cool, er war sexy und sie schwärmte für ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten, auch wenn ihr Stolz niemals zulassen würde, dass sie das zugab. Wenn er sie heiraten wollte, musste er etwas für sie fühlen, und wenn sie ihn geheiratet hatte, wäre er bestimmt ein netter und fürsorglicher Ehemann, genauso, wie er heute fast die ganze Zeit mit ihr umgegangen war, was wollte sie mehr?! Also ... "Ja!"  
  
James stand auf und strahlte sie an, dann zog er sie in Richtung Kirche. Vor dem Eingang der Kirche stand der Name der Kirche ,' und die Kosten für Hochzeiten mit Angeboten. Sie entschieden sich schließlich für eine einfache Trauung ohne viel Drumrum mit einfachen Goldringen, nach der sie mit allen Gästen nach Hause gefahren wurden. Sie liehen sich die Hochzeitskleider und standen schließlich vor dem Altar, ihre Freunde saßen erwartungsvoll in der ersten Reihe. Von der Rede des Pfarrers bekamen sie kaum etwas mit, sie hätten sogar fast die Stelle verpasst, an der sie "Ja, ich will!" sagen mussten. Der anschließende Kuss schmeckte eigentlich nicht; viel mehr nach Schnaps als nach dem Gegenüber, trotzdem dauerte er fünf Minuten. Anschließend zogen sie sich wieder um, alle setzten sie sich in die schwarze Limousine und brausten los.  
**Flashback End**  
  
"Als wir im Hotel ankamen, hast du dann laut und deutlich vernehmen lassen, dass ihr zwei jetzt Mann und Frau seit. Durch dein Gelärme ist der Nachtportier geweckt worden und der hat euch dann eine Hochzeitssuit zugewiesen, dass gehört hier für alle frisch Verheirateten zum Service, schließlich sollen sie ihre Hochzeitsnacht gut in Erinnerung behalten. Wir haben euch dann alle noch zur Tür gebracht und sind dann auf unsere Zimmer verschwunden, nachdem James Lily über die Schwelle getragen hat. Und dann ist mir noch eingefallen, dass ihr da oben ja gar keine privaten Sachen habt, deshalb hab ich James noch schnell seine Zahnbürste, Pasta ect. gebracht.", endete Sirius den Bericht.  
  
Lily schluckte, das war James Zahnbürste gewesen, die sie eben benutzt hatte?! Außerdem konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben, was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht ihn zu heiraten?! James hingegen beäugte das ganze immer noch kritisch; stimmte es wirklich, was seine Mitrumtreiber ihm da erzählten?! Also fragte er: "Habt ihr dafür auch einen Beweis? Oder führt ihr uns immer noch an der Nase herum?" Jetzt sprach Nicky: "Nun ja, zum einen sind da die Eheringe an euren Händen, falls ihr sie nicht bemerkt habt." Die beiden sahen hinunter. Tatsächlich, jeder hatte am Ringfinder der rechten Hand einen einfachen Goldring. Jetzt wurde James immer blasser. "Und zum anderen hab ich hier noch eure Heiratsurkunde und die Fotos, die ihr gestern, ähm, heute fast vergessen hättet." Bei diesen Worten zog sie ein Stück Papier und ein paar Fotos hervor, welche ihr augenblicklich von Lily und James entrissen wurden. Entgeistert starrten die beiden die Urkunde an, da stand es schwarz auf weiß - sie waren verheiratet! Auf den Fotos waren sie ganz eindeutig zu erkennen. Lily ließ sich wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen, oh Gott!!! Sie hatte geheiratet und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern! Dabei sollte es der schönste und erinnerungswürdigste Tag ihres ganzen Lebens sein! Das einzige, was sie hatte, waren einige unscharfe, teils schiefe Bilder. Es war zum Heulen!  
  
James hingegen überlegte, wie er das Schlamassel wieder rückgängig machen konnte?! Er verstand nicht, was ihn da geritten hatte. Klar, er musste zugeben, dass es schön war, dieses sexy Mädchen das Seine nennen zu dürfen, aber wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber jetzt verhalten? Er hatte so eine schwache Ahnung, dass er sich gestern oft so benommen hatte, wie er es eigentlich wollte und sollte, aber daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, sie würde es komisch finden, wenn er sich so plötzlich ganz anders benehmen würde. Vielleicht würde sie die Sticheleien vermissen? Außerdem konnte er sein Image nicht flöten gehen lassen! Was sollte er machen, Lily würde kreuzunglücklich mit ihm sein, das konnte er ihr doch nicht antun, schließlich mochte er sie doch nur und sie verdiente einen Mann, der sie liebte!!! Sie guckte jetzt schon traurig, was jawohl auch hieß, dass sie ihn ebenfalls nicht liebte. Außerdem konnte sie sich nicht an ihre Hochzeit erinnern, und er wusste, wie gerne sie eine große, tolle Hochzeit gehabt hätte, an die sie sich bis an ihr Lebensende erinnert hätte und sie selbst vor ihren Urenkeln noch von schwärmen würde. Schließlich hatte er sie belauscht! Dann fiel ihm die Lösung ein.  
  
Lily hingegen machte sich erst mal ganz andere Gedanken. Sie konnte sich nicht an ihre Hochzeit erinnern und - was noch schlimmer war - sie konnte sich nicht an ihre Hochzeitsnacht erinnern. Was hatten sie gemacht? Da war das Blut heute morgen an ihren Oberschenkeln, hatte sie etwa ....  
  
Bevor sie den Gedanken beenden konnte gab James mit fester Stimme seine Problemlösung bekannt: "Wir können die Ehe ja genauso schnell annullieren lassen, wie wir sie geschlossen haben!" Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet flogen die Doppeltüren des Speisesaals, in dem sie mittlerweile allein waren, auf und der mächtigste Zauberer ihrer Zeit betrat den Raum.  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt ...**  



	3. Ärger vorprogrammiert

**HI!  
Hier ist das zweite Kapitel von unserer FF! Diesmal ist es von DarcAngel geschrieben. Das nächste wird leider etwas länger auf sich warten lassen, da ich (PrinzessofLight)erst noch an Cil und ObG schreiben muss. Aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel extralang.  
**

**Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Disclaimer: Uns gehören die Personen leider nicht. Das Geld, dass durch sie verdient wird, könnten wir zwar gut brauchen, aber zu unserem Leidwesen, bekommt das J.K Rowling.  
Widmung: DarcAngels Sis Sue Black, cathy02 und allen, die uns hier auf FF . net schon ein kommi geschrieben haben.  
  
**

Sein dunkler Mantel flatterte, als er schnellen Schrittes den Raum betrat und direkt auf die sechs verdatterten Schulabsolventen zueilte. Seine Schritte waren das einzige, was die Ruhe, die sonst wegen ihm, in dem Moment, in dem Speisesaal herrschte, zerstörten. Genau wie er das Bild störte, alles sah aus wie bei normalen Muggel nur er nicht. Seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand haltend, dem immer noch wehendem, pechschwarzem Umhang und den restlichen Zauberklamotten, die er am Leib hatte, passten nicht hier her.

Alle sechs starrten ihn mit geöffneten Mündern und aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie waren zu entsetzt und überrascht, als dass sie auch nur einen Satz hervor bringen konnten. Den Mann hätten sie nun wirklich nicht hier, in Las Vegas, der Stadt, von der das Glück und das Pech eines jeden Menschen bestimmt werden konnte, wenn der es denn herausforderte, erwartet. Doch er war hier und stand nun direkt vor ihnen, in einem Hotel voll von Muggeln, ziemlich außer Atem. Gleich würden vielleicht schon die ersten Menschen zum Kaffee trinken oder einfach die Bedienung kommen und er stand da, groß, wie er war, vor den sechs Teenagern. Seine Augen glänzten gefährlich und seinen Mund hatte er zu einer gerade Linie verzogen.

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Joanna überrascht, die sich als erste wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. „Ihr müsst hier weg!", begann der Schulleiter von Hogwarts auch sogleich. Immer noch nichts verstehend sahen ihn die sechs an. „James, er weiß, wo du bist!", zischte Albus und versuchte sie zur Eile zu drängen. „Was?", sofort war der Angesprochene auf den Beinen. „Aber wie? Peter ist in Europa, wir ham nicht gezaubert, woher?", er war vollkommen verwirrt. Allerdings waren die Catz noch viel verwirrter, sie schauten immer wieder zwischen den Jungs und Dumbledore hin und her. „Eure Heirat!", antwortete der Zauberer knapp. „Aber wie?", fragten James und Sirius wie aus einem Mund. „Er hat es genau wie ich gespürt!", entgegnete Dumbledore schnell, „ihr müsst hier weg. Er wird bald da sein!"Schnell waren auch die anderen Rumtreiber auf den Beinen. „Wohin?", fragte Remus, der wie sooft einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Der Mann winkte alle sechs zu sich und flüsterte: „James und Miss Potter werden sich mit einem Geheimniswahrer verstecken!"James, Sirius und Remus wussten sofort, was er damit meinte, die Mädchen nicht. Doch Lilys Ehemann war trotzdem der erste, der etwas sagte: „Warum Lily und ich?"Er wirkte sichtlich irritiert. „Man, ihr seid verheiratet. Du willst sie doch nicht im Stich lassen, Krone?!", fragte Sirius mit enttäuschter Stimme. „Aber wir werden sie doch annullieren, oder Lily?", fragte James und die Rothaarige stimmte ihm nickend und noch immer sprachlos zu. Albus schüttelte fest entschlossen den Kopf: „Das geht nicht!"„Warum?", fragte Lily leise. „Ihr habt durch eure Ehe einen unzerstörbaren Bund geschlossen. Den könnt ihr nicht wieder lösen!", erklärte er und sah sich unwohl um. „Aber...!", versuchte es auch James. Doch Dumbledore unter brach ihn: „Nein, nicht möglich. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit euch das zu erklären!"

Entsetzt starrte Lily James an und der wiederum starrte sie an. ‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich soll für immer mit James verheiratet bleiben? Mit diesem dämlichen, bescheuerten, angeberischen, wenn auch super aussehenden Arschloch? Das darf einfach nicht sein. Wieso nur? Womit zum Merlin hab ich das verdient, womit? Ich kann mir zwar weitaus schlimmere Männer vorstellen, aber trotzdem. Ich hatte keine wunderschöne Hochzeitsnacht und an meine Hochzeit kann ich mich nicht mal erinnern! Das ist alles nur schrecklich. Warum muss jetzt auch noch Voldemort hinter uns her sein? Ich und James, alleine in einem Haus?! Das kann unmöglich gut gehen. Ich seh das Chaos schon förmlich auf mich zu kommen! Dabei hatte der Urlaub doch gerade erst angefangen! Das ist alles zu viel für mich!' Lily ließ sich erst mal wieder auf einen der Stühle fallen, weil sie Angst hatte, dass ihre Beine nach geben und sie auf dem Boden landen würden.

‚Was soll ich nur tun?' James sah Lily besorgt an. ‚Ich mag sie wirklich, aber ich sehe doch wie sie leidet. Sie hat das alles nicht verdient! Wieso habe ich sie nur mit da rein gezogen? Wir hätten uns zu so einer gefährlichen Zeit nicht besaufen dürfen! Voldemort hätte genauso gut schon gestern Abend auftauchen können und dann wären wir jetzt alle tot! Verflixt, warum können wir diese Ehe nur nicht annullieren?! Ich will Lily nicht in Gefahr bringen! Und ich will auch nicht wirklich mit ihr verheiratet sein. Wenn dann will ich sie zur Freundin, zur normalen Freundin, aber doch nicht zu Frau! Wie konnte das alles nur so aus den Fugen geraten? Wie konnte das nur alles passieren?'

„Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Nicky, die genau wie alle anderen natürlich begriffen hatte, dass Voldemort und seine Leute im Anmarsch waren.

Dumbledore murmelte ein paar Formeln und keine Sekunde später erschienen vor jedem der sechs Teenager seine gepackten Sachen. „Ihr müsst euch bis heute Abend einen Geheimniswahrer einfallen lassen!", flüsterte Dumbledore und ließ ein altes Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche schweben. „Portschlüssel!", formte er dann mit den Lippen das Wort. „Quäl sie nicht zu sehr, Krone!", grinste Sirius spitzbübisch und umarmte seinen besten Freund kurz brüderlich. „Ich dachte, sie ist meine Frau, Tatze!", spielte James den Entrüsteten und beiden grinsten sich kurz an.

„Du schaffst das schon, James ist gar nicht so schlimm!", flüsterte Joanna der Rothaarigen ins Ohr, während sie diese fest an sich drückte, sie nickte nur schwach. Remus und James schlugen sich kurz in die Hände, während auch Nicky Lily umarmte: „Wir sehen uns bald wieder!"„Viel Glück!", sagte Dumbledore. Die zwei nickten.

James und Lily packten mit einer Hand ihre Sachen und berührten dann gleichzeitig das Stück altes Pergament. Sofort spürten sie ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper und ein Ziehen an den Füßen, dass sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Schließlich verschwamm alles und sie verschwanden mit einem Mal.

„Wir apparieren uns zum Versteck!", flüsterte Albus den vier anderen zu. „Zu was?", fragte Joanna und sah fragend in die Runde. Auch ihre Freundin Nicky verstand nur Spinnenmist (AN: „Spinnenmist"= "Bahnhof"). Sirius verdrehte die Augen und zog die völlig überrumpelte Joanna in seine Arme, während der schüchterne Remus Nicky zu sich winkte. Diese war schnell bei ihm und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, während er seine stark errötet, vorsichtig um sie legte.

Joanna in der Zeit funkelte den grinsenden Sirius aus ihren gefährlich blitzenden, dunkelblauen Augen böse an. „Wenn wir da sind, scheuer ich dir dafür eine!", zischte sie so leise, dass es nur er hören konnte. Doch er grinste immer noch, da sie wohl oder übel in seinen Armen bleiben musste, wenn sie gerettet werden wollte. „Nicht doch, Darling! Dabei würdest du dir nur weh tun!", lächelte er und sie funkelte noch böser. Dann sog er ihren Duft tief ein, sie roch nach wilder Rose und es verschlug ihm fast den Atem. Lange hatte er sich so einen Augenblick erwünscht, doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich gerade jetzt unter diesen schrecklichen Umständen ergeben würde. Aber war sollte er anderes machen, als das Glück nutzen?! Er drückte sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich und spürte ihre angenehme Wärme, doch auch ihre Verkrampftheit.

„Können wir?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt drängelnd. Alle nickten und sofort waren sie aus der Halle mit ihren Koffern disappariert.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Lily neugierig, nachdem sie unsanft auf ihren Füßen gelandet waren. „In einem Haus, das siehst du doch, Süße!", grinste James etwas schlecht gelaunt. „So schlau war ich noch nicht, Mr. Neunmalklug!", fauchte sie, ließ ihren Koffer einfach achtlos auf dem Boden liegen und sah sich um.

Sie waren ganz eindeutig in einem alten Haus. Vorsichtig sah die Rothaarige durch die schmutzigen Fenster nach draußen. Hier war der Himmel mit Regenwolken bedeckt, nur vereinzelnd blickte die Sonne, welche schon kurz vorm Untergehen war, zwischen ihnen hervor und spiegelte sich in den Pfützen auf der Straße. Anscheinend war es hier schon einige Stunden später. Sie waren in einer Art Diele gelandet. Es gab einen alten, mit Staub bedeckten Holzboden, eine kleine uralte Theke mit Vitrinen. Die Wände waren in einem veralterten, ergrauten Weiß. Kein einziges Bild schmückte sie, alles war leer und trostlos.

Sie verließ den Raum und kam in ein Wohnzimmer. Wieder gab es keine Bilder. Ein kleiner Fernseher stand auf einer Holzkiste, ihm gegenüber stand ein braunes, verkratztes Sofa, das so aussah, als würde es jeden Augenblick zusammen brechen. Davor stand ein winziger schwarzer Holztisch und an der Wand stand ein langer, mit Spinnenweben bedeckter Wandschrank.

‚Sehr einladend sieht das hier aber nicht aus! Hier scheinen schon lange keine Muggel gelebt haben und ich soll hier jetzt auch noch mit Mr. James Ich – bin – der – Größte – und – weiß – alles Potter leben!' Sie seufzte und ging in den nächsten Raum. Eine kleine Küche mit tropfendem Wasserhahn und sonst genauso alten Möbeln wie in den anderen Räumen auch. ‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!'

Lily stürzte durch den Flur in ein weiteres Zimmer, ein Bad. Es gab eine alte, beige Wanne, die voller Dreck war, die Fensterscheiben der Dusche waren alle mit Staub bedeckt und undurchsichtig. Auf dem Boden sah sie angeekelt kleine Tiere herum rennen, die Handtuchhalter hingen nur noch an einem Harken, der Spiegel bestand aus vielen kleinen, verschmutzten Splittern und das Waschbecken war klein und pechschwarz, wenigstens schien der Wasserhahn in Ordnung zu sein. Das Klo sah schrecklich aus und es stank. Sofort riss Lily das Fenster auf, doch es ging zu ihrem Pech nur auf Kippe.

Schnell rannte sie aus dem Raum, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und stürmte die knarrende, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Holztreppe hoch. Hier oben roch es verfallen und muffig. Sie betrat den ersten Raum zu ihrer linken. Es war eine kleine Kammer voller faul aussehendem Essen, schnell schlug sie die fast aus den Angeln fallende Tür wieder zu und eilte ins Zimmer gegenüber. Dies war ein kleines Bad, mit Klo und Waschbecken. Hier roch es etwas besser, doch auch hier gab es Ungeziefer und schnell verließ sie das Badezimmer. Zwei Türen bleiben noch übrig.

Sie betrat zu erst die neben dem Bad. Es gab ein kleines Bett, aus dem schon Federn rausschauten, es schien schief zu sein, es gab kein Kissen und die Decke war nichts als ein zerfressener Lumpen. ‚Bitte nicht! Wie soll ich denn darin schlafen? Ich will hier weg!' Es gab noch einen zweitürigen Schrank und einen kleinen Tisch mit einem dreibeinigen Stuhl.

Mit dem letzten bisschen Hoffnung, das sie noch besaß, ging sie durch den ebenfalls knarrenden Flur zum Ende des Gangs. Langsam drückte sie die verstaubte Klinke runter und öffnete mit Kraft die klemmende Tür. Noch ein Schlafzimmer, immerhin etwas, das Bett war breiter, sah aber sonst genauso mitgenommen wie das im andern Zimmer aus. Der Schrank war verziert mit Mustern, aber schmutzig und in seinem Inneren stank es nach Mottenkugeln. Es gab einen alten Schreibtisch mit zerschlitzter Oberfläche und zwei uralten, runden Stühlen davor.

Lily sank auf ihre Knie und schlug die Hände entsetzt vors Gesicht. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. ‚Bitte, lass das alles nur ein Traum sein! Ich will aufwachen!' Sie kniff sich in den Arm und verwarf wegen dem Schmerz den Gedanken. Das alles war real! Könnte sie irgendwie die letzten 24 Stunden rückgängig machen, sie würde es sofort tun. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Das wollte ich alles nicht, ich wollte nicht in diesem Haus sein, nicht James zum Ehemann, nicht von Voldemort aus keine Ahnung welchem Grund gejagt werden! Ich hatte doch nur einen kleinen Urlaub und ein bisschen Spaß zum Schulabschluss mit ihren Freundinnen haben wollen und jetzt das!

Als sie ein Geräusch hörte fuhr sie zusammen und blinzelte schnell die Tränen weg. So sollte Potter sie nicht sehen. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von ihrem Jeansrock. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder ihn anzusehen an dem im Flur stehenden Mann vorbei, die Treppe runter und zur Tür hin.

Sie wollte die Tür gerade öffnen, als sie zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte. Sofort wirbelte sie herum und erhob ihre Faust zum Zuschlagen. Ein paar Zenitmeter vor seinem Gesicht erkannte sie ihren Mann und ließ die Faust sinken. „Was sollte DAS?", schrie sie ihn äußerst schlecht gestimmt an. „Wir dürfen nicht raus!", erklärte James ihr locker, mittlerweile die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und auf sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen herab blickend.

Ich könnte verrückt werden! Wie kann dieser Trottel in so einer Situation noch grinsen?! „Und warum nicht?", fragte sie noch immer laut und wütend. „Zu gefährlich!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige knapp und drehte sich um.

Ich glaub das nicht! Sie eilte ihm hinterher und hatte ihn mit ein paar Schritten überholt und stellte sich vor ihn. „Kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären, was die ganze Tour hier soll!?! Warum müssen wir uns hier verstecken, in dieser Bruchbude und können noch nicht mal raus? Was ist ein Geheimniswahrer und wo sind meine Freundinnen?", überhäufte sie ihn außer Atem und stinksauer mit Fragen. Wieder grinste er. „Reg dich ab, Süße!", grinste er und die Röte stieg ihr vor Wut ins Gesicht, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter störte. „Alles mit der Zeit!", sagte er locker und ging um sie rum in die Küche. Lily glaubte zu qualmen, so fuchsteufelswild war sie, sie stürmte ihm hinterher und sah ihn entsetzt, wie er gerade irgendwas aus einer verstaubten Flasche aus einem übel riechenden Kühlschrank trank. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Sag mir, dass du dieses Zeug nicht getrunken hast!", verlangte sie ihr Wut erst mal verdrängend und angewidert auf James und die Pule starrend. „Das ist echt lecker!", sagte er die Flasche absetzend, um sie ihr entgegen zu halten, „Hier, willst du auch mal?"„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", erwiderte sie wieder sauer werdend. Sie riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und schüttete eine klare Flüssigkeit in das Spülbecken. Aber die Flasche wurde und wurde nicht leer. Verwundert starrte sie sie an.

Als wieder aufsah, stand James an den Schrank gelehnt hinter ihr und sah ihr bei dem Versuch die Flasche zu leeren zu. „Die Pulle ist verzaubert, Lily-Maus!", klärte er sie mit besserwisserischer Miene auf. Sofort drehte sie den Deckel wieder drauf und ließ sie auf dem Schrank stehen, während sie ihn völlig irritiert ansah. Er schüttelte noch den Kopf. „Glaubst du wirklich, Albus würde uns in eine Hütte ohne essbare Nahrung schicken? Wir sollen hier nicht sterben, sondern am leben bleiben!", belehrte er sie und verließ die Küche.

Kurz blieb sie stehen. ‚Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass er irgendeine Brühe trinken würde, denn Verstand hat er ja, wenn man es auch auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennt!' Sie seufzte leise. ‚Das wird was werden.'

Dann ging sie ihm wieder sauer hinterher, sauer auf sich selbst, weil sie so dumm gewesen war, sauer auf ihn, weil er ihr einfach nur grinsend zugesehen hatte und...

„Bleib stehen, Potter!", fauchte sie. „Meinst du mich oder dich?", fragte er grinsend und ließ sich auf das Sofa nieder, das noch nicht mal zusammenbrach, auch wenn sie es ihm gewünscht hätte und es danach aussah. Irritiert blieb sie stehen. ‚Was meint er? Ach ja, ich heiße ja auch Potter, so'n Mist!' Die Peinlichkeit nicht weiter beachtend baute sie sich, die Arme in die Hüfte gesetzt, vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn an. „Du hast mir meine Fragen noch nicht beantwortet!", sagte sie laut und wütend. „Dazu haben wir noch genug Zeit. Ich denke mal, wir müssen noch länger hier bleiben!", sagte er ohne irgendein Gefühl in der Stimme, „Kannst du mir erklären, wie das Gerät da funktioniert!", fragte er dann so neugierig wie ein kleines Kind.

Aus diesem Mann, oder besser gesagt Kind, kann doch keiner schlau werden! „NEIN!", schrie sie, dass er sogar ein bisschen zusammen zuckte und sie überrascht ansah, „Ich will wissen, wo wir sind, wo meine Freundinnen sind, warum wir hier sind, wie lange wir hier bleiben werden und was ein Geheimniswahrer ist!?!"Aus großen Augen sah er sie an. „Okay, wenn du dann endlich ruhig bist!", grinste er und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Überrumpelt blieb sie eine Sekunde dort sitzen, bevor sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite und sie neben ihn setzte. „Ich höre!", sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Er seufzte. „Wo die anderen sind, weiß ich nicht. Wir sind in einem verfallen aussehenden Haus, keine Ahnung wo, was du eigentlich selber wissen solltest, du hast dir ja schließlich schon alles angesehen! Wir sind hier, um uns zu verstecken! Wie lange wir hier bleiben, hängt mal wieder von Voldemort ab und wir werden uns hier anhand eines Geheimniswahrers verstecken. Das ist jemand, in dessen Gedächtnis man mit einem Zauberspruch den Aufenthaltsort, in diesem Fall, von uns versteckt und wir können nur gefunden werden, wenn der Geheimniswahrer sein Geheimnis preisgibt!", erklärte er und sah sie abwartend an.

Sie überlegte kurz und fragte dann: „Und warum müssen nur wir uns hier verstecken?"Er wandte sich von ihr ab und sagte leicht kalt: „Ich leg mich hin, ich bin noch müde!"Dann stand er auf und ging schnellen Schrittes die knarrenden Treppe hoch.

‚Was war das denn? Ich muss ihn irgendwie verletzt haben! Aber wodurch? Ich habe doch nichts gesagt! Nur gefragt, warum wir nur hier sind und nicht die anderen?! Damit muss irgendwas Wichtiges, vielleicht sogar Gefühlvolles für ihn zusammenhängen! Nur was? Ich sollte ihn erst mal in Ruhe lassen und später noch mal fragen!'

Als ihr Magen knurrte stand sie auf und ging in die Küche, um nach was gut schmeckendem zu suchen.

Als es dann in den frühen Morgenstunden an der Tür klopfte, zuckte Lily zusammen. Sie saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher, der nicht mehr funktionierte, und starrte mit leeren Augen auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. Das Klopfen hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und entsetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie hier waren.

Ist das vielleicht Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser? Verdammt, wo ist mein Zauberstab? Was soll ich tun? Ich kann doch nicht einfach die Tür öffnen und das auch noch ohne Zauberstab! Wo ist dieser Trottel nur wieder, wenn man ihn braucht?

Sie wollte gerade nach ihm rufen, als ihr einfiel, dass er sie an diesem Tag schon oft genug gedemütigt hatte und oben ja den Beleidigten spielte. Also stand sie mutig auf und schritt vorsichtig und leise zu einem der Fenster. Aber die Scheibe war so schmutzig, dass sie niemanden erkennen konnte. Sie atmete tief ein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und ging langsam zu der Tür. Soll ich sie öffnen? Sie kämpfte mit sich und ihrer Angst, schließlich siegte ihr Stolz. James hielt sie schon für ein dummes, einfältiges Huhn, sollte er sie nicht auch noch für ängstlich halten.

Lebensmüde öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit und wäre fast schreiend zu Boden gefallen, als sie einen Mann mit einer Kapuze im Gesicht sah. Ihr Herz raste. Sie ham uns entdeckt! Stattdessen knallte sie jedoch die Tür wieder zu, die Tatsache, dass Todesser im Gegenteil zu ihr Zauberstäbe besaßen, vergaß sie in der Eile und Angst. Allerdings war die Person vor der Tür ziemlich schnell, denn rechtzeitig hatte sie seinen Fuß zwischen die Tür und den Rahmen gestellt, so das Zuknallen verhindernd. Die Rothaarige stolperte rückwärts, jetzt war es zu spät. Wo sollte sie hin? Sie hatte keinen zweiten Ausgang entdeckt und wahrscheinlich hatten diese Schurken schon das ganze Haus umstellt. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Wo zum Donnerwetter noch mal ist James und mein Zauberstab?

Als sich die Tür dann langsam wieder öffnete, grinste sie ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht sie an. Sofort stand sie wieder gerade und ihr Gesicht wurde dunkelrot vor Weißglut.

„Lily? WAS MACHST DU DA? DU SOLLST DIE TÜR NICHT ÖFFNEN!", schrie er entsetzt und beängstigt und war meine einem Sprung übers Treppengeländer die ganzen Meter runter gesprungen, Beim Aufprall knarrte es laut und drohend, und zwei großen, schnellen Schritten und zwei Sekunden später stand er neben ihr.

Die Rothaarige starrte immer noch entsetzt und stillschweigend den Mann in der Tür an. Dieser grinste und sagte fröhlich: „Hey, Krone, ich glaub, deine Frau ist von meinem perfekten Aussehen so begeistert, dass es ihr glatt die Sprache verschlagen hat!"„Das könnte natürlich auch sein!", überlegte der anderen Schwarzhaarige, „aber ich dachte eher, dass sie so fasziniert von meiner perfekten Körperbewegungen und Sportlichkeit ist!"

Lily begann, nachdem die beiden aufgehört hatten grinsend von sich selbst zu schwärmen, mit einer Schreiorgie: „Ihr habt sie jawohl nicht mehr alle! Alle beide! Ihr eingebildeten, selbstverliebten Dummköpfe!", dann ging sie einen Schritt auf Sirius zu und zeigte unverfroren auf ihn, „Und du?! DU bist doch vollkommen verrückt! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, ist dir das eigentlich klar?! Guck nicht wie ein unschuldiges Lamm, Sirius Black! Du verdammter Volltrottel, du elendiges Arschloch! Ich hätte einen Herzanfall kriegen können oder noch schlimmer!..."Die Miene des schwarzhaarigen Teenagers, der langsam das Haus betrat, wirkte andächtig und reuevoll.

Als sie endlich geendet hatte, sagte er mit geschlossenen Augen und ernster Miene: „So soll es sein! Amen!"Es wirkte allerdings nicht ganz so echt, wie sonst, da Sirius einen rot leuchtenden Handabdruck auf seiner linken Wange hatte. James musste sich trotzdem ein Lachen verkneifen: „Was hast du denn auf der Backe, Krone?"„Joanna konnte ihre Finger nicht von mir lassen!", grinste der. „WAS?", schrie diese und drohte ihm schon wieder mit der Faust. „Lily hat Recht, du bist ein selbstverliebter Trottel!", fauchte sie und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei, um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. Während Sirius kurz schmollte, bevor auch er überglücklich ihn wieder zu sehen James umarmte, was dann auch Remus tat, der diesem und Joanna mit Nicky und Professor Dumbledore folgte.

Lily regte sich etwas kaum ab, als ihre behutsam lächelnde Freundin Nicky sie danach umarmten. Diese Rumtreiber brachten sie noch irgendwann in den Wahnsinn! Und sie war auch noch mit einem verheiratet. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

„Warum sind wir nicht gleich mit dem Portschlüssel mit den zweien hier hin?", fragte Nicky leicht ärgerlich und sah sich interessiert in dem Zimmer um. „Zu auffällig!", belehrte Joanna sie und wirkte ebenfalls schockiert von dem Aussehen dieses Hauses, falls man es noch so nennen konnte. „Außerdem macht fliegen in einem Flugzeug doch auch Spaß!", grinste Sirius vergnügt. „Und wir mussten noch zum Versteck!", fügte Remus sich ebenfalls neugierig umschauend hinzu.

„Und habt ihr euch schon eingelebt?", fragte Albus lächelnd. „Wie soll man sich hier einleben?", fuhr Lily nun ihn an. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern: „Na, es ist ein Haus mit Betten, was zum Essen und Trinken, ihr seid ein frischverheiratetes Ehepaar. Was wollt ihr mehr?"Wobei auch er eine ernst Miene behielt. Während Lily kurz vorm Durchdrehen war und die ganze Mannschaft über den schrecklichen Zustand des sogenannten Hauses hier aufklärte.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen waren allerdings die einzigen, die schockiert waren, die anderen schienen das alles auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. „Ich krieg die Krise! Ich muss hier raus! Sofort!", Lily stapfte auf die Tür zu, doch Sirius sprang im letzten Moment vor sie und schnappte sie sich.

„Hier, ich habe gehört, das ist deine!", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und überreichte James Lily, die er bis gerade über die Schulter gelegt getragen hatte, während sie verzweifelt um sich schlug. „Am besten setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer und klären die Angelegenheiten kurz!", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und führte sie in den besagten Raum. wahrnehmen

Alle ließen sich auf die Sitzmöbel nieder, welche immer noch nicht zusammenfielen. James zwang Lily sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, da er Angst hatte, sie würde sonst wieder weglaufen, und sie deswegen festhalten musste. Sirius nahm natürlich Lily rotes Gesicht wahr, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob ihr die Situation einfach nur peinlich war (Nach einigen Versuchen sich zu befreien, hatte sie schließlich verzweifelt aufgegeben und lag ohne einen Ton zu sagen in James' Armen.) oder ob sie immer noch wütend war. Doch er sparte sich einen Kommentar, da Dumbledore gerade den Mund öffnete, um endlich aufzuklären, was genau los war.

„Da ihr euch ja schon eingewohnt habt (Lily schnaubte.), können wir ja jetzt schnell die wichtigen Dinge besprechen! Wenn wollt ihr als Geheimniswahrer haben? Ich selbst stelle mich auch gerne zur Verfügung!", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Was ist überhaupt ein Geheimniswahrer?", fragte Joanna, während sie eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelte. Remus war so freundlich es den zwei Mädchen zu erklären, bevor die Rothaarige muffig meinte: „Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, da jemand Gewisses es vorsah, sich nach oben zu verziehen!"Alle sahen James an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Lily und ich haben uns geeinigt auf...!", sagte er ruhig. „Wir haben uns geeinigt?", fragte sie ungläubig, „da muss ich wohl geschlafen haben, mein Schatz, denn Ich Kann Mich AbSoLut NICHT Daran Erinnern MIT DIR SEIT HEUTE MORGEN EIN WORT GEWECHSELT ZU HABEN!"Sie war immer lauter geworden und hatte sich schließlich aus seinen Armen befreit, doch wieder war es Sirius, der sie festhielt und in seinen muskulösen Armen versuchte zu bändigen.

„Lily, ich darf dich doch so nennen?!", erhob Albus die Stimme, „wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für eure Streiterein. Es wirklich wichtig und wir können nicht allzu lange hier bleiben! Also, wen wollt ihr als Geheimniswahrer?"

„Gut, da das jetzt geklärt wär!", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich, „ können wir jetzt alle wieder gehen und euch beiden allein lassen!"Er gähnte kurz. „Aber...", begann Lily, die von James und Sirius, zwischen den beiden hatte sie das ganze Gespräch über festgehalten gesessen, losgelassen worden war und nun aufsprang, „Was ist mit dem Haus? Hier kann man doch nicht bei dem ganzen Dreck und Ungeziefer leben?! Und was ist mit Essen und Trinken? Und dürfen wir zaubern?"Hoffnung schwang in ihren Augen mit und sie hatte sich endlich wieder abgeregt. „Ihr könnt die kleinen Lebewesen ja verscheuchen, die passenden Mittelchen findet ihr in der Abstellkammer. Den Dreck könnt ihr wegputzen. Essen und Trinken sind in Packungen und Flaschen, die niemals leer werden in Abstellkammer und Kühlschrank! Zaubern dürft ihr nicht! Nur im äußersten Notfall! Ihr schafft das schon!", Albus lächelte schon wieder, auch wenn nicht wirklich glücklich, „Kommt ihr?"

Nun standen auch die vier anderen Teenager auf. „Wie können wir dich erreichen?", fragte James und stand ebenfalls auf. „Auf die Art und Weise wie du alle Mitglieder des Ordens erreichen kannst!", sagte Dumbledore und zog seinen Mantel wieder an. „Was für ein Orden?", fragte Joanna neugierig. „Ach ja, gut dass du mich dran erinnerst!", sagte der Mann und wandte sich an die Rothaarige, „Jetzt, wo du mit James verheiratet und somit eine Potter bist, hast du mehr als nur ein Recht dem Orden beizutreten. Wir haben eine Organisation gegründet, die sich Orden des Phönix nennt und Voldemort bekämpft! Willst du vielleicht eintreten?"Lily sah ihn etwas überrascht an, nickte dann aber: „Ja, gerne!" „Gut, dann bist du hiermit aufgenommen!", sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte ihr heftig die Hand, „Die Zeremonie ist damit beendet, wir haben nämlich keine Zeit mehr!", grinste er schelmisch.

Als dann alle vor der Tür standen, um das Haus zu verlassen, umarmten sich wirklich alle und mit Tränen in den Augen, zumindest Joanna und Nicky, gingen die fünf und Lily und James waren wieder alleine. Während es fast schon wieder draußen hell wurde.

Seufzend sank die Rothaarige in der Küche auf einen Stuhl. Ihr Mann drehte sich einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber um und setzte sich breitbeinig darauf, die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt, schaute er sie fragend und leicht grinsend an.

„Was ist denn los, Kleine? Du siehst so betrübt aus!", fragte er und sah sie tatsächlich etwas besorgt an, das änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als er grinsend fragte, „Wie wär's mit ner kleinen Ablenkung? Nur wir beiden oben im Schlafzimmer?!" Lily verdrehte die Augen. Und ich habe wirklich gedacht, der hätte sich geändert! „Vergiss es, Potter!", fauchte sie mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen. Genüsslich beobachtete er sie. „Jetzt nicht? Okay, wann wollen wir denn dann unsere Sachen in den Schrank im Schlafzimmer packen?", fragte er unschuldig. Sie stand auf, stützte ihre Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich weit nach vorne, zu ihm. „Wir werden niemals gemeinsam unsere Klamotten in einen Schrank in ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer packen!", sagte sie sauer. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihr jedoch ausnahmsweise mal nicht in ihre vor Wut leuchtenden Augen, sondern ganz woanders hin. Als sie seinem Blick folgte, merkte sie, dass er ihr genau in den Ausschnitt starren konnte, weil sich ihr Tanktop durch das nach vorne Bücken gewölbt und den Blick freigegeben hatte.

Ihr Gesicht begann die Farbe ihrer Haare anzunehmen und sofort stellte sie sich wieder gerade hin, die Hände auf ihren Ausschnitt drückend. James grinste nur frech. Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Hey, ich darf das!", sagte er ruhig und hob entschuldigend die Arme, „ich bin schließlich dein Ehemann!"Daraufhin lief er Gesicht noch roter an. „DAS gibt dir noch lange kein Recht darauf mich zu begaffen!", fauchte sie laut. „Reg dich nicht auf, Süße! Ich habe dich doch schon nackt gesehen! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du unser kleines Zusammentreffen heute Morgen vergessen hast!", schon wieder grinste er siegessicher und sie wurde noch roter. Ihr Gesicht war roter als eine reife Kirsche und sie schien gleich vor Scham und Wut zu explodieren.

Bevor das jedoch geschehen konnte, ging sie vor Wut stampfend aus dem Raum und die Treppe hoch.

Einige Minuten später, die der Schwarzhaarige ihr zum Abreagieren gegeben hatte, ging er selbst bemüht leise die Treppe hoch und dann den Flur entlang. Das Knarren der Schlafzimmertür konnte er jedoch nicht vermeiden. Vorsichtig schaute er in das Zimmer, denn er war sich sehr sicher, dass Lily hier war.

Als er sie allerdings mit Anziehsachen, auf dem Bauch liegend und schluchzende Geräusche von sich gebend auf dem Bett vorfand, war er erschreckt. ‚Ist es wirklich so schlimm für sie?' Er stürzte sofort nach vorne zu ihr und setzte sich sanft auf die Bettkante. Als er ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken fuhr, um sie zu beruhigen, zuckte sie merklich zusammen und hob ihren Kopf leicht, um zu sehen wer da war, bevor sie ihn schnell wieder Richtung Kopfkissen drehte und darin versteckte.

„Hey, es wird schon wieder alles gut, Lily!", sagte James leise. Sie sagte nichts, sondern versuchte die letzten Tränen abzuschütteln und aufhören zu schluchzen. So sollte er sie nicht sehen! Er streichelte ihr weiter über den Rücken. Er kam sich so hilflos vor. ‚Was kann ich nur tun, um sie wieder aufzuheitern?' Doch ausnahmsweise fiel ihm gar nichts ein, kein einziger flotter Spruch, der passend gewesen und sie zum Lachen gebracht hätte.

Schließlich wischte sie sich die nassen Tränenspuren vom Gesicht und setzte sich hin. Er lächelte sie an, nahm ein sauberes Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte ihr eine Träne weg. „Danke!", flüsterte sie leise. „Wofür?", fragte er immer noch lächelnd. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und er grinste kurz.

„Ich... muss mich bei dir entschuldigen!", sagte sie dann langsam und sah dabei runter zu ihren Schuhen. Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich habe mich scheußlich benommen, es tut mir leid! Du hast dir das ganze ja auch nicht ausgesucht! Außerdem bin ich immer viel zu schnell ausgerastet!", erklärte sie noch immer mit leiser, schwacher Stimme. Dann sah sie auf und sah ihn aus ihren noch nassen Augen an. „Ist schon in Ordnung!", sagte er grinsend, „Das bin ich schon von dir gewöhnt!"Bei den Worten war er allerdings schon aufgesprungen, denn ihr „WAS?!", hatte er genau wie ihr Aufspringen sehr wohl erahnt. „Na, Warte!", schrie sie ihm nach, doch James war schon bei der Zimmertür und knallte diese hinter sich zu. Grinsend verriegelte Lily sie von innen.

Keine zehn Sekunden später klopfte es von der anderen Seite. „Ja?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Machst du bitte die Tür auf, Schätzchen?", hörte sie James höfliche Stimme. „Nein, das geht grad nicht, Schatz! Ich ziehe mich gerade um!", sagte sie genauso lieb und höflich. „Und danach?"„Danach? Danach gehe ich schlafen!"„Kannst du mir dann nicht die Tür aufmachen?"„Nein, tut mir leid, ich will heute lieber alleine schlafen. Der Tag hat mich doch ziemlich geschafft!"„Wenn du mir die Tür aufmachst, sehe ich auch über die Tatsache hinweg, dass du mich gerade angelogen hast!", sagte er und sie war sich sicher, dass er schon wieder grinste. „Woher willst du das denn wissen? Guckst du böser Lümmel etwa durchs Schlüsselloch?", fragte sie noch immer höflich. „Aber nicht doch, Schätzchen! Das würde ich niemals tun! Aber dein Koffer steht da unten so allein mitten in der Diele, wenn du ihn dir holst, kannst du dich erst umziehen!", erklärte er sachlich. Sie schluckte, dass hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

‚Ich will eigentlich nicht in den nach Rauch und Alkohol stinkenden Klamotten von gestern schlafen. Da ich aber nicht zaubern darf, müsste ich mir welche von unten holen und dann könnte James ungehindert hier rein kommen! Und das darf nicht passieren! Aber was soll ich tun?'

„Soll ich dir deinen Koffer bringen, Liebes?", hörte sie James da schon wieder von der anderen Seite der Tür flöten. „Ja, das wäre sehr nett, Schatz!", sagte sie fies grinsend, aber höflich. Sie hörte ihn die Treppe erst runter und anschließend etwas lauter wieder hoch poltern. Bis er erneut die Klinke runter drückte. „Machst du mir auf, Schätzchen? Ich habe auch deinen Koffer dabei!", sagte er nett. Sie schritt auf die Tür zu, schubste den unvorbereiteten James feste nach hinten, schnappte sich ihren Koffer, pfefferte ihn ins Zimmer und schaffte es noch so gerade James die Tür vor der Nase zu zuschmeißen und zu verriegeln. „HEY! So ham wir nicht abgemacht!", schnauzte er von der anderen Seite. „Wir haben gar nichts abgemacht! Das war ganz allein dein Vorschlag. Und jetzt gute Nacht, Potter!", sagte sie fies lächelnd und machte sich daran ihr Nachthemd zu suchen.

Erst war es ruhig im Flur, was auf nichts Gutes schließen lassen konnte, doch schließlich hörte sie, wie James Richtung Gästezimmer marschierte.

Erleichtert zog sie sich das Hemdchen an und schlüpfte in das, wie sie festgestellt hatte, bequeme Bett. ‚Hoffentlich geht das nicht so weiter?! Sonst weiß ich echt nicht, was ich machen soll! Mit James Potter verheiratet zu sein, ist eine Sache, aber auch noch mit ihm für unbestimmte Zeit alleine in einem Haus zu wohnen, ohne dies verlassen zu dürfen oder Besuch zu bekommen, ist ganz eindeutig eine andere Sache!!! Ich will hier raus. Da bin ich gerade von Hogwarts und will meine Freizeit genießen. Und prompt werde ich eingesperrt mit dem größten Volltrottel meiner alten Klasse, weil der böseste und mächtigste dunkle Zauberer seit hundert Jahren hinter uns her ist, aus einem mir unerklärlichen Grund, denn ich kenn ihn nicht. Das ist echt zum Verrückt werden. Ich habe ein recht darauf zu erfahren, warum Voldemort hinter James und jetzt auch hinter mir her ist?! Warum will dieses Arschloch von meinem Mann mir das nur nicht sagen? Es muss irgendwas Schlimmes sein, sonst würde er sich nicht so anstellen! Schließlich macht er normalerweise nichts lieber, als mit mir zu reden, falls man das so nennen kann, und jetzt hält er auf einmal die Klappe?! Das ist nicht normal. Und dann entschuldigt man sich auch noch bei dem für sein schlechtes Benehmen, weil das blöde schlechte Gewissen einen plagt, und was bekommt man dafür? Nichts als schon wieder irgendwelche provozierende Scheiße an den Kopf geschmissen. Kann dieser Mann, leider mein Mann, nicht wenigstens gescheit sein oder werden, und seine Intelligenz, die er offensichtlich besitzt, benutzen? Bitte! Aber ich glaub, da kann ich noch so lange flehen, der Mann ist unbelehrbar und wird sich nicht in 200 Jahren ändern!'

Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich in die gemütliche Decke, bevor ihr schließlich trotz der ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die ins Zimmer drangen, vor Müdigkeit die Augen zufielen.

Die nächsten paar Tage ging es jedoch nicht besser weiter. Ständig kamen die beiden sich in die Wolle und zofften sich wirklich ernst wegen belanglosen Zeug. Sie gingen sich aus dem Weg, redeten kaum miteinander und wenn, dann endete es nie gut.

James schlief nachts im Gäste- und Lily im Schlafzimmer. Er kümmerte sich um die obere Etage und brachte diese zum Glänzen, während sie die gleiche Aufgabe mit der unteren hatte. Es war harte Arbeit, aber es lenkte beide von ihren wirklichen Problemen und vor allem, dem jeweils anderen ab.

Nach einer Woche, wo kaum ein Wort gewechselt worden war, putzte Lily gerade das Wohnzimmer. Die drei Zentimeter dicke Staubschicht hatte sie schon von dem Boden entfernt und es herrschte auch angenehme Luft in dem Raum. Die Fenster ließ sie vorerst verstaubt, da sie nicht so genau wusste, ob das nicht sicherer war, wenn keiner von draußen rein gucken konnte und die Muggel in dem kleinen Dorf sich nicht wunderten, dass hier plötzlich Licht drin an war und so.

Nachdem sie die Möbel ebenfalls abgestaubt und gewischt, die Sofakissen gewaschen, den Fernseher wieder zum Laufen gebracht und das Geschirr in den Vitrinen des Schranks gewaschen und poliert hatte, näherte sie sich nun den langen, schwer aussehenden, dicken Gardinen, welche neben den Fenstern mit Spinnenweben bedeckt waren. Mit einem Spinnenwebentfernwedel und einem Eimer mit Wasser plus Tuch gerüstet ging sie fest entschlossen auf die übel riechenden Dinger zu. Sicherheitshalber hatte sie sich auch noch einen Stock mit genommen, falls darin irgendwas Lebendiges lebte, außer kleinen, harmlosen Tierchen.

Vorsichtig zog sie an einer Falte, aus der es plötzlich anfing seltsam zu summen. Nicht so wie das Summen von Bienen, auch nicht wie das von Hubschraubern, sondern irgendwie unangenehm und seltsam, zumindest für Lily. Langsam wich sie zurück. Was ist darin? Als sie dann einen kleinen schwarzbehaarten Kopf, mit Fühlern und spitzen, weißen Zähnchen sah, lief sie schreiend zur Tür. „AHHHHHHH!"

Dort stand allerdings James, sie rannte fast in ihn rein, schlang ihre Arme dann aber lieber um ihn und versteckte ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt. „Da ist ein ekliges Vieh mit spitzen Zähnen, da komisch summt!", sagte sie schnell und krallte ihre Hände in den Stoff seines Shirts. Vorsichtig legte der Mann einen Arm um sie und sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte. Tatsächlich schaute dort aus der Gardinenfalte ein kleiner Kopf mit grünleuchtenden Käferaugen und spitzen Zähnchen hervor.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm sie das Schweißband, das er um den Kopf trug, von der Stirn und legte es über die Nase, dann löste er sich von der Rothaarigen, welche sich verängstigt an den Türrahmen stellte und scheu um die Ecke schaute, während er extra mit einer Sprühdose in der Hand, welche er von oben mit gebracht hatte, auf den Vorhang zu ging und das Wesen mit schwarzem Spray einsprühte. Sofort flog dieses zu Boden.

James zupfte ein paar Mal kräftig an jeder Gardine, sprayte jedem Wesen etwas der Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht, sodass dies bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Nachdem er den Raum fertig hatte, packte er die Viecher, welche einen feenartigen Körper hatten, an den dünnen Beinen und schleppte sie an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum. Immer noch erschreckt ließ Lily sich auf das Sofa fallen. Ihr Herz schlug noch schnell. Was war das denn?

„Doxys!", erklärte James ihr, der sich locker an den Türrahmen gelehnt und das Schweißband wieder um den Kopf hatte, „Kleine, fiese Biester mit spitze Zähnen! Die beste Möglichkeit sie unschädlich zu machen, ist Doxyzid!"Er warf ihr die Dose zu. „Hier, falls du noch mal welchen begegnest!", sagte er leicht lächelnd, bevor er wieder langsam die Treppe hoch ging. „Sind da noch welche drin?", rief Lily ihm ängstlich nach. „Nein!", entgegnete er von oben fröhlich und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Langsam und auf Zehenspitzen schlich die Rothaarige zu der Unterkunft des Feindes. Sie band sich ein Halstuch vor Mund und Nase und streckte die Spraydose aus. Vorsichtig fasste sie sich einen Zipfel des Gardinen und zog ganz sanft daran. Sie sprang einen Schritt zurück, doch es rührte sich nichts. Schließlich zog sie den Vorhang ganz auf und dort war wirklich kein einziges Doxy mehr. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und machte sich daran den Dreck, welchen die Doxys und anderes Kleintier hinterlassen hatte, zu entfernen.

Abends saßen Lily und James ausnahmsweise mal gemeinsam in der Küche am Tisch und aßen zu Abend. „Danke, für deine Hilfe!", lächelte sie leicht, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck Milch getrunken hatte. Er zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern. „Mach ich immer gerne wieder!", grinste er mit vollem Mund.

Überhörend, was er mal wieder angespielt hatte, fragte sie lächelnd: „Wie wär's, wenn wir einen Waffenstillstand schließen? Natürlich nur vorrübergehend!"„Okay, vorrübergehend!", stimmte James, nachdem er sich erst mal verschluckt hatte, immer noch überrascht zu und die zwei schlugen sich kurz in die Hände, um den Packt zu besiedeln.

Es dauerte mehr als einen halben Monat, bis die zwei das ganze Haus auf Vordermann gebracht, alles gewaschen, geputzt, repariert und von Tierchen befreit hatten. Das Haus sah zwar immer noch alt aus, denn die Möbel waren immerhin alle alt. Doch recht gemütlich war es mittlerweile schon und sie hatten sich wenigstens schon an das Haus und auch an einander gewöhnt. Der Waffenstillstand hielt weiterhin an, aber das war eigentlich auch alles. Es herrschte keine Spannung mehr, aber fröhliche Stimmung eben auch nicht. Sie aßen zusammen und redeten schon mal, aber nur über belanglose Dinge.

Jetzt saßen sie erschöpft und glücklich endlich alles fertig zu haben am Essenstisch und aßen selbstgemachte Pfannekuchen. James schmatze vergnüglich und Lily sah ebenfalls schmatzend darüber hinweg, wie schlecht sie sich benahmen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Schmatzen und andere Sachen so viel Spaß machen. Sie grinste ihrem Gegenüber fröhlich zu und der grinste mit Erdbeermarmelade am Mund zurück.

Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, das war alles so unmöglich und schien so unecht, doch es war real. Langsam begann sie sogar wieder Spaß am Leben zu finden und das nur wegen James Potter - unglaublich!

„Du? Kann ich nicht doch im Schlafzimmer schlafen? Das Bett im Gästezimmer ist so unbequem!", fragte James, während seine Augen vor Schalk und Hoffnung blitzten. „James!", ermahnte sie ihn laut und er konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Essen. „Du gibst niemals auf, nicht?", fragte sie dann wieder grinsend und fröhlich. „Nö, niemals!", grinste er zurück, „du hingegen hast dich ziemlich verändert! So ist das Leben doch viel leichter nicht?" Und damit beförderte er per Löffel ein bisschen des roten Brotaufstrichs in ihr Gesicht. „Hey!", beschwerte sie sich lachend und warf ihm ein Stück fettigen Pfannekuchen entgegen, doch er wich rechtzeitig aus und das Essen rutschte an dem sauberen Küchenschrank runter. Als James sich verwundert den Schrank und Lilys Miene, die sagte, dass ihr das ganz egal war, anschaute, war er mehr als verwundert und passte nicht auf, sodass er eine Sekunde später Schokosirup im Haar hatte, der ihm in dunklen Bahnen übers Gesicht lief. Die Rothaarige lachte, während er sich die Schokolade genüsslich mit der Zunge vom Mund leckte. Bevor er mit Sahne schmiss...

Die nächsten paar Tage relaxten sie. Sie faulenzten, lagen auf dem Sofa, James schaute begeistert Fernsehen und beide sahen sich regelmäßig die Nachrichten an, um über die neusten Ereignisse informiert zu bleiben. Es wurde immer mal wieder Morde an Muggeln erwähnt, das Wetter war oft schlecht, es gewitterte meistens und die Nachrichtensprecher verkündigten immer wieder, dass sehr gefährliche Mörder aus einem Gefängnis ausgebrochen waren (=Notlüge), alle sich in Achtnehmen und ihre Kinder nirgendwo alleine hingehen lassen sollten. Viel erfuhren die zwei dadurch allerdings auch nicht.

Schließlich, als sie einmal, am Anfang des zweiten Monats, den sie nun hier verbrachten, wie jeden Abend auf dem Sofa saßen, fragte Lily unschuldig: „Warum ist Peter denn in Europa?"James sah sie zuerst überrascht und dann nachdenklich an, schließlich sagte er: „Er sollte Voldemort ablenken und ihn denken lassen, wir seien auch in Europa!"Lily nickte, das leuchtete ihr ein. Aber sie spürte auch, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht gerne darüber redete und so ließ sie die Frage mal wieder weg, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, sondern fragte: „Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben?" „Wird's dir schon zu langweilig mit mir?", fragte er gekränkt. „Aber nicht doch!", sagte sie entsetzt und strich ihm kurz behutsam über den Arm, bevor sie ihre Hand schnell wieder wegzog, da ein warmes, elektrisierendes Kribbeln von ihrer Hand durch ihren ganzen Körper gejagt war, was sie überspielte mit: „Ich wollte es eigentlich einfach nur wissen! Denn ich bin schrecklich neugierig!"Sie grinste leicht. „Ich weiß nicht! Spätestens wenn Voldemort besiegt ist!! Aber Albus wird uns Bescheid geben!", sagte er auch nicht wirklich überzeugt. Sie seufzte. „Das kann noch ewig dauern, oder?", fragte sie ziemlich hoffnungslos. Er nickte. „Lass uns nicht darüber reden, sondern fernsehen!", schlug er vor und sah sie fragend an. „Okay!", stimmte sie ihm zu und schaltete das Gerät an.

James gähnte. Es war schon nach Mitternacht! Vorsichtig schaltete er den TV aus und sah auf seine Schulter runter. Lily hatte im Schlaf ihren Kopf darauf gelegt und schlief nun so seelenruhig. Er lächelte leicht. Wenn man sie so sieht, sie süß und ruhig, würde man niemals darauf kommen, wie temperamentvoll und stur sie sein kann! Schon seltsam.

Dann packte er sie mit sich selbst kämpfend und trug sie vorsichtig die Treppen rauf ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie aufs Bett und war froh, als er sie endlich wieder los lassen konnte. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und schaute auf sie nieder. Sie sah so sexy, süß und friedlich aus. Eine Strähne ihres feuerroten Haares war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und sie lächelte leicht.

Er blieb noch kurz auf dem Bett sitzen und überlegte, was er nun machen sollte. Das Bett ihr war viel weicher und bequemer als seins. Doch er konnte sich doch nicht einfach zu ihr ins Bett legen, oder?! ‚Ich habe schon mal mit ihr in einem Bett geschlafen, da kann es doch nicht so schlimm sein, es noch mal zu tun. Aber wir verstehen uns gerade so gut, hier mit würde ich ihr voll in den Rücken fallen und wir könnten noch mal von vorne anfangen! Na und? Ich mag sie, ich will sie nicht verletzen!

Verdammt, was soll ich nur tun? Sie sieht aus wie ein wunderschöner Engel!' Er streckte seinen Arm aus und wollte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht tun, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. Dann zog er seine Hand schnell zurück und ging mit großen Schritten aus dem Raum. Wieder leise schloss er die Tür und verzog sich müde und seufzend ins Gästezimmer.

Als Lily aufstand, war es schon reichlich spät. Sie streckte sich genüsslich, gähnte herzhaft und verschwand dann zum Duschen ins gemeinsame Bad. Als wieder raus kam, entdeckte sie James mal wieder im Wohnzimmer vorm Fernseher. Sie betrat leise den Raum und sah ihm grinsend zu. Auf dem Bildschirm zeigten sie gerade ein Fußballspiel, das der Schwarzhaarige aufmerksam, mit großen, interessierten Augen und vor Spannung ernster Miene verfolgte. Er gab auch ständig irgendwelche Kommentare von sich, wie „Hey! Das war jawohl ganz eindeutig ein Faul!"„Warum hat der jetzt schon wieder gepfiffen, bei so einem kleinen Schupser!"„Abseitsfalle? Was soll das denn sein? So'n Blödsinn!"

Die Rothaarige musste grinsend. Einerseits hörte er sich an wie ihr Vater und andererseits hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem Sport, für den er sich schon ziemlich begeisterte.

‚Was meine Eltern wohl hierzu sagen werde, wenn sie es erfahren?! Ob sie geschockt sind? Sie kennen schließlich noch nicht mal meinen Ehemann! Dabei hat mein Vater schon immer großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass ich nur mit den richtigen Männern, früher eher Jungen, zusammen bin. Sie seufzte leise. Würden sie das doch nur sehen können!! Ich vermisse sie! Schließlich habe ich sie in den Weihnachtsferien zu letzt gesehen. Lange ist es her!'

Als sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken auftauchte, starrte James sie grinsend an und meinte dann wie ein kleines Kind lächelnd: „Fußball, oder wie ihr es nennt, ist echt toll! Aber Quidditch ist tausend Mal besser! Ein Ball ist doch echt langweilig!"Dann starrte er wieder auf den Bildschirm.

Plötzlich hatte Lily eine Idee. Leise schlich sie sich nach oben, obwohl er sie wahrscheinlich eh nicht gehört hätte, und kam kurz darauf vollbeladen wieder nach unten. Sie nahm sich eines der mitgebrachten Sachen und warf es Richtung James. Der war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen und bekam das weiche ding genau gegen den Kopf. Verwundert blickte er in die Richtung aus der es kam und sah gerade noch wie Lily ein weiteres Kissen warf und ihn noch knapp am Oberkörper streifte.

„Hey. Schon mal was von keine Störungen während des Sports gehört?", fragte er gespielt gereizt und warf beide Kissen gleichzeitig nach ihr. Eins davon traf sie mitten in den Bauch, das andere flog knapp an ihrem Gesicht vorbei. „Nein, noch nie!", sagte sie ebenfalls grinsend und setzte die Kissenschlacht fort.

Völlig aus der Puste ließ Lily sich eine halbe Stunde später auf das kleinere Sofa fallen, um zu verschnaufen. Diesen Gefallen tat James ihr allerdings nicht. Er kam auf sie zu, während sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Dann drückte er sie runter, indem er ihr ein Kissen aufs Gesicht drückte. Sofort zappelte sie mit den Armen und versuchte ihn mit den Händen zu packen und sich von dem Kissen zu befreien. Doch der junge Mann wich ihr gekonnt aus, während er sich auf die Sofa kannte setzte, und ließ das weiche Etwas auf ihrem Gesicht, bis er dachte, dass es genug ist. Sie rang nach Luft. „Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte sie ihre Hände auf ihr Herz pressend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es so schlimm ist!", sagte er und besah sie sich, „du bist weder blass, noch blau angelaufen. Und atmen und reden tust du auch noch!"„Ob mein Herz nicht vor Schreck stehen geblieben ist, weißt du aber nicht!", meinte sie ernst. „Das kann man aber testen!", sagte er grinsend, nahm ihr Hände vorsichtig von ihrem dunkelblauem T-Shirt und legte stattdessen seine recht Hand vorsichtig über ihr Herz. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, und das lebenswichtige Organ funktionierte mehr als gut.

Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als sie ihm in die himmelblauen Augen sah und er ihr in die ihren, welche hellgrünen leuchteten. Sie hielt kurz den Atem ab, als sie feststellte, dass er sie langsam zu ihr runter beugte. Was soll ich tun? Was will er von mir? Was hat der vor? Der will mich doch nicht etwa....? „James!", sagte sie leise, aber entrüstet. Er lächelte nur und näherte sich ihr noch mehr. „James!", sie wurde lauter, „nicht. Lass das bitte!"‚Flehe ich ihn gerade an? Das kann es jawohl auch nicht sein. Ich flehe keinen James Potter an, nein, niemals.' Seine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihr wurde warm, sehr warm. Sie roch seinen herben Duft und es vernebelte ihr fast die Sinne.

‚Diese Lippen, ob sie wohl genauso schön schmecken wie sie aussehen? Sie sind einfach wundervoll! Und ihre Augen erst! Sie drücken etwas Angst, Ungewissheit, diese flackernde Wut aus und leuchten doch anziehend. Diese Frau macht mich einfach verrückt. Aber soll ich sie wirklich küssen? Ich mag sie und bei uns hatte sich so was wie Freundschaft eingestellt. Soll ich die riskieren? Ich kann doch jetzt auch nicht einfach aufhören! Sie würde mich für einen Feigling halten! Und jetzt bin ich schon einmal so kurz davor, zu wissen, wie Lily schmeckt. Ich kann und will nicht zurück. Ich muss es jetzt einfach wissen. Egal, was später sein wird. Denn ihr Herz schlägt so schnell, ich muss ihr mehr bedeuten, als nichts, das spüre ich ganz deutlich. Ich muss es einfach riskieren! Sie macht mich verrückt!'

Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem schon auf ihrer Haut, als sie seine Hand von sich fegte, vom Sofa und somit unter ihm weg rutschte und in die Küche rannte. „Ich habe plötzlich schrecklichen Hunger! Du nicht?", rief sie ihm zu und stellte sich vor den Herd. James seufzte sich im Wohnzimmer aufsetzend. ‚Ich habe auch Hunger, aber nicht nach dem Essen, was du jetzt wieder vollbringen wirst!' „Ja, mach was für mich mit!", rief er trotzdem in Richtung Küche und versuchte seinen Blutkreislauf wieder in den richtigen Lauf zu bringen, indem er weiter Fußball sah und sich ablenkte.

Die nächsten Tage ging Lily ihm vorsorglich aus dem Weg, damit sich eine solche Situation nicht wiederholen konnte, denn sie bekam immer noch eine leichte Gänsehaut, wenn sie daran dachte. Aber sie war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass es falsch wäre, sich auf James einzulassen. ‚Da habe ich doch ganz vergessen, was James für einen Ruf in Hogwarts hatte. Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Ich habe mir doch schon in der Schule vorgenommen, mich nicht mit dem Playboy der Rumtreiber einzulassen! Ich will nicht eine seiner vielen Freundin sein. Dann wüsste ich nie, woran ich nun wirklich bin, was dieser Kerl wirklich für mich empfindet. Egal, ob ich ihn mag oder nicht. Okay, egal, ob ich ihn mag. Dabei war er die ganze Zeit so nett, aber wahrscheinlich ist er das bei seinen Eroberungszügen immer!' Sie seufzte schwer. ‚Warum muss alles immer nur so kompliziert sein? Manchmal wünsche ich mir echt, dass ich kein Zauberer wäre, jetzt frei mit meinen normalen Freundinnen feiern und Spaß mit den Männern haben würde oder eine schöne Beziehung mit einem normalen, netten, mich respektierenden, treuen, fürsorglichen, jungen, gut verdienenden Mann, der nicht wie James jedem Wesen mit Brüsten hinterher starrt! Warum bin ich nur mit diesem Kerl bestraft worden, warum?????'

Schließlich hatten sie beide sich wieder eingekriegt und redeten, aßen und machten auch alles andere auch wieder zusammen. Beide versuchten sich selbst klar zu machen, dass es so das Beste ist und sie das, was geschehen war, schon wieder vergessen hatte. Wochenlang saßen sie jeden Abend vorm Fernseher, neben einander, knabberten Süßes und tranken schon mal Muggelbier, das sie noch gefunden hatten.

Eines Mittags ging Lily an James Tür vorbei, auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, und blieb dann jedoch fasziniert stehen. Der Schwarzhaarige stand nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet vor seinem mittelgroßen Spiegel und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die strubbeligen, schwarzen Haare. Seine Augen waren noch etwas klein und er gähnte gerade herzhaft. Grinsend und geradezu gefesselt von seinem perfekten Körper starrte sie ihn in der Tür stehend an. Da stand er noch immer braungebrannt, obwohl sie nun schon seit über zwei Monaten hier in dem Haus gefangen waren und er unmöglich in der Sonne gewesen sein konnte, mit freiem Oberkörper. Sie sah seinen schönen Rücken und die breite Brust, die mit einem leichten, schwarzen Flaum bedeckt war, dann den kleinen Waschbrettbauch im Spiegel. Seine Oberarme waren nicht zu muskulös und er musterte gerade sein Kinn, anscheinend hatte er sich vorher auch auf Muggelart rasiert (Lily hatte ihm zeigen müssen, wie das geht!) und wollte sich nun zum zigsten Mal davon überzeugen, dass es mit dem Zauberstab nicht gründlicher ging. Ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Augen, während seine Brille noch auf einem kleinen Tischchen lag.

„Na, macht's Spannen Spaß?", fragte James grinsend und setzte sich seine Brille auf. Sofort schoss ihr Röte ins Gesicht. ‚Nanu, ihrer sonst so kessen Klappe scheint es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben! Das ist ja sehr ungewöhnlich.' Noch immer grinsend ging der Mann auf sie zu und blieb schließlich kurz vor ihr stehen. Sie sah rauf zu ihm in seine strahlenden Augen, bevor sie den Blick beschämt senkte und nun direkt auf seine Brust starrte – auch nicht besser. Aber sie konnte schließlich nicht noch tiefer gucken.... „Willst du mal wissen, wie sich das anfühlt?", fragte er dann sanft und nahm vorsichtig ihre zarte Hand in seine, bevor er sie auf seine Brust legte. Die Rothaarige sah ihm erstaunt und mit weit geöffneten Augen dabei zu, sie ließ alles über sich geschehen. Dann lag ihr Hart auf seiner warmen Haut, während sich sein Brustkorb bewegte und sie seinen schnellen Herzschlag spürte, und auch James eine Hand, die er auf ihre gelegt hatte. „Spürt du es? Spürst du wie es schlägt? Bam-bam... bam-bam... bam-bam!", sagte er leise und klopfte mit zwei Fingern mit. Sie starrte weiterhin schweigsam und mit ebenfalls schnell schlagendem Herz auf ihre Hand. Sein Aussehen und sein männlicher Duft verschlugen ihr dem Atem. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte, nicht mehr was sie sagen, was sie denken sollte! Sie konnte ihn nur noch ansehen.

Vorsichtig umfasste James mit seiner freien Hand ihr Kinn und hob es an, sodass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. Ihre waren leicht verschleiert und glänzten stark. Einige Zeit lang sahen sie sich beide nur an, schauten tief in die Augen des anderen, in deren Tiefen und spürten die Wärme.

Irgendwann beugte er sich langsam und vorsichtig zu ihr runter. Sie merkte es und verkrampfte sich leicht, doch sie blieb stehen und sah ihm weiterhin in die warmen Augen, die wie Saphire leuchteten. Dann berührten seine Lippen zärtlich die ihren und sie schloss die Augen. James nahm ihre andere Hand und legte sie ebenfalls auf seine Brust, während er sie immer wieder zärtlich, aber bestimmt, küsste. Danach schlang er seine beiden Arme um sie und zog sie noch näher zu sich, um ihre Wärme besser spüren und ihren Duft tiefer einatmen zu können. Als sie ihre weichen, rosigen Lippen einen Spalt breit öffnete, nahm er die Einladung nur zu gerne, aber überrascht entgegen. Vorsichtig rutschte seine Zunge in ihren Mund und erkundigte die warme Höhle. Dann schloss auch er die Augen und wurde leidenschaftlicher als begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

‚Erbarme dich meiner! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie so gut schmeckt! Nach so wild und doch süß, einfach unglaublich. Noch dazu küsste sie wie eine leibhaftige Göttin und fühlte sich auch so an.'

Sie genoss jede Sekunde dieses Kusses. So was hatte sie noch nie erlebt! ‚Es ist wirklich atemberaubend und diese Zärtlichkeit hatte ich James gar nicht zugetraut. Aber wie man sich irren kann! Andererseits muss er ja gut küssen, so viele Freundinnen, wie er schon hatte! Nein, daran darf ich jetzt nicht denken! Doch ich muss, es ist falsch!'

Und damit schupste sie den verwunderten James von sich weg, rannte zu ihrem Zimmer und schloss sich dort ein. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. ‚Was ist los?' Dann rannte er zur Tür und hämmerte gegen diese. „Was ist los, Lily?", rief er ihr zu, „Hab ich was falsch gemacht!"Er hörte sie auf der anderen Seite schluchzen. ‚Warum müssen Frauen nur immer weinen, wenn irgendwas schief gelaufen ist?!' „Das ist es ja gerade!", stieß sie wütend hervor, „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht!"Verwundert starrte er die Holztür an. „Das versteh ich nicht! Mach bitte die Tür auf!", sagte er laut aber freundlich, „ich habe nichts falsch gemacht und trotzdem weinst du?!"

Und schon wieder überraschte sie ihn, als sie tatsächlich die Tür aufschloss und ihn rein ließ. Er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, um sie zu trösten, doch sie drehte sich von ihm weg. „Erklär es mir!", bat er leise und stellte sich hinter sie. Erst sagte sie nichts und dann war es auch nur mehr als ein Flüstern: „Warum jagt Voldemort dich?"„Weil ich der letzte...", er brach ab, „Hey, das war eine Falle. Es wird wohl kaum der Grund gewesen sein, dass du jetzt weinst?!"Er packte sie an den Schultern und drahte sie vorsichtig zu sich. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Aber ich kann das nicht!", brachte sie kurz gebunden hervor, „Ich weiß so vieles von dir nicht. Du willst es mir noch nicht mal sagen! Und dann die Tatsache, dass du schon so viele Freundinnen hattest!"„Du hast Angst, dass ich zuviel Erfahrung hab?", fragte er. „Nein, du Dummkopf!", sie schlug ihm eine ihrer Fäuste auf die Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht wieder nur eine von vielen bin! Ob dir das alles hier überhaupt ernst ist!", sagte sie schluchzend und sah auf den Boden. Er sagte ebenso leise: „Du kannst nicht eine von vielen sein, du bist meine Frau, meine einzige Frau und das wird immer so bleiben!"„Das ist noch ein Grund!", sagte sie schon eine Spur wütend, „Wir haben geheiratet, als wir besoffen waren! Du hast mich wohl kaum geheiratet, weil du mich liebst!"Darauf entgegnete er nichts und so drehte sie sich wieder von ihm ab, ihrem Kleiderschrank zu. „Siehst du!", sagte sie anscheinend sauer. „Ich mag dich wirklich, Lily!", sagte er dann kleinlaut. „Ich mag dich auch, James! Aber mögen ist nicht lieben und ich steige für gewöhnlich nicht mit Freunden ins Bett!", sagte sie kälter und härter, als sie eigentlich wollte. „Ich habe nicht vor mit dir ins Bett zu steigen!", antwortete er ernst. „Ach, bin ich dir nicht gut genug, du Playboy?!", fauchte sie ihn an, drehte sich um und sah ihn mit tränenüberfüllten, nassen Augen an. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Sag so was nicht. Du bist wunderschön und ich sagte doch schon, dass ich dich sehr mag!"Vorsichtig packte er sie wieder am Kinn, doch sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Geh und lass mich in Ruhe!"Es klang so leise und traurig, dass James, wenn auch widerwillig, das Zimmer verließ und hinter sich die Tür schloss, bevor er eine eiskalte Dusche nahm, um sich abzukühlen.

Lily stand weinend vor ihrem Spiegel und erinnerte sich unter vieler, nasser Tränen an diesen wunderbaren, erst zärtlichen und dann leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Noch nie, hatte sie etwas so schönes gespürt und irgendwie wünschte sie sich, dass sie ihn nicht abgebrochen hätte und jetzt immer noch in James starken Armen lag. Doch sie wusste, dass sie das nicht könnte. Er war ihr gegenüber einfach zu verschlossen, als das sie sein Image komplett vergessen konnte, leider!

* * *

„Das Versteck kennt ihr ja nun schon!", sagte Dumbledore und sank auf einen der Stühle, „Ihr wisst, dass es gefährlich ist in den Orden einzutreten. Dass ihr schwierige Aufgaben meistern, gegen Regeln verstoßen (Sirius grinste: „Das wird nicht das Problem sein!"), kämpfen und andere Sachen für den Orden tun müsst. Es ist gefährlich und keiner kann euch euer Leben garantieren! Wollt ihr trotzdem beitreten?"„Gerade deswegen!", grinste Sirius und auch die anderen stimmten zu. „Okay, wie ihr wollte. Die nächste Sitzung ist gleich, ich werde ich den anderen Mitgliedern dann vorstellen! Ihr könnt euch schon mal darauf einstellen, dass ihr bald euren ersten Auftrag haben werdet! Denn im Moment gibt es wirklich genug davon!", erklärte Dumbledore, stand auf und winkte den vier ihm zu folgen.

* * *

„Du willst was über mich wissen?!", sagte James am Abend, nachdem sie nun schon die Hälfte des Hauses gestrichen hatten – ihre neue Aufgabe -, auf dem Sofa (Der Abstand zwischen den beiden war größer als sonst!). Sie nickte überrascht und sah ihn neugierig an. „Es kann sein, dass ich einige Freundinnen auf Hogwarts hatte und dass es mir am Anfang Spaß gemacht hat, mit ihnen zu spielen, aber das ist lange her! Ich bin kein Herzensbrecher mehr, wie du vielleicht denkst! Ich habe mich wirklich verändert, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal richtig wahrgenommen habe!", erzählte er und sah ihr dabei in die Augen, „Okay, ich habe mich erst verändert, als du mich ständig hast abblitzen lassen und ich schließlich nur noch dich wollte! Und seit ich mit dir verheiratet bin, habe ich keiner anderen Frau mehr hinterher geguckt. Aber ich bin auch nicht mehr drauf aus, dich flachzulegen, da du mir mittlerweile wirklich was bedeutest, und ich dich mag!"Sie nickte, nachdem sie am Anfang wütend und entsetzt gewesen war, leicht lächelnd, sah ihn aber weiterhin fragend an. „Noch mehr?", fragte er schwerfällig „Aber sicher doch!", grinste sie.

„Wie du willst!", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde irgendwie traurig, „Ich hasse Voldemort mit jeder Faser meines Körper und mein Ziel ist es ihn zu töten, egal was ich dafür tun muss! Er hat so viele Unschuldige umgebracht, Kinder zu Waisen gemacht und Familien auseinander gebracht! Dafür muss er bezahlen!", er machte kurz eine Pause und sah sie dann eindringlich an, „Letzte Weihnachtsferien waren Tatze und ich wie immer bei meinen Eltern! Am Vorabend sind wir beiden noch ein bisschen durch die Stadt gegangen, um uns zu vergnügen, jetzt nicht so wie du denkst, wir waren in Discos tanzen und ein bisschen flirten, aber eben harmlos. Als wir mitten in der Nacht wieder nach Hause kamen, hatten wir beide ein ungutes Gefühl. Wir zogen unsere Zauberstäbe und schlichen uns zu dem Haus meiner Eltern. Wir spürten ganz deutlich die Gefahr in der Luft und einige schwarze Auren. Leise gingen wir unter meinem Tarnumhang versteckt zu dem Fenster des Wohnzimmers und sahen hinein. Dort stand er, Voldemort höchstpersönlich den Zauberstab noch auf den Boden gerichtet, einige Todesser im Raum verteilt. Und unten, auf dem Boden, dort.., dort lagen meine Mutter und mein Vater dicht bei einander, regungslos, sie waren beide tot! Dieses Arschloch hatte sie umgebracht! Obwohl sie nichts getan hatten! Sie waren zwar nicht auf seiner Seite, aber sie haben auch nichts gegen ihn unternommen – noch nicht. Ich sehe sein selbstgefälliges Lachen noch heute vor mir und seine rot leuchtenden Augen. Wären Albus und Frank und Alice Longbottom nicht gekommen und hätten uns mit starken Fesselzaubern belegt und in Sicherheit gebracht, wären Sirius und ich in das Haus rein gerannt und... und hätten diesem verdammten, abtrünnigen, ekelerregenden, egoistischen Mistkerl gezeigt, was es heißt, die besten Eltern der ganzen Welt zu töten!"

Traurig und erzürnt zugleich sah James zu Boden, die Erinnerungen waren noch so verflixt frisch. Plötzlich spürte er ihre zarte Hand an seiner Schulter und kurz darauf umarmte sie ihn tröstend. Er genoss ihre Wärme und schlang seine Arme vorsichtig um sie. Er war froh, dass sie da war. Sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken (Er trug wieder ein Shirt.). „Das habe ich nicht gewusst!", sagte sie reuevoll, „Verzeih mir!"„Schon gut! Du konntest es ja nicht wissen!", sagte er noch immer leise. „Es muss hart für euch gewesen sein!", redete Lily weiter, „Also für dich und ... äh, Tatze!"James grinste kurz, als sie seinen besten Freund so nannte, bevor er wieder bedröppelt hinter ihrem Kopf antwortete: „Ja. Meine Eltern haben ihn adoptiert, es waren also auch seine! Sie waren beide noch fit und woher hätten wir wissen sollen, dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her war?!", seine Stimme klang zornig und sie beruhigte ihn langsam wieder durch ihre Streicheleinheiten.

„Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast!", lächelte sie später, nahm die Fernbedienung, schaltete das Gerät ein und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Verwundert sah er auf sie runter, dann schlang er vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Taille und wartete. Als sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte, ließ er ihn da liegen und schaute wieder leicht lächelnd mit ihr den Abend über Fern.

Es war genau der Tag, an dem sie drei Monate dort wohnen, als James sie am Morgen wecken wollte. Er klopfte gut gelaunt und betrat, als keiner antwortete das Zimmer. Lily stand summend vor dem Spiegel, sie hatte komische, kleine, schwarze Teilchen, die mit Schnüren ein rundes Gerät verbanden, in den Ohren und schloss gerade ihren BH.

Als sie ihn sah erstarrte sie genau wie er. Sie nahm sie die Stöpsel aus den Ohre, drehte sich um und fauchte ihn an: „Kannst du nicht anklopfen?"„Hab ich doch!", sagte er irritiert, „als du nicht geantwortet hast, dachte ich du schläfst und wollte dich wecken!"Er stand noch immer wie versteinert in der Tür und starrte sie an. Sie fühlte seine heißen Blicke auf ihrem Körper. Sie hatte ihr dünnes, kurzes Nachthemd nur noch als ne Art Rock auf den Hüften sitzen und trug oben rum einen spitzenbesetzten, nachtschwarzen BH. Eine leicht Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen, als ihr das klar wurde und ihr wurde warm. Sie sah ihn an, erkannte seinen gut gemeißelten Körper unter seiner Kleidung, sah sein wildes Haar, die Augen, in den wilde Flammen peitschten und die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ein Schauder lief ihr durch den ganzen Körper und ihr kleinen Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Es kribbelte in ihrem ganzen Körper und sie spürte plötzlich ein unzubändigendes Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, das sie noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Plötzlich stand sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihm, hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und lächelte den völlig überraschten James an. Und es war ebenfalls sie, die sich Zenitmeter für Zentimeter seinen Lippen näherte und sie dann mit ihrem Mund umfing, sie mit den Zähnen und der Zunge leicht neckte und schließlich in seine warme, feuchte höhle vordrang. Er schlang seine arme um ihre Taille und drückte sie an sich. Mit einer Hand fuhr er ihr den nackten Rücken hoch und krallte sich in ihre schönes, langes Haar. Den Druck auf ihre Lippen verstärkte er etwas und die andere Hand ließ er auf ihrer warmen Haut liegen. Die Rothaarige fuhr ebenfalls mit einer ihrer Hände in sein Haar, das sich weich anfühlte, was sie nicht erwartet hatte. Beiden wurde sehr warm und trotzdem drückte Lily sich noch mehr an ihn, drückte ihre nur durch einen BH leicht verhüllten Brüste an sein Shirt und spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag durch die Stoffe. Sie stellte sich leicht auf Zehenspitzen und winkelte das eine Bein nach hinten. Der Kuss war innig und leidenschaftlich.

In James Körper schien alles zu glühen und zu flattern, als er ihre prallen Brüste an seinem Oberkörper spürte, ihm wurde heiß und fuhr mit einer Hand immer wieder ihren schönen Rücken rauf und runter, die zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern spürend. Lilys frei Hand bahnte sich in der Zeit ebenfalls einen Weg seinen Rücken runter und schob sich dann von unten unter sein Shirt, wo sie zuerst den Bauch betastete und dann immer höher wandte.

Kurz darauf lag das Shirt auf dem Boden und sie konnte mit beiden Händen seine harten Brustwarzen verwöhnen und mit ihnen spielen. Der Schwarzhaarig fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihren Unterkieferknochen entlang hoch zu ihrem Ohr und knabberte kurz an dem kleinen Ohrläppchen, bevor ihre Oberlippe neckte. Seine Hände wanderte zu ihrem BH Verschluss und spielten ein bisschen mit ihm, bevor sie ihn öffneten und der dünne Stoff nun nur noch durch ihre beiden Körper gehalten wurde.

Was beide nervte, sie wollte die heiße Haut des anderen spüren, so trennten sie sich kurz, drohten in den Augen des anderen zu versinken, während das Stück Stoff zu Boden fiel und ihre Hände den Körper des anderen verwöhnten. Kurz senkten beiden den Blick, um den anderen zu begutachten. Keine halbe Minute später küssten sie sich wieder gierig und reizten gegenseitig ihre kieselsteingroßen, harten Brustwarzen.

James Hände setzten sich an ihrer Hüfte ab und hielten sie fest, während er sie weiter küssend zum rückwärts gehen verleitete. Langsam ging sie voran. Lily fuchtelte (fummelte) an dem Verschluss seiner Jeans rum und zog ihm schließlich den Reifverschluss runter. Schnell und geschickt schlüpfte er aus seiner Hose und ging nur noch mit einer dunkelblauen Boxershorts bekleidet weiter. Als die Rothaarige stolperte, brachte er ihr Seidenhemd endgültig zum Runterrutschen und landete dann mit ihr auf dem Bett. Vorsichtig kletterten sie richtig drauf, immer darauf bedacht, den Kuss bloß nicht zu unterbrechen. James kniete sich vorgebeugt über ihr und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft...

Erschöpft öffnete Lily ihre Augen. Über sich sah sie wie immer die Holzdecke. Doch etwas war anders als sonst. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie nackt war, sie schlief im Sommer oft so, weil es ihr sonst zu warm war. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass sie nicht alleine im Bett lag, sondern in James Armen.

In James Armen? Erschreckt riss sie die Augen auf und entriss sich unsanft aus seiner Umarmung. ‚Ach du Scheiße! Wir haben es wirklich getan! Ich habe es wirklich getan! Oh mein Gott! Ich habe mein erstes Mal mit James Potter verbracht! Ich fass es nicht.'

Sie sah auf ihn runter. Er hatte seine bezaubernden Augen noch geschlossen und wirkte einfach nur perfekt, wie ein Meisterwerk Gottes. Er schien noch nicht wirklich wieder zu sich gekommen zu sein, wie sie erleichtert feststellte, denn so hatte sie noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken.

‚Was habe ich bloß getan? Wieso nur habe ich das getan? Okay, es war schön und fantastisch und atemberaubend und... und..., und es hat überhaupt nicht weh getan! Aber trotzdem! Wie konnte ich mich nur mit ihm einlassen? Wieso hat er nicht einfach abgebrochen? Wieso hat er mich das machen lassen? Wieso verdammt noch mal nur? Er sagt doch selbst, dass er nicht mehr nur diese Scheiße macht! Was zum Merlin war dann das hier? Warum hat er dann das hier gemacht? Wie soll ich ihm je glauben könne? Wie soll ich mir je wieder glauben können?' Sie war verzweifelt. ‚Ich bin nicht so. Ich steige nicht mit jedem ins Bett, nur weil er mir gefällt!! Und ich war noch nicht mal besoffen! Also warum, warum verdammt noch mal haben wir das getan? Es war körperliche Anziehung! Genau, das muss es gewesen sein. Anders ist es unmöglich. Wir haben schon zu lange gemeinsam zu dicht bei einander gelebt ohne andere. Das ist die Lösung. Unsere Körper haben sich gegenseitig angezogen!'

Sie seufzte erleichtert, bevor ihr etwas anderes einfiel. ‚Aber, was ist, wenn das wieder passiert?! Das darf es nicht! Es darf nie wieder geschehen, niemals!'

Damit schmiss sie den gerade aufwachenden James unsanft aus dem Bett. „Hey, was soll das?", fragte er noch halb neben sich. Das nutzte sie aus, um ihn, mit der Bettdecke um sich gewickelt, aus dem Zimmer zu schupsen und die Tür zu verriegeln.

„Hey!", rief er entsetzt, als er wahrnahm, was sie da gerade gemacht hatte. „Was soll das, Lily? Ich habe doch nicht schon wieder nichts falsch gemacht oder doch was falsch gemacht?", fragte er sich selber verwirrend, „Verdammt, Lily! Mach die Tür auf!"

Aber sie antwortete auch nicht, als er noch einige weiter Male gegen die Tür hämmerte und nach ihr brüllte. Stattdessen hatte sie sich wieder die Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und hörte laut Musik, um ihn zu überhören! Sie wollte ihn weder sehen, noch hören, noch fühlen oder riechen.

‚Er sieht super aus, er riecht verflixt gut und fühlt sich einfach nur himmlisch an. Es muss eine Sünde sein ihn zum Mann zu haben! Was denke ich da! Hilfe, Lily, hast du dich verändert! Allerdings der Kerl macht mich krank und seine beschissene Anziehungskraft und sein Charme noch dazu bringen mich entgültig um den Verstand. Würde er doch nur nicht so gut aussehen, dann wäre das heute alles nicht passiert und ich wäre immer noch Jungfrau!' Sie seufzte wieder vernehmlich und fragte sich mal wieder: ‚Womit habe ich das nur verdient, womit? Denn immer noch wusste sie keine Antwort darauf, warum das Schicksal sie so bestrafte und auf Probe setzte, die sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht bestanden hatte. Warum nur habe ich mich mit diesem Kerl eingelassen, warum? Wie konnte mein Körper nur stärker sein als mein Verstand? Alle haben immer gesagt, ich sei schlau. Aber das, was ich hier getan hab, war nun wirklich nicht schlau. Die ganzen Menschen können mich nicht kennen, denn sie irren sich, ich bin dumm, ein einfältiges, dummes Ding! Mist, verdammter!!!'

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie kuschelte sich in Decke, ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen versteckend und weiter „Say it isn't so" hörend...

* * *

„NEIN, SIRIUS!", schrie eine Frauenstimme und die Person rannte zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden, jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann. „Komm schon, wach auf!", flehte sie leise und schüttelte ihn. Doch er rührte sich kein bisschen. „Bitte, mach schon! Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen! Wach doch endlich auf!", Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Ein braunhaarige Mann trat hinter sie und zog sie in seine Arme, um sie zu trösten. „Warum, warum nur?", schluchzte sie. „Warum hat er das getan?", fragte eine andere weibliche Stimme. Die Frau ließ sich auf die Knie neben dem leblosen Körper fallen. Tränen rann ihr ununterbrochen über das Gesicht, während ihr rechter Arm schlaff an ihrem Körper runter fiel. „Todesser töten ohne Reue! Für ihn war Tatze nur einer von vielen!", flüsterte Remus traurig und drückte die Frau in seinen Armen noch etwas fester an sich.

Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Wenn ihr da unten auf den GO Button drücken würdet und uns ein Kommi schreiben würdet, wäre das echt super von euch!!  



	4. Der Verlust eines Freundes und mehr

_ Hi!!!  
DarcAngel und Prinzess of Light Productions melden sich mit einem nagelneuen Kapitel zurück!  
Abermals 'Sorry', dass das soo lange gedauert hat!  
Naja, als Entschädugung ist dieses Kapitel x-tra lang g  
Eigentlich hatte DarcAngel ja ein Kapitel mit etwa ein drittel der jetztigen Länge angepeilt, aber dann hat die Inspiration sie 'gebissen'._

_Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen g_

_Disclaimer: Der Storyverlauf ist uns yeah, nur die Personen haben wir uns geliehen._

_Widmung: allen, schließlich musstet ihr alle so unglaublich lange warte_

_hegdl,  
DarcAngel und Prinzess of Light_

_

* * *

_

Lily blieb den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer. Sie traute sich nicht die Tür aufzuschließen, weil ihr die Situation so schrecklich peinlich war. Ihr war peinlich, dass sie es gewesen war, die angefangen, die ihn zuerst geküsst, ihn zuerst ausgezogen und ihn danach dann doch rausgeschmissen hatte.  
,Das sieht ja aus, als hätte ich ihn nur zum Miteinanderschlafen missbraucht, als hätte ich ihn bloß ausgenutzt! Dann wäre ich eine Art weiblicher Playboy, ein Playgirl, also auch nicht besser als er früher! Aber das bin ich verflucht noch mal nicht! Warum habe ich dann mit ihm geschlafen? Ich hätte jeder Zeit aufhören können, okay zumindest zu Beginn! Doch warum habe ich es nicht getan?! Warum nur?  
Ich habe alles zerstört, wirklich alles! Wir hatten so was wie eine richtig gute Freundschaft, wir haben schon über so viel gesprochen, so viel Spaß zusammen gehabt, so viel zusammen erlebt, geheiratet! Und jetzt? Jetzt wird das alles nichts mehr wert sein! Ich kann ihm ja nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen! Schrecklich. Was wird er bloß von mir denken?! Irgendwas Schlimmes, oh bitte nicht! Kann man das Geschehene nicht vielleicht irgendwie verhindern, rückgängig machen?!  
Jetzt müssen wir noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen und es wird doch nie wieder so werden, wie es einmal war! Nie wieder, wird es so sein! Ich habe alles zerstört! Vielleicht können wir auch gar nicht mehr von vorne anfangen vielleicht will er es gar nicht mehr, jetzt wo er denkt, ich wäre eine Schlampe?! Bei Merlin, er denkt, ich wäre ein Schlampe....'  
Lily zog die Luft tief ein und schluchzte daraufhin laut. Ihre Augen waren schon wieder nass und schnell liefen ihre hellgrünen "Ozeane" über, die Tränen rannen in Bächen ihre errötete, leicht aufgequollene Haut hinunter und durchnässten ihr Kopfkissen. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, wollte nichts mehr sehen, wollte für immer alleine sein!  
,Ich werde nie mehr James ansehen können, ohne mich daran zu erinnern, was wir, was ich getan habe! Welche Schande ich über mich gebracht habe! Ich werde mich selbst nicht mehr anschauen können! Jeder wird sagen: "Das ist die Schlampe, wegen der James Potter unglücklich verheiratet ist, denn sie ist seine Frau!" Keiner wird an mir vorbei gehen können ohne mir anzusehen, was ich getan habe! Wie schrecklich! Ich will das alles nicht! Ich will einfach nur zurück, aufwachen aus diesem schrecklichen Alptraum und alleine in meinem Hotelbett in Las Vegas liegen. Meinetwegen kann ich auch einen starken Affen haben, Hauptsache, das alles ist nicht passiert! Bitte Merlin, mach es ungeschehen!'  
Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte es sich von ganzem Herzen! Jedoch hatte sich nichts verändert, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete: sie saß noch immer heulend auf ihrem Bett und bereute die Tat  
,Warum hilft mir denn niemand? Warum nur bin ich so alleine?'

James hingegen saß unten am Küchentisch und rührte geistesabwesend in seinem längst kalt gewordenen Kaffee rum. Seine Augen waren schon seit vielen, vielen Minuten auf die Treppe gerichtet und seine Ohren lauschten nach jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch im Haus, er hoffte, dass sich oben ein Schlüssel umdrehte und sie runter kam.  
Aber er hatte schon seit einigen Stunden vergebens gehofft. Er war zu ihrer Tür geschlichen und hatte eine geschlagene Stunde davor gesessen und auf sie gewartet. Doch sie war nicht gekommen. Manchmal war sie in ihrem Zimmer umher gegangen. Allerdings hatte sie das Schlüsselloch zugehängt, sodass er absolut gar nichts sehen konnte. Also hatte er einfach nur da gesessen und gewartet und gehofft.  
Aber das einzige, das er von ihr gesehen hatte, war das schwarze Seidentuch, das vor dem Schlüsselloch hing. Gehört hatte er viel. Doch eigentlich hatte er das nicht hören wollen, jedes Mal war er zusammen gezuckt, denn diese Geräusche taten ihm im Herzen weh. Sie weinte, sie schien sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu heulen. Er hörte sie schluchzen, husten und prusten. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, wollte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her schaukeln und beruhigen, wollte ihr alles mögliche erzählen, er hätte sogar gesungen, damit sie nicht mehr geweint hätte. Aber er riss sich zusammen, denn er spürte, dass er die Tür nicht auf brechen konnte, von der Kraft her schon, aber es würde sie nur noch mehr verletzten und wenn sie seine Anwesenheit gewollt hätte, dann hätte sie das gesagt oder wäre zu ihm gekommen.  
Doch so hatte er einfach nur da gesessen und sie schluchzen gehört. Er konnte Mädchen, die er mochte, und Lily mochte er sehr, einfach nicht weinen sehen. Es verletzte ihn. Früher hatte es ihm nicht viel ausgemacht, denn als Playboy durfte er nicht so weich sein - das hätte seinem Ruf geschadet. Außerdem hätte er dann manchmal mit einem Mädchen nicht Schluss machen können, weil viele dabei zu weinen angefangen hatten...  
Doch heute unterdrückte er seine Gefühle nicht mehr, er konnte es gar nicht. Der Tod seiner Eltern, die gefährliche Zeit: das alles hatte ihm gezeigt, wie wichtig die Gefühle für Menschen waren! Eingesperrt in einem recht kleinen Haus und nur Bezug zu einer einzigen Person, - einer Frau, und von Frauen hieß es ja nun immer, dass sie gefühlvoll waren, was er zumindest für die meisten bestätigen konnte - da hielt man es nicht lange aus ohne Gefühle. Bald hatte er begriffen, dass er sie mochte und er hatte es ihr gesagt.  
Aber Gefühle brachte auch immer eine Gefahr mit sich, die Gefahr jemanden zu verletzen und das war nun offensichtlich passiert!  
,Ich wollte sie gar nicht verletzen, warum nur habe ich es dann getan? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß noch nicht mal wirklich, was sie so verletzt hat, ich weiß nur, dass ich Schuld bin!' Er seufzte. ,Mädchen können echt kompliziert sein!' Daraufhin hob der Schwarzhaarige die Kaffeetasse an und setzte sie an seine Lippen, noch immer in Gedanken trank er einen Schluck. Doch schnell verzog er sein Gesicht und spuckte das eklige Zeug wieder aus. ,Igitt, das schmeckt ja scheußlich!' Er kippte den Rest ins Spülbecken und wischte schnell die braune Flüssigkeit vom Küchentisch, bevor er sich wieder an diesen setzte.  
,Verdammt! Was kann ich nur tun? Ich glaube, es war falsch mit ihr zu schlafen, auch wenn sie angefangen hat! Wir haben uns nur einmal vor heute geküsst und da hat sie den Kuss abgebrochen! Ich hätte nicht sofort mit ihr ins Bett steigen dürfen, ich hätte besser nachdenken sollen! Ich hatte mir doch fest vorgenommen sie nicht zu verletzen!  
Aber mein Gehirn hat einfach ausgeschaltet, als ich ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen spürte, ihre Hände unter meinem Shirt, ihre Wärme und ihren Duft roch! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie mich verrückt macht! Andererseits hatte ich mir ja bei der Kissenschlacht oder spätestens bei dem Kuss im Türrahmen geschworen, sie auf Abstand zu halten, damit ich nicht in Versuchung kam und doch konnte ich es nicht, verflucht! Warum nur macht Lily mich so heiß? Schon bloß ihr Anblick, ihr Lächeln, ihre Schnute, wenn sie sauer ist. Ich krieg zu viel. Für die Mädchen, mit denen ich früher immer was hatte, habe ich höchstens Zuneigung gefühlt, doch bei ihr ist es anders, ich mag sie sehr! Gerade das macht es so schwer. Ich will nicht mehr eine Affäre nach der anderen, aber ich befürchte, ich habe mich schon wieder in eine rein katapultiert und noch dazu in eine äußerst komplizierte! Warum muss mir nur so etwas immer, und immer wieder passieren?  
Ich will Lily zur Freundin, ich bin nun mal mit ihr verheiratet und dann ist eine super Freundschaft doch echt wichtig, wenn schon keine Liebe im Spiel ist. Zwischen uns hätte so eine gute Freundschaft sein können, wäre da nur nicht diese verfluchte Anziehungskraft!!!! Ich brauche Abstand und Ruhe, doch die kann ich hier nicht finden, außerdem geht es ihr nur noch viel schlechter! Als Freund könnte ich hier helfen, sie unterstützen, alles wäre so viel einfacher! Warum nur kann ich dann im Moment nicht der Freund sein, den sie braucht??'

Die Stunden vergingen, doch Lily kam nicht aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie hörte Musik, dachte nach und weinte. Die Musik brauchte sie zum Ablenken, zum einen von ihren traurigen, sich selbst verfluchenden Gedanken und zum anderen, um das Knurren ihres Magens nicht zu hören, schließlich hatte sie heute noch gar nichts gegessen!  
James hingegen saß im Wohnzimmer und schaute Fernsehen, doch er verstand nicht einen Satz, sah nicht ein Bild, denn mit seinen Gedanken war er bei ihr. Er zwang sich unten zu bleiben, egal wie groß die Sorgen waren, die er sich um sie machte.

Und so verging der Tag. Die beiden saßen in unterschiedlichen Räumen und dachten sowohl über das Geschehene, als auch über das, was sie tun konnten und was der andere nun von ihnen dachte, nach. Aber niemand kam auf eine Lösung.  
Mitten in der Nacht hielt die Rothaarige es dann nicht mehr aus. Sie hatte schreckliche Bauchschmerzen, solchen Hunger hatte sie, und ihre Gedanken liefen immer wieder auf das Essen hinaus, egal, ob sie an James, an Joanna und Nicky, Remus und Tatze, Dumbledore, ihre Eltern, Hogwarts, selbst wenn sie an Snape dachte, alles lief aufs Essen hinaus.  
So hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, nahm die Stöpsel aus ihren Ohren und bemühte sich vom Bett. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen und sie war total müde, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht, da ihr Magen ihr keine Ruhe ließ. Also schüttelte sie sich und ging dann zum Spiegel. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick. Doch was sie sah, war schrecklich! Es war nicht so schlimm wie nach der Nacht in Las Vegas, aber es war einfach nur schrecklich.... Die Adern in ihren Augen waren geplatzt und alles war rot, ihre Haut wirkte sehr blass und irgendwie fahl, ihr Gesicht sah aufgequollen und stark errötet aus. Ihre Haare waren verstrubbelt und fettig und aus ihren Lippen schien jedes bisschen Farbe gewichen zu sein. Alles in allem sah sie ... ihr fiel kein Begriff ein, der dieses Scheusal im Spiegel beschrieb.  
,Bitte, lass James schon schlafen!', bettelte sie in Gedanken und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch den Flur, die Knarrstellen gekonnt umgehend. Leise rutschte sie das Geländer der Treppe runter und krabbelte an dessen Ende mucksmäuschenstill auf den Boden zurück. Danach tapste sie in die Küche, zielstrebig auf den Kühlschrank zu. Mit vorfreudig knurrendem Magen schaute sie hinein und kühle Luft kam ihr entgegen. Ihre Augen glänzten und mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie fast den halben Kühlschrank entleert und auf den Küchentisch gestellt. Gierig öffnete sie einen großen Yoghurtpott und steckte einen ebenfalls großen Löffel in den Schokopudding. Schnell hob sie diesen zu ihrem Mund und führte ihn hinein. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss diesen leckeren Geschmack.  
Doch ihr Magen verlangte nach mehr und so war der Becher nach weniger als zehn Minuten bereits leer und sie langte nach einer Eiscremepackung. Irgendwie brauchte sie jetzt etwas Süßes!

Nach einer Flasche Sprudel, einer Packung Kekse, und einer kalten Pizza fiel ihr Blick zufällig auf die Tür. Sofort verschluckte sie sich an einem Pils von der Pizza und begann heftig zu husten.  
Denn dort im Türrahmen stand _er_. Aber er wirkte nicht so selbstbewusst und ruhig wie sonst. Er trug eine hautenge Jeans, weiße Tennissocken und ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Shirt. Sein Haar war noch verwuschelter als sonst, so als ob er es sich ständig gerauft hätte, seine Haut war blass, seine Augen matt und seine Arme hatte er ernst vor seiner Brust überkreuzt. Besorgt und traurig sah er sie an.  
Lily trank einen großen Schluck Saft und spülte den Pils endgültig runter. Danach starrte sie ihn peinlich berührt an. ,Warum schläft er noch nicht?' "Stehst du schon lange da?", wollte sie beschämt wissen, sie sah jedoch nicht ihn dabei an, sondern die ganzen leeren Packungen auf dem Tisch und lief nur noch roter an. "Schon einige Zeit, ja!", war seine ungenaue Antwort.

* * *

Die Frau mit dem kurzen, schwarzen Haar und den vollkommen schwarzen Klamotten - womit sie aussah, wie ein Meisterdieb oder Verbrecher oder Spion - legte ihre Hände an das Gesicht des am Boden liegenden Mannes. Seine Haut wurde langsam blass, war aber noch warm. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen, tropften auf ihn runter und verschleierten ihr die Sicht.  
"Warum, warum tust du mir das an?", schluchzte sie, "lass mich nicht allein, bitte, geh nicht, lass mich nicht allein! Bitte, Sirius!" Ihre Stimme zitterte, genau wie sie.  
Der Himmel über ihr und den anderen zweien war pechschwarz und eine unheimliche Stille hatte sich über sie gelegt.  
Auch die Blondine zitterte. Lupin strich ihr die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. "Weine nicht, Nicky!", flüsterte er, "dazu haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!" Verständnislos schaute sie ihn an. "Tatze hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir auch noch sterben! Wir müssen hier weg und zwar schnell!", erklärte er ihr leise. "Lass Joanna noch ein paar Minuten!", sagte sie leise und erneut rann eine Träne aus ihrem Auge. Der Braunhaarige guckte über das Mädchen in seinen Armen hinweg zu der jungen Frau, die neben seinem Freund auf dem Boden kniete, langsam nickte er. "Aber nicht viel, es ist gefährlich hier!", stimmte er traurig zu. Sie nickte dankbar und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt ihn feste umarmend.  
"Sirius, nein, nicht Sirius! Bleib hier!", schluchzte sie immer wieder, "warum lässt du mich alleine? Ich brauchte dich doch, Sirius. Ich liebe dich! Hörst du, ich liebe dich! Verdammt, lass mich nicht alleine!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Als er dem Kuss nichts entgegen setzte, löste sie sich von ihm, nur noch mehr Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als sie ihn traurig und entsetzt anstarrte. Dann fiel sie bewusstlos auf den leblosen Körper.  
Remus reagierte sofort, er löste sich von Nicole und eilte auf Joanna zu. Mit wenigen Griffen hatte er sie hoch gehoben. "Leb wohl, Tatze!", hauchte er traurig, nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Leiche per Zauber in Staub zerfallen, welcher dann mit dem Wind wegwehte. Traurig sah er diesem für wenige Sekunden nach. Dann eilte er in ebenfalls komplett schwarzem Outfit zu Nicole, packte diese bei der Hand und riss sie damit aus ihrer Starre. "Komm schnell, wir müssen weg!", flüsterte er ihr zu und zog sie schon mit sich, während er Joanna über die Schulter gelegt trug, "die Todesser werden bald hier sein!"

* * *

Bedrückende Stille erfüllte in dem Raum, keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Lily betrachtete das Essen, ihre Fingernägel, die Decke - nur ihn würdigte sie keines Blickes. James hingegen starrte betrübt den Fußboden an.  
Einige Minuten verweilten sie so, bevor die Rothaarige fragte: "Willst du auch was essen?" Langsam hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf und schüttelte diesen, darauf nickte sie wiederum nur. Und wieder Stille!  
"Mist, so kann das nicht weitergehen! Sonst stehen wir morgen früh noch hier!", platzte es plötzlich aus dem jungen Mann heraus. Verwundert starrte sie seinen Hals an, sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. "Tut mir leid!", sagte er leise. "Was?", fragte sie automatisch, ärgerte sich wenige Sekunden später aber schon wieder darüber. Doch nun war die Frage eben gestellt, sie konnte sie schlecht wieder zurück nehmen. James überlegte. "Alles!", sagte er schließlich, "dass ich in dein Zimmer gekommen bin, dass ich nicht sofort wieder gegangen bin, dass ich dich geküsst, dich verführt habe, dass ich dich nicht in Ruhe lasse, wie du es willst!" Er sah zu Boden.  
Lily schwieg. "Tut dir das wirklich alles leid?", wollte sie wissen. "Ja, alles, wirklich!", antwortete er noch immer auf seine Füße starrend. "Okay!", sagte sie mit seltsam belegter Stimme. Wieder Stille.  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich will, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt?", fragte sie irgendwann. "Na, weil wir uns immer streiten und du mich schon einige Male ausgesperrt hast!", erklärte er nachdenklich und sah sie an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. "Ich will nicht, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst! Ich mag es mit dir zu streiten! Du bist mein bester Freund geworden!", gestand sie leise, während sie den Kühlschrank interessiert musterte. "Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er, die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht verbergen. "Ja!", sagte sie traurig und trotzdem mit der Spur eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. "Lily, du bist ..., du bist die beste beste Freundin, die ich je hatte!", strahlte er und piekste ihr in die Seite. "Hey, lass das!" Sie schaute ihm endlich in die Augen und grinste, genau wie er.  
"Lass uns jetzt nicht mehr weiter reden, wir sind beide müde, gehen wir schlafen!", gähnte er und sie konnte ihm nur ebenfalls gähnend zustimmen. "Du bist ansteckend!", grinste sie wieder besser gelaunt, obwohl sie es immer noch genug bedrückte, dass sie nicht zuließ, dass sie sich allzu sehr über das Kompliment von James freuen konnte. 

Über das, was an jenem Morgen passiert war, redeten die beiden nicht mehr. Es belastete Lily, doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden, aus Angst, dass ihre Freundschaft diesen Streit nicht aushalten würde und das fände sie schrecklich. Also sagte sie nichts.  
Lily und James alberten herum, redeten über die Außenwelt, denn sie sahen sich jeden Tag die "Muggel" Nachrichten an, strichen das Haus zu Ende an, stellten die Möbel um und vieles mehr, sie mussten sich ja irgendwie beschäftigen. Die Rothaarige probierte neue Gerichte, James schnitzte kleine, schöne Muster in die Möbel und malte sie nachher in hellen Tönen an. Das Haus wurde somit immer schöner und sogar richtig gemütlich.  
Gerade, als Lily die Küche in einem hellen Blau strich, wanderten ihre Gedanken woanders hin, schließlich hatte sie dabei ja auch genug Zeit zum Nachdenken. Doch das waren nicht wirklich ihre Gedanken, es waren eher Eingebungen oder Illusionen oder was auch immer, man könnte so viele Namen für das nennen, was geschah.  
Sie stand also vor der mittlerweile zur Hälfte hellblauen Wand und strich mit dem Pinsel weiter. Sie lächelte vor sich hin und summte dabei recht fröhlich vor sich hin. Denn das Radio war leider kaputt gegangen.  
Doch plötzlich überkam sie ein Bild. Ein Bild erschien in ihrem Kopf, sie konnte es vor ihren Augen sehen, so real war es. Die Umrisse waren scharf und Lily glaubte, die Szene als Außenstehende mit anzusehen, so nah war sie am Geschehen. _  
Sie blickte in zwei haselnussbraune Augen und versank beinahe in ihnen, sie waren so unendlich tief und voller Wärme. Lily konnte sich kaum satt sehen an ihnen. Sie spürte seine warmen Hände auf ihrem Körper, sein schwarzes Haar klebte ihm nass an der Stirn und er lächelte sie an. Sie spürte, wie sie zurück lächelte und ihn streichelte. Sie bemerkte seine Muskeln und seine Kraft. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. _  
Erschreckt riss sie die Augen auf, sie erkannte die Szene. Ihr fiel der Mund entsetzt auf, als sie wieder die hellblaue Wand anstarrte. Das Bild war wieder weg und doch schien es sich in ihrem Kopf festgenagelt zu haben, sie wollte es wegwischen, doch das war sinnlos. Es ließ sich nicht entfernen. Und so erinnerte sie sich immer wieder an James wunderbaren Körper, - ihr wurde warm.  
,Nein, das darf ich nicht. Ich darf nicht an die eine Nacht oben im Zimmer denken! Es war ein Fehler, ein großer Fehler! Warum muss ich mich gerade jetzt wieder daran erinnern? Warum? Wie soll ich das denn so vergessen? Das ist doch gemein!'  
Sie unterdrückte, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden und konzentrierte sich wieder vollkommen auf ihre Arbeit. Aber sie konnte das Bild einfach nicht vergessen!

Eines Abends, zwei Tage später, sahen die beiden auf dem Sofa sitzend sich eine Comedy an. Beide lachten lauthals über die Witze, welche die Komiker erzählten und wie sie ihre Gesichter dabei perfekt verzogen. Lily standen vor Lachen bereits die Tränen in den grünen Augen.  
"Hey, du sollst nicht weinen! Heulsusen gehören um diese Zeit schon ins Bett!", zog James sie grinsend auf. "Ich weine gar nicht!", verteidigte sich die Rothaarige und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine Lachträne weg. Daraufhin knuffte der Schwarzhaarige sie in die Seite. "Man lügt andere nicht an!", tadelte er sie gespielt.  
"Du bist ganz schön dick geworden?!", stellte er dann nachdenklich und leicht grinsend fest, während er ihr Becken und ihr Bein betastete. "TU DEINE FINGER DA WEG!", keifte sie ihn laut an, und fegte seine Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihrer Hand von sich runter, "Ich habe kein Pfund zugenommen! Und außerdem bist du derjenige, der letztes Schuljahr beim Quidditchspiel von seinem Besen gefallen ist, weil du dein eigenes Gewicht nicht mehr halten konntest! "Da konnte ich überhaupt nichts für!", verteidigte er sich und hielt unschuldig die Arme in die Luft, "wäre ich sitzen geblieben, hätte mich der Quaffel getroffen! Außerdem habe ich den Schnatz ja auch trotzdem gefangen und so den Gryffindors mal wieder zum Sieg verholfen!" Jetzt grinste er wieder total von sich selbst überzeugt. Die Rothaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich dachte, du hättest dich verändert!", meinte sie eine Spur traurig, "Doch anscheinend bist du noch genauso von dir selbst überzeugt wie früher!" Damit stand sie auf und ging an ihm vorbei.  
Entsetzt sprang der 17-Jährige auf und eilte ihr nach. Mit nur wenigen Schritten hatte er sie überholt und versperrte ihr den Weg. "Was ist noch?", fauchte sie genervt. "Tut mir leid. Das war nicht so gemeint!", sagte James unsicher über ihre Reaktion, "Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen auf die Palme bringen. Du siehst süß aus, wenn du schmollst!" Er sah sie abwartend und unschuldig aus seinen haselnussbraunen Augen an. Lily schmunzelte, während ihre Wangen von einem Hauch rot bedeckt wurden. "Du hast echt eine tolle Art, mir Kompliment zu machen!", erwiderte sie, ein Grinsen verkneifend. Er lächelte leicht und nickte dann. "Du siehst auch sonst wunderschön aus! Und dick bist du auch überhaupt nicht!", sagte er ernst und musterte sie kritisch.  
Nun hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, dass sie komplett rot anlief. "Halt deinen Mund, James. Du meinst das ja doch nicht so!", warf sie leicht verletzt ein und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch wieder sprang er ihr in den Weg.  
"Ich schwöre, dass das mein vollkommener Ernst ist!", nickte er bestätigend, "du bist wunderschön, Lily Evans! Und die Rote Farbe im Gesicht steht dir echt super!" Er grinste frech. Sie holte aus und wollte ihm eine knallen. Jedoch fing er ihre Hand gekonnt ab. "Aber nicht doch, Lily-Schätzchen! Du willst mich doch nicht wirklich schlagen!", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ob! Du hast es nicht besser verdient!", meckerte sie wütend. "Komm, wir setzen uns wieder aufs Sofa und weinen ein bisschen zusammen!", neckte er sie weiter, bevor er sie schnell hoch hob und mit ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.  
"Hey, du Casanova! Lass mich sofort runter!", rief Lily jedoch mehr überrascht als böse. Ihr ganzes Gezappel half ihr auch überhaupt nichts, schließlich saß sie wieder neben ihm auf dem bequemen Sofa.  
Gerade als sie ihn ankeifen wollte, zuckte James plötzlich zusammen. "Was ist los?", fragte die Rothaarige verwundert und sah ihn neugierig an, ihre Wut besorgt vergessend. "Eine Nachricht vom Orden!", sagte er leise und nachdenklich. "Oh je, es ist doch wohl nichts passiert!?!", wollte die 17-Jährige entsetzt wissen. "Das werden wir gleich erfahren!", flüsterte er besorgt, "gib mir deine Hand!" Schnell stellte Lily den Fernseher auf lautlos, bevor sie seiner Bitte nachkam.  
James und Lily legten ihre beiden rechten Handflächen aneinander und schlossen dann die Augen. "Phoenix Orden contra tenebrae et niger magicus!", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige mit leiser Stimme. Dann zogen sie langsam ihre Hände auseinander und öffneten wieder ihre Augen. Zwischen ihren Handflächen war eine Art Telegrammfeld entstanden, es knisterte leise und schon bald erschien Remus Gesicht.  
"Hi Moony! Wie geht's? Du siehst blass aus, ist denn schon wieder bald Vollmond?", fragte James seine Aufregung unterdrückend. "Hi ihr beiden. Nein, bis zum Vollmond dauert es noch! Ich denke, ihr wisst, dass etwas passiert ist?!", sagte der Braunhaarige traurig und schniefte leise. "Jetzt sag schon, was ist passiert!", forderte Lily ihn ungeduldig auf. Aber Remus schaute nur auf den Boden. James ahnte schlimmes und schluckte, er sollte nicht so negativ denken.  
"Remus, erzähl's ihnen schon!", schluchzte eine weibliche Stimme im Hintergrund und kurz darauf erschien Nicole neben ihm im Bild. Lily zog entsetzt die Luft ein. Ihre Freundin sah schrecklich aus, sie war genauso blass wie der Rumtreiber, unter ihren Augen waren schwarze Ringe, ihre Haut war leicht aufgeschwollen von den Tränen und ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen hatten ihr Strahlen verloren und waren rot unterlaufen. "Nicky!", rief sie entsetzt aus. Die Angesprochene sah traurig ihre Freundin an. "Hi Lily!", brachte sie traurig über ihre Lippen, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in Remus Hemd versteckte. Er legte seine Arme um sie und eine Träne rann über sein Gesicht.  
Lily und James starrten sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Der 17-Jährige nahm ihre freie Hand in seine und drückte sie aufmunternd. Dann sahen beide wieder zu ihren Freunden! "Was ist so Schreckliches passiert, Moony, jetzt sag schon!", drängte James, seine Hand war eiskalt, genau wie Lilys. "Ja,... es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!", erzählte er stockend, "Wir sind in den Orden eingetreten ... alle ...., doch bei unserem zweiten Auftrag... da wurden wir .... Wurden wir von den To...to...Tod...Essern überrascht ... und!", er brach ab, seine Stimme versagte ihm und er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.  
"Verdammt, Moony, was ist passiert?! Sag es mir!", James verkrampfte sich und wurde lauter. Da trat Joanna ins Bild. Sie sah noch schlimmer als Nicole aus, ihr Haar klebte ihr förmlich am Kopf, ihre Haut war so weiß, dass sie zu einem Toten hätte gehören können, und auch aus ihren Lippen war jedes bisschen Farbe verschwunden, ihre Augen wirkten feuerrot und lagen tief in ihren Augenhöhlen. "Joanna, bei Merlin, was ist mit dir passiert?", stieß Lily den Ruf erschreckt aus. "Mit mir leider nichts!", schniefte sie, "aber mit ihm!". Die beiden in dem Haus schluckten, von wem redete sie bloß? "Was ist mit wem passiert?", hakte James ebenfalls käsebleich nach. "Diese ... verdammten ... Arschlöcher .... haben .... ! Er ... er ... ist .... ER IST ... TOD!", schrie sie und sank zu Boden.  
Wieder sahen James und Lily sich an, beide bleich und leicht am zittern. Sie schluckte und in seinen Augen stand Angst und Schrecken geschrieben, er ahnte wohl, von wem sie redete.  
Kurz blickte Peters rattenförmiger Kopf hinein, bevor er schnell wieder verschwand. "Wo ... wooooo ?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit zittriger Stimme, "woo, woo ... istttt..... Ttttaaatzzze?????" Doch Remus sah nur zu Boden und sagte keinen Ton.  
Dann trat jemand weiterer ins Bild, es war Albus Dumbledore, er schob Remus und Nicole bei Seite und schaute die zwei traurig an. "Es tut mir leid, James!", meinte er traurig, "aber die Todesser haben Sirius erwischt! Er ist letzte Nacht an dem Todesfluch gestorben!", gab er das Geschehen traurig wieder.  
James schüttelte erst langsam und dann immer schneller den Kopf. "Nein, NEIN! Das kann nicht sein! NEIN, nicht Tatze! Tatze ist stark!", schrie der Schwarzhaarige entsetzt. Seine Augen wurden nass, doch er starrte Dumbledore wie versteinert an. "Ich weiß, James, ich weiß! Aber Sirius wollte immer im Kampf sterben!", erklärte er langsam. Doch der verheiratete Mann unterbrach ihn sofort sauer. "Ja, aber doch nicht jetzt. Er war doch noch viel zu jung! Wieso hast du das geschehen lassen, WIESO?" "Ich war nicht dabei, James! Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, es tut mir so unendlich leid!" "Du hast sie alleine eine Aufgabe für den Orden erfüllen lassen?! Bist du denn völlig übergeschnappt???? Sie sind doch alle noch viel zu jung und unerfahren! Du bist Schuld, dass er tot ist!", schrie der Schwarzhaarige, sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hoch.  
"Lily, schnell stell das Telegrammfel mi dein link Han wied herrrrrrr!", sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme verzog sich bereits durch die Beendung des Gesprächs. Lily ersetzt James' Hand durch ihre linke und kurz darauf war alles wieder wie zuvor. "Versprich mir, Lily, dass du auf James achtest?!", begann der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts erneut. Sie nickte stark, während sie weinte. "Ja, ich verspreche es!", schluchzte sie. "Und jetzt hör mir zu, ich muss dir die Einzelheiten, so wie ich es von den anderen erfahren habe und die Folgen noch dringend erzählen, denn wenn wir nicht schnellstens einen neuen Plan entwickeln, könnte es äußerst gefährlich für euch werden!", erklärte Albus ihr die Situation, das einzige, was sie wieder zustande kriegte, war ein schwaches Nicken.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore blieb die Rothaarige auf dem Sofa kauernd zurück, sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen, ihre Arme um diese geschlungen und ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie gelegt. Sie weinte bitterlich, die Tränen rannen ihr ununterbrochen aus ihren erröteten Augen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
,Wieso ausgerechnet einer von uns? Wieso gerade Sirius? Er war wohl so ziemlich der Lebenslustigste, mit James zusammen... Das Leben von beiden war hart genug, musste so was nun auch noch geschehen? Warum nur? Warum?! Vielleicht war Tatze ein Frauenheld, vielleicht hat er wirklich oft nur mit den Mädchen gespielt, doch trotzdem habe ich ihn gemocht. Er konnte einen immer zum Lachen bringen und die Streiche, die er und James immer gemacht haben - da konnte ich mir ein Lachen oft kaum verkneifen. Und das alles soll jetzt plötzlich der Vergangenheit angehören?? Nein, nein, das kann doch nicht sein!!  
Darf ein Zauberer so viel Macht haben, dass er das Leben so vielen Menschen nimmt, dass er so viele Familien zerstört und gegeneinander aufhetzt, dass er für Angst und Schrecken sorgt und man nirgendwo in Frieden und Ruhe leben kann?! Eigentlich nicht, nein. Nur warum hat Voldemort dann trotzdem diese Macht? Das ist doch nicht fair, einfach nicht fair.  
Arme Joanna, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie in ihn verliebt war und jetzt ist sie ganz alleine. Sie sah so fertig aus und ich kann nicht für sie da sein - alles seine Schuld.  
Und James geht es auch miserabel, ich glaube, es hat ihn sehr, sehr hart getroffen, die Wunde ist noch viel tiefer, als er zugeben wird. Sein bester Freund! Die beiden haben so viel zusammen erlebt und durchgestanden, alleine in der letzten Zeit, ist das der Dank dafür? Das darf und kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Warum ist das nicht nur ein böser Alptraum? Warum muss die Realität so grausam sein, warum?'  
Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zur Decke. ,Soll ich zu James gehen? Oder will er wohl nur alleine sein? Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß so gut wie nie, was in diesem Dickschädel vorgeht! So'n Mist! Es ist nicht gut, wenn er jetzt so lange alleine ist! Doch manchmal will man einfach alleine sein! Verdammt, was soll ich bloß tun?!'  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und stand entschlossen auf. ,Ich werde ihn trösten! Zu zweit kann man so etwas leichter durchstehen!', dachte sie schniefend. Leise ging sie die alte Treppen hoch und blieb zögernd vor seiner Tür stehen. ,Soll ich wirklich?' überlegte sie.  
Doch dann nickte sie mutig, er würde sie auch trösten, wenn eine ihrer besten Freundinnen umgebracht worden wäre. Also öffnete sie langsam die Tür und spähte hinein. Der Schwarzhaarige lag auf dem Bauch auf seinem Bett, den Kopf im Kissen versteckt. Sie hörte seinen ungleichmäßigen Atem, sein Schniefen. Ihr Herz tat ihr weh, es stach richtig. James, James Potter, der begehrteste Teenager von ganz Hogwarts, der, der immer stark und am grinsen war, lag hier auf seinem Bett und weinte. Er zeigte seine Gefühle, auch er war zerbrechlich. Diese Feststellung trieb Lily erneut die Tränen in die Augen, allerdings vor Trauer und Rührung.  
Weinend ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Er hielt inne und schniefte möglichst leise. Doch sie legte ihren Kopf schon auf seinen Rücken und ihre Arme um ihn, bevor er auch nur ein Wort hatte sagen können. "Ich bin bei dir, James!", hauchte sie mit dünner, verweinter Stimme. Er zitterte unter ihr. "Danke!", räusperte er sich. Sie grinste leicht und kurz, er versuchte vor ihr zu verbergen, dass er weinte, doch der Versuch scheiterte kläglich.  
Sie streichelte ihn sanft, massierte seinen Nacken und kuschelte sich ein wenig an ihn. Unter ihrem Kopf war sein Shirt bereits von ihren Tränen durchnässt, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie wollte nur, dass er nicht alleine war, dass sie nicht alleine war. Denn rückgängig machen konnte sie dieses leider auch nicht. Sie zitterte und weinte.  
James genoss ihre Wärme, sie brachte ihm etwas Ruhe und er fühlte sich geborgen. Doch er weinte und weinte, er konnte nichts dafür, aber er wollte die Tränen auch gar nicht aufhalten! Schon der bloße Gedanken an den Namen "Tatze" ließ ihn zittern. Er verband alles mit ihm, hatte so viel mit ihm erlebt und durch gestanden, das würde er niemals vergessen, nie! ,Warum Tatze? Warum hast du diese Arschlöcher nicht gehört und getötet? Warum haben sie dich getroffen, warum?? Oh lass mich nicht allein, Bruder!' Seine Trauer war so unendlich groß, dass er nicht wusste, ob er je wieder aufhören konnte zu weinen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten rutschte Lily von seinem Rücken runter und legte sich neben ihn. ,Das Bett ist richtig unbequem und viel zu hart!', bemerkte sie entsetzt. Bevor sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände nahm und ihn vorsichtig zu sich drehte. Langsam drehte er sich komplett auf die Seite.  
Zwei haselnussbraune Augen glänzten matt, als das leichte Licht der Lampe auf die Feuchtigkeit, welche sie bedeckte, traf. Seine Wangen und seine Augen waren errötet und noch immer rannen ihm heiße Tränen aus letzteren. Einige, kurze, pechschwarze Haare klebten ihm nass an der Stirn. Verschüchtert, verletzt und voller Trauer war sein Blick, welcher sie so tief in ihrem Inneren berührte, dass er ihr Herz fast zum Schmelzen brachte. Unweigerlich schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn feste und zugleich tröstend an sich. Wieder kullerten ihr dicke Tränen über ihr fein gebautes Gesicht und sie streichelte ihm wie einem kleinen Kind über den Rücken, rauf und wieder runter, aber langsam und zärtlich.  
Verwundert fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder, sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, denn er war nicht allein, Lily mochte ihn, sie hatte nichts gegen weinende Männer! Zaghaft legte auch er seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Mit der Zeit entspannte er sich und ließ sich von ihren Streicheleinheiten beruhigen. Er heulte noch immer, doch der Schmerz war so unvorstellbar groß! Er hätte schreien können vor Wut, als auch vor Trauer. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von ihm verschwunden, so als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst. Etwas sehr wichtiges fehlte, denn sein bester Freund und ,Bruder' war für immer aus seinem Leben, von dieser Welt, verschwunden! James fühlte sich entzweit und nie wieder würde es so sein wie vorher, er würde nie wieder ganz sein! Der Gedanke belastete, zerstörte ihn förmlich. Er zitterte. So unvorbereitet war das alles gewesen. Doch gerade dieser plötzliche Schlag hatte ihm sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Sein Blutsbruder, sein Seelenverwandter, seine zweite Hälfte war weg, für immer!  
Er schniefte. Er konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. Seit er Sirius damals, am Bahnhof von Kings Cross in London vor ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts das erste Mal gesehen und mit den älteren Schülern kleine Streiche gespielt hatte, waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen, unzertrennlich! Sie waren im selben Haus, im gleichen Schlafsaal, saßen überall nebeneinander, machten absolut alles zusammen, spielten zusammen Quidditch und baggerten selbst zusammen Mädchen an! Sie waren Seelenverwandte gewesen! Und nun? Nun sollte das alles für immer und ewig der Vergangenheit angehören? Das konnte nicht wahr sein, nein! Er wollte aufwachen aus diesem Traum! Doch es war kein Traum, es war real und so weinte er weiter in ihren Armen, dort wo er sich geborgen und wohl fühlte.  
Irgendwann schliefen die beiden so ein und erwachten erst spät am nächsten Morgen wieder, immer noch in inniger Umarmung, mit Rücken- und bei Lily auch noch mit Bauchschmerzen.  
"Morgen!", lächelte sie etwas. Ihm war immer noch ganz eindeutig anzusehen, dass er geheult hatte und sie ahnte, dass auch sie nicht besser aussah, aber das störte sie im Moment nicht. "Morgen!", entgegnete er mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
Die Rothaarige streckte sich und ihre Wirbelsäule knackte unangenehm. "Komm mit!", lächelte sie noch immer und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Verwirrt starrte er sie skeptisch an, doch sie lächelte nur weiter und deshalb setzte er sich hin, griff nach ihrer schmalen, warmen Hand und stand auf. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, als er mit ihr Hand in Hand zur Tür ging und diese Wärme, welche ihn von Kopf bis Fuß durchströmte und seine Sinne seltsam benebelte, ging von seiner Hand aus. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen schlich, als er neben ihr barfuß her tapste.  
Noch irritierter bemerkte er, dass sie ihr Zimmer anpeilte. ,Was will sie denn da?' wunderte er sich, sagte jedoch keinen Ton. Die Rothaarige ging lächelnd zielstrebig auf ihre Zimmertür zu und öffnete diese. Dann tapste sie zu dem großen Bett und setzte sich darauf, womit sie den Schwarzhaarigen gleich hinterher zog, sodass er auf die Matratze fiel. Immer noch sah er sie fragend an.  
"Leg dich hin, ich mach uns Frühstück!", lächelte sie und löste ihre Hand widerwillig aus der seinen. Sofort fehlte ihr etwas und sie bereute seine Hand los gelassen zu haben, doch wie sehe es denn aus, hätte sie diese weiter fest gehalten?! "Du hattest Recht, dein Bett ist absolut schrecklich, davon kriegt man ja Schmerzen! Also leg dich hin und mach es dir bequem!", beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage, drehte sich dann schnell um und ging den Flur entlang auf die Treppe zu.  
Nachdenklich starrte der 17-Jährige ihr hinterher, wobei sein Blick auf ihrem runden Po saß. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Eins musste er wirklich zugeben, seine Frau sah verdammt gut aus! Wäre sie nicht seine Frau, beste Freundin, und hätte er nicht einen neuen Vorsatz gefasst, könnte er für absolut gar nichts garantieren.  
Als er sich dann jedoch hinlegte und die Ruhe über ihn kam, fielen die ganzen Gedanken vom vorigen Tag wie eine Herde hungriger Tiere über ihn her. Die Trauer erfasste ihn von neuem, sein Herz schlug schwer und jeder Schlag tat entsetzlich weh. Er spürte, wie seine Augen erneut nass wurden, er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen, doch es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, denn er konnte die vielen Tränen einfach nicht zurück halten und so rannen sie einfach über seine Wangen, während er starr zur Deckte schaute.

So fand Lily ihn einige Minuten später vor. Ebenfalls traurig stellte sie den kleinen Tisch, welchen sie in der Abstellkammer gefunden hatte und der extra für Frühstück im Bett geschaffen worden war, auf dem Fußboden ab und setzte sich neben ihn. Mit feuchten Augen streichelte sie ihm kurz mit einer Hand über die Backe. James sah ihr tief in die hellgrünen Augen und erblickte ebenfalls großen Schmerz. Da wusste er, dass auch sie Tatze sehr gemocht hatte und wie sehr sie ihn vermisste. Er setzte sich hin und umarmte sie. Dieses Wissen ermöglichte ihm mit ihr darüber zu reden.  
"Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme. Sie lächelte leicht, was er nicht sehen konnte. "Ich weiß!", flüsterte sie genauso leise und traurig, "Ich vermisse Tatze auch sehr!" Er drückte sie an sich. "Wieso musste er sterben? Ist er nicht schon genug mit seiner Familie bestraft worden?!", schniefte der junge Mann. Beruhigend streichelte Lily im über den Kopf. "Niemand kann so etwas erklären! Es ist unfair, ich weiß! Doch was ist schon fair? Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wie das Leben verläuft, leider! Sirius wird immer dein bester Freund bleiben und wir werden ihn nie vergessen, denn er wird immer da sein und uns beschützen!", hauchte sie leise. Aber James verstand jedes Wort und nickte.  
"Es wird nie mehr so sein wie früher!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, "ich werde immer alleine sein!" "Nein, ich werde bei dir sein!", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, "vergiss unseren Hochzeitsschwur nicht - bis das der Tod uns scheide!" Sie spürte, dass er schmunzelte und freute sich darüber.  
"Danke!", das Wort kam so leise aus seinem Mund, das nur es kaum hörbar war. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich! Freunde sind schließlich immer für einander da!", hauchte sie, während eine Träne ihre Wange runter lief. Wieder nickte er nur, denn er war nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen, nur die salzige Flüssigkeit rann ihm aus den nassen Augen und tropfte auf ihr Shirt.

Nach dem Essen saßen beide satt auf dem Bett. "Ich habe noch weiter mit Albus geredet!", begann sie zu erzählen. "Hm!", war das einzige, was er dazu zu sagen hatte, denn er war alles andere als gut auf Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen, um genauer zu sein, gab er ihm die Schuld für den Tod seines Freundes! "James, Albus kann nichts dafür, dass Tatze gestorben ist. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst, es ist wahr!", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, doch er wandte sich nur von ihr ab und sie ließ es vorerst dabei bleiben.  
"Auf jeden Fall meldet er sich morgen noch mal, denn du weißt ja, wir brauchen einen neuen Geheimniswahrer! Außerdem hat er extra noch mal betont, dass wir das Haus unter keinen Umständen verlassen sollen!", berichtete die 17-Jährige. Aber James nickte wieder nur und sie verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen.  
Seit dieser Nacht schliefen sie immer gemeinsam in dem großen Doppelbett. Als Lily James das am nächsten Abend vorgeschlagen hatte, war dieser mehr als überrascht. Denn seit dem Morgen, als sie in dem Bett miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte er eigentlich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals in dem bequemen Bett schlafen zu können. Doch nun, ganz plötzlich und unerwartet, hatte Lily ihm gerade dies vorgeschlagen. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Am liebsten hätte er sie durch die Luft gewirbelt, er freute sich so sehr.  
Aber dann war ihm etwas eingefallen, etwas Wichtiges. Es war gefährlich, sehr gefährlich, mit Lily in einem Bett zu schlafen! Es konnten jede Menge schlaflose Nächte werden, weil er in ihrer Anwesenheit nicht ruhig schlafen konnte, denn anfassen war absolut tabu! Er grübelte. Doch seine Rückenschmerzen ließen ihn dann doch glücklich zustimmen und so stellte er sich der Herausforderung.

Als es am nächsten Morgen an der Haustür schellte, war ihr leicht schwummerig, doch sie trank den letzten Schluck von James' himmlischen Schokotee und raffte sich auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. "Bleib sitzen, ich geh schon!", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige ihr kurz aufmunternd zu, ging an ihr vorbei und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt breit.  
"Hallo! Kommt rein!", sagte er fast tonlos und machte die Tür ganz auf, sodass die Gäste rein treten konnten. Allen voran Albus Dumbledore. Das Lächeln und die Ruhe waren aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, stattdessen war er blass, seine Augen schimmerten matt und er sah müde aus.  
Hinter ihm kamen Remus und Nicole, Arm in Arm, durch die Holztür. Beide waren genau wie der Schulleiter von Hogwarts komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Ihre Haut war blass, unter ihren rot unterlaufenen Augen hatten sich große, dunkle Ringe gebildet, aus ihnen schien jedes bisschen Lebensfreude verschwunden zu sein, so wie sie ins Haus schlurften und ihre Köpfe hängen ließen.  
Der Letzte im Bunde war ein kleiner Mann. Sein Haar war dunkel, an manchen Stellen trotz seines jungen Alters schon ausgefallen, er schien verängstigt zu sein, seine Haut war aschfahl und seine grauen Augen stachen wie die eines Tieres hervor. Schnell tapste er hinein sich nach allen Seiten verschreckt umsehend.  
"Hallo James. Wie geht es dir?", wollte Albus besorgt wissen und umarmte den jüngeren Freund. Der 17-Jährige überhörte die Frage und erwiderte die Umarmung mit Absicht nicht. So wandte sich der Ältere traurig von ihm ab und ging schon mal vor ins Wohnzimmer, um Lily zu begrüßen.  
Remus nickte dem anderen Rumtreiber nur zu, bevor sie sich in die Arme fielen und länger als gewöhnlich so verweilten. Schließlich klopfte der Braunhaarige seinem Freund leicht aufmunternd auf die Schultern und wartete dann neben ihm, währen die Blonde ihm mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals fiel. Etwas erstaunt legte auch der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um die junge Frau und drückte sie kurz an sich. Dann ging diese zu Moony, welcher zu Krones großer Überraschung ihre Hand in seine nahm und mit ihr so nun ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer schritt.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den zweien nach. Er blinzelte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Die leicht draufgängerische Nicole schien mit dem eher zurückhaltenden Moony zusammen zu sein. Das musste ein Trugbild sein! Sollte sie es wirklich geschafft haben ihn hinter seinen Büchern hervor gelockt zu haben?! Unglaublich! Er musste den beiden unbedingt gratulieren! Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Moony eher eine Freundin fände als er...

Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Komisches an sich. Er sah runter. Peter hatte seine kurzen, dicken Arme um ihn geschlungen und umarmte ihn. James grinste kurz auf ihn runter, der Kerl war echt zu komisch, na ja, was solltest. Er klopfte ihm also auch auf die Schultern und ging dann vor ihm her zu den anderen!  
Nicole und Lily saßen noch immer sich umarmend auf dem Sofa, Remus neben Nicole und Albus mit etwas Abstand neben der Rothaarigen. "Wo ist eigentlich Joanna?", fragte James neugierig und setzte sich selbstverständlich neben seine Frau. "Wir konnten sie leider nicht dazu bringen mit uns zu kommen!", erzählte der Direktor der Schule traurig, "sie sitzt seit Tagen traurig auf ihrem Zimmer, redet und isst so gut wie gar nichts. Das einzige, das sie macht, ist weinen. Das arme Mädchen hatte sich in Sirius verliebt!" James nickte. "Und Tatze hatte sich in sie verliebt!", berichtete er traurig und leicht in Gedanken, "sie wären ein so schönes Pärchen gewesen!" Die anderen konnten ihm nur nickend zustimmen.  
"Apropos Pärchen!", grinste James und blickte zwei bestimmte Personen an, welche auch sofort rot anliefen, "wie kommt es, dass ihr beiden zusammen seid?" "Das hat sich einfach so ergeben!", meinte Nicole und lächelte Remus an, "er hat mich nach dem tragischen Tod von Sirius getröstet und ich ihn, irgendwann haben wir uns dann halt geküsst und dann waren wir ein Paar!" Die Blonde grinste und küsste den verlegenen Braunhaarigen auf die Lippen. Lily lächelte die beiden glücklich an. "Ihr seid ein schönes Pärchen!", grinste sie. "Hey, das wollte ich gerade sagen!", warf James ein und grinste seine drei Nachbarn ebenfalls eine Spur glücklich an. Das junge Paar grinste verliebt zurück.  
"Wir müssen leider schnell auf den Punkt kommen! Es wird immer gefährlicher, je länger ihr keinen Geheimniswahrer habt!", meinte Dumbledore bald. "Wir haben uns entschieden!", sagte Lily mit schwacher Stimme und hielt ihre Freundin weiterhin an der Hand fest. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. "Ja, das haben wir! Wir wollen Tatzes Vorschlag in die Tat umsetzen...", begann er zu erklären.

"Das hätten wir geschafft! Ich wünsche euch viel Glück!", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich, "wir müssen leider schon gehen. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen!" James und Lily nickten, während alle anderen ebenfalls aufstanden.  
"Sag Joanna, alles Gute von mir und dass ich sie sofort trösten käme, wenn ich nur könnte! Pass bitte auf sie auf, ja?", flüsterte Lily Nicole beim Abschied ins Ohr. "Ja, das mach ich! Ich verspreche es dir!", sagte sie ebenso leise, während sie sich wieder umarmten.  
"Sorg mir ja für die drei und seid vorsichtig!", warnte James Remus flüsternd, denn er selbst hätte nie gedacht, dass er so was je sagen würde. Sein Freund nickte. "Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen!", sagte er traurig aber sicher.  
"Tschüss!", piepte Pettygrew aufgeregt und winkte den zweien, bevor er vor Remus und Nicole das Haus verließ. "Nehmt euch in Acht!", mahnte Albus die zwei Zurückgebliebenen, "Ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, dass sich in unseren Reihen ein Verräter aufhält. Ich weiß noch nicht wer, aber ich werde es hoffentlich bald herausfinden. Seid also wachsam, man ist nirgendwo 100-ig sicher, erst recht nicht vor Voldemort!" "Wir werden aufpassen, keine Angst! Pass du lieber auf die anderen auf!", meinte James noch immer sauer auf den Erwachsenen.  
"Hör mir zu, James!", sagte er und legte seine beiden Hände auf die Schultern des anderen, "es tut mir unendlich leid, dass Sirius tot ist und ich weiß, dass ich ihnen zu viel zugetraut habe, dass sein Tod meine Schuld ist. Doch ich kann meinen Fehler leider nicht rückgängig machen, egal wie gerne ich es auch tun würde, ich kann es nicht! Ich kann also verstehen, dass du wütend bist und du hast auch alles Recht der Welt dazu. Nur leider ist im Moment ein schlechter Zeitpunkt dazu. Wut macht blind, und du musst im Moment wachsam sein! Du bist der Mann hier und du musst nicht nur eine Person beschützen! Halte die Augen also offen. Bitte!!!" Danach umarmte der weise Zauberer beide kurz, ging dann hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Leicht verwundert starrte das junge Ehepaar ihnen hinterher. "Glaubst du Albus hat Recht?", fragte Lily leicht verängstigt und sah ihn fragend an. "Ich weiß es nicht, Lily!", gab der Schwarzhaarige zu, "aber wenn Albus es befürchtet, muss etwas Wahres dran sein!" Beide sahen sich traurig und leicht entsetzt an. Dann ging der 17-Jährige einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Sofort legte auch sie ihre Arme um ihn und fühlte sich geborgen und sicher in seinen starken Armen. Er strich ihr übers Haar. "Hab keine Angst! Wir sind hier sicher und ich werde auf uns aufpassen!", erklärte James mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie nickte ihm glaubend.

Sie mussten jetzt nur noch den letzten Raum im ganzen Haus streichen und zwar das Wohnzimmer. Sämtliche Möbel standen bereits in der Mitte des Raumes, Steckdosen waren abgeklebt, auf dem Boden lag Folie, Gardinen wurden gerade in der Waschmaschine gewaschen und die Farbeimer standen bereit.  
James und Lily, welche beide weiße Gewänder an hatten, nickten sich zu. Dann beugte die Rothaarige sich runter und tauchte ihren Pinsel in das helle Gelb.  
Der junge Mann beobachtete sie leicht lächelnd. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr geschmeidig auf das perlweiße Gewand. Ihre blasse Haut sah schön und glatt aus. Ihr Haar und ihre Brüste wippten leicht, als sie barfuß zu Wand ging und diese lächelnd anstrich. Sie war wirklich ein Engel Gottes. James lächelte.  
Er ging dann jedoch ebenfalls zu dem Eimer, steckte seinen Pinsel in die Farbe, stellte sich neben den rothaarigen Engel und übermalte das dunkle Grau der Wand.

Nach einigen Stunden brauchten sie nur noch eine kleine Ecke zu streichen, dann würde der ganze große Raum fröhlich und hell erstrahlen.  
Lily sah sich lächelnd um, sie war mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem Kunstwerk. Es sah hier jetzt richtig gemütlich aus. Sie streckte die Arme und gähnte leise. Dann beobachtete sie den Schwarzhaarigen, wie er konzentriert und mit ernster Miene jeden Millimeter der Wand färbte. Sie lächelte amüsiert.  
Einige Zeit lang sah sie ihm zu, bis sie eine Idee hatte. Sie nahm ihren Pinsel und malte ihm eine Sonne mit wenigen Strichen auf den Rücken. Irritiert drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um und sah Lily hinter sich stehen. "Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er skeptisch. "Gar nichts, ich guck dir nur zu!", lächelte sie unschuldig. James zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
Die 17-Jährige wartete einige Zeit lang, bevor sie der Sonne auch noch ein Gesicht malte. Wieder drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich zu ihr um. "Ich habe genau gemerkt, dass du was gemacht hast!", meinte er und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen. Sie grinste. "Du hattest Dreck auf deinem Gewand!", erklärte sie immer noch grinsend. Doch er glaubte ihr nicht.  
Deswegen drehte er sich wieder um, konzentrierte sich jedoch nicht auf das Malen, sondern auf seinen Rücken. Lily, die dachte, dass er wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft war, ließ die Sonne die Zunge rausstrecken. Blitzartig drehte James sich um und entdeckte, wie die Rothaarige ihm aus Versehen einen gelben Strich vom Rücken bis zum Bauch gemalt hatte, da sie den Pinsel nicht schnell genug wieder hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hatte.  
Sie grinste frech, bevor sie schnell wegrannte. Der Schwarzhaarige eilte ihr hinterher. Bald hatte er sie eingeholt, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und stoppte. Anschließend drehte er Lily in seinen Armen um. "Hallo! Wie geht's?", fragte sie freundlich lächelnd. "Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du wieder nichts gemacht hast?!", grinste er hinterhältig. Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und ihr dunkelrotes Haar wehte herrlich.  
Aber James ließ sich weder davon noch von dem unschuldigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ablenken. ,Ob Frauen sich eigentlich immer ihrer ganzen Tricks im Klaren sind? Wenn ja, wäre das wirklich sehr unfair!' überlegte er und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Pinsel, der bald tropfen würde.  
"Also, was hast du auf meinen Rücken gemalt?", fragte er sauer. "Eine Sonne?", fragte Lily leise. "Eine Sonne?", wollte James entsetzt wissen. Sie nickte noch immer dieses unschuldige Engelslächeln auf den Lippen. Doch er versuchte auch das zu übersehen und grinste hinterhältig. Sie ahnte schlimmes, als er sie in seinen Armen umdrehte und ihren Oberkörper leicht nach unten beugte. Was hatte er vor?  
Kurz darauf spürte sie seinen Pinsel auf ihrem Rücken. Innerlich seufzte sie. ,Hoffentlich ist seiner Fantasie nicht mal wieder irgendetwas Perverses entsprungen!', flehte sie in Gedanken und wartete ab, bis er mit seinem gelben Kunstwerk fertig war.  
"So, jetzt sind wir quitt!", griente er mit frech blitzenden Augen und ließ sie wieder frei. "Was hast du gemalt? Los sag es mir!", forderte sie ihn wütend auf und versuchte ihren Kopf aussichtslos nach hinten zu drehen. "Hör auf, Schätzchen. So tust du dir doch nur weh!", mahnte er sie die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. "Das müsste ich nicht tun, wenn du es mir sagen würdest!", meinte sie verärgert. "Es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten es herauszufinden!", meinte er und hätte sich fast an die Wand gelehnt, doch ihm fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, dass die frisch gestrichen war, deswegen blieb er stehen.  
Lily verdrehte die Augen und dachte nach. Schließlich beugte sie sich runter und griff nach dem Ende ihres Gewandes. James sah ihr interessiert zu. Wollte sie jetzt etwa ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen durchstecken und so versuchen sein Gemälde zu sehen? Frauen hatten echt absolut hirnrissige Ideen. Und das weibliche Geschlecht sollte schlauer sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Die Rothaarige zog den weißen Stoff immer höher. Der Schwarzhaarige erblickte fasziniert ihre schlanken Beine, die straffe, helle Haut. Wie gefesselt starrte er sie an. Immer mehr der wunderschönen Haut wurde frei. Er schluckte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Was hatte sie vor? Sie wollte sich das Teil doch wohl nicht wirklich ausziehen? Nein, nein. Bitte nicht! Das würde er nicht ertragen können. Er kämpfte mit sich selbst. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie das lassen sollte, aber seine Stimmbänder machten nicht mit.  
Lily grinste ihr Gewand an. Sie zog es Millimeter um Millimeter weiter hoch und entblößte ihre Haut. Sie ahnte, was in James vorging, wie er sie jetzt in diesem Moment anstarrte, ihre Bewegungen genau verfolgte. Allein die Vorstellung ließ sie zufrieden grinsen. Sie mochte es ihn zu ärgern, ihn zu necken, ihn zu quälen. Und das hier musste einfach eine Qual für einen Mann sein, und die hatte er wirklich verdient.  
Der weiche Stoff war nun schon einige Zentimeter über ihren Knien und sie fragte sich, wie lange James wohl noch aushalten würde. Denn sie traute ihm nicht zu so gemein zu sein, nein. Und sie sollte Recht behalten. "Lilllly!", seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie verkniff sich das Grinsen und blickte unschuldig zu ihm auf. Wie eine Statue stand er dort vor ihr und versuchte seinen Blick von ihren Beinen zu lassen. Innerlich grinste sie, Männer waren wirklich schwach! "Ja?", fragte sie ebenso scheinheilig. Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte, sie zog ich Gewand noch immer höher. "Bitte! Bitte, lass das Gewand wieder runter! Ich sag dir, was du auf dem Rücken hast, ja? Du musst es dir dafür nicht ausziehen!", erklärte James ihr leise und beunruhigt.  
Lily grinste innerlich, blickte ihn aber traurig an. Das Spiel machte ihr mittlerweile Spaß. Doch sie konnte James flehenden und doch gequälten Blick nicht ertragen. Sie hatte ihn da, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Also ließ sie das Gewand wieder fallen. James atmete erleichtert aus. "Also?", fragte sie grinsend. "Ich habe dir einen Engel mit Teufelshörnchen und Teufelsschwänzchen auf den Rücken gemalt!", gestand er leise. Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an, darauf wäre sie nicht gekommen!  
"Du denkst also, ich wäre ein Teufel?", fragt sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, "dann wirst du jetzt erleben, wozu ein Teufel so alles in der Lage ist!" Damit stürzte sie sich auf ihn, noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hat er gelbe Flecken im Gesicht.  
Doch das war erst der Anfang der Farbenschlacht.

Eines Abends, Mitte November saß Lily erschöpft neben James auf dem Sofa, naschte Knabberzeug und guckte Fernsehen, aber plötzlich tauchte wieder das ihr bekannte Bild vor ihren Augen auf, das sie seit geraumer Zeit verfolgte. _  
James nackter Körper auf ihrem, seine Muskeln, die braune Haut, sein Lächeln. Sie spürte die weiche Decke geradezu unter ihrem nackten Körper und seine Hitze über ihr, sie roch seinen Duft und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein weiches Haar. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in seine Haselnussbraunen, die irgendwie verschleiert und trotzdem tief wirkten. Sie lächelte und fühlte wenige Sekunden später seine Lippen auf den ihren. _  
Erschreckt riss die Rothaarige ihre Augen auf. Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Sie saß hier neben diesem Mann, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und sah mit ihm eine Musikshow. Warum überrollten sie gerade jetzt diese Gedanken. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und innerlich kochte sie. Aber sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, nein. James durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass sie noch immer an jene Nacht dachte.  
,Warum nur kann ich die Nacht oben im Bett nicht vergessen? Okay, es war mein erstes Mal. Aber ist es normal, dass man sich an den unmöglichsten Orten, in den unmöglichsten Situationen wieder daran erinnert? Und dann ist es auch noch, als würde ich das alles noch mal erleben! Das kann doch nicht so weiter gehen, dass ich Tagträume davon habe. Ich muss irgendwas dagegen unternehmen, nur was?', grübelte Lily.  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich komisch, so als ob sie beobachtet wurde. Sie hielt inne. Dann wanderten ihre Pupillen langsam in die äußersten Augenwinkel und sie starrte möglichst unauffällig zu dem Schwarzhaarigen neben ihr. Doch der sah wie gebannt dem Fußballspiel zu, das in der Flimmerkiste lief. ,Seltsam!', dachte Lily irritierte und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls wieder auf den Sport.  
Aber nach kurzer Zeit überkam sie dieses Kribbeln erneut. Ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich angespannt auf. Wieder starrte sie James von der Seite her an, jedoch sah der 17-Jährige noch immer dem Geschehen im TV zu. Die Rothaarige schluckte. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht! Doch sie wollte James nicht beunruhigen, nur weil sie so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte. Sie befürchtete, dass er ihr nicht glauben und es auf falsche, weibliche Intuition schieben würde.  
Also sah sie sich gezwungen das Gefühl zu ignorieren, doch vorher warf sie noch einen kurzen Blick durch das Fenster nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Hier, außerhalb des kleinen Dorfes, standen keine Straßenlaternen mehr, sodass es stockdunkel war, denn der Himmel war verdeckt mit grauen Wolken. Kein einziger Stern und auch nicht der Mond konnte mit seinem Licht die dicke Schicht durchbrechen! Sie hätte also eigentlich gar nichts erkennen müssen, außer vielleicht die Grenze von Landschaft und Himmel, doch da war noch etwas, das sie erschaudern ließ.  
Zwei leuchtende, rote, kleine Bälle zerstörten die Dunkelheit und blendeten sie fast schon. Sie riss die Augen weit auf. Das, was dort draußen war, starrte sie an. Sie hielt die Luft an und wurde blass. Es waren zwei rote Augen, die dort in der Dunkelheit blitzten. Nur wenige Meter vor der Fensterscheibe stand das Wesen, keine fünf Meter waren zwischen ihm und Lily. Eigentlich hätte die Rothaarige sich nicht fürchten brauchen, denn durch diese Fensterscheiben konnte man normalerweise nur von innen nach außen gucken und nicht andersrum und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dieses Wesen sie direkt anblickte, ja ihr geradezu in die Augen sah. Sie drückte sich feste an James dran immer noch aus dem Fenster starrend und begann zu zittern.  
Doch genauso plötzlich, wie sie die Augen gesehen hatte, waren diese auch schon wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Der Blickkontakt hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert und doch raste Lilys Herz vor Angst. "Was ist los, Lily?", fragte James irritiert, denn die Rothaarige saß auf seinem Schoß. Diese starrte noch immer aus dem Fenster und hob nun auch den Finger, um dorthin zu zeigen. "Da ... da draußen, waren ... rote Augen! .... Sie haben mich angestarrt!", stotterte Lily verängstigt. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte mit seinen Augen ihrem Finger, doch dort war nichts mehr. Er sah sich genau um. "Das war mit Sicherheit nur ein Tier!", meinte er, als er nichts Auffälliges erkannte. Sie zuckte zusammen.  
"Aber es hat mich angestarrt!", behaarte sie noch immer geschockt. "Durch die Scheiben können weder Tiere noch Menschen von draußen hier rein gucken! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Nur der Geheimniswahrer könnte uns sehen und der hat jawohl kaum rote Augen, das weißt du!", erklärte er ihr ruhig. Sie nickte. "Ich weiß!", sagte sie leise und rutschte dann langsam wieder neben ihn auf die Couch, doch auf das Spiel konnte sie sich an diesem Abend nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Mittlerweile war es bereits seit wenigen Tagen Dezember. Eisige Kälte ließ die Fensterscheiben beschlagen und längst standen die Heizungsdreher auf den höchsten Zahlen, damit es auch schön kuschelig warm war. Die Lampen leuchteten fast den ganzen Tag über und das Feuer knisterte leise im Kamin vor sich hin helle und dunkle Schatten in den Raum werfend. Draußen war längst der erste Schnee gefallen und natürlich auch wieder weggetaut, da es, wie so oft in England, mal wieder geregnet hatte.  
An diesem Morgen schien jedoch die Sonne frech durch das Fenster ins Schlafzimmer und ihre schwachen Strahlen schafften es Lily aus dem Schlaf zu kitzeln. Müde streckte sie sich und begutachtete den noch immer ruhig schlafenden James neben sich, irgendwie sah er so friedlich und unschuldig aus, und auch süß, das musste sie schon zugeben,  
Doch sie riss sich von seinem Anblick los, stand leise auf und schlich runter in die Küche um ein gemeinsames Frühstück für sie beide vorzubereiten, was sie dann im gemütlichen Bett genießen konnten.

Nach dem Frühstück verweilten sie noch schweigend in dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Das kleine Frühstückstischchen hatte James neben sich auf den Fußboden gestellt, damit es sie nicht störte oder wohl möglich noch was runter fiel.  
Plötzlich jedoch sprang Lily aus dem Bett und rannte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aus dem großen Zimmer. Verwundert starrte der Schwarzhaarige ihr hinterher. Was war denn jetzt los?Die Rothaarige eilte durch den Flur, rutschte beim Anhalten mit ihren Socken noch ein Stück weiter über den Boden, gelangte anschließend aber doch ins Bad.  
Drinnen knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und stürzte zur Toilette. Mit einem Griff war der Klodeckel oben und ihre Haare am Hinterkopf hoch gesteckt, erst danach spuckte sie ihren Mageninhalt wieder aus. Angeekelt versuchte sie so gut es eben ging weg zu schauen. Doch das Gelb des Frühstückseis strahlte ihr geradezu entgegen, so wurde sie noch blasser und musste erneut kotzen.

Irgendwann war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Magen absolut leer war und so schwankte sie schwach zum Spiegel. Ihre Haut war schrecklich blass und ihr Mund nicht sauber. Schnell drehte sie den Hahn auf und wusch sich das Gesicht. Sie kräuselte ihre Nase, ihr Atem stank. Also spülte sie sich auch noch den Mund aus.  
Danach tapste sie schwach wieder zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Besorgt sahen sie zwei braune Augen an. "Geht's wieder? Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte James besorgt, als sie durch die Tür kam, und stand auf. "Nein, danke! Es geht schon!", antwortete sie leise und war erleichtert, als sie endlich auf ihrem Bett saß und sich sofort hinlegen konnte.  
"Was ist los? Bist du krank?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und legte sich seitlich neben sie, während er die Temperatur ihrer Stirn fühlte. "Nein!", meinte Lily, "ich glaub, es lag an den Eiern, sie waren nicht mehr gut!" Ihre Haut war nicht heiß und sonst schien es der Jüngeren auch gut zu gehen, also glaubte der 17-Jährige dennoch irritiert ihr.  
"Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?", fragte er dann weiter. "Soll ich wieder kotzen?", fauchte sie ihn leise an. "Nein! Aber meine Mutter ... sagte immer, dass Tee das Beste gegen Übelkeit ist!", erzählte er traurig und besorgt. Sie lächelte leicht. "Na, wenn das so ist! Ja, es wäre nett....", begann sie. Doch James war sofort aufgesprungen und rannte den Flur runter. Lily schmunzelte.  
Sie lernte immer neue Seite an diesem außergewöhnlichen Zauberer kennen. Zu Beginn hatte sie ihn für einen eingebildeten, arroganten, in sich selbst verliebten, von sich selbst überzeugten, leider super aussehenden Faulpelz gehalten, der nichts als Flausen im Kopf hatte und dem alle Mädchen hinterher rannten.  
Selbst Joanna und Nicole hatten eine Zeit lang auf ihn gestanden. Sie schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf. Damals hatte sie ihnen jedoch gezeigt, dass James ein auf anderen herumhackender, absolut jedes Mädchen anbagernder Volltrottel war. Sie grinste, wie falsch sie damit lag, wusste sie heute.  
James hatte so viele Seiten. Man konnte perfekt mit ihm streiten, sogar so, dass es richtig Spaß machte. Er war verletzbar, hatte sogar in ihrer Anwesenheit geweint und sich von ihr trösten lassen. Er hatte Humor, mit ihm konnte man alle möglichen Dinge machen, denn er war für fast alles zu begeistern. In gewisser Hinsicht war er ein großes, verspieltes Kind. Er war fair und wusste, was wahre Freundschaft ist und wie man sie pflegt. Er war intelligent, auch wenn man dies oft nicht bemerkte, aber Lily ahnte irgendwie, dass er seine Klugheit mit Absicht überspielte.  
Er war lernfähig und hatte nichts gegen Muggel, schließlich hatte er den Fußball mittlerweile fast so gern, wie Quidditch, auch wenn er es vielleicht nie zugeben würde. Denn er war verdammt stolz und auch ehrgeizig, hatte er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, zog er es auch bis zum Schluss durch. Denn wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätten sie, nachdem das halbe Haus sauber war, auch aufhören können, sie hatte schlichtweg keine Lust mehr auf den blöden Hausputz gehabt, aber er hatte sie sogar wieder motiviert und ihr gezeigt, wie man mit ein bisschen Fantasie auch daran Freude haben konnte. Also hatte er auch noch die Fähigkeit andere Leute zu motivieren und er gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, die sich selbst an kleinen Dingen, wie einer einzigen Schokopraline, welche er übrigens noch mit ihr geteilt hatte, freuten. Denn er hatte, seit sie dort wohnten, doch seltsamerweise angefangen seine Gefühle zu zeigen, wahrscheinlich hatte sich auch nur deswegen eine Freundschaft bilden können.  
Manchmal war er allerdings ein furchtbarer Chaot und überall lagen seine Sachen rum. Und er war sehr launisch. Doch genauso schnell wie seine schlechte Laune gekommen war, verschwand sie auch meistens wieder. Dann war er noch ein schrecklicher Langschläfer, wenigstens schnarchte er nicht! Allerdings wusste sie bei ihm oft nicht, woran sie denn nun war. Ob er das Kompliment zum Beispiel ernst gemeint hatte, oder ob er sie wieder nur necken wollte, was sie natürlich stark ärgerte. Außerdem schien er sich Sorgen um sie zu machen und zwar nicht nur jetzt. Er konnte wirklich absolut hilfsbereit, umsorgend und nett sein, manchmal zumindest, denn oft war er einfach nur faul und ließ sich von hinten bis vorne bedienen.  
Sie seufzte. Aber er küsste einfach nur himmlisch! Erschreckt riss sie die Augen auf. Was dachte sie denn da schon wieder? Sie spürte, wie ihr die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg und sie mit Sicherheit rot anlief. Da hörte sie James auch schon den Flur entlang kommen. Schnell fing sie an zu husten - irgendwoher musste ja die rote Farbe in ihrem Gesicht kommen!  
Als der Schwarzhaarige ihr lautes Husten hörte, näherte er sich ihr mit schnellen Schritten. Sie saß aufrecht im Bett und kröchelte. Denn irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft sich tatsächlich an einem Krümel zu verschlucken, der ihr wahrscheinlich noch am Zahn oder so gehangen hatte und nun steckte er in der Luftröhre.  
Der 17-Jährige stellte die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Eine Hand legte er auf ihre Schulter und mit der anderen schlug er ihr leicht auf den Rücken.  
Die Rothaarige lief immer roter an und James wusste nicht mehr, was er machen sollte, bis ihm etwas einfiel, was er letztens in einem Film im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.  
Er stand schnell auf und zog auch seine Frau vom Bett runter zu sich. Er stellte sich dich hinter sie und zog ihre Arme hinter seinen Rücken. Verwundert hustete sie noch immer. Was hatte er vor?  
Plötzlich verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen, er hatte sie leicht angehoben und nun rammte er seinen gesamten Oberkörper gegen ihren Rücken. Erschreckt riss sie die Augen auf und wollte schon protestieren, als er erneut mit seiner breiten Brust gegen ihr Rückrat knalle. Da merkte sie erleichtert, das, was auch immer in ihrem Hals gesteckt hatte, auf dem Weg nach oben war. James rammte sich noch zweimal gegen sie, bevor sie eine ganze Himbeere ausspuckte, welche im hohen Bogen durch das Zimmer flog.  
Lilys Füße wollten sie nicht tragen und so wäre sie zusammengesackt, hätte James sie nicht noch gehalten. Er rang nach Atem, während sie erleichtert tief ein- und ausatmete. In seinen Armen drehte der Mann sie um und blickte sie an. Seine Brust hob sich schnell und ihr Gesicht war noch immer rötlich gefärbt.  
"Danke!", hüstelte sie. Noch immer hielt der Schwarzhaarige sie fest an sich gedrückt, was eigentlich gedacht war, damit sie nicht umfiel, doch das schien er schon wieder ganz vergessen zu haben, denn er blickte ihr nur tief in ihre wunderschönen, glänzenden Augen. Sie lächelte ihn fragend an. "Wo hast du denn diese ... ähm seltsame Technik gelernt?", fragte sie und wollte damit von der peinlich Situation ablenken, was jedoch kläglich versagte, da sie ihm ebenfalls in die leuchtenden haselnussbraunen Augen blickte. "Habe ich im Fernsehen gesehen!", erklärte er ruhig und lächelte sie an.  
Sie nickte nur. Denn sie konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von seinen lassen, sie waren so wunderschön, geheimnisvoll und tief. Ob sie wohl jemals bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen würde?  
Eine Zeit lang standen sie so eng umschlungen da und hatten nur Augen für den anderen, bis Lily ihre Lage klar wurde und sie sich mehr widerwillig von seinem Gesicht los riss. "Der Tee wird kalt!", ließ sie tonlos verlauten und blickte auf die kaum noch qualmende Flüssigkeit runter.  
"Oh Mist!", entfuhr es James und er ließ sie los. Lily schwankte bedrohlich, ihre Beine wollten ihr Gewicht einfach nicht tragen, denn ihre Knie schienen nur noch aus Pudding zu bestehen, so weich fühlten sie sich an. Sie wäre erneut glatt umgekippt, hätte James sie nicht elegant aufgefangen, bevor sie sich wehtun konnte.  
Danach trug er sie zum Bett, legte sie hinein und ließ sie schnell wieder los. "Hier, dein Tee, Spezialrezept meiner Mutter!", berichtete er monoton, "ist er noch warm genug?" Sie nickte. "Gut, ich muss ... dann mal runter... Abwaschen!", sagte er grübelnd, stand dann jedoch schnell auf und verließ mit dem Tablett mit dem Geschirr drauf den Raum.  
Noch immer raste sein Puls und sein Atem ging schwer. Er glühte da, wo er noch ihren Körper zu spüren glaubte. Entsetzt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste noch mehr aufpassen, sich von ihr fernhalten. Wie nur sollte das weiter gehen?

Lily sah auf den Kalender, heute war der sechste Dezember - Nikolaus. Sie lächelte nachdenklich und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als sie noch auf die Grundschule gegangen war und mit ihren Eltern gemeinsam das Fest gefeiert hatte. Es war immer schön und gemütlich abgelaufen, mal die Tatsache ausgenommen, dass ihre Schwester anwesend gewesen war. Nie hatte es große Geschenke gegeben, doch besonders die kleinen Dinge kamen von Herzen und die Rothaarige hatte sich jedes Mal sehr darüber gefreut. Oder wenn der Nikolaus persönlich bei ihnen vorbei gekommen war... sie lächelte.  
Noch immer lag sie im Bett und ließ sich von ihrem Mann verwöhnen. Alles was sie aß, kotzte sie wieder raus. Am Anfang hatte James sie noch gezwungen etwas zu essen, doch mittlerweile hatte auch er eingesehen, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. So ernährte sie sich von seinem köstlichen Tee und selten mal ein bisschen Zwieback. Sonst lag sie ihm Bett oder auf dem Sofa, weil sie einfach so schrecklich schwach war.  
,Wie nur konnte ich mir so einen Infekt holen?', überlegte sie zum zigsten Mal, ,hier drinnen dürften keine Bakterien sein und angesteckt haben kann ich mich auch bei niemandem, außer bei James, der aber überhaupt nicht krank war und es eigentlich genauso wenig wie ich sein kann. Das ist schon alles seltsam, denn die Eier, von denen ich beim ersten Mal dachte, dass sie schlecht gewesen wären, können auch gar nicht schlecht gewesen sein, da es ja Zaubereier sind, die sich immer wieder selbst herstellen und kein Verfallsdatum haben. Wirklich seltsam, so als wäre es "verhext"!'  
Sie starrte völlig in Gedanken versunken an die Decke aus dunkel braunen Balken über ihr und dachte über alles Mögliche nach, denn irgendwie musste sie sich ja die Zeit vertreiben. Nur im Bett liegen war zu langweilig, die wenigen CDs, die sie mit hatte, hingen ihr mittlerweile zum Halse raus, da sie die mindestens schon 1000 Mal gehört hatte und jeden einzelnen Song auswendig singen konnte.  
,Oh Gott! Nein, daran habe ich ja überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Dabei ist es doch so selbst verständlich, seit Jahren! Ich habe sie total in dem ganzen Stress vergessen, ich hatte so schrecklich viel zu tun und immer andere Sorgen, dass es mir gar nicht aufgefallen ist! Scheiße! Ich bin doch wohl nicht deswegen krank? Ob wohl in der Abstellkammer...?'  
Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, kletterte sie aus dem Bett und ging so schnell sie eben konnte sich an den Wänden abstützend den Flur entlang und schließlich leise die Treppe runter. James sollte sie nicht unbedingt hören, denn er arbeitete gerade entweder in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer. Was genau er machte, wusste sie nicht, sie wusste nur, dass er irgendwas Holzartiges bearbeitete. Aber im Moment war ihre Neugier dafür zu schwach, sie schlich durch den Flur direkt in die Abstellkammer und machte sich mit wenig Hoffnung daran diese zu durchsuchen!

,Juhu! Das ist ja wie ein Wunder, hier sind tatsächlich welche!', freute sie sich und hätte am liebsten laut gejubelt. Doch dann war ihre gute Laune auch schon wieder verschwunden und ehrfürchtig steckte sie die kleinen Packungen in ihre große Hosentasche.  
Leise verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür, als sie sich umdrehte, stand James jedoch vor ihr. "Was machst du hier unten?", fragte er eine Spur vorwurfsvoll, "du musst dich ausruhen, um schnell wieder gesund zu werden!" "Ich weiß!", sie nickte schwach, "ich wollte nur Salzstangen haben!" Sie zeigte ihm unschuldig lächelnd die Packung, welche sie zum Glück vorsichtshalber mitgenommen hatte. Er nickte. "Die hätte ich dir doch bringen können!", meinte er dann. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wie hätte ich dir das sagen sollen? Ich habe keine Kraft zum Rufen!", widersprach sie ihm leise. Langsam stimmte er ihr nickend zu.  
"Da hast du wohl Recht! Dann komm ich am besten regelmäßig zu dir hoch und frage, ob du was brauchst?!", schlug er vor. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein. Das brauchst du nicht! Du tust schon so viel für mich, James!", lächelte sie fröhlich. "Ich tue das aber gerne!", lächelte er zurück, "Und das hier auch!"  
Damit hob er sie mit zwei schnellen Griffen hoch, seinen einen Arm hatte er unter ihre Kniekehlen gelegt und den anderen um ihre Taille geschlungen. Noch bevor sie realisierte, was da mit ihr geschah, hatte er sich auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt und trug sie die Treppe wieder hoch.  
"Hey! Lass mich runter. Ich bin dir doch fiel zu schwer, außerdem kann ich selber gehen!", meckerte sie und legte einen Arm um seinen Hals um sich festzuhalten. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du bist viel zu schwach, außerdem bist du federleicht!", grinste er und ging wirklich mit ihr auf den Armen die Treppe hoch, als hätte er nur eine Feder im Arm und keine ausgewachsene Frau. "Trotzdem, lass mich bitte runter!", beschwerte sie sich weiter. "Erst wenn wir am Ziel angekommen sind!", grinste er und hatte das Ende der Treppe bereits erreicht. "James!", nörgelte sie, doch er schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.  
Schließlich legte er sie vorsichtig auf die Matratze und zog langsam seine Arme unter ihrem Körper hervor. Dabei jedoch sah er tief in ihre Augen und hielt einen winzigen Moment inne, denn auch sie lächelte ihn an. Wie sie so unter ihm lag und ihn anlächelte, brachte ihn schon wieder fast aus der Fassung. Er war ihr so nah - aber er durfte es nicht. Schnell stellte er sich wieder gerade hin und machte bereits einen Schritt Richtung Tür.  
"Brauchst du noch was?", fragte er sich noch einmal nach ihr umdrehend. "Nein, danke!", antwortete sie kurz, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war wieder verschwunden und irgendwie starrte sie ihn verträumt an. "Gut - dann... komme ich in einer Stunde wieder, ja?", er starrte ihr in die blitzenden, grünen Augen, welche ihn so faszinierten und anzogen. "Ja!", entgegnete sie. Er stand noch einige Sekunden da und sah nur sie an. Dann wurde ihm klar, was er da machte, drehte sich abrupt um und gingen mit großen Schritten den Flur entlang und wieder runter.  
Lily lächelte ihm hinterher, James konnte wirklich süß sein, besonders wenn ihm etwas peinlich war. Sie wartete einige Minuten, riss die Salzstangentüte auf und nahm sich eine. Langsam knabberte sie das Salz ab, denn ihr Hunger war noch lange nicht wieder gekommen. Als sie diese dann aufgegessen hatte, schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad und zog zwei kleine Packungen aus ihrer Hosentasche. Die eine legte sie zur Seite und die andere öffnete sie, das Teil, das da drinnen war, holte sie raus.

Sie starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Teil in ihrer Hand, ihr Mund war ihr offen gefallen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Langsam begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln, doch die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, sodass schließlich ihr Haar wehte. Tränen waren ihr in die hellgrünen Augen gestiegen und jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt und zitterten.  
"Nein, nein, nein, nein... das kann doch nicht sein, nein, das kann nicht sein! Kann nicht sein, nein! Das Teil muss kaputt sein. Ja, defekt, ja, ja, es ist defekt! Am besten probier ich das zweite auch noch, das wird wohl kaum das Selbe anzeigen!", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und nahm mit noch immer zitternden Händen die zweite Packung...

Leise rannen ihr die Tränen aus den Augen und erschöpft saß sie auf dem Klodeckel. Ihre Eine Hand hatte sie sich vor die Augen gelegt und blinzelte immer mal wieder durch die Lücken zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch auf das Teil in ihrer anderen Hand. Denn zu ihrem Pech zeigte es genau das gleiche an, wie das Teil auf dem Fußboden.  
,Nein, nein, nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Nein, bitte nicht! Ich bin doch erst 17, noch viel zu jung dafür. Ich wollte noch so viel erleben, noch Karriere machen, auf Partys gehen - schließlich fängt das Leben nach der Schule ja erst richtig an. Und ich glaube, dass ich noch gar nicht reif genug für ein Baby bin! Ich habe nicht die Ruhe es zu erziehen! Und was wird James erst dazu sagen? Wohl möglich wird er mich verlassen, sobald das hier vorbei ist! Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht schwanger sein!!! Doch wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass zwei Geräte kaputt sind? Minimal! Verdammt!'  
Sie schluchzte und schluchzte und schluchzte....

Irgendwann fiel ihr ein, dass James ja gleich wieder kommen würde und so stand sie traurig auf und schwankte auf Zehenspitzen mit den beiden positiven Schwangerschaftstesten in der Hand zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie versteckte die beiden Geräte unter die Matratze, bevor sie sich auf diese legte und zu deckte. Sie wischte die Tränen weg und hoffte, dass die roten Spuren, bis er kam, auch verschwunden waren.  
,Soll ich es ihm sagen? Ich muss eigentlich. Er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren, immerhin ist er der Vater des Kindes! Mist verdammter, wo habe ich mich da nur wieder rein gestürzt? Warum muss so was immer mit passieren? Warum? Womit habe ich das alles verdient? Ich will doch gar nicht viel, nur ein einfaches, glückliches Leben! Wieso dann das hier? Ich würde auf all das verzichten, wirklich!'  
Sie putzte sich so leise wie möglich unter der Bettdecke, damit diese das Geräusch dämpfte, die Nase und wartete darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige kam und sie ihm die "frohe" Botschaft mitteilen konnte.

Als James dann jedoch kam, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Er hatte einen roten Mantel von ihr und, ebenfalls von ihr, schwarze, hochhakige Stiefel an. Darunter schien er allerdings gar nichts zu tragen, denn der Anblick seiner breiten, nackten Brust fesselte sie. Doch sie riss ihre Augen schnell davon, um sein komplettes Erscheinungsbild auszuwerten.  
Auf seinem Kopf hatte er einen braunen Cowboyhut, sein Gesicht zierte ein kurzer, schwarzer Stoppelbart und seine Nase war rot, es sah jedoch so aus, als hätte er sie mit ihrem roten Lippenstift angemalt. Dazu kamen noch der rote Mantel, der sich über seine breiten Schultern spannte, seine Armmuskeln zum Vorschein brachte und ebenfalls sein schmales Becken betonte, und die schwarzen Stiefel, die ihm eng über den muskulösen Waden legten. In seiner einen Hand trug er einen angemalten Müllbeutel und in der anderen eine aus Holz geschnitzte Blume. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fiel ihr der Mund auf, diesmal jedoch vor Erstaunen. Dann fing sie mit vollem Herzen an zu lachen und sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. James sah echt zum Schießen aus!  
Gekränkt senkte der den Kopf, er hätte gedacht, dass er ihr so eine Freude machen konnte, schließlich hatte er in diesem Buch über Muggelbräuche gelesen, dass heute ein Festtag war, an dem der Nikolaus kam.  
Beleidigt setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, den Kopf und die Schultern runter hängen lassend, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Ihr Lachen schallte ihm in verdoppelter Lautstärke immer wieder durch den Kopf und es tat ihm weh, dass sie ihn auslachte, doch er sagte nichts. Dann hob er den Blick und sah sie gefühllos an, sich nichts anmerkend.  
Aber Lily kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Lachen verletzt hatte. Sie versuchte aufzuhören und bald gelang ihr das auch. Als sie schließlich wieder ganz ruhig war, sah sie ihn an. "Nikolaus, schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst!", lächelte sie ihn lieb wie ein kleines Kind an. "Eigentlich wollte ich ja zu James Potter, denn der war dieses Jahr besonders lieb, aber anscheinend ist er nicht da!", murmelte der Mann mit tiefer Stimme, "dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen!"  
Dann stand er auf und ging tatsächlich die Tür raus. "Nein, lieber Nikolaus! Bitte geh nicht, lass mich doch nicht alleine an diesem besonderen Tag!", sagte sie traurig und hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt. Der Mann blieb stehen und drehte sich mit fragendem Blick nach ihr um. "Wenn die Dame gedenkt sich nicht mehr über mich lustig zu machen, könnte ich es mir vielleicht noch mal überlegen!", gab er zu bedenken. Sie nickte heftig. "Ich verspreche es, nicht mehr über euer außergewöhnliches Kostüm zu lachen!", schwor sie mit erhobener Hand, "Doch es war auch nicht böse gemeint!"  
Er nickte und näherte er sich wieder. "Das ist dieses Jahr neuste Mode am Nordpol!", erzählte er und knickte leicht um, fing sich allerdings wieder und stolzierte weiter. Man sah ihm jedoch an, dass er erleichtert war, als er endlich auf dem Bettrand neben Lily saß.  
"Oh. Das wusste ich nicht, tut mir leid!", sagte sie reuevoll, "Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?", fragte sie leise und ihre Augen glitzerten ängstlich. Er überlegte und nickte dann. "Ja, junge Dame!", meinte er endlich. Erleichtert stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht und sie strahlte glücklich. "Danke, danke!", jubelte sie und schmiss sich ihm glücklich um den Hals.  
Erst als sie dies getan hatte, bemerkte sie, was sie da tat. Sie hatte sich so sehr in das Spiel hinein gesteigert, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, wie stark es bei solchen Umarmungen zwischen den beiden knisterte. Der Schwarzhaarige legte zögernd seine Arme um die junge Frau, während sein Herz schneller schlug, als er ihre Wärme spürte und den Duft ihres Haares tief einzog.  
Lange weilten sie so, Arm in Arm. Doch James nackte Brust und sein schneller Herzschlag machten sie beinahe verrückt. Sie spürte seine Haut, die geradezu heiß brannte. Ihr Blut raste durch ihren Körper und sie glaubte zu verglühen, wenn das so weiter gehen würde. Sie spürte seine Wärme, aber dazwischen war Stoff, sie wollte seine Haut fühlen. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und ließ ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegen. Sein Atem strich an ihrem Ohr vorbei und kribbelte sie. Sie hätte schreien können. Alles schien verrückt zu spielen, ihr Herz, ihr Blut, ihr trockener Mund, ja ihr ganzer Körper. Doch sie widerstand der Versuchung sich an ihn zu drücken, ihre Hand in sein Haar zu krallen, ihr zu küssen. Sie zitterte leicht, doch nicht weil ihr kalt war.  
James ging es nicht besser. Er spürte ihre Jeans auf seinen nackten Beinen, auf welchen sie saß, und durch den Stoff ihre Wärme. Ihr feines, langes Haar kitzelte ihn ein wenig und lag so verlockend vor seinen Augen. Er spürte ihre Brüste durch die Stoffe, fühlte ihren schnellen Herzschlag und hörte ihren Atem. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Hände feucht und er hätte sie fast in ihren Rücken gekrallt, damit sie nicht weiter wanderten, denn sie schienen plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu führen. Ihr Duft, der ihm in die Nase stieg, benebelte seine Sinne und er schloss die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, aber es half absolut gar nichts. Er wollte ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren, ihr himmlisches Lächeln sehen, ihre glänzenden Augen, doch er hielt inne. Sie war zum einen schwach und zum anderen wusste er nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. So atmete er zwar unregelmäßig, doch er konzentrierte sich auf das Fenster, gegen das der Regen prasselte, um sich irgendwie abzulenken, denn sonst würde er sich nicht mehr halten können und über sie herfallen.

Nach einigen Minuten löste sie sich von ihm, saß jedoch noch immer auf seinem Schoß. "Wie kommst du denn dazu dich als Nikolaus zu verkleiden?", fragte sie neugierig und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich wollte dich überraschen und dir eine Freude machen!", gestand er lächelnd und überreichte ihr die Holzrose. Sie lächelte und nahm diese glücklich entgegen. Schnell gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Daraufhin sah er sie fragend an. Sie lächelte nur verlegen. Er zitterte innerlich, als wäre er am Nordpol, doch äußerlich war er die Ruhe selbst. Nur seine Augen glänzten gefährlich, was perfekt zu seinem wilden Aussehen passte, doch er hielt sich zurück. Am liebsten hätte er sie geküsst, doch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab man sich unter Freunden, genau wie sie welche waren. Und unter Freunde tauschte man normalerweise keine intensiven Küsse aus, also unterdrückte er das Verlangen weiter.  
"Und das hier ist auch noch für dich!", lächelte er und gab ihr den bunten Müllbeutel. Sie nahm ihn interessiert entgegen und sah hinein. Strahlend holte sie einen Brief heraus, einen Brief von ihren Eltern. "Wo hast du den denn her?", wollte sie völlig perplex wissen. "Den hat Albus mir letztens mitgebracht! Eigentlich wollte ich ihn dir ja erst Weihnachten geben, aber als ich letztens in einem Buch las und so das Fest des heiligen Nikolaus entdeckt habe, dachte ich, dass ich ihn dir ja auch schon jetzt geben kann und da hast du ihn!", erzählte er sich für sie freuend.  
"Oh James, du bist ein Schatz!", strahlte sie und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Hey, nicht weinen, Süße! Ich wollte dich zum Lachen bringen und nicht zum Weinen!", versuchte er sie aufzuheitern. "Du hast mich schon zum Lachen gebracht, mit deinem Kostüm! Außerdem weine ich, weil ich glücklich bin!", sagte sie und eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange runter. Er wischte diese zärtlich mit dem Zeigefinger weg.  
"In dem Buch stand beschrieben, dass ein Nikolaus, einen Hut aufhat, einen Sack mit Geschenken mitbringt, einen roten Mantel und schwarze Stiefel trägt und einen Bart hat!", verteidigte er sein Kostüm. Lily nickte lächelnd. "Ja, aber der Nikolaus sieht trotzdem anders aus...." Sie beschrieb ihm sein normales Aussehen.  
"Ups!", meinte James daraufhin nur, "dann seh ich wohl doch nicht wie der Nikolaus aus!" "Doch", sie nickte bestimmt, "du bist mein persönlicher Nikolaus!", lächelte sie glücklich und strich ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger über den schwarzen Flaum auf seiner Brust.  
Zu spät bemerkte sie, was sie dort tat. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück und sah hinauf in James haselnussbraune Augen. Dieser sah sie erstaunt an. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie sich nicht hatte zusammenreißen können und senkte den Kopf. Doch der junge Mann hob ihn mit zwei Fingern am Kinn wieder an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Diesmal war sie es, die ihn fragend ansah.  
Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und versiegelte ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Sofort schlang Lily ihre Arme um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und schubste den Cowboyhut mit ihrer Stirn ein Stück zurück, während sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Auch er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie endlich wieder an sich. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander in diesem zärtlichen und doch wilden Kuss. Denn beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und genossen den Augenblick mit allen Sinnen. Ihre Zungen jagten und neckten sich, verwöhnten und liebkosten sich, abwechselnd und doch ungeordnet.  
Endlich war sie wieder da, wo sie hin gehörte, in seinen Armen und nach einer schier endlosen Ewigkeit berührten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Es war wie eine Erlösung dieser innige Kuss, der soviel Leidenschaft und Gier ausdrückte.

Aber irgendwann mussten sie Luft holen und trennten sich. Die Rothaarige schaute zur Seite, sah ihn nicht an. "Das dürfen wir nicht!", sagte sie leise und er verstand es, traurig. Vorsichtig hob er sie von ihrem Schoß. "Verdammt, James!", rief diese, als der 17-Jährige aufstand um zu gehen, "mach es dir doch nicht so einfach!"  
Er drehte sich um und sah sie irritiert an. "Wieso mache ich es mir einfach? Das versteh ich nicht! Erst küsst du mich und dann weist du mich doch wieder zurück. Ich versteh das nicht, Lily! Ich denke eher, dass du es dir so einfach machst!", widersprach er ihr. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich glaube, wir reden an einander vorbei!", meinte sie und deutete ihm an, sich neben sie auf die andere Seite des Bettes zu setzen. Er folgte ihrer Bitte.  
"Ich mache es mir nicht einfach!", fing sie an, "ich kann nur nicht einfach so küssen, ohne dabei irgendwas zu denken, zu fühlen. Das geht halt nicht. Mein Herz macht dabei nicht mit, egal wie stark die Anziehungskraft unserer Körper, unseres Blutes oder wessen Anziehungskraft auch immer ist! Es geht nicht ohne Gefühle." "Ich kann dich ja verstehen, einerseits, aber andererseits auch eben nicht!", sagte er ebenfalls nicht sie ansehend. Sie nickte, was er natürlich nicht sah.  
"Du hattest schon viele Freundinnen, ich keinen Freund vor dir. Das ist ein riesiger Unterschied! Für mich ist das alles neu und unbekannt. Die Hochzeit, du mein Ehemann,..." "Aber für mich ist das doch auch neu! Ich war vorher auch noch nie verheiratet!" "Das meine ich doch gar nicht! Wir haben durch die Ehe eigentlich eine Beziehung und ich weiß, dass da eben küssen, kuscheln und Sex zu gehört, aber ohne Liebe kann ich das halt nicht! Tut mir leid!" "Verflucht, Lily! Das muss dir nicht Leid tun! Das verlange ich doch alles gar nicht von dir. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass zwischen uns diese Anziehung besteht. Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht!"  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" "Am besten auf Abstand gehen!" Sie nickte. "Ist wohl besser!" Er nickte auch. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin, um sich auszuruhen. "Ruh dich ein bisschen aus und ließ den Brief in Ruhe! Ich mach uns was zum Abendessen!" Sie nickte und öffnete den Umschlag!

Lily lächelte glücklich. Ihren Eltern ging es gut, sie vermissten sie und wünschten ihr ein schönes Nikolaus- und später Weihnachtsfest, falls sie sie bis dahin nicht sehen würden. Sie waren besorgt, wie es ihr ging, und hofften sie bald wieder zu sehen. Glücklich legte sie sich hin und presste den Brief an ihre Brust. Der Duft ihrer Mutter ging noch von ihrem Briefpapier aus und sie zog ihn tief ein. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern sehr. Zu gerne hätte sie ihren Eltern geantwortet, doch sie wusste, dass das nicht möglich war und so besuchte sie diese nur in ihren Träumen. Sie schloss die Augen und war bald eingeschlafen.

** Flashback **  
Zu viert eierten sie durch die Glasstür des hohen Gebäudes und sangen leise vor sich hin. "Da warn Nacht!", lallte der Größte von ihnen, während der Braunhaarige kicherte und die Blondine in seinem Arm fast einnickte. "De Wette wa ech ne supa Ideeeeee!", gähnte eine schwarzhaarige Frau. "Wette? A jaaa, de Wette! Wi konta nu so viiiiil drinken?!", grölte wieder der Größte von ihnen. "Uf unsr fisch vermaltes Ähepaaaaar!", rief die Blonde plötzlich wieder hellwach und hielt ihr imaginäres Glas in die Luft. Die anderen Fünf stießen mit ihr an.  
"Da wa ne toll Hochzeit!", grinste der schwarzhaarige Ehemann. Die Rothaarige in seinen Armen nickte. "Du saht bezaubert us!", lächelte ihr Mann und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss auf ihr Ohr. Sie lachte. "Du wat richtik elekand!", schwärmte seine Frau. Er lief rot an. "Nu für disch!", lächelte er. Die beiden küssten sich nach einigem Suchen, wobei James ihre Nase traf, leidenschaftlich und ihre Freunde jubelten laut.  
"Habe ich richtig gehört? Ihr habt gerade geheiratet?", fragte das junge Mädchen hinter der Rezeption. "Ja. Mei Freund da, is grad Ähämannnnnn gewordn!", erzählte Sirius dem hübschen Mädchen, "wills du nisch auch heiradn? Das is escht sooooo romandisch!" Joanna verzog beleidigt eine Miene. "Nein, ich warte lieber noch!", sagte die Angestellte lächelnd und wandte sich an das junge Ehepaar. "Dann gebe ich euch wohl die Hochzeitssuite, wie es sich so gehört!", sie lächelte, "ist auch umsonst für euch, ihr seid ein süßes Paar und außerdem bezahlt ihr ja die anderen Zimmer!" "Si sin supar!", freuten sich Lily und James und tanzten durch den Saal. "Kim, bring die beiden bitte in die Hochzeitssuite Nummer 666!", sagte sie zu dem Portiert und überreichte ihm die Schlüssel. Er nickte gehorsam. "Kommen Sie bitte!"

James trug Lily durch den langen Gang. Er schwankte bedenklich hin und her, während beide laut am lachen waren und gar nicht wieder aufhören konnten. Fast wäre er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, doch er fing sich nach wenigen Schritten wieder und ging dem Portier hinterher, welcher sie durch das große Haus direkt zu ihrem Zimmer führte.  
Besorgt sah sie der ältere Mann immer mal wieder nach ihnen um. Er verzog eine Miene, wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, aber es war sein Job nett und freundlich zu den Gästen zu sein, also behielt er seinen Kommentar für sich und ermahnte sie auch nicht leiser zu sein, obwohl hier überall auch noch andere Gäste schliefen.  
Doch er war froh, als er endlich Nummer 666 erreicht hatte und die Tür öffnete. "Hier ist ihre Suite für diese Nacht!", sagte er möglichst freundlich und gab der Rothaarigen nur widerwillig die Karte, welche zum Öffnen der Tür benutzt wurde. Diese nickte dankend, während ihr Mann sie über die Türschwelle trug. Der Portier schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand wieder.  
"Dar wa aba unfreuntlisch!", stellte Lily giggelnd fest. James nickte empört. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Frau auf das große Bett fallen und plumpste kurz darauf neben sie. Dann legte er seine Brille auf den Nachtisch neben dem Doppelbett.  
"Ab isch dir eigendlisch scho gesagd, dass duuuuu wündarschon biss!", lächelte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du Schmeischeler!", grinste sie errötet und streichelte seine Wange. "Nee, da is warr!", meinte er zur Bestätigung nickend. Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste.  
Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihren und seine Zunge neckte ihre Unterlippe, er spielte mit ihr. Lilys Herz schlug schnell und ihr war selbst in ihren dünnen Partysachen zu warm. Am liebsten hätte sie sich diese vom Leib gerissen, doch im Moment war dieser Kuss wichtiger. Sie öffnete ebenfalls ihren Mund und begegnete seiner Zunge mit der ihren an ihren Lippen. Wild streichelte sie diese, umschlang sie, bevor diese ihr wieder entwischte und sie ihr in James heiße Mundhöhle folgte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schlang seine muskulösen Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und zog sie noch näher an sich. Er roch ihren Duft, den Duft ihres Haares und hätte am liebsten für immer so mit ihr auf dem Bett gelegen. Aber sie machte ihn verrückt. Er spürte ihren schnellen Herzschlag und ihre Hitze, welche sein Herz ebenfalls zum rasen brachte. Er strich mit seinen Händen über ihrem Rücken, fuhr die Schulterblätter nach und anschließend ihre Wirbelsäule runter, bis seine Hände auf ihrem runden Po liegen blieben. Sanft massierte er diesen, woraufhin die 17-Jährige sich noch fest an ihn drückte.  
Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und spielte mit seinem erstaunlich weichen Haaren, sie hatte gedacht, dass diese hart waren, da er sie mit Gel oder ähnlichem hochstylte, doch sie hatte sich geirrt, sie waren sehr weich.  
Sie duellierte sich mit seiner Zunge. Seine großen Hände auf ihrem Po und sein heißer Atem, der ihre Haut streifte, ließen sie erschaudern. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte voller Erwartungen und sie wollte mehr, viel mehr.  
Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn dran und genoss seine Wärme und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie seit Kurzem überkam, wenn sie in seinen Armen lag. Vielleicht war "seit Kurzem" etwas untertrieben, es ging schon seit der sechsten Klasse so, immer wenn ihr sie mal wieder ungefragt umarmte, fühlte sie sich wohl und es war äußerst schwer gewesen, sich immer wieder zu befreien und ihn wütend anzukeifen, obwohl sie am liebsten Stunden so verbracht hätte. Doch jetzt konnte sie das tun, sie kuschelte sich an ihn und ließ sich von ihm streicheln und verwöhnen.  
Ihre eh schon vom Alkohol benebelten Sinne reagierten sensibler denn je auf seine Berührungen und gerade in dem Augenblick schob er eine seiner großen, warmen Hände zwischen ihre Körper und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Sie seufzte leise, als er begann sie auch noch zu massieren, das tat so gut.  
James massierte ihre pralle Brust und spürte wie weich sie war. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es ihr gefiel und so schob er vorsichtig seine Hand unter ihr jadegrünes Spaghettiträgertop. Sofort fühlte er unter seinen Fingerkoppen ihre warme, glatte und dennoch sanfte Haut. Er streichelte kurz ihren dünnen Bauch und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger in ihren Bauchnabel hinein, wobei sie leicht zuckte. Danach wanderte seine Hand langsam aufwärts und erreichte schließlich den von Seide bedeckten Busen. Zärtlich streichelte er diesen, bevor er mit der kieselharten Brustwarze zu spielen begann.  
Lily atmete hörbar ein, als ihr Mann ihre linke Brustwarze zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen drehte und dann auch die andere Hand unter ihr Top schob. Sie spürte seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich untätig, also rutschten ihre Hände ebenfalls unter sein Hemd und erfühlten seine sehenswerten Bauchmuskeln. Vor ihrem inneren Augen stellte sie sich diese vor und seinen braun gebrannten Bauch, er musste einfach himmlisch aussehen. Schließlich hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus und riss ihm die ganze Reihe von Knöpfen auf. Sie löste sich widerwillig von seinen Lippen und starrte auf seinen Oberkörper. Der Ausblick war einfach göttlich. Seine breite, braungebrannte Brust wurde von einem leichten, dunkeln Flaum bedeckt, darunter folgte sein Waschbrettbauch. Das Sixpack war genau in der richtigen Stärke ausgebildet, man sah alle Muskeln, doch sie waren nicht zu stark und groß. Lächelnd fuhr sie die Spuren nach.  
Die beiden bekamen so gar nicht mit, wie Sirius durch die offen stehende Tür ins Zimmer kam und die zwei kurz angrinste, bevor er ins Bad schlich, wo er James Waschutensilien u.a. ein Kondom hinstellte. Nach einem kurzen Blick durch die Suite verließ er diese wieder und zog diesmal die Tür lautlos hinter sich zu.  
James grinste. "Kann et dir ma wieda nich schnell genu gehen?", schmunzelte er und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich des Seidenhemdes entledigte und es einfach irgendwo ins Zimmer schmiss. Sie grinste nur kurz zurück, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und eine seiner harten, runden Brustwarzen zwischen die Lippen nahm. James kniff die Augen zu und stöhnte leise, als er spürte, wie sie an seiner empfindlichen Brustwarze saugte.  
Bald hatte er sich wieder gefangen, mehr oder weniger, den sein Puls jagte das Blut immer noch durch seine Adern und sein Herz hämmerte ihm feste gegen die Brust, sodass er glaubte, seine Rippen müssten brechen. Seine Haut brannte vor Hitze unter ihren Lippen und er konnte nicht länger so langsam vorgehen. Deswegen packte er ihr Top an seinen Enden und zog es möglichst vorsichtig hoch. Kurz löste die Rothaarige sich von ihm, damit er ihr das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf ziehen konnte, danach machte sie jedoch da weiter, wo sie kurz zuvor aufgehört hatte.  
James warf das Ding weg und musterte ihren Körper, ihre schmalen Schultern, das deutlich sichtbare Schlüsselbein, ihre Brüste, welche noch von dem schwarzen Spitzen-BH gehalten wurden, ihren dünnen Bauch, den kleinen Bauchnabel und das rundliche Becken. Langsam berührten seine Hände alle die Stellen, streichelten und verwöhnten sie. Lily seufzte und saugte noch fester, während sie mit ihrer einen Hand seine andere Brustwarze neckte und mit der anderen ihn streichelte.  
Sie löste sich von seiner erröteten Brustwarze und sah ihm in die strahlenden haselnussbraunen Augen. Er legte seine Hände an ihr Gesicht und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und Gier. Sie erwiderte den Kuss ebenso stürmisch wie er. Seine Hände wanderten in der Zeit unter ihren knielangen, dunkelblauen Jeansrock und zogen diesen damit hoch. Ein Schauer rann ihr den Rücken runter, als seine Finger über den dünnen Stoff ihres Tangas strichen. Sie saugte feste an seiner Zunge und drückte sich an ihn. Ihre Haut traf auf seine und es war, als würden elektrische Blitze von dort ausgehen und durch ihre beiden Körper jagten.  
Auf der Seite liegend massierte sie während des intensiven Kuss seinen Rücken und spielte mit seinem kurzen, schwarzen Haar.  
Dann lösten sich ihre Lippen erneut von einander und beide schnappten nach Luft. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich nur in die Augen und lächelten außer Atem. Ihre hellgrünen Augen strahlten und glänzten, außerdem waren sie so unendlich tief, doch genau in jenem Moment, glaubte er, bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele sehen zu können, so viel Wärme und Gefühl lag in ihrem Blick, welcher ihn völlig fesselte.  
Dann jedoch rutschte er ein Stück weiter runter und bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen. Immer weiter runter wanderte er, mit seiner Zunge fuhr er langsam ihr Schlüsselbein nach, bevor sich diese ihrem Brustansatz näherte und zwischen ihnen über das Brustbein soweit strich, bis der dünne Stoff ich den Weg verweigerte. Also übersprang er ihren BH und bedeckte nun ihren Bauch mit kleinen Küssen. Sie zuckte unter ihm, da er sie kitzelte.  
Langsam fuhr er dann mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel rein und ließ sie kurz unter ihm zittern. Geschickt öffnete er ihren Rock und zog ihn langsam runter. Neugierig begutachtete er sie und strich mit zwei Fingern über das kleine Dreieck schwarzen Stoffs zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie erschauderte bei den zarten Berührungen und krallte ihre Hände in sein Haar, er sollte weiter machen.  
Aber er kam wieder zu ihr hoch und schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er sie erneut küsste. Sie lag unter ihm und spürte sein ganzes Gewicht auf sich, doch es machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus, sie fühlte nur seine Wärme und seinen schnellen Herzschlag, so wusste sie, dass es richtig sein musste.  
Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und schaffte es mit ihm zu drehen, sodass sie nun auf ihm lag. Sie kniete sich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen im Gesicht über den perplexen James. Sanft streichelte sie seine Wange und er kuschelte sich an ihre zarte Hand. Doch sie wollte ihm nun all das heimzahlen, was er ihr gerade angetan hatte, ihn genauso quälen, also zog sie ihre Hand weg und zwirbelte stattdessen eine seiner rötlichen Brustwarzen zwischen ihren Fingern.  
Langsam rutschte sie auf seinem Körper runter und beugte sich vorne rüber. Ihr heißer Atem strich über seine Haut und er erschauderte bei diesem Gefühl. Sie pustete gegen die krausen, schwarzen Härchen auf seiner Brust, welche sich daraufhin im "Wind" krümmten. Sie verteilte Küsse über seine Brust keinen Zentimeter seiner reinen Haut auslassend. Sie ging zu seinem Hals hoch und saugte kurz an der empfindsamen Haut, welche so lecker schmeckte, bevor sie wieder runter glitt.  
Der Schwarzhaarige unter ihr hatte seine schönen Augen geschlossen und ließ sich von ihr verführen. Genüsslich nahm er ihre Liebkosungen hin, auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich gerade einen Knutschfleck auf seine Schulter setzte. Seine Hände glitten von ihrem Kopf über ihren langen, schlanken Hals, ihre kleinen Schulterblätter, das deutlich spürbare Rückrad, ihren kleinen, runden Po bis zu ihren strammen Oberschenkeln, welche er kurz streichelte, bevor er weiter vor zu ihren Knien, welche neben seinem Bauch waren, und schließlich runter zu ihren kleinen Füßen wanderte. Dann legte er den gleichen Weg wieder zurück, allerdings an der Innenseite ihrer Beine entlang und je höher er kam, desto wilder saugte und mehr zitterte sie. Auf Höhe ihrer Oberschenkel hob er seine Hände dann an und legte sie auf ihren Po, wo sie im Ruhezustand erstmal verweilten.  
Die Rothaarige bestrafte ihm mit einem bösen Blick und biss ihm leicht in die Haut, woraufhin er leicht zuckte und die Stellte nur noch mehr errötete. Dann kümmerte sie sich um seine rechte Brustwarze. Sie begann Kreise mit ihrer Zunge um diese zu ziehen und sich nur ganz allmählich dem eigentlichen Mittelpunkt zu nähern.  
Der Schwarzhaarige unter ihr drückte den Kopf ins Kissen, die Augen geschlossen, und drückte seine Hände auf ihren Po. Er spürte die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, da sie schließlich auf seinem Bauch saß, und es machte ihn verrückt. Wieso nur waren ihre Bewegungen so langsam, womit hatte er diese schreckliche Qual verdient? Seine Brust hob sich schnell und unregelmäßig, ihr heißer Atem und ihre Haut auf seiner spornten das seit langem in ihm entfachte Feuer nur noch mehr an. Er konnte bald nicht mehr. Seine Sinne waren schon genug benebelt, doch das hier war gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem Alkoholeinfluss.  
Sie bemerkte natürlich, dass er unter ihr anfing zu zittern, und sie grinste zufrieden. Immer kleiner wurden die Kreise um seine Brustwarze und irgendwann, ihm kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit später, hatte sie diese erreicht und nahm sie zwischen die Lippen, in ihren heißen Mund. Er stöhnte leicht auf, als die Hitze sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und das Feuer in ihm immer größer und stärker wurde. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und die Hose wurde langsam viel zu eng. Aber Lily gab nicht nach, noch immer verweilte ihr Mund an seiner Brust ohne irgendwas zu tun. Doch dann begann sie zu saugen und sie saugte immer kräftiger, so stark, wie sie eben konnte, wofür James ihr abermals ein Stöhnen schenkte  
Während sie saugte, rutschte sie auf seinem Körper runter und stieß gegen etwas Hartes. Sie rieb ihr Becken insgeheim grinsend an dem Hindernis, zuerst nur langsam und leicht, dann jedoch immer schneller und mit mehr Kraft dahinter. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich immer schneller, unter ihrer Hand spürte sie sein Herz so schnell schlagen, als wollte es gleich explodieren und kleine Schweißperlen standen ihm bereits auf der Stirn. Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet, doch sie wirkten verschleiert und geheimnisvoll.  
So hob die Rothaarige ihren Po und ihren Mund und rutschte über die Beule in seiner Hose hinweg, um sich anschließend über seine Beine zu knien. Neugierig begutachtete sie die Aushebung und strich vorsichtig über sie. James erschauderte und das Teil schien nur noch mehr zu wachsen. Eng spannte sich der Stoff um seinen Körper. Als sie es weiter streichelte, verzog er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen, so entschied sie sich dazu ihn wenigstens aus diesem Gefängnis zu befreien, sonst wäre es unfair.  
Also öffnete sie den Knopf seiner schwarzen Jeans mit einem Mal und öffnete dann den Reifverschluss extrem langsam. Sie ließ, James Meinung nach, zu viel Zeit, denn er hielt es kaum noch aus, konnte sie nicht mal schneller machen? Doch nachdem die 17-Jährige wenige Zentimeter der Hose geöffnet hatte, hielt sie inne und schob stattdessen ihre Hand unter dem Bund durch in seine Jeans. James keuchte laut, als sie ihre Hand um seine Männlichkeit legte und zudrückte. Sie grinste glücklich und massierte ihn.  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Augen immer noch offen, den Kopf ins Kissen gepresst und seine Hände leicht in ihre Pobacken gekrallt. Sein Atem ging schwer und kleine Schweißperlen rannen ihm von der Stirn. Das lief völlig falsch. Sein Verstand war kurz davor völlig auszusetzen, würde sie noch einmal zudrücken und es wäre um ihn geschehen. So sagte er leise aber verständlich: "Lily, hör auf!" Verwundert sah sie ihn an, schüttelte dann aber ihren Kopf, sodass ihr rotes, langes Haar flatterte, und drückte noch einmal feste zu. James biss die Zähne zusammen und bäumte sich kurz auf, aber nur um sie zu packen und wieder runter zu ziehen, so kam es, dass keine Sekunde später Lily irritiert der Länge nach auf ihm lag und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Er grinste und drehte sie beide mit einem Mal um, sodass sie endlich wieder unter ihm lag.  
"Hey!", beschwerte sie sich, doch er legte ihr einfach nur einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog er den verflixten Reifverschluss endlich bis unten hin und quetschte sich aus der plötzlich so engen Jeans. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als der Bund erst bei seinen Oberschenkeln hing, dann schlüpfte er komplett aus der Hose und warf auch diese achtlos ins Zimmer.  
Lily starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die große Beule in seiner schwarzen Boxershorts, die sich ganz deutlich von dem Rest abhob. James grinste nur, als er ihre Blicke über seinen ganzen Körper huschen spürte und ließ ihr etwas Zeit, in der auch er sich erstmal wieder ein wenig erholen konnte.  
Dann drehte er beide auf die Seite und ertastete den Verschluss ihres BHs. Geschickt öffnete er diesen und zog ihr das dünne Stück Stoff aus, um es anschließend ebenfalls wegzuwerfen und ihre Brüste anzustarren, während er sie wieder auf den Rücken und sich auf den Bauch drehte. Er kniete nun über ihr, um sie nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten. Ihre Busen waren wunderschön. Neugierig nahm er jede in eine Hand und massierte sie leicht. Lily schloss die Augen und seufzte. Doch schon bald reichte ihm das nicht mehr, jetzt wo der Stoff weg war, wollte er mehr. Er streichelte zuerst mit den Händen die zarte Haut und ersetzte diese dann durch ihre Zunge. Er neckte ihre harten, erröteten Brustwarzen und küsste ihre Brüste.  
Die Rothaarige stöhnte, als er an einer zu saugen startete und die anderen mit seinen Fingern neckte. Die freie Hand schob er währenddessen weiter runter und strich über ihren Tanga. Sie drückte ihr Becken ihm entgegen, was er grinsend hinnahm und weiter einen leichten Druck auf seinen Fingern über ihr Schambein strich und gleichzeitig ihre Brüste verwöhnte. Lily hob sich ihm immer weiter entgegen. Ihr Atem rasselte und ihr Körper drohte zu verglühen. Seine Haut brannte auf ihrer und sein Atem, der heiß und zugleich sanft über ihre Haut strich, ließ sie immer wieder erschaudern. Sie zitterte und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern, wo ihre Hände lagen. Ihr Mund stand offen, da sie nur noch schwer Luft bekam, denn diese schien plötzlich so dünn und kaum vorhanden. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und hart, sie glaubte, dass das ganze Hotel es hören müsste, so laut war das Geräusch. Ihr Bauch hob und senkte sich, sie bibberte und wandte sich unter ihm.  
Schließlich ließ James von der einen Brustwarze ab und liebkoste die andere. Seine warmen Hände waren absolut überall und sie wusste nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah. Das alles war so neu für sie, und doch wollte sie immer mehr. Sie hielt es kaum noch aus. "James!", seufzte Lily leise, als seine andere Hand in ihr Höschen rutschte und durch ihre Schamhaare glitt. Langsam gelangte sie weiter vor und hatte dann den Punkt der größten Hitze gefunden. Der Schwarzhaarige streichelte sie zwischen den Beinen und neckte ihren Kitzler. Lily stöhnte laut und unkontrolliert.  
Dann drang er mit einem und kurz darauf zwei Fingern in sie ein. Sie war so warm und weich. Er genoss es, immer wieder rein und wieder raus zu rutschen, während sich die Rothaarige unter ihm wand und endlich erlöst werden wollte. Sie schwitzte und zitterte unter ihm.  
In ihr entfachte das Feuer eine Explosion, welche bald in die Luft gehen würde, denn es brodelte bereits in ihrem ganzen Körper, welcher von einer riesigen Hitze erfüllt war. Überall kribbelte es und sie zitterte. Ihr Herz schien ein Rennen zu laufen, so schnell ging ihr Herzschlag und auch ihr Atem. Sie blickte ihn an, wie er über ihr hockte und sie verwöhnte. Ein paar Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn und seine breite Brust bewegte sich ebenfalls unregelmäßig und schnell. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Es quälte sie, doch es war eine schöne Qual und sie merkte, dass sie den Grenzen des Vorstellbaren immer näher kam. Sie strich ihm über den Rücken und drückte sich schließlich gegen sich.  
Aber genau in dem Moment zog James seine Finger aus ihr raus. Enttäuscht und sauer sah sie ihn an. Doch er grinste sie nur entschuldigend an und zog ihr vorsichtig den schwarzen Tanga aus, welcher das gleiche Schicksal wie die anderen Kleidungsstücke und wenige Sekunden später auch seine Boxershorts erleiden musste.  
Danach starrten beide sich an. James musterte Lily, wie sie so schutzlos und schnell atmend unter ihm lag, ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert und in ganzer Schönheit, so wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Er begutachtete ihr perfekten Rundungen und ihren schlanken Körper, ihre strahlenden Augen und das rote Haar, das sich wie ein Kranz um Lilys Kopf gelegt hatte.  
Sie hingegen betrachtete ihn. Seine breiten, männlichen Schultern, die breite muskulöse Brust, der Waschbrettbauch, das schmale Becken, seinen steifen Schwanz, die muskulösen Beine und zu guter letzt die großen Füße. Er sah aus wie ein Gott, mit den geheimnisvoll glänzenden Augen, dem süßen Lächeln auf den verführerischen Lippen und dem verstrubbelten, tiefschwarzen Haar.  
Dann legte er sich über sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während er vorsichtig mit seinem Penis in sie hinein glitt. Bald durchbrach er das dünne Jungfernhäutchen und glitt langsam und vorsichtig tiefer in ihren Körper. Sofort erfasste ihn die Hitze in ihrem Körper und die Enge trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Sie drückte sich an ihn, klammerte sich an, als ob ihr Leben von ihm abhinge und es machte ihn vollkommen verrückt. So war es endgültig um ihn geschehen, er verlor gegen seinen Willen die Vernunft.  
Das Feuer in ihr verbrannte sie fast von innen heraus und das Zittern wurde immer stärker, während James immer schneller und heftiger wurde. Noch immer küssten sie sich leidenschaftlicher denn je. Ihr Körper verschmolzen miteinander, als sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten und ein einziges Wesen zu sein schienen. Das Weltall mit all seinen Planeten und seiner ganzen Größe schien ihnen plötzlich so klein und unbedeutend..  
Bald explodierte es in Lily und dadurch, dass sich die Muskeln zusammenzogen, brachte sie auch James zum Höhepunkt, der ihren Namen hauchte und dann mit ihr zusammen zu den Sternen flog.  
**Flashbackend**

Lily riss die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Entsetzt starrte sie wie hypnotisiert geradeaus. ,Ein Traum?!', dachte sie erleichtert, war sich da jedoch nicht so ganz sicher, alles schien so real, so echt und es war genau das Gleiche passiert, wie in den Erinnerungsfetzen, die sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder einholten.  
,Das war meine Hochzeitsnacht!', verstand die Rothaarige entsetzt, ,ich hatte mein erstes Mal in meiner Hochzeitsnacht mit meinem Ehemann und kann mich nur wegen diesem Traum daran erinnern, weil ich dabei besoffen war?! Wie schrecklich!'  
Sie drehte sich zur Seite und blickte neben sich. Doch unter der gewölbten Decke blickten nur schwarze, kurze, strubbelige Haare hervor. ,Genau, wie am Morgen nach der Nacht! Das muss ein Zeichen sein!', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf und sie wich ein bisschen von James weg. Dadurch jedoch rutschte sie über den Rand des Bettes hinaus, verlor den Halt und landete PLUMS mit ihrem Po auf dem harten Fußboden. "Au!", meckerte sie und rieb sich ihr Hinterteil. Durch das Geräusch des Aufpralls war James wach geworden und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Verwundert blickte er zu ihr runter. "Was machst du denn da unten?", fragte er irritiert und blinzelte gegen das Licht. "Ich bin aus dem Bett gefallen!", gab Lily wahrheitsgemäß zu. James grinste nur, bot ihr dann jedoch seine Hand an, um ihr wieder hoch zu helfen.

Wie immer verging die Adventszeit viel zu schnell und schon bald war der 24. Dezember. Als Lily morgens aus dem Fenster blickte, entdeckte sie eine trübe, graue Landschaft. Das Gras auf den Felder war vor Kälte verdorrt, an den Bäumen hingen schon lange keine Blätter mehr und sie ließen ihre Äste trübe hängen, der Himmel war grau, kein Sonnenstrahl brach durch die dicke Wolkendecke hindurch, ein kalter, lauter Wind wehte umher und rüttelte an ihren Fensterläden, sodass es nur so klapperte.  
Traurig wandte sie ihre Augen von dieser tristen Gegend. Wie sehr hatte sie sich weiße, fröhliche Weihnachten gewünscht. Stattdessen hockte sie gefangen in diesem Haus, durfte nicht raus an die frische Luft und einen Spaziergang machen, konnte keinen Tannenbaum schmücken oder das Haus irgendwie anders weihnachtlich dekorieren, wie sie es Zuhause seit klein auf jedes Jahr gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte.  
Sie schloss die Augen und roch den Duft der frischen Tannennadeln förmlich. Sie sah die bunten Kugeln, Kerzen und Anhänger überall hängen und liegen. An den Fenstern hingen Weihnachtsbilder und Schneespuren, welche sie mit einer Sprühdose dort hin gesprüht hatten. Es roch ganz herrlich nach Weihnachtsplätzchen und dem Braten, den es am Abend geben würde, wenn die ganze Familie friedlich zusammen saß, später Geschenkte verteilte, alle miteinander singen und lachen. Sie freute sich jedes Jahr von neuem wie ein kleines Kind auf das Fest der Liebe. Sie lauschte gerne ihrer Mutter, wenn sie vor sich hin summte beim Backen oder ihr Weihnachtsgeschichten vorlas.  
Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt, das jedoch wieder verschwand, als sie die Augen öffnete und in diesem Schlafzimmer stand. Zwar waren die Wände frisch gestrichen und leuchteten fröhlich und warm, der alte Holzfußboden war geschruppt und glänzte etwas, es roch frisch und auch das alte, romantische Bett mit den schönen, samtweichen, nachtblauen Bezügen passte in das Bild. Es sah wunderschön aus, sogar die Fensterscheiben waren von Innen geputzt worden, trotzdem fühlte sich Lily nicht wohl.  
Sie ging zu dem alten Schrank, der wohl in der gleichen Zeit, wie das Bett, hergestellt worden war, denn es war derselbe, stark verzierte Stil. Sie öffnete die Tür lautlos und zog sich eine braune Cordhose und einen muckeligenwarmen, hellblauen Wollpulli heraus, bevor sie mit all ihren Klamotten ihm Nachthemd ins Bad schlenderte, noch immer schlecht gelaunt.

Als sie einige Minuten später wieder raus kam, ging es ihr auch nicht besser, denn sie hatte die Verpackung des einen Schwangerschaftstestes im Mülleimer gefunden und sich wieder an alles erinnert, auch an die Tatsache, dass sie James noch immer nichts erzählt hatte. Sie seufzte und brachte ihren Kram zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
Anschließend trottete sie langsam und mit hängenden Schultern und hängendem Kopf runter. Doch noch bevor sie die Treppe erreicht hatte, wehte ihr ein herrlicher Geruch entgegen und verwundert hob sie die Nase an. Es roch irgendwie, irgendwie lecker! Aber woher sollte das kommen? Mit geweckter Neugierde eilte sie die Treppen runter und lief direkt in die Küche, wo das reine Durcheinander herrschte.  
Eine Mehlwolke schwebte in der Luft und brachte sie zum Husten, wodurch der Bäcker sie bemerkte. "Morgen Schlafmütze!", lächelte er und strich sich einen schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn, womit er dort einen von vielen weißen Klecksen hinterließ. "Morgen!", brachte sie nur erstaunt heraus. "Hier, probier mal!", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige stolz und reichte ihr ein sternförmiges Plätzchen. Stumm nahm sie das kleine Präsent entgegen und steckte es sich langsam in den Mund. Genüsslich aß sie es und stellte fest, dass es wunderbar schmeckte. Sie ließ sich das Plätzchen auf der Zunge zergehen und schluckte schließlich.  
"Lecker!", lächelte sie und nahm sich frech grinsend noch eins. James schüttelte glücklich grinsend den Kopf. "Wo hast du den gelernt so zu backen?", wollte die Rothaarige mit vollem Mund wissen. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch noch, bevor er es verstecken konnte, hatte sie schon das Backbuch entdeckt und nickte grinsend. Er grinste nur mit den Schultern zuckend. "Macht doch nichts!", sagte sie lächelnd, "Die Plätzchen schmecken himmlisch." "Danke!", lächelte er stolz, "willst du mir vielleicht helfen?" "Gerne!", schon war sie losgerannt und holte sich eine Schürze aus der Abstellkammer.  
Sie ging wie gewohnt zum Radio und stellte dieses an. Dann fiel er ein, dass das Gerät ja kaputt war, und sie wollte es wieder ausstellen, doch plötzlich ertönte Musik, deutlicher und lauter als je zuvor. Lily konnte es kaum fassen. Lauthals sang sie mit und wirbelte in der Küche herum, sie tanzte glücklich lachend und James sah ihr dabei zufrieden zu.  
"Du bist einfach super!", lachte Lily und rannte auf ihn zu, sie bremste vor ihm, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte dann schon wieder zum anderen Ende der Küche. Als sie zurück gehopst kam, griff sie nach seinen Händen und riss den völlig überraschten Mann einfach mit, sodass sie schon bald zusammen durch die weiße Küche wirbelte und ihren Spaß hatten - eigentlich hätte man ihr Lachen bis ins nächste Dorf hören müssen!

Nachmittags saßen beide erschöpft auf dem Fußboden und starrten in den Backofen, wo ihre sechste Portion Plätzchen, diesmal Vanillekipferl, sich gerade bräunte. Völlig k.o. legte Lily ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und beobachtete müde die noch hellen Plätzchen in der Hitze schmoren.  
"Danke!", lächelte Lily. "Wofür?", fragte James seinen Kopf auf ihren legend. "Du hast mir den Tag gerettet! Als ich heute Morgen aufstand, da hatte ich noch schlechte Laune, weil hier so wenig weihnachtliche Stimmung war und ich mich immer so auf Weihnachten freue, und hier dann überhaupt nichts war. Aber du hast das ja geändert, danke! Du hast mir mein Fest gerettet! Wie ein Engel!", erzählte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihre und lächelte sie an. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. ,Nein, nicht ich bin der Engel, der Engel, der bist du!'

Irgendwann stellte James fest, dass Lily an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Also stand er auf und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Er ging mit ihr nach oben und legte sie wieder in das große Bett. Anschließend deckte er sie zu und brachte ihr etwas zum Mittagessen, denn sie hatte ja noch gar nichts gegessen.

Lily wachte erst wieder auf, als es bereits acht Uhr abends war, wie sie auf ihrer Armbanduhr feststellte. Erschreckt sprang sie geradezu aus dem Bett, als sie das sah. Sie hätte fast Weihnachten verschlafen.  
Danach sah sie einen kleinen Yoghurt neben sich stehen. Verwundert und lächelnd hob sie diese hoch. Vorsichtig probierte sie das Essen. Es war lecker und sie hatte wirklich Hunger!

Nach dem Essen stand sie auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Verwundert und überrascht stellte sie fest, dass draußen alles weiß war. Überall lag eine Schneeschicht von mindestens fünf Zentimetern. Wie wunderbar! Sie freute sich riesig. Denn sie liebte Weihnachten.  
Glücklich ging sie runter, das Geschirr in der Hand, als sie jedoch das Treppengeländer erblickte, wäre ihr dieses fast hingefallen. Doch den Teller konnte sie auffangen, nur das Geschirr polterte laut die Treppe runter. Lächelnd kam James aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte er freundlich. Sie nickte nur, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Sie konnte sich nur gucken mit großen Augen und offenem Mund.  
Um das Geländer drehte sich eine lange Girlande aus grünen Fichtenzweigen, in die etwas golden schimmernder Glitzer gelegt worden war. Um die Haustür war ebenfalls ein Kranz aus Zweigen gemacht worden, in denen allerdings hingen Bänder in Dunkelblau, Silber und Gold. Oben an der hohen Decke hingen einen Meter große silber-goldene Engel mit kleinen Flügelchen, die zu singen schienen, da nämlich Weihnachtsmusik von überall her erschallte. Es war herrlich warm und roch nach Plätzchen und Abendessen.  
Erstaunt ging die Rothaarige langsam die Treppe runter, unten das Geschirr wieder aufhebend. Vor James blieb sie kurz stehen und starrte ihn einfach nur sprachlos an. Er lächelte, nahm ihr die Sachen aus der Hand und stellte sie in die Waschmaschine in der Küche.  
Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, kehrte er wieder zurück und fand Lily gerade das Wohnzimmer bestaunend vor. Stolz auf sein Werk stellte er sich lächelnd in die Tür, an deren Rahmen gelehnt, und sah ihr zu. Sie gaffte den großen Weihnachtsbaum an, welcher in einer Ecke stand und einen herrlich naturellen Duft ausströmte. An ihm hingen ebenfalls goldene und silberne Kugeln, sowie Lametta in denselben Farben, kleine Figürchen baumelten an den Zweigen, helle Lämpchen leuchteten prachtvoll und die Spitze zierte ein goldener Stern.  
Im Kamin knisterte ein warmes Feuer und auf den Ablagen lagen Christbaumkugeln zwischen grünen Zweigen und Nüssen. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen jede Menge Kerze und zwischen ihnen lagen ebenfalls alle möglichen Nüsse verteilt. Von der Lampe baumelten ebenfalls Engel hinunter und auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen eine weiße, festliche Tischdecke, auf der ein Weihnachtsgedeck stand und direkt daneben ein riesiger Teller voller Süßigkeiten. Es war wunderbar warm, die Kissen waren stramm gezogen und in die Ecken gestellt und es roch absolut weihnachtlich.  
Lily konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen. "Das ist ... himmlisch! Woher hast du die ganzen Sachen! Das sieht so echt und wunderschön aus!", sagte sie noch immer gebannt von der Aussicht und drehte sich langsam zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um. Er trug eine schwarze, mittel enge Hose und ein perlweißes Hemd - anscheinend hatte er sich schick gemacht. War er im Zimmer gewesen, während sie geschlafen hatte und hatte sich ausgezogen?  
"Die ganzen Sachen hab ich schon vor langem in der Abstellkammer gefunden und versteckt!", erzählte James lächelnd, "und jetzt geh nach oben und mach dich fein, das Essen ist gleich fertig!" sie nickte, quetschte sich neben ihm durch die Tür und eilte die Treppe herauf. Er lächelte ihr hinterher, bevor er wieder in die Küche ging, um nach dem Essen zu gucken.  
Noch nie hatte sie sich so schnell umgezogen. Blitzschnell ging sie auf Socken wieder die Treppe runter und beeilte sich, um in die Küche zu kommen, aus der ihr ein köstlicher Geruch entgegen wehte. Doch vorher schlich sie noch ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem sie schleunigst zurückkam. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür und der Duft schwebte ihr entgegen. Sie amtete tief ein und freute sich bereits auf das Essen.  
James kam ihr bereits entgegen und bot ihr seinen Arm. Fröhlich nickend harkte sie sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich von ihm auf ihren Platz bringen, bevor er die Tür schloss und das Essen servierte. Er brachte einen großen, seltsamen Topf und stellte ihn in die Mitte des Tisches, auf dem sonst noch zwei Kerzen, Servierten, ein Tannenzweig, eine Tischdecke und das beste Besteck des Hauses lag. Neugierig schaute sie ihm zu und dann das Essen an. Es gab Fleisch, sämtliche Sorten, dazu verschiedene Soßen und kleine Beilagen. "Fondue!", erklärte der Chefkoch ihr und setzte sich schließlich ihr gegenüber. "Das riecht köstlich und sieht genauso aus.", schwärmte sie. "Gleich wirst du merken, dass es auch so schmeckt!", lächelte er sie an und füllte ihr etwas auf.

Beide hatten jede Menge gegessen, denn das Essen hatte unglaublich gut geschmeckt. Lily hätte James nie zugetraut, dass er so gut kochen und backen konnte. Aber er hatte sie schließlich schon oft genug überrascht, sie war gespannt darauf, was noch alles passieren würde.  
Nachdem sie das schmutzige Geschirr einfach in die Spüle gestellt hatten, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, um die Geschenke zu verteilen und zu reden.  
Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen einige Geschenkte. Neugierig setzten die beiden sich vor diese und grinsten erwartungsvoll wie kleine Kinder an diesem Fest. "Fang an!", bot der Schwarzhaarige ihr den Vortritt. Sie lächelte glücklich und nahm sich ein kleines Geschenk. Sie machte vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier ab und fand eine kleine Dose vor.  
Neugierig öffnete sie diese und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie eine silberne Kette darin vorfand. "Wow!", entfuhr es ihr. "Gefällt sie dir?", fragte James und nahm das Schmuckstück aus der Schatulle. "Sie ist wunderschön!", hauchte sie und betrachtete die Kette genauer. Sie bestand aus zwei silbernen, runden, harten, dickeren "Fäden", welche sich um einander drehten und in deren Zwischenräumen blitzten dunkelblaue Diamanten hervor.  
"Sie gehörte meiner Mutter!", erzählte James, während er Lily das Schmuckstück vorsichtig um den Hals legte, "es ist ein Familienerbstück, seit vielen Generationen schenken die Erstgeborenen es ihren Frauen! Jetzt gehört diese Kette dir, Lily!" Staunend tastete sie ihren Hals ab und drehte sich zu dem 17-Jährigen um.  
"Ich kann das Geschenk unmöglich annehmen!", sagte sie dann leise und wollte die Kette wieder abnehmen. Aber er hielt ihre Hände fest und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Du musst sie sogar annehmen! Sie gehört in unsere Familie und ich möchte, dass du sie trägst!", erklärte er ihr leicht verletzt und nahm ihre Hände wieder nach vorne. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, er meinte das wirklich absolut ernst, das sah sie in seinen haselnussbraunen, glitzernden Augen, welche im Licht des Baumes herrlich strahlten. Sie blickten sich an.  
Aber plötzlich spürte Lily wieder dieses Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde, schnell drehte sie sich von James weg und blickte aus dem Fenster, jedoch sah sie überhaupt nichts. Kurz darauf erschallte einmal ein schauriges Bellen und die Rothaarige zuckte zusammen. Doch irgendwie spürte sie seltsamerweise jetzt, dass sie die Kette behalten sollte, außerdem gefiel sie ihr sehr gut. "Danke! Ich behalte sie liebend gerne!", lächelte sie glücklich. Er lächelte mindestens genauso glücklich zurück.  
"Jetzt bist du dran!", meinte die 17-Jährige daraufhin. Er nickte und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Päckchen.  
So saßen sie noch einige Minuten dort unter dem Baum. James bekam von Lily eine Art verzaubertes Taschenmesser. In ihm war ein normales Messer, ein Flaschenöffner, eine Nadel und ein Dolch, doch diese Gegenstände waren alle verzaubert. Man konnte mit dem Messer verzauberte Schlösser knacken, der Flaschenöffner öffnete nur Flaschen, in die Gift rein gemischt war, mit der Nadel konnte man alles flicken und der Dolch war ein großes Geheimnis, noch niemand hatte heraus gefunden, was seine besondere Fähigkeit war.  
Außerdem bekam James noch einen Ohrring von ihr und zwar eine kleine, goldene Kreole. Mit der Nadel stach Lily ihm vorsichtig ein kleines Loch ins Ohr und steckte das Schmuckstück hindurch. James war begeistert, wenn auch nicht von dem leichten Schmerz, den die Nadel hinterlassen hatte.  
Lily erhielt von ihm eine aus Holz geschnitzte Spieluhr mit zwei Personen, welche auf Besen Kunststücke flogen, dazu ertönte eine wunderschöne Melodie. Eine feuerrote Kerze packte sie auch noch aus, sie musste wohl früher mal gerade gewesen sein, doch jetzt war fein eine Figur hineingeschnitzt worden und zwar ein kleiner Engel mit Pfeil und Bogen - Amor.  
Wusste er überhaupt, was er da tat? Was er mit ihren Gefühlen anstellte? Ihr Herz schlug schnell, viel zu schnell, ihr war Warm und ihre Wangen glühten rot vor Glück. "Danke!", lächelte sie und fiel ihm in die Arme. Er schlang wie selbstverständlich seine Arme um sie und drückte sie leicht an sich. "Danke gleichfalls!", freute er sich.  
Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf das Sofa. James stand ebenfalls auf und setzte sich neben sie. Lily musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, während er an seinem Ohrring rum spielte. Er sah so unverschämt gut aus, dass er göttlich wirkte. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag ganz deutlich und hörte ihn auch, sie hatte Angst, dass auch er ihn hörte und ihre Aufregung dadurch verraten war. Sie wusste gar nicht, was mit ihr los war, das war doch früher auch nicht so gewesen. Eben als er sie umarmt hatte, wäre sie fast vor Glück explodiert. Und jetzt fühlte sie sich so seltsam. Sein Arm, der auf der Lehne hinter ihr lag, machte sie ganz nervös, jedes Mal, wenn er sie aus Versehen berührte, jagte es einen Schock durch ihren ganzen Körper und ihr wurde verdammt warm. Am liebsten würde sie die ganze Zeit nur in seinen Armen liegen, seinen Duft riechen, mit ihm Musik hören und vor sich hin träumen.  
,Was ist das? Warum fühle ich mich so seltsam?! Das hatte ich doch sonst auch nicht, die Anziehungskraft ist das hier nicht, nein! Dann hätte ich das Verlangen ihn zu küssen, mit ihm zu schlafen, von ihm gestreichelt zu werden, aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Warum spielen meine Gefühle so verrückt? Soll mir das irgendwas sagen, oder was ist hier verflucht noch mal los?! Ich mag James, aber das ist doch noch lange keinen Grund für meine Reaktion auf ihn, nein! Es muss etwas anderes sein! Nur was?'  
James begann in Gedanken versunken mit einer Hand ihren Nacken zu massieren. Lily schloss die Augen und genoss es, während ihr Herz einen Sprint hinlegte, was die junge Frau beunruhigte.  
Plötzlich zuckte James zusammen. "Was ist los? Eine Nachricht?", fragte die Rothaarige aufgeregt. Der andere nickte. "Ja!", antwortete er abgehackt und ebenso unruhig. Wie abgesprochen legten sie ihre beiden rechten Handflächen in der Luft aneinander und schlossen die Augen, erst dann murmelte James die Worte: "Phoenix Orden contra tenebrae et niger magicus!" Anschließend zogen sie vorsichtig ihre Hände auseinander.  
Als die zwei wieder hinsahen, hatte sich das Telegrammfeld bereits gebildet und fünf Menschen mit Weihnachtsmützen sahen sie mehr oder weniger lächelnd an. "Fröhliche Weihnachten!", flötete Albus und pfiff in seine Tröte. "Wünschen wir euch auch!", lächelte Lily ihre Freunde an.  
"Ist was passiert?", wollte James wieder schlechter gelaunt wissen, "Oder warum meldet ihr euch bei uns?" Dafür bekam er den Ellebogen der Rothaarigen in die Seite gehauen und ihre Freunde grinsten. "Hey, was soll das? Ich darf doch wohl noch fragen, was sie von uns wollen!", fauchte er seine Nachbarin an. "Ja, aber nicht in dem Ton und so unfreundlich!", meckerte sie zurück, bevor sie wieder lächelte, "Schließlich ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe!"  
Remus nickte grinsend und zog Nicole noch etwas näher an sich, diese schaute ihn verliebt an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Joanna verdrehte die Augen - das musste ihre Art sein mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden, denn Lily sah in den Augen der Freundin, wie sehr sie noch immer litt und wie sehr Sirius ihr fehlte. Es musste hart sein dann ständig Remus und Nicole um sich zu haben. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihr, um ihr Beistand zu geben, obwohl Nicky ihr ja versprochen hatte, sich um die Schwarzhaarige zu kümmern! Hoffentlich tat sie das auch.  
James grummelte nur. "Also, was wollt ihr _ am Fest der Liebe _?", fragte er zuckersüß. Lily seufzte. Albus hingegen gluckste vergnügt. "Eigentlich nur euch ein schönes Fest wünschen, Krone!", berichtete der Braunhaarige lächelnd. Der Angesprochene murrte. "Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet schon wieder eine schlechte Nachricht für uns!", meinte James, doch es klang eher erleichtert als vorwurfsvoll.  
"Die haben wir auch!", warf Joanna ein und lenkte somit alle Blicke auf sich, "_ Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _ hält uns hier gefangen und lässt uns nicht raus!" Der Älteste hielt den verwunderten Blicken von James und Lily stand und sagte gelassen: "Es ist besser, wenn ihr hier bleibt. Draußen ist es so gefährlich und der Moment, an dem es Zeit ist raus zu kommen, wird noch früh genug kommen!" "Ich will aber Sirius rächen!", zischte Joanna wütend und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Dazu wirst du noch die Möglichkeit bekommen!", warf der Direktor ein. "Ich will aber jetzt!", ihre Stimme wurde lauter.  
"Joanna!", sagte Lily leise, "sich den Todessern stellen und sie vielleicht sogar zu töten, macht Tatze auch nicht wieder lebendig!" Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen wurden feucht. "Außerdem hätte Tatze nicht gewollt, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst, Joanna!", ergänzte James sie, "Er wollte immer nur, dass es dir gut geht und du in Sicherheit bist! Glaubst du nicht, dass er es besser fände, wenn du gesund bist und lebst?!" Sie nickte kurz und rannte dann weg.  
Nicole sah ihr traurig hinterher und seufzte leise. "Die Arme! Ständig weint sie sich die Augen aus dem Kopf und will mit keinem reden, geschweige denn etwas essen!", erzählte sie. "Lass ihr Zeit!", meinte Lily traurig, "Wir alle leiden noch unter Tatzes Tod. Aber stell dir mal vor - jetzt nicht persönlich nehmen, ja - Moony wäre an seiner statt gestorben! Und selbst wenn du dir das vorstellen würdest, würdest du noch lange nicht so leiden, wie Joanna es tut. Die Realität ist schlimmer als die Vorstellungskraft!" Die anderen nickten und schwiegen nachdenklich daraufhin.

Lily hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr den weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches, stattdessen dachte sie weiter nach. ,Was wäre, wenn James anstatt Tatze gestorben wäre? Oh Gott, das wäre einfach nur schrecklich gewesen, dann wäre ich so allein. Niemand würde mich mehr so in den Armen nehmen, mich trösten und für mich sorgen, mich überraschen und ärgern, ich könnte mich mit keinem mehr streiten. Kaum vorstellbar! Ich wäre durch und durch unglücklich! Gut, dass James hier ist! Ohne ihn wäre es alleine in diesem Haus viel zu langweilig.  
Bei Merlin, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne James Potter nicht mehr vorstellen!! Ein Leben ohne ihn? Nein, das geht überhaupt nicht, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich vor Hogwarts gemacht habe und jetzt danach tun würde, hätten wir die Rumtreiber nicht in Las Vegas getroffen! Ich fass es nicht, heißt das etwa ... dass ich, Lily Evans, nein, Lily _ Potter _... in Jjjjames Potter, verliebt bin? In den größten Playboy unserer Schule? Explayboy! Aber trotzdem. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott! Ich habe mich tatsächlich in meinen Mann verliebt! Was für ein Mist! As wird alles nur noch schwerer machen! Ich darf dieses gut aussehende Arschloch nicht lieben - nein, ich darf es nicht! Aber ich tue es! Verdammt!  
Ich kann keine Minute länger hier sitzen bleiben, so nah neben ihm! Ich muss hier weg!'  
Damit stand Lily auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hoch.  
Oben warf sie sich ins Bett und fing an zu weinen. Die Schwangerschaftsteste unter ihren Füßen machten ihr ebenfalls zu schaffen. Eigentlich hatte sie es ihm heute sagen wollen, so unter dem Motto als Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber jetzt! Nein, das konnte sie nun nicht mehr, nicht in der Verfassung, in der sie sich befand!

Einige Minuten später kam James in das Zimmer, sie hatte vergessen abzuschließen, worüber sie sich nun ärgerte. "Hey, Lily-Süße, was ist los?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie. Als sie nicht antwortete, sondern nur weiter schluchzte, strich er ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. Doch die Rothaarige zuckte zusammen und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg.  
Verwundert sah er sie an. "Was ist passiert? Habe ich dir was getan?", fragte er leise und besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf - er hatte ihr ja nichts getan, er konnte ja nichts dafür! "Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst!", flüsterte er. Aber sie reagierte nicht darauf.  
Also rutschte er noch ein Stück näher zu ihr und hob ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Doch dadurch machte er alles nur noch schlimmer, denn nun hämmerte ihr Herz wieder wie verrückt und Farbe schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Deswegen hob sie schnell ihren Kopf von seinen Beinen und versteckte ihr errötetes, verweintes Gesicht im Kopfkissen.  
James wusste nicht, was sie hatte, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte. So blieb er einfach nur neben ihr sitzen und strich ihr über den Kopf.  
Aber diesmal würde er es nicht schaffen sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen, diesmal saß der Schmerz zu tief, denn sie wusste, dass James sie nicht liebte und Kinder ihm mit Sicherheit nur lästig waren, denn er war gerne unterwegs und würde, wenn sie hier raus waren, mit Sicherheit wieder von einer Party zur anderen gehen und sich voll laufen lassen! So einen Vater sollte ihr Kind nicht bekommen! Sie würde es alleine großziehen und mit Hilfe ihrer Eltern, denn sie hatte gerade den Entschluss gefasst, dass sie das kleine, süße Baby in ihrem Bauch behalten würde. Es war doch schon etwas Besonderes und sie hatte gehört, dass man das Baby auch spüren würde und sie war schon ganz gespannt auf das Gefühl.

Bis Sylvester blieb die Stimmung bei. Lily und James redeten kaum noch mit einander, und wenn dann nur belanglosen Small Talk. Der 17-Jährige wusste überhaupt nicht, was los war. Doch er würde auch nicht nachfragen, wenn sie es ihm nicht erzählen wollte, ihm nicht vertraute, hatte sie eben Pech gehabt! Und Lily würde nichts auf der Welt dazu bringen ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte! Denn dann würde er entweder gar nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen - was schrecklich wäre - oder aber er würde behaupten, er liebe sie auch und würde sie nur ausnutzen und mit ihren Gefühlen spielen, wie bei den ganzen anderen Mädchen - was ebenfalls schrecklich wäre! Deswegen hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen gar nichts zu sagen und nun schwieg sie eben.  
Doch als Lily und James am 31. Dezember des Jahres gemeinsam am Abendstisch saßen, hielt der Schwarzhaarige es nicht mehr aus.  
"Was soll das eigentlich werden, Lily? Du redest nicht mehr mit mir, hast schlechte Laune und scheinst traurig zu sein! Was soll das alles? Was ist passiert?", fragte er lauter, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. "Was das soll? Gar nichts! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du hast! Man kann doch wohl mal schlechte Laune haben!", fauchte sie zurück. "Mal? Ja, man kann mal schlechte Laune haben, aber nicht jeden Tag und jede Minute, so wie du! Ich habe dich seit einer Woche nicht mal mehr lächeln gesehen und soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, ist überhaupt nichts Schlimmes passiert! Also was verdammt ist mit dir los?! Rede mit mir, Lily!", er flehte und meckerte sie gleichzeitig an. "Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass gar nichts mit mir los ist! Mir geht's gut!", entgegnete sie mit düsterer Miene.  
"Lüg mich nicht an! Es sieht doch ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock, dass du leidest! Aber warum verflucht? Sag es mir, ich will dir doch nur helfen!" "Du kannst mir aber nicht helfen, James!" "Also, ist doch etwas!" "Nein!" "Du hast dich gerade schon verraten, es hat keinen Sinn das Gegenteil zu behaupten!"  
"Vielleicht solltest du dir mal deine Ohren waschen, dann würdest du auch alles richtig hören!" "Jetzt wird nicht unverschämt! Ich habe eben noch geduscht und höre perfekt!" "Das kann ja anscheinend nicht sein!" "Doch! Ich weiß, was ich gehört habe! Warum streitest du es ab, dass du leidest!?! Ich versteh das nicht! Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!?" "DAS dachte ich auch!" "Was hat sich denn verändert? Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan! Oder siehst du das anders?" "Nein, verdammt, du hast auch nichts getan!" "Wo liegt dann das Problem?" "Das geht dich nichts an!" James seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Also bei mir reden beste Freunde immer über alles!" "Tun sie ja normalerweise auch!"  
"Normalerweise? Ist das hier unnormal oder was?", langsam wurde er wütend, denn er war enttäuscht. "Weiß ich nicht!", warf sie so leicht dahin. "Ja, siehste! Dann kannst du es mir ja auch erzählen!" "Nein!", entgegnete sie stur.  
"Aber ich dachte, es geht nicht um mich!" ... "Es geht doch um mich?" "Ich sagte schon, dass ich nichts sage!" "Also geht es um mich! Aber was habe ich getan? Du hast doch schon bestätigt, dass ich nichts getan habe!" "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ja?" "Nein, das tue ich nicht! Bedrückt dich die Kette, willst du sie nicht tragen?" "Das ist es nicht!" "Gefällt dir die Kette nicht?" "Doch sie ist wunderschön!"  
"Soll ich wieder in dem anderen Bett schlafen?" "Mir egal!" "Ist es wegen der Anziehungskraft zwischen uns? Ich kann dir aus dem Weg gehen, wenn du das willst. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass das etwas hilft! Wenn unser Blut oder unsere Körper oder was auch immer es ist, den anderen anziehend findet, was ja nun mal von beiden Seiten der Fall ist, dann wird sich das wohl auch nie ändern! Und somit hat es in diesem kleinen Haus keinen Sinn, wenn man sich aus dem Weg geht. Denn man sieht sich eh irgendwann! Und Menschen, die ganz alleine sind und nicht mit einander kommunizieren sterben bald! Und...!"  
"Ich bin schwanger!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. "Und außerdem müssen wir uns doch gegenseitig helfen. Du kennst dich in der Muggelwelt.... Moment mal! Du bist SCHWANGER?" "Ja, ich bin schwanger!" "Von wem?" Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Sag mal bist du so blöd?", schrie sie und sprang auf, "Von dir natürlich! Du Idiot!" "Von mir?", fragte er mit hoher Stimme und zeigte überflüssiger Weise auch noch mit dem Finger auf sich.  
"Von wem auch sonst?! Du hast mich schließlich in unserer Hochzeitsnacht entjungfert!" "Ich habe dich ENTJUNGFERT in UNSERER HOCHZEITSNACHT?", fragte er fassungslos. "Ja und wir waren beide vollkommen besoffen! Was glaubst du, warum wir sonst am nächsten Morgen nackt im Bett lagen?! Du bist echt so blöd! Außerdem haben mich ein paar Erinnerungen eingeholt!"  
"Du kriegst ein Kind von mir aus unserer Hochzeitsnacht? Sag, dass das ist nicht wahr, bitte!?!" "Nein, es ist nicht wahr!" "Da bin ich aber beruhigt!" "Ich kriege ein Kind von dir, von unserem zweiten Mal hier im Haus!" "Nicht wirklich?" "Doch, wirklich! Ich bin schwanger und du bist der Vater!"  
"Aber wir sind doch noch so jung und..." "Was soll das heißen?" "Äh, ich weiß nicht! Ich fühl mich nicht wie ein Vater!" "Glaubst du, ich bin bereit für ein Kind? Ich habe mir das schließlich nicht ausgesucht! Zu einer schwangeren Frau gehören immer noch zwei! Du und ich!" "Ich weiß!" "Aber du willst kein Kind?" "Das habe ICH nicht gesagt!" "Aber gedacht hast du es! Gib es doch zu!" "Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich mich noch nicht reif genug dafür fühle! Guck mal, wir sind noch so jung! Wir haben doch noch das halbe Leben vor uns! Bei den Muggeln gibt es doch diese Möglichkeit, wie heißt es denn gleich?" "Du meinst Abtreiben?" "Ja, genau! Abtreiben!"  
Lily ging um den Tisch herum und gab ihm eine gehörige Ohrfeige. "Wie kannst du auch nur daran denken unser Baby zu töten?! Du bist auch nicht besser als die ganzen Todesser! Schließ dich doch Voldemort an, dann kannst du viele unschuldige, ungeborene Babys töten! Aber unseres wirst du nicht töten! Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es gesund zur Welt kommt, denn ich werde es bekommen. Egal wie! Es ist mein Kind!" "Ich bin kein Todesser! Ich töte keine Menschen! Was unterstellst du mir da! Ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen! Ich bin enttäuscht von dir!" "Das bin ICH auch von dir! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du so grausam bist! Lass ja deine Finger von meinem Kind!" "Unserem Kind!" "Nein, mein Kind! Ich bin die Mutter! Es wächst in mir und ich werde es gebären! Also mein Kind!"  
"Laber nicht so einen Stuss! Setz dich am besten hin und beruhig dich!" "Ich soll mich hinsetzen und mich beruhigen?!? Ich glaube, ich träume! Du bist so bescheuert und gefühllos! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"  
Damit rannte sie aus der Küche, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab aus der Schublade im Wohnzimmer, öffnete dann dort die Terrassentür und lief hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sie bemerkte in ihrer Wut jedoch nicht die zwei roten Augen, welche sie wie ein Schatten verfolgten.  
Als James das Klacken der Tür hörte, sprang er auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Doch er kam zu spät, die Glastür war bereits offen und draußen war niemand mehr zu sehen! ,Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein!' Doch es war wahr.  
So legte er schnell beide Hände an einander und sagte die Worte schnell runter: "Phoenix Orden contra tenebrae et niger magicus!"  
Er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis die Personen im Fenster erschienen dauerte ihm viel zu lange, er wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde! Draußen war es gefährlich, besonders für eine Potter und erstrecht für eine schwangere Frau, auch wenn sie erst Anfang des dritten Monats war, wie er errechnet hatte.  
"Ah, hallo James! Was gibt's?", wollte Dumbledore gut gelaunt wissen. "Alarm Stufe Rot!", verkündete der Schwarzhaarige, "Lily ist gerade aus dem Haus gelaufen!" "Wir kommen sofort!", gab Albus kreidebleich zurück und verschwand.

Es dauerte zehn Minuten, in denen James die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen hatte und anschließend unruhig im Flur auf und ab ging, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und auf die anderen wartete, bis es endlich schellte. So schnell wie der Blitz öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Tür und herein strömten mindestens 15 Zauberer, allen voran Peter, der sie schließlich als Geheimniswahrer hatte hier hin bringen müssen.  
Kein bisschen beeindruckt musterte er beängstigt die ganzen Leute, die an ihm vorbei gingen, teilweise wirklich gute Freunde von ihm. Alice und Frank Longbottom, Moony und Nicole, Joanna, Wurmschwanz, Albus, Minerva McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, Hagrid usw.! Doch er nahm kaum einen von ihnen war. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Lily, die jetzt irgendwo da draußen in der Dunkelheit sein musste, ganz alleine und hilflos. Schrecklich! Seine Haare stellten sich zu Berge bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie wohlmöglich nie wieder sehen würde!  
Schnell erzählte er den anderen in Kurzform, was passiert war. Sie nickten nachdenklich. "Wir müssen sie sofort suchen!", äußerte Albus den weisen Auftrag, wieder nickten die anderen nur. "Am besten wir teilen uns auf!", schlug Minerva vor. "Sehr gut!", meinte Frank, "Ich werde mit Hagrid gehen, komm schnell. Jede Sekunde zählt, wir haben keine Zeit!" Und schon waren die beiden wieder gegangen.  
Auch die anderen wurden in Gruppen von je zwei aufgeteilt und verließen das Haus. Zuletzt blieb noch Albus übrig. "James, versprich mir, dass du keinen Blödsinn anstellst! Bleib im Haus! Wir werden Lily finden und sie dir gesund zurück bringen!", erklärte der Mann ihm ruhig. "Jetzt geh schon! Lily ist in Gefahr!", meckerte James ihn an, sauer darüber, dass er hier untätig zurück bleiben sollte. "Ja. Versprich es mir!" "Ja, ja!" "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dein Versprechen hältst und wir heute Nacht nicht drei Potters suchen müssen!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und sah zu, wie auch Albus das Haus verließ und verschwand.

Zehn Minuten lang irrte der 17-Jährige durch das ganze Haus, welches ihm plötzlich noch kleiner als sonst vorkam. Er machte sich solche Vorwürfe, denn schließlich hatte er sich mit ihr gestritten und nur weil er so gefühllos gewesen war, brachte Lily sich gerade in große Gefahr.  
Er konnte einfach nicht still sitzen bleiben. Er musste einfach irgendwas tun. Er hatte noch nie still bleiben können, während irgendwer in Gefahr war. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur. Er war mutig und er konnte sehr gut kämpfen, warum auch sonst wäre er in Gryffindor gewesen!?! Außerdem war Lily seine Frau und es war seine Aufgabe auf sie aufzupassen! Doch er hatte versagt - obwohl Dumbledore ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch noch gesagt hatte, dass er auf sie aufpassen musste! Aber er wollte es wieder gut machen! Er würde sie finden und sicher wieder hier her bringen!  
Er nahm sich seinen Zauberstab aus der Schublade, griff im Vorbeirennen nach seinem Mantel und rannte aus der Tür in die klare, kalte Nacht.

** FORTSETZUNG FOLGT **

* * *

_  
Also, was sagt ihr? Hat es sich gelohnt so lange zu warten?  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


	5. Rote Augen

Huhu!  
Auf den Kalender guck verzweifelt schluckt  
Joo, es ist neun Monate her, seit dem letzten Update... Sorry?  
Es tut mir (Vanilla Prinzess) eccchht Leid, aber entweder hatte ich keine Zeit, keine Ideen oder einfach eine "Computer sind doof und ich benutzt sie mal nicht" Zeit. Um ehrlich zu sein ist dieses Kapitel vollständig in der Schule entstanden - entweder in langweiligen Mathe/Englisch Stunden (im letzten Schuljahr) Oder während Homeroom (Jetzt in Amerika.) Homeroom muss ich sagen ist echt klasse, denn so bekomm ich jeden Tag ne halbe Stunde zum schreiben, weil ich da nichts anderes machen kann. (Fächer, in denen ich wirklich Hausaufgaben aufbekomme hab ich erst danach). Am Wochenende tipp ich dann ab... und so kommt das nächste Kapitel unserer FF bestimmt bald (Wieder von mir). Der Epilog wird dann von Schneeprinzessin geschrieben... und dann sind wir fertig! vorträglich jubel Ich weiss nicht genau, wie es mit Schneeprinzessin steht, aber mein Ziel ist es, die FF vor Ende des Jahres Zuende zu bringen. Und Auch Osterhasen bringen Glück (bissl Schleichwerbung) 

Dann viel Spass beim Lesen und bis (hoffentlich sehr) bald.

Disclaimer: Nur der Storzverlauf gehoert und (auch wenn wir gut etwas Geld gebrauchen koennten)  
Widmung: Allen!

Noch schoene Grüsse aus Amerika, eure Vanilla Prinzess

* * *

Lily rannte und rannte. Wohin wusste sie nicht genau, denn Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, sodass sie ihre Umgebung, wenn überhaupt, nur schemenhaft wahrnahm. Außerdem war es dunkel. Als sie losgelaufen war, war es zwar erst 17.00 Uhr gewesen, aber die großen, schweren, grauen Schneewolken, die schon den ganzen Tag am Himmel gehangen hatten, hatten den letzten (Winter-)Tag des Jahres dunkler werden lassen, als je einen Tag zuvor. Sie verdeckten Mond und Sterne, die sonst bei ihnen hier auf dem Land, weit weg von der hellen Stadt, und etwa zehn Kilometer entfernt von ihrem kleinen Nachbardorf, besonders hell schienen.  
Sie stolperte zum x-ten Mal auf ihrem Weg - auf ihrem Weg weg von IHM. Wie hatte er nur so gemein sein können? Das war so untypisch für James! Wie konnte er von ihr erwarten, dass sie ein Kind tötete? Und nicht nur irgendein Kind, sondern ihrer beider Kind! Hatte er ihr in Hogwarts nicht immer erzählt, wie verliebt er in sie war und wie gerne er mit ihr sein Leben verbringen würde? Gehörten denn zu so einem Leben nicht auch Kinder? Okay, dieses Baby war nicht geplant gewesen, aber sie würden schon damit zurechtkommen, wenn es erstmal da war. Was hatte James nur dazu veranlasst, sich so zu benehmen. Bisher hatte sie nur erlebt, wie er sich wie ein Kleinkind benahm, wenn er eingeschnappt oder beleidigt war, aber in der ganzen Zeit, in der sie ihn kannte, war er noch nie so ungehalten und unfair gewesen.  
Erschrocken riss Lily die überlaufenden Augen auf, als ihr eine Erinnerung in den Sinn kam. James war seinen Freunden und Bekannten, und vor allem den Mädchen, immer fair, hilfsbereit, freundlich und loyal begegnet, nur bei einer Person hatte er mit Vorbehalt, Unfairness und Gemeinheit agiert - Serverus ‚Schnifelius' Snape.  
Sie selbst hatte den Jungen mit den fettigen Haaren zwar auch nicht gemocht (insgeheim hatten die Catz ihn auch Schnifelius genannt), aber gegen das Benehmen von James, bzw. das der Rumtreiber, war ihre Ignoranz nett gewesen. Sie hatten ihm schließlich nie alle seine „frisch gewaschenen" Unterhosen mit 3-Tage-Dauer-Juckpulver behandelt oder eine ganze Kolonie weißer Mäuse, dem schon beim unerwarteten Anblick quietschenden Zuckermäusen auf Stühle springenden Snape, unter die Bettdecke geschmuggelt. (Sie fragte sich allerdings immer noch bewundernd, wie die Rumtreiber das geschafft hatten.) Gott, was war, wenn James dieses Kind als Verrat seines Vertrauens sah und Lily für ihn nichts mehr weiter als ein weiblicher Schnifelius war?  
Lily stolperte wieder. Worüber wusste sie nicht, denn mittlerweile war es stockdunkel, und der vor einigen Minuten eingesetzte, leichte Schneefall, war viel stärker geworden, sodass sie auch ohne die tränengetrübte Sicht kaum etwas gesehen hätte. Sie hatte sich noch nicht ganz gefangen, als sie plötzlich schief auftrat und seitlich wegtaumelte. Im nächsten Moment knallte sie mit der Schulter hart irgendwo gegen und wurde zurückgeschleudert. Jetzt konnte sie ihr Gleichgewicht überhaupt nicht mehr halten und so schlug sie mit Händen und Knien auf dem kalten, schneebedeckten Boden auf.  
Sie schluchzte auf. Mit einem Knie war sie auf etwas festem Erhöhten gelandet, und da ihr hübscher, mittellanger Rock hoch gerutscht war, blutete es jetzt sicher. Außerdem pieksten harte, kleinen Stacheln oder Ähnliches durch die dünne Schneedecke in ihre Handflächen. „Verdammt!", schrie sie. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Erst dieser hässliche Streit mit James, dann die Kälte, der Schnee, die Dunkelheit und jetzt auch noch ein verletztes Knie und schmerzende Handflächen. Gott, schlimmer konnte es kaum mehr kommen!  
Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte nicht mehr. Bei ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch hatte sie natürlich ihren Mantel vergessen und jetzt war ihr eiskalt, denn da sie nur einen Rock trug hatte sie Schnee in den Schuhen und Socken, selbst in den Kragen ihres Rollkragenpullovers hatte es geschneit und der eisige Wind drang durch den Stoff. Auch die Muskeln in ihren Beinen taten wegen der ungewohnten Belastung weh und ihr Bauch begann ebenfalls zu schmerzen. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, ein heißes Bad nehmen, heißen Kakao trinken und unter die dicke Daunendecke ihres kuscheligen, mit einer Wärmflasche vorgewärmten Bettes schlüpfen. Dann wollte sie nur noch schlafen, so lange schlafen, bis alles wieder gut wäre; bis James und sie sich wieder vertragen würden und alles wieder so sein würde wie früher.  
Während dieser Gedanken hatte sich Lily etwas beruhigt. Die Tränen waren endlich versiegt und ihr Atem ging zwar immer noch schnell und heftig, war aber lange nicht mehr so abgehackt. Damit auch das noch besser wurde, verharrte sie weiterhin auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden. Genug Kraft zum Aufrichten oder gar Aufstehen hatte sie grade sowieso nicht.  
Was sollte sie jetzt machen, wie sollte sie wieder nach Hause kommen? Und was würde James sagen? War er sie wohl suchen gegangen, nachdem sie weggelaufen war? Nein, bestimmt nicht… es war viel zu gefährlich, er war schließlich ein Potter (von Blut) und nicht nur angeheiratet. Außerdem hatte er es Dumbledore versprochen. Und warum sollte er überhaupt? Ja, in der Schule war er hinter ihr her gewesen, als wäre er eine Naschkatze und sie eine besonders süße Leckerei, und er hatte gesagt, dass er sie liebe, aber hatte er das wirklich so gemeint? Vielleicht war das auch nur eine ungewöhnliche Anmache gewesen, schließlich war sie die einzige, die ihm je einen Korb gegeben hatte! Und es hatte ihn auch nicht davon abgehalten, mit anderen Mädchen zu flirten und zu knutschen (,dass das nur dann gewesen war, wenn sie ihn mal wieder besonders grob abgefertigt hatte, verdrängte sie).  
Nein, James würde sie bestimmt nicht suchen, sie musste von selber nach Hause gehen. Aber wo war ihr Haus? Ja, wo war sie überhaupt? Auf einer Straße, einem Feldweg? Vorsichtig wischte Lily mit ihren vor Kälte klammen Fingern etwas Schnee vom Boden weg. Nach dem höher gewordenem Schnee, gruben sich harte Laubblätter und Tannennadeln in ihre Haut. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um. Durch den jetzt sehr dichten, mit großen Flocken ausgestatteten Schneefall konnte sie nur einige dunkele Schemen ausmachen, die sie wie gefährliche Wesen bedrohen zu schienen. Zwei dieser Dinger waren in unmittelbarer Nähe von ihr. Zögernd streckte sie eine Hand nach links vorne aus. Raue, harte Rinde stieß auf ihre Finger. Schnell faste sie zu der anderen Gestalt - auch Rinde!  
Nein! Nein, nein, nein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, - sie war im Wald! Und so eng, wie die Bäume hier standen, musste sie schon ziemlich tief drinnen sein. Es glich einem Wunder, dass nicht vorher schon mit einem der Bäume kollidiert war. Wie sollte sie hier wieder raus finden? Sie würde erfrieren!  
„Ok, Lily. Ganz ruhig, das wird schon wieder.", versuchte sie sich selbst mit ihrer zittrigen, vor Tränen heiseren und vom Zähneklappern verzerrten Stimme, die furchtbar fremd klang, zu beruhigen. Sie krallte die Finger in den Boden und sah nach unten, um den beruhigenden Effekt noch zu verstärken. Aber es half nicht. Ihr Herz raste, diesmal vor Panik und nicht vor Anstrengung und auf ihrer Stirn stand Schweiß, eiskalter Angstschweiß. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was sollte sie tun? Irgendwo musste es doch einen Hinweis geben, wie man wieder aus dem Wald kommen konnte. Irgendwie musste sie doch herausfinden, wo sie genau hergekommen war.  
Plötzlich machte es in ihrem Kopf klick. „Genau daher geh'n, wo ich hergekommen bin … meine Fußspuren!" Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass man Fußspuren im Schnee sehen konnte! Schnell drehte sie sich um und schaute auf.  
Weiß, alles was sie sehen konnte war weiß. Der Schneefall war anscheinend zu einem ausgewachsenen Schneesturm herangewachsen, dessen besonders starker Wind zwar von den Bäumen größtenteils abgefangen wurde, aber dessen viele und mächtige Schneeflocken trotzdem noch dicht und ziemlich wild in der Luft und über dem Boden tanzten.  
Sie sah nichts mehr! Keine 1m vor ihrem Gesicht begannen die Schneeflocken zu einer einzigen weißen Wand zu verschwimmen. Lily sah dahin, wo sie einen der beiden ihr nahen Bäume vermutete. Nicht mal ein dunkler Schatten war zu erkennen. Oder war der Baum da überhaupt nicht? Sie drehte sich weiter. Nein, immer noch kein Baum. Sie wollte sich wieder zurück drehen, aber wie weit hatte sie sich eigentlich gedreht? Sie fasste mit der Hand auf den Boden um sich an dem von ihr eben eingedrücktem Schnee zu orientieren, nur waren da keine Abdrücke. Sie tastete weiter um sich herum. Nirgendwo waren Abdrücke, überall lag nur lockerer, neuer Pulver-Schnee.  
„Scheiße!", schallte es durch den Wald. Das gab es doch nicht! Jetzt waren nicht nur alle ihre Spuren zugeschneit, an denen sie nach Hause hätte finden könne, sie hatte außerdem völlig die Orientierung verloren, wo diese Spuren gelegen hatten. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, hieß dieses Phänomen „Schneeblindheit".  
Lily fing wieder an zu weinen. Ihr Schicksal war so gut wie besiegelt und ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein, als darüber nachzudenken, woran das lag. Und auch ihr Zauberstab, den sie eingesteckt hatte, konnte ihr in dieser Situation nicht helfen. Sie hatte schon so lange nicht mit ihm gezaubert, dass fast alle Zauberkraft ‚eingeschlafen' war. Eine einfache Schutzhülle (nur gegen den Schnee, noch nicht mal gegen die Kälte), würde sie wahrscheinlich noch hinbekommen, aber ein nass-brennendes-Feuer oder ein Weg-finde-Zauber würden den Stab verrückt spielen lassen.  
Die plötzlich erwachende Magie würde vor Freude Funken sprühen oder komplizierte Angriffszauber durchführen, um zu zeigen, was sie noch alles konnte. Das Specktakel dauerte zwar höchstens 5 Minuten, aber es war relativ gefährlich, vor allem hier im Wald. Bei gefährlichen Zaubern könnten Bäume umfallen und sie konnte schließlich nicht bestimmen, in welche Richtung. Und außerdem war da noch die Sache mit Voldemort - sie wollte lieber erfrieren, als von Voldemort gefangen genommen, gegen ihre Freunde ausgespielt, gefoltert und getötet werden. Mit anderen Worten: Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die weiteren Geschehnisse ohne Einfluss auf sich zukommen zu lassen, denn auch Magie ohne Zauberstab, war nach so langem Entzug nicht drin.  
Tief durchatmend stand sie auf. Eigentlich war es egal, ob sie jetzt hier sitzen blieb und erfror oder ob sie in die Richtung ging, aus der sie vermutete, hergekommen zu sein und später zu erfrieren. Vielleicht hatte sie auch mal Glück und würde aus dem Wald herausfinden, oder eine Höhle oder Ähnliches zum Unterstellen finden. Vorsichtig machte sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Durch das längere Knien in der Eiseskälte waren ihre Füße so taub geworden, dass sie sie schon fast nicht mehr spürte. Langsam tappte sie weiter, bis sie plötzlich meinte, eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen zu haben.  
Schnell riss sie den Kopf herum - da war nichts. Holz knackste. Sie riss den Kopf in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung - wieder nichts. Aber da war doch was gewesen! Sie hatte sehr gute Sinne - bessere als jeder Mensch - und grade war zweimal etwas an ihr vorbeigehuscht… Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht spielten die Schneeflocken und der jaulende Wind ihren Sinnen nur einen Streich, und wenn nicht, hoffte sie, dass dieses etwas jetzt weg war. Zitternd setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und schlang ihre Arme um sich. Hätte sie sich doch bloß auch ihren Mantel geschnappt, als sie wütend und Hals über Kopf aus ihrem gemütlichen Bauernhaus gestürmt war.  
Rot. In der weißen Schneewand glühten zwei rote Feuer. Etwa einen Meter über dem Boden (wenn der Boden da war, wo sie ihn im Schneetreiben erwartete). So groß wie zwei Haselnüsse. Und sie würden größer - sie kamen auf sie zu! Aus dem Schneegestöber tauchten ein weiterer dunkler Punkt auf, dem eine zottelige schwarz-graue Schnauze folgte. Die glühenden Punkte erhielten eine ebensolche Umrandung und zwei riesige schwarze Ohren erschienen auch. Als nächstes manifestierte sich eine starke, breite, behaarte Brust aus dem Schnee und zwei große, mit langen Krallen versehene Tatzen kamen immer näher auf sie zu.  
Ein Wolf. Ein riesiger, grauer und wahrscheinlich sehr hungriger Wolf hatte sie aufgespürt. Scheiße! Sie musste was unternehmen - für sich und ihr Kind! Vor Furcht zitternd langte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Beim dritten Versuch erwischte sie endlich das Ende, aber ihre Finger waren fast vollständig gefühllos. Sie meinte, den Stab durch eine zentimeterdicke Watteschicht anzufassen. Sie bekam einfach keinen festen Griff, immer wieder rutschte sie ab. Nein, ihr Zauberstab würde ihr nichts nützten. Bevor sie ihn fallen ließ, schob sie ihn lieber wieder zurück.  
Der Wolf war mittlerweile ruhig bis auf 80 Zentimeter an sie herangekommen. Er war gut 1,2 Meter hoch und um die 1.8 Meter lang - Gott, so einen großen Wolf hatte sie noch nie gesehen! Im Schneegestöber blieb der Wolf plötzlich stehen und schien zu flimmern anzufangen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter dem Fell an. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Er wollte sie angreifen! Das konnte sie nicht zulassen, sie musste weg von dieser grauen Bestie. Lily wirbelte herum und rannte blindlings los. 

„Lily!" Obwohl sie viel Kraft in den Schrei gelegt hatte, hörte man kaum etwas von Joannas Ausruf. Zum einen war sie vom vielen Schreien schon ziemlich heiser (auch, weil sie sich abends wegen Sirius' Tod immer noch in den Schlaf weinte), zum anderen schluckte der Schnee, der sich in letzter Zeit mit einem heulenden Sturm verbunden hatte, einen Großteil ihrer Stimme.  
Gott, wo war Lily nur? Und warum war sie überhaupt weggelaufen? Davon hatte sie James gar nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt. Einfach so wegzulaufen klang eigentlich nicht nach Lily. Sie überlegte sich immer genau, welche Konsequenzen ihr Handeln haben konnte, entschied selten was aus dem Bauch heraus und Lily würde ihre Freunde nie willentlich in ‚Gefahr' bringen. Vielleicht hatte die Zeit mit James allein aber auch auf sie abgefärbt, denn bei James hatte man oft das Gefühl, er hätte sein Gehirn eingeeist, so spontan schien er.  
Seit fast 3 Stunden suchten Dumbledore, Remus und Nicky und sie schon in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt nach der Verschwundenen. Nicky und Remus waren in Richtung Stadt losgezogen, während sie und Dumbledore über dick zugeschneite Wiesen in diesen gespenstigen Wald gekommen waren. Hoffendlich würden sie Lily bald finden. Es war so kalt und nass, Lily würde bestimmt eine dicke Erkältung bekommen, wenn sie das hier überstanden hatte - von ihnen ganz zu schweigen, wenn Dumbledore nicht irgendeinen Trank dagegen hatte. Oder noch besser Schokolade.  
Ihr Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich sich der Schnee veränderte und dann weniger wurde. Und dann sah sie es. Das Zeichen, das Lily in der Nähe war. Funken, jede Menge rote Funken. Dumbledore sah es auch. Alles was er sagte war: „Joanna, komm. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Er rannte los. Für einen Moment war Joanna sprachlos. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mann in Dumbledores Alter noch so schnell rennen konnte. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, warum er es tat und sprintete ihm hinterher.

Remus und Nicky streiften durch das Dorf. Trotzdem schrieen sie aus vollem Hals, denn der Schnee schluckte auch den Großteil ihrer Stimmen. Wenn sie nicht ab und zu das leichte Glühen einer Straßenlampe durch den Schnee sehen würden oder fast gegen eine Hausfassade liefen, hätten sie allerdings nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass sie wirklich im Dorf waren. Sie hätten sich sogar gegenseitig verloren, hätten sie sich nicht an den Händen gehalten. Seit fast 2 Stunden durchkämmten sie jetzt schon das Tausend-Seelen-Dorf, in dessen Nähe Lily und James' Haus lag, nachdem sie eine Stunde lang die Landstraße abgesucht hatten. Aber sie hatten keine Spur von Lily gefunden - oder sie einfach nicht gesehen.  
Mit der Zeit waren sie beide immer unruhiger, ängstlicher und missmutiger geworden. Schließlich hielt Nicky den Stress nicht mehr aus und wollte sich grade in Remus' Arme werfen und einfach nur heulen, als sich der Schnee für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde grün färbte und im nächsten Moment anfing, sich zu lichten. Ein Muggel hätte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt. Verdutzt sah sie Remus an. Dieser sah genauso verwirrt zurück.  
"Remus, was war das?", fragte sie, ihren grade noch kurz zuvor stehenden Nervenzusammenbruch vergessend. "Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete der. "Aber der Schnee lichtet sich nicht natürlich. Da steckt ein Zauber hinter - ein sehr mächtiger. Ich vermute sogar, dass dieser ganze Schneesturm per Zauber entstanden ist." "Hast du eine Idee, wer es gewesen sein könnte.", wollte Nicky nervös wissen. "Ich hab da so eine Ahnung.", murmelte Remus unheilvoll, „und ich hoffe, dass ich falsch liege..."  
"Wer..?", setzte Nicki an, wurde aber abgehalten, die Frage zu ende zu stellen. Vor ihnen tauchte Dumbledore auf - das heißt, ein kleines Hologramm von ihm. Es übermittelte nur zwei Sätze. Einen beruhigenden und einen besorgniserregenden. Die Nachricht lautete: "Wir haben sie. Appariert euch sofort kampfbereit zu uns."  
Nicky und Remus zogen mit ernstem Gesicht ihre Zauberstäbe. Dumbledore hatte sie zum Zaubern aufgefordert. Schief grinsend um Nicky aufzumuntern, wandte sich Remus an sie. "Na, dann wollen wir mal." Und im nächsten Moment waren die beiden verschwunden.

Mist. Beinahe hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Beinahe hätte er sie gehabt. Dann wäre die Welt schon wesentlich perfekter gewesen, als sie grade war. Dann hätte es für ihn nur nach eine Hand voll Probleme gegeben, die nach beseitigt werden mussten. Hoffendlich fand er diese Hexe bevor es einer der 'anderen' tat. Verdammt, dieser Schnee war Segen und Fluch zugleich.  
Mit diesen Gedanken rannte das schwarze Tier durch den Wald, die Nase immer am Boden, auf der Suche nach einer Spur. Plötzlich klang ein schriller Schrei durch den Wald. Sein Körper spannte sich an, dann lies es ein markerschütterndes Heulen los und fing an zu rennen.

James lief über eine Wiese zum Wald. Er hatte alle Felder um sein Haus, das man nun wirklich nicht nach seinem Aussehen beurteilen sollte, abgesucht und wandte sich jetzt dem Wald zu. Hoffendlich war sein Engel nicht hineingelaufen. Es war viel zu gefährlich. So viel konnte ihr passieren! Es gab wilde Tiere, unabsehbare Strecken und umgefallene Bäume, die ihr bei diesem schrecklichen Wetter besonderst gefährlich werden konnten. Himmel, bei diesem Schneefall konnten ihr auch normale Bäume zum Verhängnis werden.  
Ihr... und ihrem Kind. Ihrer beider Kind. Das Ergebnis ihrer Liebe. Obwohl, dass konnte er nicht sagen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie ihn so liebte, wie er sie. So sehr, dass sie ihr Leben für ihn geben würde. Also war das Baby eher das Ergebnis ihrer Leidenschaft. Ein kleines Etwas, dass ihn solche Angst bereitete, dass ihm schlecht war. Ein kleiner Mensch, der dieses Chaos zu einem kleinen Teil mitverschuldet hatte. Ein unbezahlbares Geschenk, wie er jetzt erkannte.  
Ein lauter Knall erklang plötzlich aus dem Wald. Sekunden später färbte sich der Schnee kurz grün und fing dann an sich zu lichten. Und dann konnte er etwas über dem Wald sehen, dass ihn noch mehr ängstigte als der Gedanke, Vater zu werden. Funken. Rote Funken. Dann blaue Räder, durch die gelbe Delfine sprangen. - Verdammt, es gab Probleme. Ein erwachender Zauberstab. Der konnte nur einem seiner Freunde gehören! Aber wem? Nicky, oder Remus? Joanna? Und dann erschien ein strahlend weiß silbernes Einhorn über dem Wald und James erstarrte.  
Lily. Es war Lily. Nur sie hatte Einhornhaare in ihrem Zauberstab - als einzige von ihnen acht. James fing an zu rennen. Er hatte sie in diese Situation getrieben - jetzt musste er seine kleine Familie auch retten.

Lily rannte noch kopfloser durch den Wald als vorher - wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Hoffentlich hatte sie dieses Biest überrascht. Hoffentlich konnte es wegen diesem Schnee längere Zeit ihre Spur nicht mehr finden oder am besten gar nicht. Und falls es das tat, hatte sie bis dahin dann wenigstens einen Plan. Irgendeinen. Oder noch besser: Sie fand nach Hause.  
Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte nicht nur ihr Leben in Gefahr gebracht, sondern auch das ihres Kindes. Und wenn sie Voldemort in die Hände fallen sollte (was von diesem Schnee aber hoffentlich verhindert wurde, wie so vieles), dann wäre sie ganze Welt dem Untergang geweiht. Denn dieser schlangengesichtige schwarze Magier würde sie bestimmt nicht einfach ins Jenseits befördern. Er wusste, wie wichtig sie dem Orden des Phönix und vor allem Dumbledore war. Und James. Er würde sie als Trumpf ausspielen. Und nachdem er dann Dumbledore und den Rest umgebracht hatte, wäre die Welt verloren. Nicht nur die der Zauberer, sondern auch die der Muggel.  
Warum hatte sie nur so auf James' Gerede reagiert? Sie hätte doch wie sonst, wenn sie sauer war oder schmollte, sich in ihrem Zimmer einschließen können. Und vielleicht hatte James das Ganze ja auch gar nicht so gemeint. Vielleicht war er einfach nur geschockt gewesen. Als Mann erfuhr man schließlich nicht alle Tage, das man Vater wurde... und das auch noch von einer Frau, von der man nicht wusste, was sie für einen fühlte. Und normalerweise auch nicht in ihrem Alter. Aber nein, an die Möglichkeiten hatte sie gar nicht gedacht und war einfach aufgewühlt aus dem Haus gestürmt. Diese verdammten Hormone! Und dabei hatte ihre Schwangerschaft doch grade erst begonnen.  
Lily lief immer langsamer. Ihre Kräfte fingen an zu schwinden und der immer höher werdende Schnee behinderte sie noch mehr beim Rennen. Und dann gab der Boden unter ihren Füßen nach. Sie schrie auf. Unkontrolliert rollte sie einen mit hartem, eisigen Schnee bedeckten Abhang hinunter. Bei dem Versuch, ihr rasantes Tempo mit ihren Händen und Schuhen zu bremsen, schürfte sie sich die Handflächen an scharfen, kleinen Eiskristallen auf, während ihre Schuhe keinen Halt fanden.  
Schließlich endete ihre atemberaubende Fahrt auf einer dick eingeschneiten Lichtung, deren erstaunlich weicher Schnee sie nach 10 Metern vollständig bremste. Erleichtert stand Lily auf - und versank bis über die Knie im Schnee. Hier lag derselbige noch höher als im Wald und es schneite auch wesentlich heftiger, da es keine Bäume gab, die einen Teil der Schneeflocken abfangen konnten. Mühsam bewegte sich Lily ein paar Schritte vorwärts, als sie plötzlich etwas im Schneeflockenwirrwarr glühen sah.  
Rot. Rote Augen. Verdammt, der Wolf hatte sie wieder gefunden. Und diesmal konnte sie nicht einfach schnell wegrennen. Langsam kam das Biest auf sie zu. Lily stutzte. Das war nicht der Wolf. Diese rot glühenden Augen waren etwa doppelt so weit vom Boden entfernt wie die des Wolfes. Sie lagen auch näher zusammen. Und der einzige Mensch mit roten Augen, den sie kannte, war...  
Der Schnee glühte kurz grün auf, der Schnee wurde weniger und sie konnte das gesamte Gesicht der Person sehen.  
...Voldemort.  
Er hatte sie gefunden.


	6. Der Verräter

**5. Der Verräter**

Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sah Lily direkt in die Augen und schließlich lächelte er sie an. Ein eisiges, triumphierendes Lächeln. Dann langte er nach seinem Zauberstab. Lily war im ersten Moment wie gelähmt gewesen, aber jetzt, wo sie wie in Zeitlupe sah, dass er sie angreifen wollte, regte sie sich. Schneller als sie dachte, dass sie es mit ihren halb erfrorenen Fingern konnte, zog sie reflexartig ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. „Expelliarmus!", rief sie unüberlegt den erstbesten Zauberspruch, der ihr einfiel. Leider hatte du-weißt-schon-wer seinen Zauberstab längst gezogen, da er anscheinend keine klammen Finger hatte, und ein Schutzschild aufgebaut.

In dem Moment, in dem er es verschwinden ließ, um seinerseits anzugreifen, fing Lilys Zauberstab an verrückt zu spielen. Die Folgen davon, dass sie ihn nachso vielen Monaten erstmals wieder benutzt hatte. Panisch hielt sie ihn mit beiden Händen fest. Wenn sie ihn jetzt verlieren würde, wäre sie verloren. Denn sie würde ihn in dem hohen Schnee bei der Dunkelheit nie wieder finden. Wild zuckend spuckte ihr Zauberstab rote Funken hervor, bevor er verschiedene Angriffszauber in alle Himmelsrichtungen schleuderte. (Voldemort verfehlte er dabei jedoch knapp.) Dann spie er wie ein Raucher Qualmringe, jedoch blaue, bevor er gelbe Delfine in den Himmel schickte. Das folgende „Wingardium Leviosa" traf du-weißt-schon-wen schließlich, denn der Magier war noch immer zu erstaunt gewesen, um sein Schild wieder aufzubauen. Allerdings hob es ihn nur ungefähr anderthalb Meter hoch, dann fiel er wieder runter und landete sicher auf seinen Füßen. Unkontrollierte Verwandlungen des Zauberstabs folgten. Er verwandelte den Schnee auf Ästen in weiße Eichhörnchen, die Bäume bekamen Gesicht und sangen unheimliche Lieder, ihre Schuhe verwandelten sich in große Plüschpfoten, die unter dem Schnee liegenden Blätter wurden lebendig und tanzten Ringelreihen um sie herum und weiteres. Nach einem Muggelfeuerwerk am Himmel entsprang ein schneeweißes Einhorn ihrer Zauberstabspitze, es war ihre Magiequelle. Danach wurde der Zauberstab endlichstill. Lily atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte es tatsächlich überstanden und ihren Zauberstab noch immer in den Händen. Außerdem war er jetzt wieder komplett einsatzbereit. Vielleicht hatte sie jadoch noch eine Chance, zu entkommen, wenn auch nur eine minikleine!

Ohne Vorwarnung schoss ihr plötzlich ein Feuerball entgegen. Geistesgegenwärtig errichtete sie schnell ein Reflektorschild um sich herum. Nach einem weiteren Angriff, schickte Lily ihm ihrerseits zwei Energiediskusse gleichzeitig. Der eine der beiden streifte Voldemorts Arm, was sie gleichzeitig freute und irritierte. Denn sie hatte so sehr gezittert, dass sie ziemlich schlecht gezielt hatte und Voldemort hätte ihnen locker ausweichen können.

Plötzlich schlang sich ein kräftiger Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie nach hinten und drückte sie feste gegen einen in schwarzen Stoff gehüllten Körper. Eine andere Hand griff nach dem Handgelenk ihrer Zauberstabhand, zog den Arm nach oben und begann ihn zu schütteln, in der Hoffnung, dass sie den Stab fallen ließ. Geschockt schrie sie auf und hielt mit aller Macht ihren Zauberstab fest. Die schwarze Gestalt hinter ihr drückte sie so nur noch fester an sich, sodass Lily dachte, dass gleich mindestens eine ihrer Rippen brechen oder sie sich übergeben müsste. Und auch der Druck an ihrem Handgelenk nahm noch zu. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Lily würgte. Sie hatte nicht nur das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, es war wirklich so, sie musste sie übergeben. Und dann kam ihr ein Geistesblitz. Vielleicht war das ihre einzige Chance. Statt sich also die freie Hand vor den Mund ui halten, wie es jede andere getan hätte, um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, wandte sie den Kopf so weit wie möglich nach links. Als sie nur noch schwarzen Stoff vor Augen hatte, ließ sie ihrem Brechreiz freien Lauf und kotzte ihren gesamten Mageninhalt über den Umhang des Todessers. Es war ihr egal, ob ihre Kleider etwas abbekamen, schließlich waren sie schon ziemlich alt und dank dem Waldlauf zerrissen. Außerdem hatte sie lieber Kotzflecken auf ihren Sachen, als niemals wieder die Möglichkeit ihre Klamotten zu wechseln. Der Todesser bemerkte schnell, was sie angerichtet hatte und verringerte den Druck geschockt. Den Augenblick nutzte Lily, rammte ihm den Ellebogen ihres freien Arms in den Bauch, trat ihm mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte auf den großen Fuß und befreite sich aus der Klammer. Sicherheitshalber trat sie dem torkelnden Mann zwischen die Beine, sodass dieser zusammensackte, während sie überrascht davon stolperte und im hohen Schnee landete. Gott sie Dank, es hatte geklappt. Sie hatte ihr Leben noch und ihren Zauberstab auch. Nur der absolut, letzte Rest ihres abendlichen Festessens war unwiderruflich verloren gegangen. Ihre Chance gegen Voldemort hatte sich jetzt, wo das Überraschungsmanöver nicht geklappt hatte, noch um ein winziges bisschen vergrößert.

Etwas erleichtert sah sie auf, um zu sehen, ob Voldemort angriff oder einen Befehl zum Angriff gab. Doch alles was sie sah, war weißes Feld und eingeschneite Bäume, selbst der verletzte Todesser war verschwunden. Und zwei rote Augen eingebettet in schwarz-graues Fell, die genau auf sie zu rannten. Sie fing an zu schreien. Die roten Augen… war es etwa Voldemort gewesen, dem sie im Wald davon gelaufen war? War er etwa ein Animagus? Für eine Sekunde zuckte eine Erinnerung durch ihren Kopf. Rote Augen, die sie von ihrem Wohnzimmer aus gesehen hatte. Hatte Voldemort die ganze Zeit schon gewusst, wo James uns sie waren? Hatte er nur mit ihnen gespielt? Aber wie hatte er es herausfinden können? Sie hatten doch einen Geheimniswahrer, zwei, wenn man es genauer nahm. Doch der erste war tot und Joanna und die anderen waren dabei als Sirius starb, Voldemort hätte ihm unmöglich das Geheimnis entlocken können. Aber wer hatte sie verraten? Niemand von ihnen würde es freiwillig tun. Doch wenn er es wusste, dann wäre James in größter Gefahr.

Alle diese Gedanken schossen Lily blitzschnell durch den Kopf, während der Wolf mit immer schnellerem Tempo auf sie zukam. Sie zitterte. Dann sprang der Wolf ab, und Lily war zu geschockt um etwas Abwehrendes zu tun. Sie schloss lediglich die Augen aus Angst. Sie wollte es nicht sehen. Kniend presste sie noch die Hände vor die Augen. Sie spürte den Wind und seinen heißen Atem, als er auf sie zugeflogen kam. Sie hielt die Luft an und wartete auf den Tod. Doch statt Schmerz spürte sie nur, wie erst zwei und dann vier Pfoten kurz auf ihren Schultern landeten. Kaum zwei Sekunden verweilten sie da, denn der Wolf schlug ihr nicht, wie erwartet, die spitzen Zähne in den Hals, sondern drückte sich von ihr ab und sprang weiter. Verwirrt wurde Lily von dem Druck des Tieres nach vorne gestoßen und landete mit dem Gesicht im kalten Schnee. Ein paar Eiskristalle schnitten ihr in ihre linke Wange, ihre Lippe platzte auf und bespritzte den Schnee mit feuerroten Blutstropfen. Aber sie ignorierte den Schmerz und den metallischen Geschmack der sich sofort in ihrem Mund gebildet hatte, und wirbelte herum um zu sehen, ob der Wolf, nachdem er sie nicht erwischt hatte, sie noch einmal angriff. Was sie entdeckte, ließ ihren Atem stocken. Bei ihren Füßen lag ein eispink glühendes Messer – ein mit Magie vergiftetes Messer – und ungefährlich drei Meter dahinter eine in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalt, auf dessen Brust ein großer, schwarzer Wolfshund saß und am Stoff riss. Drei weitere Todesser, davon einer mit einem ekligen Flecken auf dem Umhang und einem etwas breiteren Gang, rannten auf die zwei zu, wohl um ihren Kumpanen zu retten. Oder um sie anzugreifen? Aber Lily war noch zu verwirrt und zu geschockt, um etwas sagen zu können. Der Wolf war nicht Voldemort, sonst würde er kaum seine Anhänger angreifen, er war ein echter Wolf, aber warum half er ihr?

Und dann passierten drei Dinge auf einmal. Ein silberner Strahl zuckte an ihr vorbei, während eine kraftvolle Stimme die Luft zerriss, indem sie „Rictusempra" brüllte. Daraufhin ließ der Wolf von dem Todesser ab und stürzte erschrocken in den Wald, dabei enthüllte er die Identität seines Gegners. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, die Welt sich nicht mehr zu drehen und die immer noch fallenden Schneeflocken erstarten in der Luft, als Lily ihren Angreifer erkannte. Es war Peter. Der schüchterne, selbstbewusstlose, kleine Peter Pettygrew, der in Hogwarts immer am Rockzipfel von James und Sirius gehangen hatte. Wie war er an Voldemort geraten? Wie hatte er sie festhalten können bei seiner Größe und kaum vorhandenen Kraft? Wie hatte er überhaupt daran denken können sie umzubringen? Er war doch einer ihrer Freunde, ein Phönix (AN: Mitglied des Phönixordens)! Kontrollierte Voldemort ihn etwa durch den Imperiusfluch?

Dann sprach der kleine, plumpe Mann sie an und riss sie aus ihrer Starre: „Lily! Endlich kann ich dir öffentlich alles heimzahlen. Alles was du und die anderen mir angetan habt. All die Zeit, in der ihr mich nicht beachtet habt. Dochihr habt mich alle unterschätzt! Das wirst du jetzt als erste bereuen. Dennjetzt muss ich nicht mehr hinter dem Rücken der Cats und der Rumtreiber agieren, wie in Hogwarts und danach. Denn jetzt kann ich mich endlich zeigen… Die Informationen aus dem Orden brauch ich meinem Meister nicht mehr bringen – weil es ihn schon sehr bald nicht mehr geben wird!" Er lachte ein hohles, schrilles Lachen, das Lily bis unter die Haut ging.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	7. Verwirrt, verängstigt und verzweifelt

**6. Verwirrt, verängstigt und verzweifelt**

Mit den erschreckenden Worten hatte Pettigrew sich langsam aufgerichtet und weitere Todesser waren aus dem Schatten heraus, neben ihn getreten. Einer der vielen Schwarzmagier hatte eine tiefe Wunde am Auge vorbei die Wange hinunter, aus der noch immer Blut lief. Anscheinend war er von dem Rictusempra-Fluch getroffen worden, den niemand, auch Lily nicht, beachtet hatte. Doch statt Lily zu ermutigen, entsetzte sie sein Anblick nur noch mehr, denn trotz der gefährlichen Verletzung stand er aufrecht, wie die anderen, und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

Er hatte schon seinen Mund für einen Fluch zum Angreifen geöffnet, als hinter Lily ein Knall, ein „Lumos", ein „Stupor" und ein zornentbrannter Aufschrei erklangen. Die Lichtung erstrahlte in so hellem Licht, dass alle Anwesenden geblendet wurden. Noch bevor die in Lebensgefahr schwebende, rothaarige Hexe wusste, was geschehen war, oder wieder richtig sehen konnte, flog zum zweiten Mal etwas Schwarzhaariges an ihr vorbei und stürzte sich ebenfalls auf Pettigrew. Das Etwas war circa 20 Zentimeter größer als der rattengesichtige Verräter und es riss ihn somit ohne Probleme zu Boden. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Lily, dass es sich bei dem Etwas nicht um einen weiteren Wolf handelte, sondern eine schwarzhaarige Person. Diese fing augenblicklich an wütend mit ihren Fäusten auf der Brust ihres Opfers herum zu trommeln und ihn zu beschimpfen, während der überraschte Todesser anfangs zu geschockt war, um reagieren zu können.

Lily blinzelte einige Male verwirrt. Noch immer sah sie nicht richtig und die Welt drehte sich leicht vor ihren Augen. Außerdem war ihr irgendwie schwindelig. Sie sah zwar die Gestalt, die auf den quiekenden Pettigrew einschlug, konnte sie jedoch nicht identifizieren. Sie verstand auch nicht, was sie brüllte, die Worte ergaben für sie keinen Sinn. Es war, als würde ihr Gehirn in Zeitlupe arbeiten. Zu viele Informationen drangen auf einmal in ihr Gehirn.

Und plötzlich tauchten weitere dunkle, unklare Gestalten neben ihr auf. Jemand packte ihre kalten Hände und eine starke Hand zog sie hoch. Sie schlug schreiend um sich, erwischte jedoch niemanden. Die zweite Person richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Gegner und rief irgendwas. Lily schwankte. Die Person, die sie hochgezogen hatte, griff erneut nach ihr und hielt sie mit Druck fest. Sie redete auf sie ein, doch Lily wollte ihr nicht zuhören. Sie trat nach der Gestalt, die nach einem Treffer von ihr abließ. Lily war leichenblass und hätte sie sich nicht eben schon übergeben, so hätte sich ihr Magen spätestens jetzt geleert. Ihre grünen Augen waren glasig und in die Ferne gerichtet.

Erst sanft und dann brutal wurde sie durch geschüttelt. „Lily, Lily.", vernahm sie ihren Namen wie durch Nebelschwaden. Sie blinzelte erneut um die Person vor ihr besser erkennen zu können. Sie glaubte zu sehen, dass die Person keine Maske trug, was sie doch ziemlich verwunderte. Warum sollten die Todesser sich ihr zu erkennen geben?

All diese Geschehnisse hatten zur Folge, dass sie vor Angst und Sorge um ihr ungeborenes Kind zitterte, und in ihrem Gehirn war schriller Alarm ausgebrochen. Im einen Moment wurde sie angegriffen und im nächsten tauchten drei, mit Wolf vier, Lebewesen auf, die ihr scheinbar halfen – soweit sie es mitbekommen hatte. Aber wo kamen sie so plötzlich her? Und wer waren sie überhaupt, wenn sie keine Todesser waren!

Sie hatte absolut den Überblickt verloren und war total verwirrt. Langsam drangen die Schreie und Flüche an ihr Ohr, doch viel später als sonst. Was geschah hier gerade eigentlich um sie rum? Die Gefahr vorläufig verdrängend drehte sie sich vorsichtig um ihre eigene Achse und besah sich den Kampf, wie ein Zuschauer im Kino und nicht so, als ob sie mitten drin wäre. Sie sah die Todesser und ihre Gegner, doch sie konnte den Gesichtern und Gestalten keine Namen, keine Erinnerungen zuordnen. Es war, als wären all die Personen Fremde für sie und doch wusste sie, dass sie zumindest Pettigrew kannte. Aber was war mit den anderen? Sie legte einen Arm schützend um ihren deutlichen Bauch, um das Baby zu beschützen. Sollte sie es wagen weg zu rennen?

Die am Anfang so überrumpelten Todesser hatten sich längst wieder gefangen. Das letzte Opfer der Körperklammerflüche, die vor kurzem von ihren Gegnern in Mengen über die Lichtung geschickt worden waren, war soeben von einem Kameraden aus der Starre befreit worden und auch das ‚Lapismare', hatte nur wenige blaue Flecken und Beulen verursacht, da es erregt und somit aus großer Höhe des Zauberstabes ausgesprochen worden war. Lily kannte den Fluch nicht, und erstaunt hatte sie mit angesehen, wie aus dem Zauberstab ein wahrer Hagel an kleinen und großen Steinen herausgeschossen war, und zwar in Höhe des Zauberstabs. Jetzt wehrten die Todesser die Attacken ihrer Angreifer mir Schildzaubern ab und fingen an sie im Gegenzug ebenfalls zu verfluchen.

Pettigrew, dessen Zauberstab ihm aus der Hand gerollt war, versuchte verzweifelt die Fäuste seines Angreifers abzuwehren, hatte aber keinen Erfolg, und seinen Zauberstab konnte er nicht erreichen, solange ihn die Person mit ihrem Körper an den Boden nagelte. Doch plötzlich hatte er einen Geistesblitz. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur versucht sich zu verteidigen, er musste seine Taktik ändern! Es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er grabschte nach ihren Brüsten, sodass der jungen Frau ein hoher Schrei entfuhr. In dem Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit stieß er sie mit gesammelter Kraft von sich runter, drehte sich auf die Seite und verwandelte sich im selben Moment, wie er seinen Zauberstab berührte, in eine Ratte und rannte hinter den schützenden Wall aus seinen Mitstreitern.

Die stocksauere Person, die bis gerade unkontrolliert auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte, war ziemlich unsanft im harten Schnee gelandet und es schien erst so, als ob sie hinter der falschen Ratte herstürzen wollte. Ihr Verfluchungen und Beschimpfungen flogen laut über die ganze Lichtung. Doch einer von Lilys Rettern hielt sie auf der Ratte nachzurennen, denn er rief mit klarer Stimme: „Joanna, hör mit dem Unsinn auf! Komm her und hilf uns! So bringst du dich nur unnötig in Gefahr und behinderst uns." „Der Augenblick der Rache wird noch kommen.", sagte eine weitere weibliche Stimme neben der Rothaarigen.

Die einfach nachvollziehbaren, logischen Worte waren tatsächlich durch die Wand aus blinder Wut und Angst gedrungen, die Lily umgab, denn das Mädchen mit dem vom Kampf zerzausten, pechschwarzen Haaren rappelte sich auf und rannte genau in dem Augenblick zu ihren Freunden. Und keine Sekunde, nachdem sie losgesprintet war, traf ein grellgrüner Strahl die Stelle, an der sie zuvor gekniet hatte. Lily vernahm das Geheul eines Wolfes aus dem Wald, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Kreislauf nicht länger stabil sein würde, falls sie erneut in die feuerroten Augen des Tieres sah. Sie spürte wieder die eisige Kälte des Windes, ihren viel zu schnellen Herzschlag und ein kleiner Tritt in ihrem Bauch erinnerte sie daran, dass sie eigenlicht James warnen wollte.

Erst einmal wandte sie sich jedoch ihren Rettern zu. Besonders der schwarzhaarigen, jungen Frau. Lily konnte es kaum glauben, sie war wirklich Joanna. Joanna war hier. Sie wäre fast getötet worden… Doch das hatte sie vorher gewusst, und dennoch hatte sie sich auf Pettigrew gestürzt. Lily konnte sie verstehen, sie hätte wahrscheinlich in ihrem Fall genauso reagiert, wäre James wegen ihm getötet worden. Denn Pettigrew hatte die Liebe Joannas Lebens auf dem Gewissen. Er hatte Sirius durch seinen Verrat getötet. Lily konnte nur zu gut verstehen, dass ihre beste Freundin sich rächen wollte und wutentbrannt war.

Vorsichtig und langsam drehte sie sich, damit das Schwindelgefühl nicht wieder kam. Auf ihrer linken Seite stand Joanna, die mit kaltem Hass in den dunklen Augen zu Voldemorts Anhängern hinüber sah und nun total ruhig, nahezu mechanisch ihren Zauberstab zog und flüsterte: „Inpedimenta." Anscheinend beeinflusste ihre Gefühlslage ihre Magie, denn ihrem Zauberstab entkam der mächtigste Inpedimenta-Fluch, den Lily jemals gesehen hatte. Drei Todesser flogen durch die Gegend und weitere drei wurden von den Füßen gerissen. Einer der drei fliegenden, in schwarzen Stoff gehüllten Zauberer landete 25 Meter weiter hinten auf dem mittlerweile eingeeisten Schnee; ein weiterer landete auf dem Eisabhang, auf dem Lily auf die Lichtung hinuntergerutscht war; und der dritte knallte sehr unglücklich gegen einen der wenigen Bäume, die auf der Lichtung standen. Sein Kopf fiel nach dem Aufprall ungewohnt zur Seite, nachdem ein hässliches, stumpfes ‚Tock' erklungen war, als dieser den Stamm getroffen hatte. So lag der Todesser nun mit einer blutenden Wunde am Hinterkopf auf dem Boden – bewusstlos.

Langsam drehte Lily sich weiter, rechts von ihr stand derjenige, der Joanna zur Vernunft gerufen hatte und damit vielleicht ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Neben ihm erblickte sie ein blasses Mädchen. Erst da erkannte Lily sie. Es waren ihre Freunde Remus und Nicki, das neuste Pärchen des Phönixordens, die zusammen mit Joanna gekommen waren um sie zu retten. Tränen traten ihr kurzzeitig in die Augen.

‚Wie haben sie mich bloß gefunden?', überlegte Lily irgendwie glücklich und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ‚vielleicht ist James ja auch hier?' Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie sich um, doch von dem Schwarzhaarigen fehlte jegliche Spur. Ihr Lächeln verblasste augenblicklich. Da griff Remus nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Geht es wieder?", fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte enttäuscht. „Danke.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gebrechliches Flüstern. Er lächelte kurz aufmunternd, bevor sie sich wieder den Gegnern zuwandten.

Die Teenager waren deutlich in der Unterzahl, sie waren vier und auf der Lichtung standen mehr als zwanzig schwarz verhüllte Personen. „Es scheint Voldemort ja wichtig zu sein uns zu töten, wenn er gleich eine ganze Armee hier hin schickt.", stellte Nicki mit tonloser Stimme fest. Ihre Freunde nickten synchron. Sie wussten, dass sie keine Chance haben würden. Sie hatten schließlich gerade erst die Schule beendet und ihre Feinde waren ausgebildete, erfahrene Schwarzmagier. Dennoch, sie wollten ihnen das Leben wenigstens so schwer wie möglich machen. Niemals würden sie aufgeben!

Doch bevor sie sich endgültig in den Kampf stürzen konnten, ertönte ein „Adversari diversum Phoeni" auf der Lichtung. Sofort wurde der Blick auf die Todesser verschleiert, es sah aus, als hätte sich plötzlich Nebel über den Kampfplatz gelegt. In Wirklichkeit hatte sich jedoch eine nebelige Lichtwand zwischen die beiden Parteien gestellt und verschleierte ihre Blicke. Die letzten Attacken der Todesser und der Phönix' prallten an der Wand ab und wurden zurückgeschleudert. Remus konnte nur knapp einem Schockzauber ausweichen, den Nicki eigentlich auf einen der Gegner abgefeuert hatte. Die Todesser hatten mehr Probleme mit ihrer Verteidigung gegen ihre eigenen Flüche, weil sie genau in dem Augenblick beschlossen hatten, einen gesammelten Angriff zu starten. Das war ihr Fehler gewesen, denn einige von ihnen vielen schreiend zu Boden.

„Bin ich zu spät?", ertönte eine ruhige Stimme hinter den Jugendlichen. Erschreckt fuhren sie rum. „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?", verlangte Joanna vorwurfsvoll zu wissen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn. „Gerade richtig, würd ich sagen.", entgegnete Remus erleichtert. „Ich musste noch etwas Dringendes erledigen.", gab der Mann zu und fischte etwas aus seiner Manteltasche, „hier ess das, Lily." Er gab ihr einen großen Riegel Schokolade, zur Beruhigung ihrer Nerven. „Danke, Sir.", sagte sie und biss genüsslich ein Stück ab. „Hier für euch habe auch welche.", er reichte den anderen drei Teenagern ebenfalls jeweils ein Stück Schokolade. „Danke.", maulte Joanna.

„Pettigrew hat uns verraten.", berichtete Remus kurz dem Neuankömmling. Der nickte nachdenklich. „Ich habe es geahnt, dass gerade eher der Verräter ist. Aber ich wollte es nicht glauben… hätte es doch bloß getan.", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Hast du irgendeinen Plan, Albus?", wollte Remus wissen.

Dumbledore nickte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf eigentümliche Art und Weise schwang und unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelte, während er die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Rasch verschwand der komplette Schnee von der Lichtung, die dicken Wolken verschwanden über ihnen und der Mond spendete ihnen Licht. Anschließend zitterte die Erde einige Sekunden unter ihren Füßen, bevor wieder alles still war.

„Was war das?", wollte Joanna überrumpelt wissen. „Ein Apparierschutz.", erklärte Nicki kühl. Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. „Außerdem kann im Moment niemand diesen Platz verlassen, ich habe einen Bann mit einem Umkreis von 500 Metern gelegt, der uns von der restlichen Welt trennt. Niemand kommt mehr herein und niemand raus, solange ich nicht den Bann wieder aufhebe.", erklärte er leise. „Wir werden also zu fünft kämpfen?", wollte Nicki ängstlich wissen. „Vorerst ja.", erwiderte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Was ist mit James?", fragte Lily und sah den Ältesten unter ihnen aus ängstlichen, grünen Augen an. „In Sicherheit.", entgegnete Joanna und umarmte ihre beste Freundin, „was von Sirius nicht zu behaupten ist." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Dumbledore legte beiden Frauen jeweils eine seiner langenfingrigen Hände auf die Schultern und drückte sie leicht. „Sammelt jetzt all eure Kraft! Ich weiß, dass ihr stark seid. Und wir brauchen jetzt eure Stärke. Denn wir haben eine größere Chance, als ihr vielleicht glaubt.", erklärte er ihnen ernst. Woraufhin ihn vier Augenpaare skeptisch und ungläubig anstarrten. „Ich müsst an euch selber glauben.", ermahnte er sie, „ihr seid welche der besten Schüler, die Hogwarts je herausgebracht hat. Ich bin stolz auf euch! Und jetzt reißt euch verdammt noch mal zusammen, für alle die ihr liebt und beschützen wollt." Sie nickte überrascht, während sie ihn aus großen Augen verwundert anblickten.

Die Lichtmauer zwischen ihnen und den Todessern löste sich langsam auf und sie erkannten, dass auch die Todesser einen Kreis gebildet hatten und sich um jemanden sammelten. Die roten Augen des in der Mitte stehenden Zauberers blickten kurz zu ihnen rüber und Lilys Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Ihr Griff um den Zauberstab wurde fester. ‚Für das Kind, für James muss ich stark sein.', dachte sie unbeirrt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck drückte Entschlossenheit aus, während sie zusah, wie sich die Todesser wieder auf ihrer Seite der Lichtung verteilten.

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben warteten sie darauf, dass sich der Zauber endgültig auflöste. Denn es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück. Und das wussten wohl beide Parteien. Die maskenverdeckten Gesichter wurden immer deutlicher und Lily glaubte die Kälte in einem paar dunkler Augen zu sehen. Finster blickte sie zurück, sie würde sich nicht mehr einschüchtern lassen! Im Kopf ordnete sie nützliche Flüche, die sie gleich benutzen wollte und die ihr vielleicht ihr Leben oder das der anderen retten würden.

Dann war es soweit, ihr Blick war wieder klar. Und sie waren bereit für den großen Kampf. Für den wahrscheinlich letzten, alles entscheidenden Kampf.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	8. Das Ende einer Ära

_Hi!  
Es ist vollbracht! Endlich, endlich ist das letzte Kapitel oben. Ich (Prinzess) hab schließlich doch meine große Angst vor Kampfszenen (oder besser, davor, sie zu verhunzen) überwunden. Für meinen Standart sind sie verdammt gut. Ich hoffe, sie gefallen euch auch!  
Dann wollen wir euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten!_

_etuaip: Klar geht's noch weiter, was ich anfange, beende ich auch. Leider hab ich mit meinem Compi einige Probleme, und so weigert er sich andauernd auf fanfiction(dot)net Dokumente hochzuladen. Dieses Kapitel gab es auf Animexx(dot)de schon seit gut einem halben Jahr zu lesen... Also, falls es hier mal bei irgendeiner FF nicht weitergeht, guckt doch mal dort. Ich heiß dort auch VanillaPrinzess_  
_  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K Rowling, aber die meisten Zaubersprüche gehören mir!  
Widmung: Allen, die hierrauf sehnsüchtig gewartet haben._

_heal, Prinzess und Angel_

* * *

Das Ende einer Ära

Die Wand flackerte auf und verschwand dann ganz. Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille auf der Lichtung. Nur die Zauberstäbe wurden ruhig bewegt. Und dann war die Hölle los.

Während die dunkle Seite auf ihre verbotenen Flüche zurückgegriffen hatte und so mehrere Crucio und Sektussempraflüche den Phönixen entgegenkamen, hatten Dumbledores Mitstreiter allesamt den Lumos Argendum Spruch ausgewählt. Als ihre Gegner von dem glänzenden silbernen Licht geblendet und ihre entblößte Haut von den Strahlen verbrannt wurde, errichteten sie schnell ein Schutzschild gegen deren gefährlichen Angriffe.

Nun leicht im Vorteil, da die Zauberstabhände der Todesser einen schlimme Verbrennungen erlitten hatten, ließen Remus und Nicky einen Partnerfluch los. Der blaue Strahl aus Remus Zauberstab wand sich um den gelben seiner Freundin und die beiden vermischten sich zu einem Giftgrünen, bevor sie den ersten Todesser in Voldemorts Schlachtreihe trafen. Der immer noch vom gleißenden Licht geblendete Zauberer hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen und so bohrte sich der Fluch ungebremst durch seine Brust. Mit einem Schrei riss dieser den Kopf nach hinten, seine Kapuze fiel ab und er sah geschockt zu seinen Gegnern. Dann brach er zusammen.

Es gab einen ersten Todesfall. Evan Rosier war keine Gefahr mehr.

Von dem Tod ihres Kameraden in Rage gebracht, erhoben die immer noch komische Farben und Formen sehenden Todesser abermals ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten auf das Pärchen zu, das zu Mördern geworden war. Lily, Joanna und Dumbledore stellten sich neben ihre Freunde und, wie abgesprochen, benutzten sie wieder den gleichen Fluch. Ein schallendes „Unconcessa!" erklang auf der Lichtung und die fünf getroffenen Todesser fielen wie Steine ohnmächtig in den Schnee. Aber das half nicht viel, denn 26 weitere vermummte Gestalten kamen auf sie zu. Sie zogen eine Schutzwand um sich, aber die vielen Sprüche, die fast alle auf einmal aufprallten, zerbrachen sie.

Schon kam der nächste Schwarm auf sie zu, und für einen Augenblick dachte Lily, dass dieses Zaubererduell gleichzeitig das unfairste und kürzeste war, in dem sie jemals gekämpft hatte. Doch plötzlich löste sie sich für ein paar Sekunden auf, nur um sich dann wieder woanders zu materialisieren. Dumbledore hatte sie hinter die Angriffslinie transportiert. Wie er das gemacht hatte, war ihr nicht klar, da auf der Lichtung eine Apparierblockade lag. Aber eigentlich war ihr das im Moment auch egal, Hauptsache, sie lebte noch.

Einen Augenblick lang sahen sich dich Todesser verwirrt um, bis einer von ihnen sie erblickte. Dann kamen sie wieder auf sie zu. Die in schwarzen Stoff gehüllten Gestalten hatten kaum ein paar Schritte gemacht, als plötzlich ein Gemurmel zu hören war. Roter Rauch wehte auf die Lichtung und legte sich dick wie aufgewärmte Erbsensuppe um sie. In Lilys Kopf erklang Dumbledores Stimme. ‚Atmet nicht ein. Ein Atemzug, und ihr seid gelähmt. Zwei, und ihr werdet ohnmächtig. Drei, und ihr seid tot und verwest sofort. Nichts kann euch dann mehr helfen. Keine erste Hilfe, nichts. Der Wind der Unterwelt ist eine gefährliche Waffe. Es wundert mich, dass Voldemort ihn einsetzt, denn er ist auch für den Sprecher gefährlich. Aber jetzt kommt. Niemand kann uns sehen. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden.'

Den Zauberstab in der einen Hand und sich mit der anderen die Nase zuklemmend, ging Lily mit Joanna nach links. Wohin Dumbledore und ihre anderen Freunde gegangen waren, wusste sie nicht, aber sie hörte Dumbledores ruhige, melodische Stimme immer noch in ihrem Kopf. Er hatte eine neue Strategie. Fast eine Minute war vergangen, seit der tödliche Nebel sich um sie gelegt hatte und allmählich brauchte sie neue Luft, aber sie wagte es nicht einzuatmen.

Wie es wohl ihren Gegnern ging? Hatte Voldemort sie gewarnt? Oder hatte er, so grausam wie er war, den Tot seiner Leute hingenommen, um sie zu vernichten? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Alles, was sie sah, war roter Nebel.

Allmählich fingen schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen an zu tanzen. Wenn sie nicht sehr bald Luft holen konnte, würde sie ohnmächtig werden. Und dann würde sie auf alle Fälle einatmen. Und sterben. Die Punkte wurden immer größer und tanzten immer wilder und Joanna neben ihr fing schon an zu schwanken, als der Rauch sich plötzlich rosa färbte und dann genauso schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war.

Japsend atmeten die beiden Mädchen ein. Die schwarzen Punkte und dieses Kopf - in – den – Wolken - Gefühl verschwanden. Langsam kam auch ihr Orientierungsgefühl zurück. Zum Glück ging es den schwarzen Magiern auf der anderen Seite nicht besser als ihnen, sonst wären sie ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen.

Nachdem sich Lily wieder auf etwas anderes als aufs Atmen konzentrieren konnte, sah sie sich auf der Lichtung um. Joanna und sie standen so ziemlich an der Stelle, wo sie in die Lichtung hinunter gerutscht war. Nicky und Remus waren in die andere Richtung gegangen und standen nun seitlich vor den Todessern. Während aber Remus nach vorne gebeugt und auf seine Knie gestützt tief Luft holte, stand Nicky wie versteinert neben ihm. „Oh nein, Nicky!", brachte Lily hervor. Dumbledore war wohl nach vorne gelaufen, denn er stand nur wenige Meter vor dem ersten Todesser der Angriffsreihe.

Schaudernd sah Lily nun über das Schlachtfeld. Von den fünf Todessern, die ihr Unconcessa-Fluch getroffen hatte, war nur noch Staub und Umhangfetzten übrig. Neun weitere hatten wohl die Luft nicht mehr anhalten können, oder hatten keine Warnung bekommen, denn jetzt lagen sie als verwesende Skelette im Schnee. Drei weitere lagen ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und Karkaroff stand erstarrt zwischen Lucius Malfoy und einem anderen Todesser, der seine Kapuze nicht abgenommen hatte um sie sich hilfestellend vor den Mund zu drücken. Ihre überlebenden Feinde schnappten ebenfalls japsend nach Luft. Und so war aus einer übergroßen Macht eine Gruppe von 13 geworden. Nun standen ihre Chancen gar nicht mehr so schlecht.

Dumbledore hatte anscheinend keine Probleme gehabt, seine Luft anzuhalten, denn er hatte schon wieder seinen Zauberstab erhoben. Aber hielt ihn nicht auf den Todesser vor sich gerichtet. Die Waffe des Zauberers war auf die Lücke zwischen Crabbe, der immer noch mit vor Anstrengung zusammengekniffenen Augen, seine Kapuze vor dem Mund gedrückt und blau im Gesicht die Luft anhielt, und dem zur Salzsäule erstarrten Karkaroff gerichtet.

Warum er das machte, war Lily schleierhaft. Zwar standen noch Goyle, Mulcieber, Nott und zwei ihr Unbekannte in der Richtung, aber Crabbe stand ihm doch viel näher. Er hatte gesagt, er hätte einen neuen Plan, aber er war nicht ins Detail gegangen. Na ja, das war für den Moment sein Problem.

Lucius hatte sich wieder erholt und kam mit wehenden Roben auf sie zu. In seinen Augen stand Mord. Ihre Gedanken rasten wieder. Was sollte sie tun? Der eiserne Blick hatte ein Blackout verursacht. Sie konnte sich an keinen Zauberspruch ihrer fast acht-jährigen Zaubererkarriere erinnern. Oh Gott.

Aus Lucius Malfoys Zauberstab sprangen Blitze. Aber statt Lily zu treffen und ihr einen tödlichen Schlag zu verpassen wirbelten sie um sie rum und bildeten einen sich ständig ändernden Käfig um sie. Ihr Angreifer stand vor Wut schnaubend vor ihrem Gefängnis. „Dich hebe ich mir für später auf.", zischte er ihr zu, „wenn dein Waschlappen von einem Ehemann hier ist, werde ich dich langsam und genüsslich vor seinen Augen umbringen. Und nachdem er, genau wie ich, dann Witwer ist, werde ich auch ihn mit Vergnügen ins Jenseits befördern."

Als er sich von ihr abwandte und sein nächstes Opfer suchte, hörte Lily ihn „Dieser verdammte Rauch." murmeln.

Lily erschauderte. Eine dieser halb verwesten Leichen war Narcissa? Und er wollte an ihr Rache für deren Tod nehmen? Dachte er etwa, dass sie für den Rauch verantwortlich waren? Aber Voldemort hatte doch diesen finsteren Spruch benutzt, oder? Aber das war ja jetzt auch egal, Hauptsache sie kam wieder aus diesem elektrischen Käfig heraus. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Es musste doch einen Ausweg aus diesem Gefängnis geben. Blitze, Blitze, was kann Blitzen denn noch mal nichts anhaben? Oh Gott, das war Muggelphysik, das hatte sie schon seit der vierten Klasse nicht mehr gemacht! Blitze… Elektrizität… Stromleitungen… Metall… Irgendwie fielen ihr nur leitende Materialien ein. „Na ja.", dachte sie sich sarkastisch, „jetzt weiß ich wenigstens schon mal, dass ich mir nichts aus Metall herzaubern sollte, sonst werde ich gegrillt wie ein Hühnchen."

Während Lily in ihrem Käfig saß und sich das Gehirn zermarterte, war auf der Lichtung der Kampf schon wieder in vollem Gange. Was auch immer Dumbledores Plan war, er schien noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt worden zu sein. Der beste Zauberer seiner Zeit ließ gerade ein paar Flüche auf die sechs Todesser ab, die er auf sich genommen hatte, und schien damit keine größeren Probleme zu haben. Er war zwar schon etwas angeschlagen, so lief ihm Blut aus einer Wunde an der Wange und aus mehreren an seinen Oberarmen, der Stoff auf seiner Brust war zerrissen und sein saphirblauer Umgang zerfetzt, aber er stand unbeeindruckt seinen Zauberer.

Remus schlug sich gerade mit seinem Erschaffer herum. Fenrir Greyback, schien ihm allerdings überlegen zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Remus hatte das Werwolfdasein keinen nachteiligen Effekt für ihn. Er war stark, muskulös und, da er sein Werwolf-ich nicht bekämpfte, auch wesentlich schneller und gerissener als normale Menschen. Remus hatte einige Probleme ihn sich vom Leib zu halten. Da er aber auch immer mit einem Auge seine erstarrte Freundin ansah, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr nichts geschah, war er noch leichter verletzbar. Hätten die anderen Todesser sie allerdings wirklich zu töten versucht, wäre auch er schön lange gestorben. Er konnte halt keine drei Sachen auf einmal machen. Zum Glück waren alle der Meinung, dass sie sich Nicky bis zum Schluss aufheben konnten. Sie lief ja schließlich nicht weg.

Nach einem gefährlichen Angriff auf sein Gesicht, welchem Remus nur knapp entgehen konnte, fauchte Fenrir: „Geb schon auf! Ich bin dein Schöpfer. Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Ich bin Jahre älter als du. Ich habe mehr Erfahrung. Und durch das Blut, welches du verschmähst, bin ich viel stärker als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Du hast keine Chance. Also ergib dich und vielleicht lasse ich dich leben. Wenn du dich als richtigen Werwolf beweist und dich auf die richtige Seite, auf meine Seite, stellst. Sei endlich ein richtiger Kämpfer, Memme!"

„Niemals!", erwiderte Remus, „niemals werde ich mich auf deine Seite stellen. Und du magst zwar älter sein, aber stärker und mutiger bin ich. Es braucht viel mehr, sich dem Drang entgegenzustellen und dagegen anzukämpfen. Du bist hier der Feigling!" Beleidigt heulte Fenrir auf: „Das du es wagst, mich zu beleidigen! Dafür wirst du büßen. Erst mit deiner Freundin, und dann mit deinem Leben!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Fenrir von dem schwer atmenden und verschwitzten Remus ab und rannte auf Nicky zu. Eine kalte Hand presste Remus Herz zusammen, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. „Nicky!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dieses Monster wollte seiner Seelenpartnerin etwas antun. Kalter Hass erfasste ihn. Seine Augen verengten sich wieder und alles, was er sah, war Fenrirs Rücken, der sich von ihm wegbewegte. Langsam erhob er seinen Zauberstab und zischte die vernichtenden Worte hervor: „Corpullara Flagraris!"

Der halb-menschliche Anhänger Voldemorts hatte gerade zum Sprung angesetzt, um Nicky von hinten anzuspringen und zu Boden zu reißen, als der weiß glühende Feuerball ihn erreichte. Mit einem lauten Schrei explodierte sein Körper in Millionen kleine Stückchen und verteilte sich in der Luft über der ganzen Lichtung. Alle schnappten erschrocken nach Luft, als sie von Bluttropfen und Fleischfetzen getroffen wurden, die bei Haut- oder Bodenkontakt in kalten Flammen aufgingen und verbrannten.

Diesen Moment nutzte Dumbledore um seinen Plan auszuführen. Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab auf komplizierte Weise, erst mit einer Armdrehung vor sein Gesicht, sodass er sein Handgelenk ansah. Dann machte er einen weiten Kreis parallel zum Boden und richtete so seine Zauberstabspitze auf seine Nase. Schließlich vollführte er mit seinem Handgelenk eine Drehung bis der Zauberstab auf seine Gegner zeigte und brachte gleichzeitig seinen Arm auf Brusthöhe. Dabei sagte er nichts, aber im Kopf der Rumtreiber und der Cats erklang ein lautes: „Aeterna Phylacadis!"

Das vom Winter geschwächte Gras unter dem Schnee fing rasend schnell an zu wachsen und sich um die Füße und Beine von Dumbledores Gegner zu wickeln. Als diese das Vorgehen bemerkten, war es schon zu spät, sie waren bis über die Hüfte fest eingeschnürt. Und dabei blieb es nicht. Als nächstes öffnete sich die Rinde eines jeden Baumes und weiches Harz quoll hervor. Langsam waberte es durch die Luft auf die Todesser zu. Dabei vermischte es sich mit Luft und Schnee, sodass es schließlich an einen luftig leichten, gelblich durchsichtigen Kuchenteig erinnerte, der sich über Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber und die drei Anderen ergoss. Als ob es in eine Form gegossen worden wäre, wurde es zu einem perfekten Quadrat, dass den Anhängern Du-weißt-schon-wems bis über den Kopf ging.

Panisch versuchten sie sich nun Wackelpuddinggleichem Zeug zu befreien, aber es ging nicht. Nonverbale Flüche richteten keinen Schaden an und wilde Körperbewegungen brachten das Gel nur zum Wackeln. Wütend starrten sie in Dumbledores Richtung. Der lächelte nur freundlich und sagte: „Da seid ihr gut aufgehoben, bis die Leute vom Ministerium kommen und euch nach Askaban stecken. Auch übrigens, atmen könnt ihr da drin, die Luft ist mit rein gebacken." Wütend stürzten sich jetzt Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange auf ihn, um ihre Mitstreiter zu rächen.

* * *

Rote Augen sahen dem Treiben auf der Lichtung mehr oder minder befriedigt zu. Sein Atem der Unterwelt hatte den gewünschten Effekt gehabt. Nicht ganz so wie er sich das erhofft hatte, aber es war auch nicht umsonst gewesen. Er hatte einen Augenblick überlegen müssen, ob er seine Leute auf Spiel setzten sollte, aber schließlich hatte er den Fluch doch ausgesprochen. Der Einsatz war zu hoch, um es nicht zu machen. Schließlich ging es um die Welt. Mal sehen, ob er noch mal eingreifen musste…

* * *

Lily, die sich zwischenzeitlich auf den Boden niedergelassen hatte, um besser überlegen zu können, hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Doch plötzlich jauchzte sie in ihrem Käfig auf und sprang auf die Beine. Gummi! Das war es! Gummi konnte Elektrizität nichts tun. Sie musste sich nur einen Gummimantel, nein, besser einen Ganzkörperanzug herzaubern und sie könnte durch die Wand gehen, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre. Aber gab es dafür einen Spruch?… Nicht dass sie wüsste… „So ein Mist…", murmelte sie und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen. Jetzt musste sie sich einen ausdenken. Und Latein war doch das einzige Fach, in dem sie fast durchgefallen wäre.

Und damals war sie froh gewesen, dass sie das nur ein halbes Jahr nehmen musste…

Joanna, die gerade besonders bedrängt wurde, hatte durch Remus relativ eklige Attacke auch eine Öffnung gesehen, um sich aus ihrer bedränglichen Lage zu befreien. Mit ihrem Rücken an einen Baum gepresst und Sirius einziger, noch lebender Verwandtschaft, Regulus und Bellatrix, gegenüberstehend, hob sie ihren Zauberstab: „Ralsashio!" Ihren beiden Angreifern flogen heiße Funken ins Gesicht und sie rannte humpelnd wegen dem Claudapes-Fluch, der sie getroffen hatte, zwischen den beiden durch, um wieder auf freie Fläche zu kommen. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sie nicht noch mehr verletzt worden war.

„Incarcerus!", erschallte es da hinter ihr. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen drehte sie sich um und wurde dann mit voller Wucht nach hinten geschleudert, bis sie an einen Baum knallte. Die magischen Taue, die sie mitgezogen hatten, wickelten sich eng um sie und den Baum. Jetzt konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegen. So viel zu dem Thema Freiraum gewinnen.

Bellatrix kam wütend auf sie zugestapft. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und war von großen Blasen entstellt. „Du dreckiges, kleines Miststück! Wie kannst du es wagen, mein Gesicht zu verschandeln. Um diese Brandblasen und den Schaden, den sie anrichten, wieder in Ordnung bringen zu lassen, werde ich tausende Galleonen bei einem Schönheitszauberer ausgeben müssen. Und auch für meine Hände! Und ob er das auch wieder ganz wegbekommt, steht in den Sternen. Dafür wirst du bezahlen. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn… Gesicht um Gesicht… Parazoni acerium!"

In ihren ebenfalls verbrannten Händen materialisierte sich ein scharfes, kleines Messer. Damit ging sie langsam auf Joanna zu, lehnte sich ganz nah an sie und fing an, vor ihren Augen mit dem Messerchen rumzufuchteln. „Na, wo soll ich anfangen? Soll ich dir gleich die süße, kleine Nasenspitze abschneiden…", mit diesen Worten führte sie ihr Messer in kleinen Kreisen zu ihrer Nase, „…oder eins deiner Ohren…", die stumpfe Seite der Klinge glitt an ihrer Ohrmuschel entlang, „… oder soll ich dir erst ganz langsam die Haut abziehen, bevor ich dir den schlanken Hals aufschneide?" Das Messer strich über ihren weißen Hals zu ihrer Wange hoch, wo Bellatrix das Messer umdrehte und den Druck etwas verstärkte.

Panisch sah sich Joanna auf der Lichtung nach Hilfe um. Aber niemand war da, der ihr helfen konnte. Nicky stand grade wie eine Statue in der Mitte der Lichtung. Dumbledore kämpfte am anderen Ende gegen die Lestrange-Brüder. Lily saß in einem flackernden, elektrischen Käfig fest und Remus wurde von rechts von Lucius Malfoy attackiert, während ihm von links Macnair die Hölle heiß machte. Drei Meter entfernt stand Sirius Bruder Regulus, der sie nur hinterhältig grinsend ansah. Es stand gar nicht gut um sie.

Gerade als der Druck auf ihrer Wange den Punkt erreicht hatte, bei dem das Messer soeben ihre Haut durchritzte, rief eine ihr bekannte, dunkle Stimme: „Hibrida!" Bellatrix erstarrte, genau so wie Joanna, aber nicht aus dem Selben Grund. Während ihre Feindin von dem Fluch getroffen worden war, konnte Joanna nicht glauben, wen sie da gerade gehört hatte. „Nein. Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Er ist nicht hier. Er kann nicht ihr sein. Das ist nur eine weitere Taktik von Voldemort, er spielt nur mit uns. Er kann es nicht sein…"

Aus dem Dickicht neben ihr trat ein großer Mann, der sich sofort lässig an einen Baum lehnte. „Tsz, tsz, schäm dich Bellatrix. Wie kannst du es wagen, die Freundin deines Cousins verletzten zu wollen. Sie gehört doch beinah zur Familie." Joanna keuchte. Er war es doch. „Sirius…", flüsterte sie. Aber er war doch tot. Sie war doch selber bei seiner Beerdigung dabei gewesen. Aber vielleicht, irgendwie, mit irgendeinem Zauber…

Ihre Hoffnungen wurden sofort zunichte gemacht. „Hör auf damit, Jugson.", maulte Regulus, „du brauchst sie nicht länger auszuspionieren. Darin warst du sowieso nicht gut, nie haben wir einen Bericht von dir bekommen. Also stell dich endlich wieder öffentlich auf unsere Seite und hör auf, diesen ekligen Vielsafttrank zu trinken." Aber Sirius lächelte nur wissend: „Ach so hieß der Typ, der mich damals mit dir zusammen überrumpelt und gefangen genommen hat. Ich muss ja sagen, ihr hattet euch ein muffiges kleines Loch für mich ausgesucht. Und so tief… Nur leider wusstet ihr ja nicht, dass ich ein Animagus bin. Für einen Grimm sind 6 Meter senkrecht hoch leicht zu überwinden."

Er lachte ein rauhes und so verrücktes Lachen, dass man meinen konnte, er hätte Tollwut: „Natürlich musste ich mich für euer Vergehen an mir rächen. Gefangennehmen, sich als mich ausgeben und, vor allen Dingen, meine Freundin küssen. Da konnte ich doch nicht anders, als ihm einen Orcus Corum auf den Hals zu jagen" Ein zweideutiges Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Todgeglaubten, da dieser Spruch das Genick des Gegners brach. „Natürlich hätte ich es meiner Süßen am liebsten erspart mich sterben zu sehen, aber ich hatte schon erkannt, welche Chance ihr mir geboten hattet. Ihr dachtet, ich wäre auf eurer Seite, alle anderen dachten, ich wäre tot. Voldemort und seine kleinen Schoßhündchen haben keine Gefahr mehr von mir erwartet. Perfekt um im Geheimen zu agieren und gleichzeitig Spion und Schutzengel zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten lächelte er Joanna an. Mit immer noch ungläubig geweiteten Augen sagte sie: „Der Wolf, der mich am Anfang gerettet hat…" Sirius nickte. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Bruder und seiner Cousine zu. „Eure Verstärkung wird nicht eintreffen. Abgesehen davon, dass um die Lichtung eine Schutzwand gelegt wurde, die niemanden rein und niemanden raus lässt, habe ich euer Versteck gefunden und die restlichen Ordensmitglieder darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Die anderen Todesser sollten jetzt alle schon schön gemütlich in Askaban sitzen und feststellen wie hart der Boden zum Schlafen ist."

Allmählich fing das ganze Geschwafel an Joanna, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ja, sie freute sich unglaublich, dass ihr Geliebter noch am Leben war, aber ihr piekte immer noch ein Messer in die Wange. Sie spürte, wie warmes Blut von der Messerspitze an ihre Wange runter rann und sie schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Außerdem war sie auch noch viel zu fest an einen knorrigen, rauen Baum gefesselt. Und so unterbrach sie den schwarzhaarigen Animagus: „Sirius, Liebling?"

„Ja, mein Kätzchen?", antwortete dieser genauso zuckersüß zurück, „kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

„Ja, mein Schatz. Du könntest mich ENDLICH MAL BEFREIEN!!!", schrie sie aus vollem Hals. Das hätte sie vielleicht nicht machen sollen, da der unglaubliche Schall ihrer Stimme den Baum über ihr zum Wanken brachte und im nächsten Moment, sahen Bellatrix und sie wie zwei lebendige Schneemänner aus. Sirius eilte dann natürlich sofort zu ihr, wischte ihr den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und zertrennte die Seile mit Bellatrix Messerchen, das er ihr aus der erstarrten Hand gewunden hatte.

Gerade, als er endlich seine Freundin mal wieder küssen wollte, (irgendwie hatte er die ganze Gefahr ausgeblendet), kam ein riesiger Feuerball auf ihn zugeflogen und versengte ihm den Arm. Tatze atmete zischend ein und sah in die Richtung, aus der der Feuerball gekommen war. Dort stand sein Bruder und sah ihn mit einem irren Blick in den Augen an. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", zischte er, „selbst wenn du uns hier umbringst und alle anderem Todesser nach Askaban bringen lässt, so kannst du diese Welt trotzdem nicht retten. Denn IHN wirst du nie besiegen. Niemand kann dem dunklen Lord das Wasser reichen. Niemand kann ihn davon abhalten die Herrschaft zu übernehmen. Er ist unsterblich! Du bist nur ein kleiner Stein auf seinem Weg zur absoluten Macht. Du und deine kleine Freundin hier. Und ich werde euch für ihn aus dem Weg räumen, damit er sich nicht mit so nichtigem Pack abgeben muss."

Wieder schleuderte Regulus seinem Bruder einen Feuerball entgegen. Jetzt geistesgegenwärtig schubste Sirius Joanna nach rechts, die etwas weniger elegant in den Schnee fiel, während er in die andere Richtung wirbelte. So schnell, dass die flammende Kugel seinen Körper nicht erwischte - aber seine Haare. Seine langen Strähnen, die bei der Kertwende hinter ihm her geflogen waren, fielen dem Feuer zum Opfer. Wortlos ergriff er eine seiner angesengten schwarzen Strähnen, die ihm nicht mehr bis an den Ellbogen sondern nur noch bis knapp über die Schulter reichten. Wut loderte in seinen Augen auf. „Dafür wirst du büßen.", knurrte er seinen Bruder an, „nur meine Freundin darf ungestraft an meine Haare! Und wir haben auch noch ein paar alte Rechnungen offen…"

Regulus grinste ihn nur selbstsicher an. „Was willst du mir schon tun!", stichelte er, „du wirst doch deinem herzallerliebsten Bruder nichts antun, oder? Das kannst du doch gar nicht! Dafür bist du doch zu schwach, Weichei!" Irre lachend warf er den Kopf nach hinten und gab so seine Deckung für einen Moment auf. Sirius, blind vor Wut, nutzte diese einmalige Chance und warf sich auf seinen Blutsverwandten. In der Luft verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform, riss seinen Bruder mit Wucht von den Beinen und schlug ihm seine Zähne ohne nachzudenken in den Hals.

Regulus verging das Lachen sofort. Geschockt weiteten sich seine Augen und er blickte ungläubig den großen, wolfsähnlichen Hund an, der auf ihm stand und ihm die Kehle aufriss. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber er brachte nur ein Gurgeln zustande. Doch eben dieses Gurgeln drang zu Sirius durch. Mit einem Mal wurde ihn klar, was er getan hatte. Entsetzt verwandelte er sich zurück und kniete sich neben seinen Bruder. Dessen Gesicht war blutig und aus der offenen Wunde pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag mehr Blut auf die Kleidung der beiden. „Was hab ich nur getan?", flüsterte Sirius ungläubig. „Oh, mein Gott, Regulus… ich wollte dich doch nur nach Askaban bringen… Es…"

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine und Sirius sah seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. In dessen Augen standen nicht mehr Schock und Schmerz, nur noch Erleichterung. „Danke…", kam es kaum hörbar aus dem Mund des tödlich Verwundeten. „Du… hast mich… von dem Fluch… von IHM… befreit…… Danke.. Bruder." Dann wurde Regulus Hand schlaff und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite. Kein Blut floss mehr. Regulus Black hatte seinen Frieden gefunden.

Eine andere Hand legte sich auf Sirius Schulter und er wandte sich zögernd von seinem Bruder ab. Im nächsten Moment sah er in die mit Tränen gefüllten Augen seiner Freundin. Mit brechender Stimme brachte Sirius hervor: „Er war gar nicht böse. Er… er hat unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden. Ich habe einen Unschuldigen umgebracht… meinen Bruder. Oh Joanna, was hab ich nur getan?" Zärtlich strich ihm die junge Frau durch die Haare. „Du konntest das doch nicht wissen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Imperius-Flüche sind schwer zu erkennen und da viele aus deiner Familie wirklich auf SEINER Seite stehen…. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Wäre Voldemort nicht, wäre das nie passiert. Niemand von uns hätte je töten müssen."

Obwohl sich Joanna nicht ganz sicher gewesen war, schienen diese Worte Sirius wirklich zu helfen. Ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen stand er auf und sah sie entschlossen an. „Du hast Recht. Dieser machtgierige Unmensch hat meinen Bruder genau so auf dem Gewissen wie ich. Und er schert sich wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal darum. Das macht es noch viel schlimmer. Na warte, dem zeigen wir's, oder?" Joanna nickte. „Ja, wir werden ihn büßen lassen." Sirius kniete sich noch einmal neben seinen Bruder und schloss dessen Augen. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich einen Teil des Blutes seines Bruders aus dem Gesicht, dann schnappte er sich Joannas Hand und zusammen eilten sie mit gezogenen Zauberstäben Dumbledore zu Hilfe.

Lily konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch, den sie sich gerade ausgedacht hatte. Da das lateinische Wort für Anzug ihr gefehlt hatte, hatte sie sich etwas anderes ausdenken müssen. Sie hoffte nur, dass alles gut ging. Da sie weder Zeit noch Geduld gehabt hatte, sich zu ihrem Spruch auch noch eine Zauberstabbewegung auszudenken, musste sie es versuchen, indem sie ihre Kreation nonverbal ausprobierte. Hoffentlich stimmten die Vokabeln auch. Denn sonst würde sie, statt sich für einen kurzen Moment in einen Gummiball zu verwandeln und durch die Gitterstäbe ihres Gefängnisses zu rollen, sich selber in die Luft sprengen oder so. Und dann könnte sie sich nicht mehr bei James für ihr temperamentvolles Geschrei und ihre Aktionen entschuldigen (und Hormone als Ausrede benutzen), noch dazu würde sie dann auch ihrem Kind jede Chance auf leben nehmen.

'Minutulus Cummis Globustis', erschallte es in ihren Gedanken. Und tatsächlich. Sie merkte, wie sich ihr Körper zu einem Ball formte und wie sie durch das leichte Gefälle der Lichtung in Bewegung gebracht wurde. Langsam zählte sie bis 60, denn nach einer Minute sollte sich der Zauber eigentlich wieder aufheben. Sie hatte wohl etwas langsam gezählt, denn als sie bei 57 ankam, find der Gummiball mit Namen Lily an, sich zu verformen. Sekunden später stand dann die Rothaarige Hexe wieder da. Prüfend schaute Lily sich um, und da stand es, ihr elektrisches Gefängnis. 10 Meter hinter ihr, vollkommen leer. Sie hatte es geschafft. Vor Glück wäre sie am liebsten in die Luft gesprungen, aber da sie ihre Freunde schon so lange hatte allein kämpfen lassen, verkniff sie sich das. Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne, um ihre Mitstreiter ausmachen zu können und erstarrte.

Blasse, fast pergamentartige Haut ließ die feurigen Augen noch mehr strahlen, die sie anblickten. Die abgeflachte, schlangenähnliche Nase ließ beim Atmen kleine weiße Wölkchen entstehen, sodass es aussah, als würde die Person ihr gegenüber vor Wut kochen. Der dünnlippige Mund war zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln verzogen und zeigte die spitzen Zähne, die sich sonst dahinter verbargen. Der Rest des Körpers war in ein scheinbar sehr dünnes, schwarzes Gewand gehüllt. Vor ihr stand Voldemort höchst persönlich.

Rasch griff Lily nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber kaum hatte sie ihn auch nur mit ihren Fingerspitzen berührt, flog er auch schon im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und landete in einem der sie umgebenden Bäume. „Aber, aber, Misses Potter. Sie wollen sich doch wohl nicht meinem Gericht widersetzten, oder? Nicht, dass Sie das überhaupt könnten, aber es würde mir doch schon furchtbar Zeit rauben. Wenn wir jetzt so ganz alleine wären, würde ich liebend gerne auf das Spiel eingehen, da sie anscheinend Folter genau so sehr mögen wie ich. Aber leider, leider, muss ich mich auch noch um ihre Freunde kümmern, da meine nichtsnutzigen Anhänger zu nichts fähig sind. Also, kurz und schmerzvoll… damit Sie doch noch ein bisschen die Folter bekommen, die ich mag."

Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und schon schoss der berühmt berüchtigte grüne Strahl daraus hervor, für den der schwarze Zauberer bekannt war. Aber, so unglaublich wie es klingt, erwischte er die junge Frau nicht. Die grünäugige Hexe hatte sich geistesgegenwärtig hinter einen Baum geworfen, der jetzt von dem tödlichen Zauber gespalten wurde.

Voldemorts Augen flammten auf. „Du kleine Schlampe! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir zu widersetzten? Damit hast du deine Chancen auf einen schnellen Tod verspielt…" Sein Gewand wehte geheimnisvoll und bedrohlich und urplötzlich flog eine kleine Flasche mit einem schwarzen Inhalt auf Lily zu. Abermals rettete sie mit einem beherzten Sprung zur Seite ihr Leben. Das Fläschchen zerschellte genau an der Stelle an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatte und die Überreste des Baumes, auf die der dunkle Trank gespritzt war, fingen langsam an zu welken und lösten sich schließlich einfach vor ihren Augen auf.

Lily sah sich verzweifelt nach Hilfe um, aber alle ihre Freunde waren beschäftigt. Remus wurde gerade von einem ihr unbekannten Todesser attackiert und war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, nicht getroffen zu werden und irgendwo seine Gegenangriffe abzufeuern. Dumbledore schleuderte dem hellhaarigen Todesser, der sie in ihren Käfig gesperrt hatte, einen Sectumsempra-Fluch entgegen. Joanna hielt mit einem Schildzauber einen kochenden Wasserstrahl praktisch vor ihrer Nase auf und Sirius… SIRIUS? Wie kam der den hierhin? Er war doch schon vor einiger Zeit gestorben!

Sirius' Anblick hatte Lily so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der dunkle Lord auf sie zu gekommen war. Als ihr seine Nähe bekannt wurde, war es schon zu spät. Eine eiskalte Hand schlang sich um ihren Hals, zog sie hoch und drückte schmerzhaft zu. Reflexartig schlang sie ihre Hände um das Handgelenk ihres Gegners, um den Griff irgendwie zu lockern, während ihre Beine in der Luft baumelten. Nur Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht zischte er: „Es ist aus, Lilylein. Du hast dich sehr schlecht geschlagen. Nach deiner anfänglichen Auflehnung hatte ich eigentlich noch mehr Widerstand erwartet, aber du hattest ja Einsicht. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, einen schnellen Tod schenke ich dir trotzdem nicht."

Ein grausames Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht, er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn – auf Lilys Bauch. Sofort ließ Lily erschrocken die kühle, trockene Haut des Parselmundes los und hatte gerade ihre Arme um ihren Bauch schlingen können, als aus der Waffe ein mächtiger silberner Strahl schoss und sie durch die Luft schleuderte. Schmerzen durchzuckten Lily und sie drehte sich mehrmals im Flug um die eigene Achse, bevor sie gut 30 Meter von Dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte hart auf dem Boden landete und regungslos liegen blieb.

„NEEEEIIINNN!", erschallte es auf der Lichtung. Alle sahen sich nach der Quelle dieses Aufruhrs um. Joanna entdeckte sie als Erste. Zwischen zwei Bäumen am Rande des Kampfplatzes stürmte ein weiterer schwarzhaariger Zauberer hervor. Tränen flossen aus seinen braunen Augen, aber sein Mund war vor Hass und Entschlossenheit verzerrt. Sirius' bester Freund, der dem ganzen Kampf schon unauffällig außerhalb des Abgrenzungsschildes zugesehen hatte, konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er untätig zusehen müssen, wie seine Frau von einer Lebensgefahr in die nächste schwebte und hätte mehr als einmal alles dafür gegeben, mit ihr tauschen zu können, damit ihr nichts passierte. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Attacke hatte er nervös mitgefiebert, wie es für seinen rothaarigen Engel ausgehen würde, hatte sogar mit ihr mitgefühlt. Und jedes Mal hatte er erleichtert aufatmen können. Egal ob Atem der Unterwelt oder elektrischer Käfig, seine kluge, kleine Hexe hatte alles heil überstanden. Todesser waren kaum noch übrig und wie es bis vor 2 Minuten noch ausgesehen hatte, hätte er sich bei ihr in kürzester Zeit entschuldigen und einen Neuanfang mit ihr und bald auch ihrem Kind starten können. Aber dann war sie auf den Mörder seiner Eltern getroffen und dieser… dieser Mörder hatte ihm nun auch den Rest seiner Familie geraubt.

Jetzt konnte er nur noch eins tun: die Liebe seines Lebens rächen. Er sah niemanden mehr außer dem dunklen Lord, den Schrecken der Zaubererwelt. Immer schneller rannte er auf den schlangengesichtigen Schwarzmagier zu, bemerkte noch nicht mal, wie er mit der Trennwand kolliedierte, diese rosa aufleuchtete und ihn ohne weiteres durchließ. Mechanisch wich er den Attacken des Barbaren aus, der Lily auf dem Gewissen hatte und schließlich, endlich hatte er ihn erreicht. Wutentbrannt warf er sich auf den bösen Hexer und schlug ihn die Faust ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf war völlig leer, nur die Szene, wie Lily durch die Luft flog und schließlich leblos auf dem Boden lag, spielte sich wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

Bei jedem Aufprall seiner Freundin schlug er fester zu, immer fester und fester. Der Zauberstab seines Widersachers war bei James' erster Attacke und dem folgenden Fall seiner knochigen Händen entglitten und gegen die pure Kraft seines Gegenübers kam Ihr-wisst-schon-wer nicht an. Da er nie handgreiflich hatte werden müssen, immer nur seinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte, hatten seine Muskeln seit seiner Schulzeit abgebaut, er hatte kaum Kraft. Seine Abwehrversuche waren so schlecht, dass James sie gar nicht bemerkte. Mit Aufbietung seiner letzten Kräfte rollte Voldemort dann seinen Angreifer von sich.

James rollte unzeremoniell über den Boden. Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, war er jetzt noch wütender als zuvor. Er stoppte die Welt, indem er sich mit einem Knie abfing und nun auf dem Boden hockte. Seinen knorrigen Zauberstab wieder in den Händen haltend, versuchte der dunkle Lord sich mühsam wieder aufzurichten. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und sein rechtes Auge fing schon an zu zuschwellen. Der Anblick ließ James sich etwas besser fühlen. Aber mit nur einigen Verletzungen war es nicht genug. Hier ging es Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.

Ein blutorange-farbener Strahl traf ihn an der Seite, schmerzlich zuckte er zusammen, als die heiße Energie etwas von seiner Jacke weg fraß und sich in seine Haut brannte. Eine eklige, sehr schmerzende Brandblase bildete sich sofort, aber James hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Travers stand siegessicher über ihm, den Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. „Netter Versuch, Potter!", sagte er, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob und dann wie ein Stein zu Boden fiel. James musste nicht nachsehen, wer ihm da geholfen hatte. Remus hatte fast alle Zaubersprüche vervollkommt, auch Petrificus Totalus.

Mit fahrigen Fingern fasste der Rumtreiber in seine Jackentasche, um dem Monster vor ihm den Rest zu geben. Aber stattdessen erwischte er das Messer, das Lily ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Langsam zog er es hervor, sah die Klinge an, dunkelrosa bis rötlich schimmernd und sah dann seinen Erzfeind an. In seinem Kopf machte es klick. Dies war viel besser, statt ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe, einem Avada Kedavra, zu schlagen. Fest entschlossen sprang er auf und rannte auf sein Ziel zu.

Er,-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte, hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt und den Dreck mit groben Bewegungen von seinen Mantelärmeln gewischt, sicher, dass der zweite Potter nun von seinen Untergebenen die gerechte Strafe für seine unrespektvolle Tat zugeführt wurde. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs wollte er soeben diese muggelartigen Wunden verschwinden lassen, als er wieder Schritte von rechts auf sich zukommen hörte. Ruckartig drehte er sich angriffbereit um, damit er einen gebürtigen Empfang für den Rebellen geben konnte – und drehte sich in die ausgestreckte Waffe, die sein Schicksal besiegeln sollte.

Wie durch Butter glitt die Klinge durch den Umhang und direkt in das schwarze Herz des grausamen Zauberers. Die pergamentartigen Lippen teilten sich und aus dem offenen Mund wollte ein Todesschrei erklingen, aber nichts kam heraus. Durch den Schwung von James mitgenommen, landete der mächtigste dunkele Zauberer aller Zeiten auf seinem Rücken, James auf ihm. Der dunkle Lebenssaft spritzte aus dem Herzen, durchtränkte Kleider und Boden und verströmte den einzigartigen, metallischen Geruch von Blut und Tod. Die schmalen, schlangengleichen Pupillen waren geweitet, die Augen aufgerissen und seine kalkweißen Hände verkrampft, so als ob er sich an etwas festhalten wollte. Als ob er das Leben festhalten wollte, immer wieder danach griff, nach einem Funken Hoffnung, dass es nun nicht vorbei sei, es ihm aber immer wieder durch die Finger glitt. Schließlich blieb seine Hand erschlafft liegen. Er hatte das Leben nicht festhalten können.

Sein Rachedurst gestillt, richtete sich James auf. Seine Frau war nicht umsonst gestorben. Durch sie hatte er die Kraft gehabt, die Welt zu erlösen. Jetzt würde es keine sinnlosen Zauberermorde mehr geben. Er sah sich um. Sirius und Joanna waren sich um den Hals gefallen. Sie feierten die Geburt einer neuen Ära. Remus stand, alle Anspannung von ihm abgefallen, lächelnd neben einem wackelnden Viereck, indem er seinen letzten Kontrahenten eingefangen hatte. Nur Dumbledore war noch nicht am feiern, er kümmerte sich gerade um die verbleibenden Träger des schwarzen Males. Anscheinend war noch keinem aufgefallen, dass Lily fehlte.

Hinter ihm knackte ein Ast unter festen Stiefeln. Abrupt drehte er sich um. Lucius Malfoy stand da. Die blonden Haare von Blut und Schweiß verklebt, wirr durcheinander hängend, der Umhang zerfetzt, die Hände verbrannt und aus mehreren Wunden blutend. Mit irrsinnigen, aber irgendwie auch resignierten Blick sah er ihn an. „Alles habt ihr mir genommen…", grollte er, „erst meine Frau und unser ungeborenes Kind… meine Gefährten… und nun, meinen Herrn, meine Vision… nichts ist mir mehr geblieben. Mein Leben ist nun wertlos. Und so viel davon, hast du und deine Familie zerstört…" James verstand nicht. Lucius war schon immer extrem und exzentrisch gewesen, aber jetzt war er nahezu geisteskrank. Was wollte er damit sagen… es war alles James Schuld? „Hilla Patenscinda!"

Zackige, kleine Klingen trafen auf seinen Unterleib, rissen die Haut auf, schlitzen durch das feste Muskelgewebe und schnitten in seine Organe. Vor Schmerzen gepeinigt schrie James auf und brach zusammen. Nun erfüllte auch der Geruch seines Blutes die Lichtung. Der Boden vibrierte unter ihm und verschwommen meinte er ein 'Rictusempra ' gefolgt von irrem Lachen zu vernehmen, bevor sein Kopf hochgehoben und Weichem gebettet wurde.

Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte er es, seine immer schwerer werdenden Augenlider offen zu halten und in das Gesicht der Person zu sehen, die ihn auf ihren Schoß gezogen hatte. Schulterlange, schwarze Haare umrahmten das schlanke Gesicht, das er schon seit Jahren mit seinem besten Freund assoziierte. Wasser stand in den grauen Augen. „James, was machst du denn schon wieder.", erklang es aus seinem Mund, „du kannst doch jetzt hier nicht einfach sterben. Was soll Lily denn dazu sagen?"

Er versuchte, seiner ledernwerdenden Zunge zu befehlen, sich zu bewegen, und seinem Freund zu erklären, dass es so besser wäre, und dass er schon bald wieder bei Lily sein würde, als Sirius Kopf zur Seite geschoben würde und er in das Gesicht eines Engels sah. Seines Engeles. Glücklich lächelte er Lily an, sie lebte noch, jetzt war alles gut. „James, was machst du nur wieder?!", schimpfte sie weinend mit ihm, „du denkst wieder nicht nach, wirfst dich einfach in die Gefahr. Hättest du nicht vorher mal an die Konsequenzen denken können? Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach sterben! Was soll ich den ohne dich machen, du Dickkopf? Ich brauche dich doch! Unser Kind braucht dich… Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben,… ich liebe dich doch so sehr!"

James dachte, er hörte nicht richtig. Sie liebte ihn, nach all der Zeit?! Sein größter Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen. Jetzt konnte er glücklich sterben. Alleine lassen würde er sie nie, er würde als Geist über sie wachen. Und außerdem hatte sie ja noch einen kleinen Teil von ihm, der immer bei ihr bleiben würde, dem sie all ihre Liebe schenken konnte. Mit letzter Kraft flüsterte er: „Ich liebe dich auch…" Dann fielen seine Augen zu…

**Epilog folgt…**


	9. Epilog: Familie Potter

_Es ist vollbracht!!!  
Endlich sind wir fertig! Es hat ja nur aufs Datum schau 2½ Jahre gedauert //verlegeng grins\\  
Naja, jetzt ist auch der Epilog, geschrieben von DarcAngel, fertig. Wir hoffen, dass er euch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_heal, Prinzess und Angel_

_Disclaimer: Wir bekommen kein Geld für unser Mühen..._**  
**

* * *

**Epilog: Familie Potter**

Schwärze. Totale Finsternis. Absolute Dunkelheit. Endlose Tiefe. Nichts?

Er konnte die Augen noch sooft zu kneifen und wieder öffnen, er sah nie etwas anders, immer nur schwarz. Kein einziges Licht brannte - kein einziges Licht konnte hier brennen, noch nicht mal, wenn es eine Lampe zum Anzünden gegeben hätte. Diese Schwärze war zu stark, die Finsternis allgegenwärtig, die Dunkelheit zu drückend, die Tiefe zu anziehend. Das alles hätte die Flamme zerstört. Das Licht gelöscht. Die Wärme erkalten lassen.

Saß er, lag er, stand er oder schwebte er? Er wusste es nicht. Er spürte nichts um sich herum, da gab es nichts, nur diese totale Finsternis.

Er erinnerte sich an Voldemort, an den Kampf. Ob der Schwarzmagier ihn so bestraft hatte? Hatte er selbst nach seinem Tod noch die Macht dazu? Hatte er ihn hier her gebracht, in diese endlose Dunkelheit?

Er versuchte vorwärts zu kommen, konnte jedoch nicht sagen, ob er sich nicht rückwärts, seitwärts oder gar nicht von der Stelle bewegte?!

Es war so dunkel, er konnte nicht einmal seine eigenen Fingerspitzen sehen, wenn er sie sich direkt vor die Augen hielt. Es war kalt. Er zitterte und schlang die Arme um seinen nackten Körper. Apropos, wo war seine Kleidung, sein Umhang?

Er war alleine, alleine in dieser kalten, einsamen, trostlosen Dunkelheit.

„Ist da jemand? Kann mich jemand HÖREN?", seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis er nachher durch die Finsternis schrie. Er lauschte. Nichts. Wie immer. Es war rein gar nichts zu hören. Nicht die leiseste Antwort. Nicht mal ein schwaches Echo seiner eigenen Stimme. Kein einziges Geräusch. Er klammerte sich an das Geräusch seines Atems, an seinen eigenen Herzschlag, den er glaubte zu hören. Das konnte doch nicht alles sein?

„Vol de MORT?", verschwand seine Stimme in der Tiefe. Und wieder Nichts. Scheinbar war der mächtigste, böseste Zauberer aller Zeiten endlich wirklich tot. Seine Macht war erloschen. Er war besiegt. Für einen winzigen Moment freute James sich, er freute sich für die Welt, dass sie nun nach der grausamen Terrorherrschaft endlich in Frieden leben konnte. Dann besann er sich wieder auf sein eigenes Schicksal. Er wollte diesen Frieden auch erleben, wollte eine Zeit ohne Voldemort kennen lernen. Er wollte weg von da.

Er versuchte es mit einem non-verbalen Zauberspruch: „Accio Zauberstab." Er lauschte. Nichts. Er wartete, wartete und wartete. Aber das Geräusch des auf ihn zu fliegenden Zauberstabs ertönte nicht. Er überlegte, mit welchem Zauberspruch er aus seinem Gefängnis entkommen konnte. Er versuchte es mit der einfachsten Variante, die er von vorneherein für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt: apparieren. Wie befürchtet, kam er keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Oder doch? Hier sah alles gleich aus, vielleicht hatte er es nur nicht bemerkt? Er versuchte es gleich noch einmal. Wieder war um ihn herum nur Schwärze. Doch er hatte nichts gespürt während dem Versuch zu disapparieren, im Gegenteil zum sonstigen Apparieren war das Ziehen im Körper weggeblieben.

Dann kam ihm ein neuer schrecklicher Gedanke. Vielleicht war er erblindet? Das würde er klären, warum er nichts sehen konnte. „Nein, das kann nicht sein.", versuchte er sich einzureden. Aber wenn er ernsthaft drüber nachdachte, konnte es sehr wohl sein.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!", stieß er einen Mark und Bein durchgehenden Schrei aus und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

* * *

Hellgrüne Augen starrten bewegungslos ins Nichts. Sie fixierten keinen festen Punkt, sondern die Unendlichkeit. Sie waren glasig, fast als könnte man durch sie hindurch schauen. Doch sie lagen so tief in den Höhlen, dass sie dunkler als normal wirkten, so als würde ein Schatten über ihnen liegen. 

Ihre Augen waren unfreiwillig das einzige Bunte an ihr. Sie trug seit Wochen nur schwarz, was sie noch blasser machte, als sie eh schon war. So wirkte ihre Haut so milchweiß wie die Wand des Krankenzimmers. Ihre hervorstehenden Wangenknochen trugen auch nicht dazu bei ihr ein gesundes Aussehen zu geben. Ihre Lippen waren so blass, dass sie fast ihre normale Hautfarbe angenommen hatten und kaum noch vom Rest ihres Gesichtes zu unterscheiden waren. Sie saß kerzengerade auf dem Stuhl und hatte sich seit Stunden nicht mehr bewegt.

Der Mann im Bett gegenüber musterte sie schon länger durch sein geschlossenes Augenlid und überlegte seit einiger Zeit, ob sie vielleicht still gestorben war oder ob sie einem Schock unterlegenen hatte und nun genau wie ihr Mann im Koma lag.

Ein Mann mit fahlem, braunem Haar trat an sie heran und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern. Doch sie zuckte noch nicht mal unter der Berührung zusammen oder schaute auf, wer hinter ihr stand. Es schien, als hätte sie weder seine Schritte gehört, noch seinen Duft wahrgenommen, noch die Wärme seiner Nähe gespürt. In ihrem kleinen Universum hatte sich nichts verändert.

„Lily.", ertönte sanft die Stimme des Mannes. Sein Gesicht wies bereits die ersten Falten auf und einige Narben waren Hinterbleibsel des letzten Krieges. Wie die ganze Kriegsgeneration sah dieser Mann viel älter aus, als er wahrscheinlich war. Seine Haut war ebenfalls blass, wenn auch nicht so weiß wie die der jungen Frau. Seine Kleidung war herunter gekommen, doch seine gerade Haltung und sein Benehmen widerlegten das Bild eines Heimatlosen.

„Lily, komm, lass uns gehen.", sagte der junge Mann etwas nachdrücklicher und half ihr aufzustehen. Mit Schmerz in den Augen blickte sie hinunter auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann im Krankenbett.

Seine Haut war so bleich wie ihre. Seine Wangen eingefallen. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Seine Lippen waren leicht bläulich und nur noch strichbreit. Sein Atem ging langsam. Seine Brust hob sich nur leicht. Seine Hände waren kalt. Reglos lag er in der weißen Bettwäsche. Er war so tief am schlafen, dass die Magier weder sagen könnte, ob er etwas von der Realität mitbekam oder ob er jemals wieder aufwachen würde.

Doch Lily gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Sie klammerte sich an den letzten Funken Hoffnung, der ihr noch geblieben war, wie eine Ertrinkende. Sie besuchte James jeden Tag, verbrachte Stunden neben seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. So verabschiedete sie sich auch immer von ihm, in dem Glauben, dass er es mitbekam. Die Magier konnten es nicht mit ansehen.

„Ich gehe jetzt, James. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich morgen wieder zu dir komme. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Ich vermisse dich. Schlaf gut. Ich liebe dich, James.", sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich von Remus am Arm aus dem Krankenhauszimmer führen ließ.

Zwei Magier sahen ihnen traurig hinterher. „Die arme Frau. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht.", sagte die Magierin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihrem Mann und ihr haben wir einen Großteil des Weltfriedens zu verdanken und es liegt nicht in unserer Macht ihm zu helfen.", meinte der Mann hilflos. „Wieso bestraft es immer solche guten Menschen?! Frau Potter ist auch noch schwanger. Sie hätte mit der Schwangerschaft alleine schon genug Schwierigkeiten."

* * *

Lily weigerte sich bei einem ihrer Freunde von den Phönixen einzuziehen. Sie wollte in dem kleinen Haus wohnen, das James und sie die letzten Monate bewohnt hatten. So war immer einer der Phönixe bei ihr, um auf sie zu achten. Denn Lilys Psyche war nicht nur durch James Zustand stark angegriffen, ihre Schwangerschaft verlief auch nicht ohne körperliche Schwierigkeiten. Man musste sie zum Essen mehr oder weniger zwingen. 

„Stell dir vor, James wird wieder wach und muss erfahren, dass du verhungert bist." „Das kleine Baby ist doch der Beweis eurer Liebe, willst du etwa, dass das Zeichen eurer Liebe keine Lebenschance hat?" „In eurem Kind ist auch ein Teil von James. Willst du eure Verbindung etwa zerstören?" „Wenn du nichts isst, bringen wir dich in Quarantäne. Dort bekommst du dann das Essen eingeflösst." Das alles waren Argumente Lily zur Nahrungsaufnahme zu bewegen, wobei letzteres das Schlimmste von allen war.

Ihre Freunde sorgten sie um ihren Gesundheitszustand. Sie war so schwach, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur auf dem Sofa lag, wenn sie nicht gerade bei James im Krankenhaus saß. Sie wurde zunehmend dünner und blasser. Alleine die Aussage der Geburtshexe, dass es dem Baby gut ging, beruhigte sie. Denn Lily vernachlässigte sich selber und damit auch das Kleine, dadurch, dass sie nur an James dachte. Doch in den letzten Wochen waren ihre Muttergefühle etwas stärker geworden. Ihr Bauch wurde auch immer runder und mit zunehmender Bewegung des Babys wurde ihr dessen Anwesenheit immer bewusster. So kam es, dass Lily nun meistens eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen hatte und sich auf James und auch auf ihr Baby konzentrierte.

* * *

Abends löste Nicky ihren Freund ab. Er öffnete ihr die Tür. Lily sah nicht ein aufzustehen und an die Tür zu gehen, sie wollte niemanden sehen außer James. „Wie geht es ihr?" Die Frage war zur Routine geworden. Genau wie die darauf folgende Antwort auch immer die Gleiche war. „Unverändert." 

Nicky legte ihre Arme um Remus und drückte ihn an sich, nachdem sie die Haustür wieder verschlossen hatte. Sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Er nahm sie ebenfalls in den Arm. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Kraft die schwere Zeit durchzustehen.

„Wir schaffen das schon.", flüsterte Nicky ihm ins Ohr. Er gab immer vor stark zu sein, weil er sich einredete stark sein zu müssen, wegen seinem Werwolfdasein und für sie. Doch in Wirklichkeit schwächten ihn seine schmerzvollen Verwandlungen, raubten ihm Kraft. Aber Remus hatte besonders in den letzten Wochen gelernt, dass er sich bei Nicky fallen lassen konnte. Sie fing ihn auf. Und außerdem hatte es keinen Sinn ihr etwas vor zu machen, sie schaffte es immer wieder bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu gucken. Sie war immer für ihn da, mit ihr konnte er über alles reden und sie verstand ihn.

„Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass James aufwacht und für Lily und das Baby da sein kann, wie du für mich da bist.", antwortete er lächelnd und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Nicky nickte.

„Ich mache mir aber auch Sorgen um uns.", gestand sie, „es ist alles so fremd. Der Gedanke, dass sie noch immer nicht alle Todesser gefangen haben, beunruhigt mich. Was, wenn diese plötzlich auf die Idee kommen, sich rächen zu wollen. Die Meisten haben sicher Angst davor. Aber einige Wenige der engsten Vertrauten von Voldemort, kann ich mir vorstellen, sind so verrückt und würden sich selbst jetzt noch für ihn opfern." „Alle Menschen sind im Moment unsicher, wie sie reagieren, was sie machen sollen.", erklärte Remus und strich ihr über die Haare, „die Welt wird langsam neu geboren. Doch der Prozess dauert seine Zeit. Die Wunden müssen erst verheilen." Nicky schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen weichen Pullover. „Und nachher werden Narben zurück bleiben.", führte sie seinen Gedanken weiter, „Narben die immer schmerzen werden. Manchmal habe ich Angst, ob die Wunden überhaupt richtig verheilen können. Ich werde niemals die schrecklichen Bilder dieses Krieges vergessen. Die Bilder haben sich grausam und rücksichtslos in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt, als hätte Voldemort sie selbst dorthinein gebrannt. Seine roten Augen werden mich in meinen Alpträumen verfolgen. Und wenn James nicht wieder wach wird…", sie verstummte. Remus legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Es wird sicher nicht leicht, aber wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen. Wann immer du das Bedürfnis hast, rede mit mir. Fress es nicht in dich rein, dann können die Wunden nicht verheilen. Weder deine, noch meine.", nach kurzem Überlegen fügte er hinzu, „vielleicht dürfen wir Voldemort auch gar nicht vergessen. Denn nur, wenn wir ihn in Erinnerung behalten, kann verhindert werden, dass es noch einmal einen so mächtigen Schwarzmagier geben kann." Nicky würde darüber nachdenken.

„Geh jetzt nach Hause und leg dich hin.", sagte sie lächelnd, „ich kümmere mich um Lily und das Kleine." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie, glücklich, dass er sie hatte.

* * *

Eines Tages, als Joanna bei Lily war, setzte diese sich plötzlich auf und sah ihre Freundin aus kleinen Augen an. „Würdest du mit mir Baby-Kleidung kaufen gehen?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, da sie diese in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu selten benutzte. Die Dunkelhaarige konnte kaum glauben, was sie da aus dem Mund ihrer besten Freundin gehört hatte. „Oh Lily", freute sie sich und umarmte die Rothaarige, „es gibt nichts, das ich lieber machen würde." 

Und so kam es, dass die beiden in die Winkelgasse reisten. Zum Apparieren war Lily im Moment einfach zu schwach, sodass sie auf Muggelart reisten, denn Flohpulver war unter ihren Umständen einfach zu gefährlich.

Sie verbrachten einige Zeit in dem Babyladen. Sie bestaunten die minikleinen Söckchen, erfreuten sich an den weichen Stoffen und den süßen Motiven. Solange Lilys Kräfte mitmachten, durchstöberten die beiden Frauen das Geschäft und kauften sowohl Kleidung, wie auch Windeln, ein Babybettchen und noch ein paar notwenige Dinge.

„Vielen Dank für ihren Einkauf.", lächelte die freundliche Kassiererin die beiden an, „wollen sie unseren Kundendienst in Anspruch nehmen? Wir würden ihnen ihre Einkäufe direkt in ihr Haus schicken." Lily und Joanna strahlten sich erstaunt an. Sie hatten zuvor noch darüber philosophiert, wie sie den ganzen Kram durch die Muggelwelt bis zu Lily nach Hause transportieren sollten. „Ja, sehr gerne.", willigte Lily ein und schrieb ihre Adresse auf. „Ihre Einkäufe werden in wenigen Stunden bei ihnen Zuhause sein. Beehren Sie uns bald wieder.", lächelte ihnen die Frau nach, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

Als Lily Zuhause ankam, hatte sie seit Monaten erstmals wieder rote Wangen. Die frische Luft hatte ihr gut getan. Doch sie hatte auch keine Kraft mehr, sie legte sich auf das Sofa und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Joanna erzählte später den anderen von diesem freudigen Ergebnis und sie hofften alle, dass sich Lilys Zustand endlich besserte. Aber es sollte eine Ausnahme bleiben, Lily verbrachte die nächsten Tage wieder Stunden lang bei James oder liegend auf dem Sofa.

* * *

Der Sommer wurde heißer und die Sonne schien den ganzen Tag lang. Lily hingegen wäre am liebsten im Dunklen dahin vegetiert. Sie hatte allerdings nicht die Kraft die Gardinen immer wieder zu zuziehen, nachdem ihre Freunde sie immer wieder öffneten und sogar lüfteten, um die Sommerbrise herein zu holen. 

Es hatte auch keinen Sinn Lily zu Sommerspaziergängen oder –ausflügen zu überreden. Sie wollte Zuhause oder bei James bleiben. Da war nichts zu machen, egal wie sehr Sirius und Co. versuchten sie zu überreden. Selbst Dumbledore hatte keinen Erfolg. Lily blieb stur und wollte sich nicht helfen lassen.

Nichts konnte sie aufheitern, solange James keine bessere Gesundheit aufwies. So sank sie immer mehr in sich zusammen und ließ keinen mehr an sich ran. Sie sprach nur noch mit James und dem Baby. Sie hatte eine eigene Welt kreiert, in der nur Platz für James, ihr Kind und sie war, sonst ließ sie niemanden hinein.

* * *

Der Juli verging, ohne dass James ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Dann setzten die Wehen ein, während Sirius über Lily wachte. Er brachte sie sofort nach Sankt Mungos auf die Geburtsstation. Sie schien noch blasser geworden zu sein und kalter Schweiß rann ihr die Stirn runter. Auf die Frage, ob Sirius bei der Geburt dabei sein sollte, reagierte sie nicht. Sirius schluckte und entschied, dass er ihr beistehen würde. Die Magier willigten ein. Sie kannten die Patientin, sie konnte sicher Beistand von einem Freund gut gebrauchen. 

Genau wie die Schwangerschaft erwies sich auch die Geburt nicht als leicht. Lily hatte schon einmal für zwei Wochen auf Beobachtung im Krankenhaus gelegen, weil ihr Baby drohte eher auf die Welt zu kommen.

Damals hatte man eine Frühgeburt verhindern können. Lily hatte sich nicht mehr aufregen und auch keine schwere körperliche Arbeit mehr verrichten dürfen. James war nicht da, um sie aufzuregen, sodass es ihr nicht schwer fiel ruhig zu bleiben. Doch oft wünschte sie sich, er würde sie wieder bis zur Weißglut treiben, nicht um ihren Baby zu schaden, sondern um seiner gut gelaunten Anwesenheit wegen, damit er wieder vollkommen gesund und munter bei ihr war.

Nun lag sie im Kreissaal und James konnte nicht mal bei der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes dabei sein. „Können Sie das Bett meines Mannes nicht hierher bringen? Damit er bei mir ist.", bat Lily die Magier. „Tut mir leid, Frau Potter, wir können Ihnen diesen Wunsch leider nicht erfüllen. Es käme der Gesundheit ihres Mannes nicht zu Gute, wenn er Sie leiden hört.", versuchte eine Frau ihr mitfühlend zu erklären. „Aber könnte es nicht sein, dass James gerade durch die Qualen und Schreie seiner Frau aus dem Koma erwacht?", unterstützte Sirius die Schwangere, die gerade nicht fähig war zu antworten, weil eine weitere Wehe über sie hinweg rann. Der Obermagier schüttelte den Kopf. „Glauben Sie uns, Mister Potter liegt nicht in einem gewöhnlichen Koma, sonst hätten wir ihn längst eigenständig hierher geholt. Doch wir wissen nicht, wie er reagieren würde. Und die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß, dass er sich endgültig aufgibt.", argumentierte er, „wir können dieses Risiko nicht eingehen." Lily gab resigniert auf und sackte leicht zusammen.

Sofort griff Sirius nach ihrer Hand. Er wusste nicht, ob er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war. Er fühlte sich weder erwachsen, noch reif genug ein Vater zu sein, der er ja auch zu seinem Glück nicht war. Doch er wollte sein Bestes geben und Lily, der Frau seines besten Freundes, beizustehen. Er wollte James so gut vertreten, wie er eben konnte. Er sah es als seine Pflicht an, jedoch nicht als eine harte Aufgabe, die er nur ungern erfüllte, sondern viel eher als glückliches Geschenk, wenn es auch unerwartet kam. Er merkte, wie Lily sich zusammen riss, wie sie wie immer nach außen hin kalt und stark wirken wollte. Aber er sah auch, wie ihre Mauer Risse bekam, wie ihre schützende Wand langsam verschwand und darunter die wahre Lily zum Vorschein kam. Die Lily, die seit James Unfall verschwunden gewesen war. Sirius sah in ihren hellgrünen Augen den Schmerz und all das Leid, die sie erfahren hatte, aber auch die Vorfreude auf das Baby, das sie all die Monate in sich getragen hatte, und die Liebe, die sie jetzt schon für dieses kleine Wesen empfand. Plötzlich beneidete Sirius James für dieses Glück, das er mit seiner kleinen Familie hatte, und er wünschte sich noch mehr als zuvor, falls das überhaupt möglich war, dass James endlich wieder wach wurde. Er wurde gebraucht. Es war nicht Sirius, den Lily und das Baby brauchten, es war James.

Lily keuchte und riss des Schwarzhaarigen somit aus seinen Gedanken. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und Schweiß rann ihr die Stirn hinab. Ihre Hand krampfte sich um seine, als ging es ums Überleben, und Sirius ließ es ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben über sich ergehen. Stattdessen streichelte er ihre Hand noch mit seiner freien Hand und lächelte sie zurückhaltend an. So kam es, dass Lily zum ersten Mal nicht mehr den selbstsicheren Mann, mit dem breiten Grinsen im braungebrannten Gesicht sah, sondern einen ernsthaften, leicht unsicheren, aber auch fürsorglichen und zärtlichen Mann in ihm erblickte.

Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, denn dann schwemmte sie die nächste Welle hinweg. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich, während viele Gesichter um sie herum liefen und Zaubersprüche über sie legten. Sie klammerte sich mit ihren Augen und ihrer Hand an Sirius, den einzigen ruhigen Pol in dieser Hektik, der einzigen Person, die sie wirklich kannte, die sie sehr gern hatte und der sie vertraute. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Sirius einmal so sehr brauchen würde, wie in diesen Stunden. Er gab ihr Kraft, redete ihr gut zu und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Er brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser, kühlte ihre Stirn mit einem nassen Tuch und stützte sie, wenn sie in paar Schritte gehen sollte. Diese Nacht veränderte ihre Freundschaft von Grund auf.

* * *

„Pressen, Frau Potter, pressen Sie.", sagte ihr eine junge Frau, die am Ende des Bettes stand und ihr zwischen die gespreizten Beine schaute. Die roten Haare klebten Lily am Kopf, ihre Lippen waren aufgeplatzt, weil sie auf sie gebissen hatte, und ihre Kräfte ließen langsam nach. Doch sie nahm noch einmal ihre ganze Kraft und presste, während der Wehe. Sirius sah ebenfalls sehr mitgenommen aus, er war für seine Verhältnisse bleich und sein langes, schwarzes Haar hatte er in einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sein Shirt klebte ihm am Oberkörper und unter seinen Augen bildete sich langsam Schatten. Lily schrie.

* * *

„Es ist ein Junge. Sie haben einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt gebracht, Frau Potter.", lächelte sie die Magierin an und legte Lily den in ein Tuch gewickelten Jungen in die Arme. Schon jetzt hatte er pechschwarze Haare, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden. Lily schossen Tränen in die Augen, während sie ihrem Sohn ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab. Ihr Junge sah sie neugierig aus großen, blauen Augen an und lachte fröhlich. Sirius legte Lily Kraft gebend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mein Sohn.", hauchte sie. „Er sieht aus wie James.", fasste Sirius in Worte, was sie gedacht hatte. Sie nickte, während eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief. „Hast du gehört, Kleiner, du siehst aus wie dein Vater.", lächelte sie ihr Baby mit feuchten Augen an. Dieser lächelte, als hätte er sie verstanden und quiekte fröhlich. 

„Weißt du schon, wie du ihn nennen wirst?", fragte Sirius und strich dem kleinen Jungen zärtlich über die weiche Haut seiner winzigkleinen Hand. Lily lächelte ihren Sohn an und Liebe strahlte aus ihren Augen. „Harry James Potter."

* * *

Lily wurde auf ein Doppelzimmer gebracht, das andere Bett war jedoch leer. Harry wurde in einer Wiege ebenfalls ins Zimmer gestellt. „Sirius, gibst du mir meinen Sohn. Ich möchte, dass er bei mir mit im Bett schläft.", bat Lily Sirius, der immer noch nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war, obwohl es mittlerweile 5Uhr morgens am 31. Juli war. Mit größter Vorsicht und Zärtlichkeit nahm der Mann den kleinen Jungen aus der Wiege. Der Blick des Jungen war neugierig. Sirius lächelte das Kind an und legte es in die Arme seiner Mutter. „Danke.", lächelte diese und legte Harry an ihre Brust, „geh nach Hause, Sirius, und schlaf etwas. Ich werde dir nie vergessen, was du für mich und für Harry getan hast." „Das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich habe es gerne getan, Lily. Brauchst du auch wirklich nichts mehr?", fragte er besorgt. „Nein, ich möchte auch nur etwas schlafen.", sagte sie müde und schaute zufrieden auf ihr Kind nieder, das hungrig an ihrer Brust saugte. „Gut, wenn was ist, melde dich.", lächelte Sirius müde und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann streichelte er dem Kleinen über den Rücken, bevor er Richtung Tür ging. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Schlaft gut, ihr beiden.", verabschiedete er sich. „Du auch.", erwiderte Lily. 

Doch bevor Sirius das Krankenhaus verließ, suchte er noch einen Magier auf der Ebene auf. Er musste noch etwas erledigen.

Harry war friedlich in ihren Armen eingeschlafen und wärmte sie schön. Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte Lilys Lippen. Sie fühlte sich so voller Liebe, dem Kind und auch James gegenüber. Das Einzige, was sie sich nun noch wünschte, war das James wach und bei ihr war, dann wäre alles perfekt. Sie gab ihrem Baby einen letzten sanften Kuss, bevor sie ebenfalls die Augen schloss und sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf.

* * *

Lily träumte von James und von Harry, von einer glücklichen Familie. Noch während sie träumte, lächelte sie glücklich. Plötzlich umgab sie ein rotes Licht, das aus ihr heraus kam. Es strahlte angenehme Wärme und Liebe aus. Es hatte sich tief in ihrem Herzen angesammelt und quoll nun aus ihr hervor und erhellte den kleinen Raum im roten Licht der Liebe. Die rote Aura um sie und das Baby herum wurde immer größer. Schließlich löste es sich von ihr und schwebte langsam zu dem zweiten Bett. Es sank auf die Person nieder, die dort zugedeckt lag und ging in ihren Körper über. Es erfüllte ihn ganz und brachte auch ihn zum Strahlen, bevor es vollkommen mit ihm verschmolz. So lächelte auch die Person glücklich. 

Lily atmete ruhig, die Augen ließ sie geschlossen. Sie genoss die Nähe und den warmen Atem ihres Kindes, der ihr über das Nachthemd strich. Sie spürte sein kleines Gewicht in ihren Armen und seine Wärme. Automatisch lächelte sie. Sie hatte einen Sohn. Sie war Mutter und James war Vater geworden. Wenn er es doch nur miterleben könnte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte die weiße Decke über ihr an. Die Helligkeit blendete sie. Und sie fühlte, dass ihr Körper immer noch ausgelaugt war von der stundenlangen Geburt und der extrem kurzen Nacht. Dennoch lächelte sie weiter.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf sehr langsam zu dem zweiten Bett im Raum. Hatte sie etwa eine Nachbarin mit einem Baby bekommen? Sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ich Gehirn sagte ihr, dass sie träumte, dass das eine Illusion, ein Zauber war, alles nur nicht Realität. Es konnte nicht sein, dass ihr innigster Traum wahr geworden war. Denn auf dem Bett neben ihr lag keine Frau, sondern ein Mann mit nachtschwarzem Haar, ihr Mann. Jemand hatte sein Bett in ihr Zimmer geschoben. Doch es war nicht nur seine Anwesenheit, die sie mit Glück erfüllte. Denn James sah sie aus seinen braunen Augen voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit an. Er war aufgewacht, das Wunder war wirklich geschehen. Lily streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, sie musste ihn spüren, um es zu glauben. James lag nah genug an ihrem Bett, sodass sich ihre Hände auf halbem Weg in der Luft berührten. Erneut wurde der ganze Raum für einen winzigen Augenblick in rotes Licht getaucht, das den beiden jedoch überhaupt nicht auffiel, da sie nur Augen für einander hatten. Lily fühlte seine Wärme, den leichten Druck seiner Hand, seinen wenn auch etwas langsamen Puls. Sie träumte nicht, es war real.

„Oh James.", hauchte sie und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Er lächelte sie an und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Ich habe dich so vermisst, mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du hast mir Angst gemacht, ich hatte Angst dich…", sie brach ab, als er den Kopf schüttelte und seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen legte. „Ich liebe dich, Lily.", krächzte seine Stimme heiser, die er viel zu lange nicht benutzt hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch, James.", flüsterte sie und nun rannen ihr endgültig Tränen aus den Augen. „Du brauchst doch nicht weinen.", lächelte James und setzte sich langsam auf. Auch Lily setzte sich hin, ihren Sohn im Arm. Der dabei wach wurde und sie müde anschaute. „Darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen, James, das ist dein Sohn.", lächelte sie glücklich und an Harry gewand meinte sie, „Guck mal, Harry, das ist dein Vater." Jetzt war James sprachlos und schaute das Baby aus feuchten Augen an. „Er sieht richtig gut aus, genau wie ich.", lachte James seine Familie an und Lily stimmte überglücklich in sein Lachen mit ein. „Wie konnte ich dich nur jemals nicht haben wollen…", flüsterte er geschockt und strich seinem Sohn über die Wange.

„Wie alt ist er, wie heißt er, wie groß ist er, wie war die Geburt?", James überschüttete sie nur so mit Fragen. Er wollte alles wissen, was er verpasst hatte. Lily lachte. „Nicht alles auf einmal. Harry James Potter ist heute am frühen Morgen zur Welt gekommen, du hast also noch nicht viel von deinem Sohn verpasst, außer die Geburt, aber da hat Sirius dich vertreten und mir beigestanden.", berichtete sie. „Sirius ist ein wahrer Freund. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn er Harrys, wir nennen ihn doch nur Harry, Pate wird?", fragte James und guckte sie lieb an. „Ja." „Wie ja? Ja, wie unser Sohn wird nur Harry gerufen oder ja, wie Sirius wird sein Pate?" „Beides ja, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich hätte Sirius gerne als Harrys Paten." James sah seine Frau irritiert an. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst, dass du mir noch nicht erzählt hast?", harkte er überrascht nach. „Nichts Besonderes. Nur seid der Geburt sehe ich Sirius mit etwas anderen Augen.", erklärte Lily und schaukelte Harry etwas hin und her. „Hoffentlich nicht so, wie du mich siehst.", witzelte James. „Ich liebe ihn." James starrte sie ungläubig an. Die Rothaarige lachte ausgiebig, als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Ich liebe Sirius, wie einen sehr guten Freund. Dich liebe ich, wie meinen Mann, und das wird sich nie ändern, Geliebter.", strahlte sie ihn an.

Dann stand sie vorsichtig auf und ging die zwei Schritte zu seinem Bett. Langsam setzte sie sich neben James. „Willst du ihn mal halten?", fragte sie und ihre Augen strahlten. James nickte und ließ sich von ihr seinen Sohn in die Arme legen. „Halte ich ihn so richtig?", fragte er ängstlich. Sie nickte lächelnd. Wie schaffte es dieses Kind nur selbst die stursten, härtesten Männer zu zarten Geschöpfen zu machen?

„Lass uns nie wieder alleine, James?!", bat Lily und sah ihm tief in die braunen Augen. „Keine Angst, ich werde für immer bei euch sein. Denn ich liebe euch beide viel zu sehr, um euch alleine zu lassen.", lächelte er und beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne. Lily kam ihm entgegen, sodass sich endlich ihre Lippen wieder berührten und sie nach all der Zeit in Liebe miteinander verschmolzen.

* * *

Seit jenem Tag waren Jahre vergangen, genauer gesagt 11 Jahre. Familie Potter war auf das alte Anwesen der Potters in Godrics Hollow gezogen. Die Nachkriegszeit war für niemanden leicht, der Krieg hatte tiefe Wunden hinterlassen und doch ging es weiter. Gemeinsam halfen sie sich die schwere Zeit durchzustehen, genau wie sie sich während des Krieges gegenseitig Mut und Kraft gegeben hatten. Die Freunde, Rumtreiber und Cats, waren immer mehr zusammen gewachsen, denn nun waren sie selbst durch die schrecklichen Erfahrungen noch näher miteinander verbunden. 

Dennoch waren James und Lily die ersten, die eines schönen Sommertages, der 1.Juli, mit schweren Herzen nach London reisten. Zusammen mit einem fröhlichen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der das Abbild seines Vaters mit den hellgrünen Augen seiner Mutter war. Stolz schob der 11-Jährige seinen Koffer auf einem Wagen vor sich her. Des Weiteren hielt Lily ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen an der Hand. Ihr Gesicht war bedeckt mit kleinen Sommersprossen und aus großen, himmelblauen Augen musterte sie ausnahmsweise mal sprachlos den großen Bahnhof. „Mama, was ist das?", fragte die Sechsjährige und deutete auf etwas Durchsichtiges, das vor ihnen aus dem Boden kam. „Das ist ein Aufzug, Sarah, damit ersetzen Muggel das Treppenlaufen. Sie steigen in so ein Ding und das fährt sie nach oben.", erklärte Lily ihrer Tochter. Deren Augen hingen noch weitere Schritte an der faszinierenden Maschine.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon zwölf Jahre her ist, dass wir zuletzt hier waren.", zwinkerte James Lily zu und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wie ist es in Hogwarts?", fragte Harry nun schon zum zigsten Mal mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Das Schloss ist wunderschön.", erzählte Lily. „Und die Ländereien erst.", fuhr James fort. „Besonders das Quiddtichfeld.", grinste Harry und seine Augen strahlten, „glaubst du, ich werde auch in die Hausmannschaft aufgenommen?" „Wenn du mehr von meinen Genen geerbt hast sicherlich, bei denen von deiner Mutter bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.", flüsterte James seinem Sohn gerade laut genug ins Ohr, sodass auch Lily es hören konnte. „James Potter.", rügte sie ihn grinsend. Ihr Ehemann sah sie treu und unschuldig aus seinen großen Augen an, sein Sohn tat es ihm gleich. Und Lily konnte nicht anders als über ihr Familienglück glücklich lächeln, es hätte auch alles anders kommen können?!

„Ich will auch nach Hogwarts.", warf Sarah ein und sah ihre Eltern aus willensstarken, blauen Augen an. „In ein paar Jahren nimmt Harry dich im Zug mit.", lächelte James und streckte seiner Tochter die Arme entgegen, „komm ich nehme dich auf den Arm, dann kannst du mehr sehen." „Oh ja…", freute sie sich und ließ sich von ihrem Vater auf dessen Schultern schwingen.

„Kommt, hier geht es lang zu Gleis 9 ¾, hier durch die Mauer.", meinte Lily und legte jeweils einen Arm um ihre beiden Männer. So ging Familie Potter, jeder der vier mit einem träumerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, unbemerkt von den Muggel, durch die Absperrung und erschienen kurz darauf am Bahnsteig des Hogwartsexpresses. Lily und James hatten zuvor eingehend mit ihrer Tochter über den Gang durch die Mauer gesprochen und ihr erklärt, dass man nur durch diese eine Mauer gehen konnte, damit sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Harrys Augen wurden so rund wie Galleonen, als er den langen Zug mit der alten, schwarzen Lokomotive erblickte, die just in dem Augenblick einen pfeifenden Ton ausstieß. „Wow.", entfuhr es dem 11-Jährigen. James fuhr seinem Sohn durch das ebenso wuschelige Haar. „Los, lauf schon.", lächelte er ihn an. „Komm aber noch mal raus zu uns, wenn du einen Platz gefunden hast.", rief Lily ihm hinterher. James nahm sie in den Arm. „Wie schnell er doch groß geworden ist…", stellte sie mit leicht nassen Augen fest. „Als wir sieben Jahre älter waren als er, haben wir schon geheiratet.", stellte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fest. „James…", beschwerte sie sich und schlug ihm auf die Brust, „du hast immer noch das gleiche Talent in solchen Situationen immer das Falsche zu sagen." Ihr Mann gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ihhh.", kommentierte Sarah den Kuss, nur um von den Schultern ihres Vaters genommen zu werden und von beiden Elternteilen einen dicken Kuss auf jede Wangen zu bekommen.

„Wir könnten einen schönen Urlaub machen, nur wir zwei?", schlug James leicht grinsend vor. „Wo sollten wir denn dann Sarah lassen?", fragte Lily vorwurfsvoll. „Sirius und Joanna nehmen sie sicher gerne auf und Sarah wird sich auch freuen, wenn sie eine Woche bei Tamara verbringen kann.", argumentierte James lächelnd. „JA, ich will zu Tamara.", freute sich die Kleine auch gleich ihre Freundin wieder zu sehen. „Unser Sohn ist noch nicht mal weg und du denkst schon wieder nur an… hier, Harry.", rief sie dem Jungen zu und winkte ihm.

Harry kam auf seine Familie zu, das breite Grinsen zierte immer noch sein braungebranntes Gesicht. Seine Augen glänzten. „In meinem Abteil sind noch zwei Jungen und drei Mädchen. Die scheinen alle ganz nett zu sein, die eine kann sogar schon etwas zaubern…", erzählte er aufgeregt. „Das lernst du auch bald.", lächelte Lily und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und ließ sich auch einen Kuss von seiner Mutter geben. „Dafür kannst du schon ganz toll fliegen.", zwinkerte James und drückte sein Spiegelbild ebenfalls kurz an sich. „Küsschen.", forderte Sarah und sah ihren Bruder aus großen, unschuldigen Augen an. „Na komm her, du kleiner Teufel.", grinste er und gab ihr einen Kuss, sodass sie freudig quietschte.

In dem Moment ertönte der Pfiff der Lok, die zur Abfahrt bereit war. „Geh, sonst fährt der Zug noch ohne dich.", meinte Lily traurig. Harry winkte seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester und lief zur Tür. James legte einen Arm um seine Frau, während die beiden ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn nachblickten und winkten. Sarah stand vor ihnen und winkte ebenfalls heftig. Alle Türen schlossen sich, aber kurz darauf tauchte Harrys Kopf zwischen denen zweier Mädchen am offenen Fenster des Abteils wieder auf und er winkte seiner Familie weiter. Diese standen noch solange am Bahnhof, bis der Zug am Horizont verschwunden war und James und Lilys ältester Sohn sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts antrat, der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, an der sie sich damals kennen gelernt hatten. Wer weiß, was Harry dort alles erleben würde.

**ENDE**


End file.
